Damage Points
by MissLibertine
Summary: Todos tenemos secretos y, generalmente, el daño más grave no es el que se ve, sino el que se siente en lo más profundo, lejos de los ojos ajenos. Ellos colisionan por casualidad y, junto al odio, las fachadas comienzan a caer inevitablemente. AU.
1. Introducción

**Disclaimer: **Ya lo dije, lo repito por las dudas: mis derechos sobre Glee son proporcionales a mis habilidades vocales. Me han querido echar de mi propio cumpleaños por cantar, así que sacad vuestras propias conclusiones.

…

**Damage P****oints**

…

**Introducción: **

_«__Todos los hombres recomiendan paciencia, aunque pocos están dispuestos a practicarla__». _Thomas de Kempis.

…

Kurt Hummel suspiró, mirando al ordenador como si éste tuviera la culpa de su falta de concentración. Con desgano, echó su cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos, apoyando la espalda contra la parte trasera de la silla y meciéndose sobre las patas traseras de la misma. Otro profundo suspiro nació de sus labios, mientras dejaba su cabeza en blanco, colapsando ante los cientos de soluciones inútiles que llegaban a su mente, tan sólo para irse con la misma velocidad.

No podía pensar en terminar su ensayo de historia cuando había tanto sucediendo dentro de su casa.

Justo una semana atrás, el sábado anterior, su padre había sufrido un infarto. Por supuesto, el muchacho sabía que Burt Hummel sufría del corazón, pero jamás había tenido que lidiar con una situación como aquella. Los nervios, la desesperación, el rápido traslado al hospital, el miedo a perder a la única persona que le quedaba… Todo había sido demasiado. El diagnóstico había estado relacionado con estrés laboral; las cosas en el taller marchaban normalmente, pero los tiempos habían cambiado y los ingresos ya no parecían ser lo que eran unos años atrás. Incluso cuando su padre vivía trabajando y se desesperaba por complacer a su hijo, las cuentas no se pagaban solas y el dinero cada vez parecía más ajustado. Kurt no había sido demasiado consciente de ello durante su vida; pero, con casi diecisiete años, había ciertas cosas que su padre ya no podía ocultarle.

El joven se estiró hacia adelante hasta tomar su teléfono móvil. Pasando rápidamente los contactos, tocó el buscado y aguardó pacientemente, volviendo a recostarse sobre la silla.

—_¿Kurtie?_

—Sí, Mercedes —respondió él, sin poder contener el cansancio en sus palabras—. ¿Crees que tendrás un rato para tomar un café?

—_¿Lima Bean?_ —preguntó ella, una sonrisa filtrándose en el tono de su voz.

—Por favor. Te veo en… ¿media hora?

—_Vale, bebé_ —aceptó la muchacha—. _Nos vemos._

El joven Hummel se dirigió a su armario, pasándose una bufanda por el cuello y calzándose un saco largo. El frío de noviembre comenzaba a llenar las calles de Lima, dónde las primeras nevadas amenazaban con mostrar sus blancas fauces de un momento a otro. Tomando su bolso, salió de la habitación, dando el ensayo por olvidado, por lo menos por aquella tarde. Había asuntos más importantes que atender y realmente necesitaba a una amiga a su lado en aquel momento.

Kurt bajó las escaleras rápidamente. Su padre se encontraba sentado en el sofá de la sala, aún sin someterse a mucho trabajo. Afortunadamente tenía gente de confianza en el taller, que lo ayudaba y tenía ya todo cubierto. El joven Hummel había intentado en más de una oportunidad trabajar con él, pero, la mayoría de las veces, aquéllo sólo había terminado en desastre. Lamentablemente, tanto para el padre como para el hijo, los genes no habían favorecido a Kurt. Él y Burt, si bien se llevaban de maravilla, tenían intereses muy distintos, comenzando por algo tan fuerte como la preferencia sexual, hasta cosas sencillas como partidos de futbol u obras de Broadway.

—Papá, voy a salir un rato con Mercedes —informó el joven—, ¿necesitas algo?

El hombre giró suavemente desde su posición en el sofá, dándole una pequeña sonrisa.

—No te preocupes, hijo, estoy bien —aseguró—. Diviértete.

El muchacho forzó una sonrisa, antes de encaminarse hacia la salida. El frío de la inminente llegada del invierno abrazó su cuerpo delgado, mientras hacía el camino hasta el automóvil de su padre.

Unos veinte minutos después, él y Mercedes se encontraban haciendo la pequeña fila para ordenar sus bebidas. La muchacha no dejaba de darle miradas fugaces a Kurt, que sabía que la expresión en su rostro resultaba ligeramente delatora. Le dio una pequeña sonrisa, mientras se encargaba de ordenar por los dos. Afortunadamente, la espera no fue demasiado larga y pronto ambos se encontraban en la búsqueda de una mesa que les permitiera hablar con calma.

—Ahora, por favor, dime qué te sucede, Kurtie —pidió Mercedes, una expresión suave en su rostro—. ¿Tu padre está bien?

Él suspiró y asintió, tomándose su tiempo y bebiendo un poco de café.

—Necesito conseguir un trabajo, Mercedes —comentó él—. Estoy preocupado por mi padre, ¿sabes?

—¿Un trabajo? —preguntó la muchacha, torciendo el gesto levemente.

Kurt sabía que era ligeramente absurdo. Ya había tenido aquella conversación consigo mismo, pensando en las opciones más realistas. Honestamente, sabía que él no era el tipo de chico que conseguiría trabajar en un café o un local de comida rápida. Dejando de lado el horrendo uniforme —que iba en contra de todos sus principios de la moda—, sabía que su carácter irritable no era exactamente el adecuado para tener que lidiar todo el día con clientes apurados, muchos de los cuales eran exaltados y molestos adolescentes. Kurt había pasado suficiente tiempo en _Lima Bean_ como para saber exactamente de qué iba el trabajo. Estaba seguro que, por más que lo intentara, aquéllo sería un fracaso aún mayor que sus deseos de ayudar a su padre en el taller.

—Lo sé, no sé hacer absolutamente nada y tengo dieciséis años —murmuró Kurt desanimado—; pero realmente necesito un trabajo, Cedes. Quiero ayudar a mi padre, aunque sea un poco.

La joven le sonrió tiernamente.

—Estoy segura que podremos encontrar algo —animó—. Pensemos… pensemos… —hizo silencio por unos minutos—. Tú eres bueno cantando. Y bailando. Y actuando.

El muchacho alzó las comisuras de sus labios, aunque la expresión era levemente desanimada.

—Vivimos en Ohio, Cedes —comentó—. No creo que mi capacidad actoral me sirva mucho aquí.

La joven Jones hizo una mueca y se tomó un momento para beber un poco de café, sin decir nada. Después de todo, ambos sabían que Kurt tenía razón: si bien era un gran cantante, un buen bailarín y toda una reina del drama, en Ohio aquello era tan irrelevante como saber hacer malabares o figuras con palillos de helado. Y el joven Hummel había crecido siendo consciente de ello y ya no le molestaba; pero sabía que, en esa ocasión, era un problema. No había nada más que se le diera bien. Nada en lo que destacara.

—Ya se nos ocurrirá algo, Kurtie —comentó ella, tomando su mano por sobre la mesa.

El muchacho soltó una buena cantidad de aire de golpe, frunciendo un poco sus labios antes de susurrar con pesar:

—Espero que sea pronto.

Una casi una semana después de aquella conversación, Kurt ya parecía ligeramente desesperado. Su padre ya se encontraba mejor —ya había vuelto a trabajar regularmente—, pero el joven Hummel seguía sin contarle sus planes. Aunque sabía que no era una noticia trágica, el muchacho estaba seguro que su padre no estaría de acuerdo, y prefería ahorrarle noticias que pudieran disgustarlo. Además, no era como si hubiese conseguido un trabajo, por lo que, de momento, no había nada que contar.

Con aquellos desalentadores pensamientos dentro de su mente, Kurt ingresó aquel viernes a la sala del club de coro, donde, para variar, había una disputa con gritos, drama y todos los posibles ornamentos que cualquier director de telenovela hubiese deseado. Si había algo que no faltaba en aquel pequeño club de preparatoria, eran, sin dudas, los aires de fatalidad que tenían todos sus miembros. Reinas dramáticas, muchachos defendiendo su orgullo, problemas personales puestos a la luz en canciones… Kurt muchas veces se preguntaba si aquello era un coro o un circo, aunque no podía negar que era bastante divertido. Cuando él no se encontraba en el centro de las peleas, ser oyente a veces podía resultar interesante, incluso inspirador.

—A ver, déjame repetírtelo, Fabray —siseaba Santana. Kurt se delizó discretamente hasta alcanzar una de las sillas del fondo del salón—: _yo-no-bese-al-idiota-de-tu-novio._

—Santana está diciendo la verdad, Quinn —decía Sam, quien había estado saliendo con la aludida hacía unos dos meses… o algo así. Las parejas en el club habían sido de lo más variadas y cambiantes, por lo que las fechas se habían vuelto ya una nimiedad.

—Además, yo ya tengo a alguien en mente, así que puedes quedarte con tu chico de boca grande —comentó, con una sonrisa que no presagiaba nada bueno.

—¿Quién es la pobre víctima esta vez? —preguntó Noah Puckerman, que se encontraba afinando su guitarra en un rincón de la sala.

La muchacha caminó tranquilamente hasta una de las sillas, generando aquella expectativa tan típica de ella. Se sentó con tranquilidad, dándole a Puck una mirada llena de satisfacción.

—Uno de estos niños ricos de Dalton —dijo, muy pagada de sí misma—. El tío es… ¡uff! —hizo un gesto con la mano para abanicarse, mientras Kurt le daba una rápida mirada a Mercedes que, por impulso, rodó los ojos junto con él. Ambos sonrieron suavemente. Aquello era _tan _Santana López.

—¡Estás fraternizando con el enemigo! —chilló Rachel, que no podría mantener jamás una conversación privada de drama—. ¡Él es de la escuela que competirá contra nosotros en las Regionales!

Santana le dio a Rachel una mirada aburrida.

—Sí, ¿y qué? —dijo amenazantemente—. Créeme, lo que menos hacemos es hablar, Berry.

—Ugh, ahórrate los detalles, por favor —pidió Tina en voz alta, siendo rápidamente secundada por su novio, Mike Chang.

Afortunadamente el profesor a cargo del coro, William Schuester, ingresó en la sala, interrumpiendo otra de las tantas peleas sin sentido a las que se encontraba tan acostumbrado como cada uno de los miembros del club. En la pizarra puso la tarea de la semana, que, en ese caso, se trataba de poner las emociones en una canción. Elegir alguna pieza, sin importar cual, que expresara exactamente cómo se sentían los muchachos en aquel momento.

—He visto que hay demasiada… hostilidad en el club —comentó—. Quiero que se enfoquen en eso: en cómo se sienten, en lo que quieren decir, en cómo mejorar.

La práctica fue bien; además de la tarea, dedicaron algo de tiempo a pensar en posibles canciones para las Regionales. Cuando estaba por cumplirse la hora de salida, Mercedes se inclinó sobre Kurt para que sólo él la escuchara preguntar:

—Oye, ¿no crees que sería bueno contarles a los chicos que estás buscando trabajo? —hizo una pausa, sin estar del todo segura de la reacción de Kurt—. Quiero decir, ya sabes, podrían ayudar…

Kurt se mordió el labio, pero asintió. No le hacía mucha gracia, pero Mercedes tenía razón. Aunque era lo suficientemente orgulloso para no querer contarlo, era consciente que sus progresos con la búsqueda en el último tiempo habían sido nulos y que _necesitaba _ese trabajo. Como todo joven de su edad, además de deseos de ayudar a su padre, tenía necesidades: ropa, salidas, pequeñeces. No quería que su padre tuviese que desperdiciar horas de trabajo y dinero en sus caprichos. En todo caso, si iba a darse un gusto, quería que ese dinero fuese justamente ganado con su propio esfuerzo.

—¡Hey, hey, muchachos! —llamó Mercedes, intentando detener el bullicio en la sala—. ¡Kurt tiene algo que comentaros!

El aludido miró a sus compañeros ligeramente azorado, pasando luego a contarles sobre sus deseos de encontrar un trabajo de medio tiempo. Todo en el club sabía sobre el accidente de su padre; después de todo, a pesar de las peleas y los malentendidos, el grupo se había hecho muy unido a partir de aquellas reuniones después de clases. Era como una segunda familia para Kurt.

—¿Sabes hacer algo? —preguntó Santana, que jamás tendría problemas en decir en voz alta aquellas cosas que todo el mundo pensaba, pero no decía por educación.

—No —fue la honesta respuesta de Kurt—. Supongo que el haber crecido con mi padre no me hace un gran experto en nada más que en… no sé, ¿hacer la colada?

Mercedes le sonrió un poquito ante la broma.

Todos los muchachos del coro le dieron su apoyo, asegurándole que le avisarían en caso de saber sobre algo. Sam trabajaba en un café, pero supo al instante, por la mirada de Kurt, que aquello estaba completamente descartado —aún no estaba tan desesperado como para ponerse uno de esos uniformes color… granate, ugh. Puck cortaba el cesped en las casas vecinas, pero aquello tampoco les pareció una opción. ¿Kurt y una máquina tan grande? Eso era, sin dudas, darle armas para una catástrofe segura.

No fue hasta el lunes que Kurt tuvo novedades. Estaba guardando sus libros de geografía en el casillero, cambiándolos por los de francés, cuando Santana López se apoyó contra el frío metal junto a él, una sonrisa ladina en sus labios y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Kurt alzó una ceja en su dirección, mientras cerraba la puerta con suavidad.

—Hummel, tengo un trabajo para ti —aseguró.

—¿Por qué tu sonrisa me da miedo? —apuntó el muchacho, sin estar del todo seguro si quería saber de qué se trataba lo que la latina tenía para decir.

—Deberías tener miedo, porque es un desafío —respondió ella, sin dejar de sonreír enigmáticamente—; pero vale la pena, créeme, porque la paga es excelente.

Kurt tragó pesado, siendo consciente de su propia desesperación antes de pedir, no sin cierta inseguridad:

—Escúpelo.

…

**N/A: Hello, there! Tengo cientos de longfics Klaine para publicar y, sin embargo, este lo comencé hoy, escribí bastante (incluso _por la calle_, así de creepy) y hoy mismo lo publico. Tenía la idea dándome vueltas en la cabeza hace demasiado, pero no había tenido el tiempo ni las ganas de hacerlo. Sólo déjeme decirles que los personajes (bah, Blaine principalmente) serán un poco OoC, porque... bueno, simplemente la historia salió así. El rating es T, por lo menos de momento, aunque realmente no sé cómo encararé esta historia. Tengo todo en mi cabeza, pero de ahí al papel —o la pantalla, en este caso— siempre hay cambios. Sólo espero que honestamente lo disfruten y que me digan qué tal la idea, si vale la pena seguirla o no. Yo estoy bastante entusiasmada, pero bueno... todos saben que soy como los niños, _todo me entusiasma_.**

**Dejaré en mi perfil una playlist como siempre, que me encargaré de armar a medida que avancen los capítulos. Por Twitter y Facebook (ambos en mi perfil) seguiré informando sobre las novedades de esta historia y, en caso de tardarme con los capítulos (que espero, realmente, sea algo que no suceda), subiré también algunos adelantitos y cosas así. **

**En fin, espero ansiosamente sus comentarios y que les guste. Demás está decir que en el capítulo que viene conoceremos un poco la historia de Blaine y qué pinta en esta historia (aunque creo que ya tienen una ligera idea, ¿cierto?). **

**Gracias a todos los que le dan siempre una oportunidad a las locuras que escribo. Nos leemos prontito.**

**MrsV.**


	2. Capítulo I

**Disclaimer: **Ya lo dije, lo repito por las dudas: mis derechos sobre Glee son proporcionales a mis habilidades vocales. Me han querido echar de mi propio cumpleaños por cantar, así que sacad vuestras propias conclusiones.

…

**Damage P****oints**

…

**Capítulo I: **

_«Todo hombre es como la Luna: con una cara oscura que a nadie enseña». _Mark Twain.

…

—¡Eres un idiota, Anderson!

Ante el comentario, Wesley Montgomery y David Thomson rodaron los ojos, tan acostumbrados a escuchar _idiota _y aquel apellido en la misma frase como a ver el sol salir cada mañana. El mismo Blaine Anderson se veía ligeramente aburrido ante la perorata de la joven frente a él, ya que ni siquiera parecía estar _intentando _fingir que le importaba. El muchacho, de ojos pardos y piel ligeramente tostada por el sol, tenía fama de ser todo un caballero. Aunque sus amigos lo conocían mucho mejor y sabían que idiota era, de hecho, una definición bastante más acertada.

Blaine suspiró.

—Yo... lo siento, Olivia, en verdad lo siento —aseguró, pero era bastante evidente que no lo hacía. _Ni un poco_.

La muchacha parecía a punto de romper en llanto.

—¡Te odio!

A esas palabras, siguió una huída dramática por parte de la muchacha, que pertenecía a la escuela hermana a la que asistían los tres jóvenes, la Academia Dalton, frente a la cual se encontraban de pie en el momento de aquella _no-tan-trágica_ ruptura. Blaine prefería hacerlo en lugares privados, alejado de los ojos curiosos de sus compañeros, pero en algunas situaciones simplemente… no podía evitarse. Era costumbre que cada tres o cuatro meses, Blaine Anderson dejara a alguna de las chicas con las que salía o que ellas lo dejaran a él por motivos algo… escabrosos. Esta vez, había sido por una nada discreta marca adornando el cuello del joven. Incluso sus amigos, ya preocupantemente acostumbrados a aquellas escenas, a veces no podían terminar de creérselo:

—Yo no lo entiendo —decía David como siempre, mientras entraban a la academia—, ¿por qué sales con ellas si luego sabes que las engañarás o acabarás terminando la relación de cualquier forma?

Blaine suspiró, dándole una mirada de soslayo.

—Habla la persona que está hace cinco años con la misma chica —respondió—. Es aburrido.

—Es _estar enamorado_, Blaine —contradijo el joven de piel morena y ojos oscuros.

—Bien por ti.

Wesley no había dicho nada hasta entonces, simplemente porque aquellas conversaciones eran algo de lo más común entre sus amigos. Blaine Anderson era lo que cualquiera llamaría _un alma libre _—o un imbécil, respetando el término que las chicas con las que salía preferían—, mientras que David llevaba un bonito romance de cuentos de hadas con su vieja novia, a la que conocía desde la escuela elemental y amaba incondicionalmente. Sus ideas chocaban, naturalmente, pero aquello se incrementaba cada vez que Blaine volvía a rechazar a alguien o, aún peor, a engañarla. Sus amigos, siempre que alguna chica nueva entraba en su vida, tenían la esperanza que fuera ella la indicada. Sin embargo, después de cierto tiempo, habían comenzado a perder la esperanza. Por lo menos Wesley, ya que el joven Thompson parecía aún conservarlas, incluso cuando estas eran golpeadas devastadoramente cada vez que la historia volvía a repetirse.

—Dejad el drama, por favor —pidió el joven Montgomery, cuyos rasgos asiáticos se encontraban torcidos en una expresión cansada. Él no seguía la postura de _libertino por siempre_, pero tampoco la de _casado antes de tiempo_, por lo que se podía decir que era un mediador entre los dos.

—¿Alguien dijo drama?, ¿Blaine Anderson y el drama? _¡Por-favor!_

Los tres muchachos se volvieron cuando la voz de Jeff Sterling se entrometió en la conversación, con su usual tono animado y sus ánimos de broma. Wesley y David le sonrieron, mientras Blaine desviaba la mirada.

—Como sea —murmuró el aludido, rodando los ojos—. Me voy a clases, tíos. Nos vemos luego.

—¿Y a este chico que le pasa? —preguntó Jeff, pasando los brazos por los hombros de sus amigos.

—Crisis de polleras —explicó únicamente Wes.

—¡Y lo peor es que las tías siguen saliendo con él! —exclamó David incrédulo, negando suavemente con la cabeza. Quería a su amigo, pero eso no le impedía ver que se comportaba como un total idiota.

—El mujeriego y popular jugador al que todas quieren cambiar —comentó Jeff—. ¡Él es el sueño adolescente, Dave!

Blaine Anderson, por su parte, caminó velozmente a su clase y se dejó caer en su puesto, después de intercambiar algún que otro saludo por cortesía. Como miembro principal de los _Warblers_, el coro de la escuela, su popularidad dentro de la institución había aumentado bastante desde que había conseguido su primer solo. Y aquello no sólo lo había afectado dentro de la escuela, sino también fuera de ella. Al parecer eso de cantar tenía cierto efecto sobre las chicas, porque todas caían a sus pies ante la más mínima insinuación. No era por presumir —no se jactaba de ellos sino que, en cierto punto, le molestaba—, sino la simple realidad en la que había comenzado a vivir.

Era absurdo.

Esa tarde no había ensayo del coro, por lo que salió disparado hacia su casa, después de una rápida y despreocupada despedida a sus amigos. Dentro del auto, cogió su móvil y buscó avivadamente un número en particular, pulsando luego el botón de llamada mientras huía del aparcamiento.

—_¿Hola?_

—¿Estás libre? —preguntó, con una sonrisa de lado formándose en su rostro.

—_Sí, creo que en veinte minutos puedo huir de aquí._

—Genial —comentó rápidamente—. Mi casa. Te espero.

Aún con aquella sonrisa, el joven Anderson cortó la llamada y manejó rápidamente el pequeño trayecto que lo separaba de su casa. Después de aparcar el vehículo frente a la enorme vivienda, prácticamente corrió por el jardín delantero y abrió las puertas con cierta torpeza. Tiró su bolso en el recibidor y a este siguieron, segundos después, su abrigo y el blazer del uniforme, que aterrizaron sobre el sofá de la sala. Dio una rápida mirada alrededor, comprobando que la mujer que realizaba la limpieza, que trabajaba desde las siete hasta la una de la tarde, ya se había ido.

Aflojándose un poco la molesta corbata de Dalton, Blaine subió hasta su habitación. El tiempo sólo le bastó para quitarse la camisa y ponerse una playera, cuando el timbre de la casa sonó. Con una sonrisita de suficiencia, el joven bajó rápidamente por las escaleras. Su expresión se volvió ligeramente audaz cuando comentó:

—Siempre a tiempo.

El muchacho rubio que se encontraba en la puerta sonrió recíprocamente, entrando con pasos lentos a la casa. Blaine cerró la puerta, mientras recibía una mirada del muchacho por sobre su hombro.

—¿Dudabas de ello?

Blaine avanzó con seguridad y los dos jóvenes colisionaron en un beso que poco se detuvo en los formalismos. Con pasos torpes y sin dejar ni un segundo sus bocas o sus manos quietas, ambos se dirigieron hacia las escaleras, haciendo una maniobra única al subir los escalones sin distanciarse demasiado. Blaine empujó la puerta de su habitación, haciendo segundos después lo mismo con el cuerpo de aquel joven, que cayó sobre su cama con un ruido suave. Jeremiah sonrió, cogiendo a Blaine por la nuca y atrayéndolo nuevamente para retomar la unión de sus labios.

Las camisetas de ambos volaron por la habitación con naturalidad, mientras suaves gemidos comenzaban a llenar la habitación. Eran, si bien pocos, demasiado oportunos los momentos en los que la casa de los Anderson se encontraba en aquella perfecta calma. Los padres de Blaine trabajaban mucho y tenían cargos importantes que los demandaban mucho, por lo que sus horarios eran bastante cambiantes y requerían su total compromiso. Gracias a Dios, había ocasiones en las que el joven sabía con total seguridad que sus padres no podían regresar hasta tarde. Benditas reuniones de planificación, viajes de negocios y semanas de cierre de entrega.

Jeremiah besó su cuello con fuerza, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Blaine sonrió recordando la pequeña escena con la que había tenido que lidiar aquella mañana, por culpa de aquellos indiscretos besos a los que no podía negarse. No era que estuviera enamorado de aquel muchacho, cuyos cabellos rubios estaban haciéndole persistentes cosquillas sobre el hombro; simplemente… pasaban un buen rato, nada más. Blaine tenía un pequeño sucio secreto que él y Jeremiah compartían, sobre todo porque se encontraban en una situación parecida, ocultándose del resto y pretendiendo ser alguien que no era. Jeremiah estaba enamorado de otra persona que no le correspondía y Blaine… él prefería simplemente no pensar en ello. Esas cosas como el amor le parecían ligeramente absurdas. Incluso cuando vivía cantando tontas canciones de amor, no estaba seguro de poder llegar a comprenderlas en su totalidad. Blaine Anderson no creía poder enamorarse, aunque los motivos no estaban del todo claros para él; prefería disfrutar de los pequeños momentos en los que simplemente podía dejar todo ser.

En medio de sus pensamientos eclipsados por las caricias, el joven Anderson se sorprendió cuando escuchó una canción que no conocía y que lo sacó de aquel extraño sopor. Blaine maldijo entre dientes, sabiendo que únicamente una persona cambiaba todas las semanas, religiosamente, el tono asignado a su contacto, sorprendiéndolo con las más extrañas combinaciones. Con torpeza y sin poder detener los besos del rubio sobre su clavícula, el joven cogió el móvil.

—¿Qué quieres, Wes?

—_Sí, yo también me alegro de oír tu hermosa voz, Blaine _—comentó el joven irónicamente. Hizo una pausa—. _Oye, ¿tu madre ha cambiado su número de móvil? Si es así, ¿podrías dármelo?_

Blaine alzó una ceja y contuvo un gemido mientras sentía los dientes del muchacho debajo de él clavarse suavemente en su hombro, mientras las manos recorrían la piel de su estómago.

—¿Por qué quieres el teléfono de mi madre? —preguntó, torciendo el gesto y manteniendo su voz a raya—. Créeme, creo que prefiero que sigas con esa tía que me amenazó de muerte dos veces antes que verte con mi madre.

—_Ugh, Blaine, ¡no quiero salir con tu madre!_ —aclaró Wes, disgustado—. _Justamente Santana me sugirió algo y mi madre quería hablar con la tuya sobre, no sé, ¿un trabajo de medio tiempo? No estoy seguro. _

El joven Anderson intentó analizar las palabras, pero las manos de Jeremiah bajaron por su pecho hasta posicionarse sobre su baja espalda, presionándolo contra él, sus caderas rozándose sugestivamente. Blaine se mordió el labio y respiró profundamente antes de responder a gran velocidad:

—Mi madre sigue con el mismo teléfono. Dile a tu madre que llame varias veces, ella atenderá cuando pueda, por… bueno, trabajo —soltó de un tirón—. Tengo que dejarte, Wes. Adiós.

Claro, en aquel momento, ocupado como se encontraba, Blaine ni siquiera se preocupó por ello. No era un asunto que le incumbiera, o por lo menos, eso era lo que parecía. Sin embargo, el miércoles siguiente, temprano en la mañana, su madre lo interceptó en la cocina. Blaine, quien se encontraba ajustándose la corbata y esperando que le sirvieran el desayuno en el comedor, alzó la cabeza cuando fue llamado. Su madre le dio un sorbo al café, sentada frente a él. Su padre volvía de su viaje el viernes, por lo que se encontraban los dos solos en la casa, junto a Marie, la mujer que trabajaba allí y que parecía no quedarse quieta ni un segundo.

—Hoy vendrá el nuevo empleado. Por favor, recíbelo y explícale más o menos lo que debe hacer, ¿vale? —pidió—. Esta casa no es lo mismo desde que Rosie nos ha abandonado. Marie es nuestro ángel de la guarda, pero no puede con todo sola.

—El nuevo..._ ¿qué?_ —preguntó el muchacho. Quizás estaba demasiado dormido aún y no había entendido bien.

—¿Wesley no te dijo nada?

Blaine frunció el ceño.

—No.

Su madre dio un suspiro, que sólo acrecentó más los síntomas de cansancio que podían verse claramente en su rostro.

—Sólo vuelve de la escuela antes de las tres y media, ¿vale?

Blaine maldijo entre dientes, pensando en lo que aquello significaba. Iba a matar a Wesley.

—¿Por qué necesitamos alguien que venga a trabajar?

Su madre alzó una fina ceja. Blaine se vio a si mismo reflejado en el rostro de su madre, con aquel gesto que, sin dudas, había copiado de ella desde que tenía uso de razón. Hannah Anderson era una mujer bastante tranquila y simpática, pero tenía un carácter complicado. De algún sitio tenía que haberlo heredado él, por supuesto. Aunque su padre no era exactamente una oda a la paz y el amor...

—Tu habitación es como la dimensión desconocida, Blaine —comentó Hannah—. Y ese es sólo el principio del desastre que hay en esta casa.

El muchacho rodó los ojos.

—No es tan terrible.

Ninguna queja, sin embargo, hizo cambiar la decisión de su madre. Ni siquiera las amenazas del moreno en el instituto, dirigidas a Wesley, fueron suficientes para deshacerse de la frustración de saber que aquella tarde no podría ver a Jeremiah nuevamente. No creer que no pudiera aprovechar aquellas fechas, en las que sus padres desaparecían del mapa, para poder tener un poco de tiempo a solas _en paz. _Fingir durante tanto tiempo era complicado. _Necesitaba _aquel tiempo para él. Necesitaba ser Blaine Anderson por algunas horas de vez en cuando.

Demás estaba decir que aquel día, Blaine mantuvo su humor debajo de los niveles saludables para cualquier persona que lo rodeara. Instantáneamente después de la práctica de los _Warblers_, el joven Anderson salió disparado hacia su automóvil, aunque por razones completamente diferentes a las del día anterior. Lejos de aquella sonrisa pícara y esas ganas de llegar de una vez por todas, el muchacho se sentía desganado y con verdaderos deseos de enviar al demonio a todo el mundo. Ni siquiera lejos de casa sus padres podían dejar de joderle la vida.

El muchacho llegó a su hogar y, como siempre, dejó sus cosas tiradas en la sala, disfrutando momentáneamente la diferencia entre el frío de la ciudad y la perfecta calidez del interior. Quitándose la corbata y abriendo un poco el cuello de la camisa, se tiró en el sofá y pensó que podría disfrutar de una pequeña siesta. Sin embargo, una maldición nació de lo más profundo de su ser cuando, a los diez minutos de haberse acomodado en aquel bello rincón, el timbre de la casa retumbó en sus oídos. El joven se tomó su tiempo para ponerse de pie, aún intercalando bostezos y maldiciones en su boca. Se arrastró hasta el recibidor, abriendo la puerta con cara de pocos amigos.

En la entrada, un joven de piel pálida y grandes ojos azules le devolvió la mirada tímidamente.

—¿Esta es la residencia de los Anderson? —preguntó con suavidad.

Blaine alzó una ceja. El joven era alto —por lo menos más que él, aunque eso tampoco era un gran mérito; lo sabía y lo tenía totalmente asumido, gracias— y lucía como si hubiese salido de un desfile de modas o algo parecido. ¿Se suponía que aquel chico, que no podía tener muchos más años que él, se iba a encargar del _trabajo sucio_?, ¿O acaso había confundido su casa con una sucursal de la revista _Vouge_? Tenía un rostro atractivo, aunque lucía demasiado inocente. Blaine se mordió el labio para no sonreír con malicia, mientras preguntaba:

—Sí, ¿tú eres…?

—Kurt Hummel, el amigo de Santana —explicó, notablemente incómodo—. Ella me dijo que yo… debía venir hoy.

Blaine parpadeó, ladeando la boca en una mueca y alzando una ceja.

—Ehm, pasa —pidió, corriéndose de la puerta.

El joven Hummel entró educadamente en la espaciosa vivienda, sosteniendo con ambas manos un gran bolso de cuero. Blaine realmente volvió a repreguntarse si aquel muchacho podría hacer algo útil en su casa o si sólo estaba allí por error.

—Oye, ¿tú realmente estás aquí para trabajar?

Kurt le respondió con una mirada escéptica que ofendió a Blaine ligeramente. Sabía que la pregunta había sonado bastante idiota, pero… aquel chico, simplemente, no encajaba con el perfil que había esperado —incluso cuando ni siquiera se había detenido a pensar en ello.

—No se me ocurre otra cosa por la que podría haber hecho un viaje hasta aquí.

Blaine rodó los ojos. No sólo tenía que soportar que arruinaran el único momento del día en el que se encontraba en paz, sino que, para colmo, debía soportar a un muchachito arrogante e irónico pululando por su casa. ¿Él había dicho que era inocente?

—Como sea —murmuró.

Blaine suspiró y echó a andar, pidiéndole a Kurt que lo siguiera para mostrarle la casa.

Temía que sus días se volverían más y más complicados a partir de ese momento.

…

**N/A: Aquí el primer capítulo propiamente dicho. Lu, mi pseudobeta, me ha querido matar cuando vio el Blaine/Jeremiah, pero lamentablmente tengo que decir que es una parte... necesaria de la historia, si se quiere poner así. Es un capítulo también introductorio a la historia, pero generamente es mi estilo; no me gusta sacar las cosas de la galera porque sí, si saben a lo que me refiero. La acción comenzará de a poco, pero puedo asegurarles que la habrá, porque ya tengo unas cuantas cosillas escritas. Ya sabemos un poquito más de Blaine y de qué va todo esto, que era lo que me habían estado preguntando**

**Mil gracias por los reviews. La verdad es que dudé mucho en empezar con un longfic de estos dos (aunque estoy ganando experiencia, son pocas las historias slash largas que he escrito), pero me alegra saber que tengo su apoyo del otro lado y que les está gustando. Muchas gracias a todas las que comentaron. Entre hoy y mañana me encargaré de responderlos tranquila; sólo me han entusiasmado más con esta historia, si es eso posible.**

**Intentaré tener el próximo lo antes posible. Tampoco me quiero sobreexcitar con los comentarios y volver mañana mismo —aunque sé que, lamentablemente, son cosas que me suceden. Nunca creceré haha.**

**Saluditos para todo el mundo y nuevamente gracias. Espero nos leamos pronto.**

**MrsV. **


	3. Capítulo II

**Disclaimer: **Ya lo dije, lo repito por las dudas: mis derechos sobre Glee son proporcionales a mis habilidades vocales. Me han querido echar de mi propio cumpleaños por cantar, así que sacad vuestras propias conclusiones.

…

**Damage P****oints**

…

**Capítulo II:**

_«Nuestro enemigo es nuestro dueño»._ Jean de La Fontaine.

…

Blaine Anderson tenía que ser la persona más exasperante que Kurt había conocido en su corta vida, quizás incluso robándole el lugar a Rachel Berry, ese que se había ganado en base a años de esfuerzos inigualables por sacarlo de sus casillas. Kurt Hummel _realmente_ había creído que cuando Santana había dicho «desorden de personalidad andante» había estado exagerando, como siempre. Sin embargo, no había mejor definición para aquel joven, que parecía tener la capacidad de pasar de ser una total perra a hablarle dulcemente a una chica por el teléfono. En aquel momento, el joven del McKinley no había sabido si grabarlo para tener algo que probara que ese chico _tenía un problema_, si salir corriendo de allí para no volver nunca más —era una lástima que necesitara tanto el buen dinero que estaban dispuestos a pagarle por un par de horas de trabajo— o si matarlo y pintarlo luego como un accidente doméstico.

Blaine Anderson era una maldita pesadilla.

—Kurt, ¿dónde está mi libro de historia?

El joven aludido rodó los ojos ante el llamado de Blaine, que se encontraba en la sala, aparentemente estudiando, o pretendiendo que lo hacía mientras enviaba mensajes desde su teléfono.

¿De verdad? ¿Qué era él, acaso?, ¿su jodida niñera?

—En la estantería, _como_ _debe ser _—respondió cortantemente, mientras acomodaba en una pila ordenada las camisas recién planchadas.

Habían pasado sólo dos largos días desde su llegada allí. Era viernes y los nervios de Kurt estaban siendo puestos a prueba constantemente, con cada pequeña palabra que salía de la boca de Blaine Anderson. El trabajo no le molestaba. Si bien no era lo que había esperado encontrar cuando había comenzado su búsqueda, Santana había convencido al muchacho con el que salía de convencer a su madre que… Bah, era una larga historia. La cadena había llegado hasta la señora Anderson; su necesidad por _alguien _que, para variar, hiciera _algo_ dentro de aquella casa y una suma desorbitada de dinero por sólo cuatro horas y media de trabajo. Realmente no esperaba que la joven López se tomara enserio aquella propuesta de hacer labores domésticos que él había soltado sólo como una broma, pero tampoco podía quejarse. El trabajo manual no era el problema.

La falla en la perfecta ecuación era aquel desastre con forma de buen estudiante que se encontraba en la otra habitación.

Kurt estaba limpiando tranquilamente la cocina y agradecía que Blaine se hubiese dedicado a ignorarlo la mayor parte del tiempo. Realmente no se encontraba con ánimos de pretender que le agradaba —para ser honesto, jamás había sido su estilo. Sin embargo, como si el muchacho leyera su mente tan sólo para molestarlo, el quisquilloso dueño de casa se materializó en la cocina, abriendo el refrigerador y cogiendo una pequeña botella de cerveza. En silencio, de dirigió al cajón junto a Kurt y tomó un abrebotellas, mientras el joven Hummel seguía con su tarea de secar la vajilla recién lavada, pretendiendo estar completamente concentrado en el trabajo. ¿Por qué había _tantos _platos? ¿Cuántas personas vivían allí?

¿Acaso los Anderson tenían prisioneros escondidos en el sótano y él no lo sabía?

—Entonces, ¿por qué comenzaste a trabajar aquí? —preguntó secamente Blaine, apoyando su peso contra la encimera.

_Oh. Maldita. Sea. _

¿No tenía nada mejor que hacer que hablar con él?

—Porque necesitaba el dinero —explicó Kurt con el mismo tono monótono—, y no hay demasiados puestos de trabajo para un chico de dieciséis años, sin experiencia laboral y un especial desagrado por los uniformes de las tiendas de comida rápida.

De refilón, vio como Blaine sonreía de lado, con cierta socarronería. Era un gesto particularmente molesto.

—Así que tienes dieciséis.

—Casi diecisiete. Y el próximo año serán dieciocho —replicó secamente, acomodando un plato limpio sobre la encimera—. ¿Quieres que te preste mis dedos, así cuentas los números?

Blaine rodó los ojos, dándole un trago a su cerveza antes de decir:

—Encantador.

—Muy observador.

Por obra de algún ser divino que se encontraba del lado de Kurt, Blaine no volvió a dirigirle la palabra por un par de horas. El joven Hummel sólo tuvo que acercarse a él para preguntarle si podía comenzar a limpiar su habitación, a lo que el joven respondió con un vago asentimiento, demasiado ocupado respondiendo un mensaje o haciendo algo con su teléfono móvil. Kurt le dio una mala mirada antes de escabullirse escaleras arriba. Aquel chico iba a matarlo de un disgusto —por supuesto, si él no lo mataba primero.

La habitación del joven Anderson, extrañamente, no se parecía en nada a él. Más allá del desorden —que sí era totalmente _made in Blaine_—, el lugar lucía como el espacio de alguien mucho más… maduro, si la palabra podía tener algo que ver con el chico que dormía allí. Los colores claros sobre las paredes, las fotografías con amigos, la biblioteca llena de libros clásicos, el equipo rodeado de discos de los cuales, en su mayoría, Kurt conocía todas las canciones… Decir que se había sorprendido gratamente la primera vez que había tenido la posibilidad de echar un buen vistazo allí no era exagerado. Por lo menos, así había sido, hasta que había encontrado un condón entre las sábanas de la cama.

_Demasiada información. _

Aquella tarde, Kurt se pasó un buen rato poniendo libros en su lugar, despejando la ropa del piso e intentando hacer que la pila de papeles sobre el escritorio abandonara aquella extraña distribución que había estado amenazando con caerse en cualquier momento. Después de conseguir hacer finalmente la cama, sin ningún elemento innecesario oculto entre los cobertores, el joven Hummel decidió bajar, cargando un cesto con ropa sucia —o aquella que, sin deseos de averiguar en qué condiciones se encontraba, había tirado a ciegas dentro del contenedor.

Las voces llegaron a los oídos del joven y una risita tonta quedó flotando en el aire a medida que se acercaba a la sala. Cuando pasó por la entrada de la habitación, en su paso hacia la cocina, divisó a Blaine sentado en el sofá, con una chica rubia riéndose junto a él y hablando más cerca de lo que dos amigos podrían haberlo hecho. No cabía ninguna duda que aquella debía ser su novia y agradecía que sólo estuviesen allí tonteando y… oh, bueno, besándose. Kurt evitó seguir mirando la escena cuando los brazos comenzaron a moverse ávidamente, sin deseos de presenciar un momento incómodo en caso de ser pillado.

Tiempo después, la señora de la casa llegó junto a su marido, que era la prueba fehaciente que Blaine era un Anderson de sangre. La mujer lo saludó cordialmente mientras el hombre daba una rápida cabeceada malhumorada y desaparecía hacia el interior de la casa. Hannah, mucho más simpática y extrovertida que su marido, se sentó en el desayunador de la cocina.

—¿Quiere un té, señora Anderson? —preguntó Kurt, que estaba poniendo el agua para prepararse uno él. Desde el primer día, la mujer le había dicho que se sintiera como en casa. El jovencito, si bien no tomaba más que lo necesario, se sentía relajado con respecto a ese punto.

—Oh, eso me sentaría genial, Kurt —comentó, masajeándose el cuello distraídamente—. Y, por favor, llámame Hannah, ¿sí?

Él sonrió, asintiendo, mientras se estiraba para coger una segunda taza. A todo aquello, Blaine no apareció. Incluso cuando se cumplió el horario de salida de Kurt, no había habido rastro del muchacho. Y algo le decía al joven Hummel que la desaparición casual de Blaine y la muchacha tenía bastante que ver con las cosas que luego hallaba entre su cama. El mero pensamiento lo hizo sonrojar, mientras tomaba su abrigo y sus cosas.

—Kurt —llamó la mujer—. Toma, quiero que tengas una copia de la llave. Wes y su novia me han hablado lo suficientemente bien de ti como para poder confiarte esto.

Incluso cuando la palabra _novia _y _Santana_ no iban demasiado bien en su cabeza y no tenía ni idea quién demonios era Wes, Kurt llegó a imaginarse cuál había sido la conversación, por lo que sintió la necesidad de sonreír. Incluso cuando parecía una total perra y actuaba como tal, en el fondo, allí en un rincón profundo, Santana era una buena persona.

—Muchas gracias, Hannah.

Con una última sonrisa amable de la mujer de la casa y la promesa de regresar el lunes, Kurt se despidió. Finalmente había llegado para el joven el adorable fin de semana, que tanto había esperado durante aquellos exhaustivos días. Y aún no había matado a Blaine Anderson.

¡Una ronda de aplausos para él!

Llegó a su casa, totalmente exhausto, alrededor de las nueve menos veinte. Como todas las noches, su padre los esperaba en la sala para preguntarle cómo había ido todo. Por supuesto, Kurt forzaba una sonrisa y le decía _cuán _maravilloso había sido el día y lo bien que se la pasaba en la casa de los Anderson —s_í, como no. _La realidad era que su padre aún no se encontraba muy feliz con el asunto del trabajo, por lo que echar leña al fuego sólo complicaría las cosas. Después de todo, para quejarse siempre tenía a Mercedes.

—De verdad, Cedes, el tío me da miedo —explicaba Kurt el lunes, por enésima vez—. Creo que es bipolar. O idiota. O las dos cosas, aún no puedo decidirme.

La joven aludida sonrió de lado, mientras ambos se acomodaban en sus puestos del salón del club. Kurt había tenido un fin de semana tranquilo, adelantando trabajos para la escuela y viendo alguna de sus películas favoritas en la calidez de su hogar. Mas aquel día, muy a su pesar, era tiempo de volver a la rutina, a la que aún debía acostumbrarse —incluso cuando tenía la impresión que pasaría un buen tiempo hasta que aquello sucediera.

—¿Es tan terrible?

Kurt asintió, mientras Brittany y Santana entraban en la habitación. Esta última le dio una sonrisa maliciosa al joven Hummel. Con andar ligero, caminó hasta él, se sentó justo enfrente y, sin dejar de mirarlo con picardía, preguntó:

—¿Y?, ¿qué tal tu vida con Anderson?

Kurt suspiró.

—¿Lo conoces?

—Oh, sí —aseguró Santana—. He tenido que ponerlo en su lugar varias veces. El tío es insoportable. Y lo dice alguien que tiene que compartir clases de francés con Rachel Berry.

—Me alegra que, por primera vez, estemos totalmente de acuerdo, López —comentó Kurt, dejando escapar un largo suspiro.

—Bueno, pero por lo menos te he enviado a la casa de un tipo guapo, ¿huh?

Kurt la miró alzando una ceja. Realmente no se había detenido en el aspecto de Blaine. Quizás sólo había reparado, durante los primeros segundos después de conocerlo, de sus grandes ojos pardos, su mandíbula fuerte o su aspecto prolijo. Sin embargo, en el instante en el que Blaine Anderson había abierto su maldita boca, cualquier signo de simpatía había salido corriendo de la casa, alejándose cada vez más con cada comentario del joven de Dalton y sin deseos de regresar pronto.

—Es una maldita pesadilla —respondió únicamente Kurt, con una mirada que significaba que ya no quería hablar del asunto.

Aquella tarde, el joven salió apresurado de la práctica del club. Después de una dramática actuación de Rachel y otro de los espectáculos alocados de Puck, se habían quedado un rato adicional discutiendo qué canciones podían hacer para las Regionales. Por supuesto, las propuestas habían llovido a montones y se presentaban tan diversas, que los desacuerdos no habían tardado en llegar y, con ellos, los gritos y las peleas. Kurt había encontrado en su horario de trabajo la excusa perfecta para evitar meterse en el ojo del huracán, aunque estaba seguro que era salir de uno para ir a pararse justo en medio de otro.

Kurt corrió hasta su casillero y tiró todas las cosas dentro de él, sin detenerse mucho en el orden; por la mañana siempre llegaba temprano, por lo que lo ordenaría en otro momento. Cerró con fuerza la puerta y se colgó el bolso al hombro. Decidió pasar por el baño antes de salir, decisión de la cual se arrepintió en el momento en que entró y se encontró con la única persona del McKinley a la que no deseaba cruzarse jamás: David Karofsky.

—¿Qué haces aquí, _homo_? —preguntó el tipo, apoyándose sobre el lavamanos—. ¿Acaso no viste el dibujo en la puerta? El de mujeres es el otro.

Kurt suspiró profundamente y se acercó a uno de los cubículos, cansado del recurrente humor del jugador. Sin embargo, fue interceptado por Karofsky, que lo cogió del brazo y tiró de él, haciendo que su espalda chocara contra la puerta del compartimiento. El corazón del joven Hummel comenzó a latir con violencia dentro de su pecho, mientras los ojos oscuros del joven frente a él lo miraban amenazadoramente. Una sonrisa irónica se pintó en el rostro de David, mientras Kurt sentía el dolor en la muñeca que aún era sostenida con excesiva fuerza.

—Anda con cuidado, _marica_ —advirtió, empujándolo luego y provocando que terminara en el piso, cayendo sentado sobre éste y reduciendo el impacto con sus manos. Su antebrazo golpeó contra el borde de una de las puertas, enviando un dolor punzante a lo largo de la extremidad.

El enorme jugador de futbol salió del baño, dejando allí el muchacho, cuyos ojos intentaban contener las lágrimas de odio y frustración. Poniéndose de pie, después de unos instantes con la mirada perdida, se posicionó frente al espejo y se secó los ojos. Acomodando su cabello e intentando tranquilizar su respiración, se quedó de pie frente al espejo, que le devolvía una mirada oscura, un aspecto asustadizo y vulnerable que detestaba. Odiaba sentirse así. Odiaba lo que salía a relucir cada vez que Karofsky lo amenazaba, cuando nadie estaba cerca.

Suspiró por última vez, recordando que llegaba tarde.

Había cosas que simplemente debía soportar. Después de todo, ya había demasiados problemas en la vida de la gente que lo rodeaba como para tener que aguantar sus estúpidos miedos.

Kurt Hummel había decidido crecer por su cuenta, incluso si aquello significaba tener que tolerar las amenazas y los problemas en silencio.

Esa era su colina para escalar solo.

…

**N/A: Bueno, como había dicho en algún momento, hay toda una historia previa que debe ser contada antes que pasemos a la... acción propiamente dicha. Aquí hay un poco más de la relación Klaine y será a partir de este punto que los capítulos se centrarán más en ellos juntos y no separados. Como digo, hay cosas que necesitan ser contadas. **

**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews. Me entusiasma mucho leer sus comentarios y me impulsan a terminar los capítulos en un tiempo que a veces me resulta absurdo. De verdad, muchas gracias; estoy más que emocionada de escribir esta historia. Este en especial va para Mme Criss, ya que estuvo inspirado de alguna forma en una canción de Muse y... you know —_MatthewBellamyyurvoicesosexy_. Todo para usted, mujer.  
><strong>

**Eso es todo. Comencé un dibujo sobre esta historia también —hacia siglos que no dibujaba—, que seguro colgaré por mi deviantArt en caso de terminarlo. De momento, la parte artística se limita a actualizar la playlist que dejé en mi perfil, especialmente para esta historia. Enjoy!**

**Muchas gracias por leer. Si se toman unos minutitos para comentar, doblemente gracias. **

**Nos leemos, gente. Saludos.  
><strong>

**MrsV. **


	4. Capítulo III

**Disclaimer: **Ya lo dije, lo repito por las dudas: mis derechos sobre Glee son proporcionales a mis habilidades vocales. Me han querido echar de mi propio cumpleaños por cantar, así que sacad vuestras propias conclusiones.

…

**Damage P****oints**

…

**Capítulo III: **

_«El que quiera decir a otras personas la verdad, debe saber soportarla en sí mismo». _Adolfo Kolping.

…

Recién pasadas las tres y media de la tarde, Kurt se encontraba llamando a la puerta de la residencia de los Anderson, agradeciendo haber llegado justo a tiempo y maldiciendo por haber olvidado estúpidamente la copia de las llaves que Hannah le había confiado. Mientras esperaba, su padre lo llamó al móvil. Algunos minutos después, Blaine apareció en la puerta. Su rostro lucía contrariado y su ropa y cabello estaba desordenados. Kurt, mientras con un rápido cabeceo saludaba, aún hablando por teléfono, y entraba en la casa, pensó que probablemente el joven había estado durmiendo.

—Sí, papá, recuerdo la cena —comentó el muchacho, dando una mirada nerviosa alrededor—. No, no faltaré —hizo una pausa, y tragó pesado—. No. Vale, tengo que cortar. Sí. Adiós.

Kurt guardó rápidamente su móvil, dándole una mirada a Blaine, que parecía tener en su rostro una mezcla de curiosidad y nerviosismo. El joven Hummel contuvo el impulso de hacer un gesto despectivo. ¿Qué le pasaba para mirarlo así?

—Empieza por la cocina —pidió Blaine rápidamente.

Kurt alzó una ceja, mientras se quitaba el abrigo y la bufanda y los colgaba prolijamente en el recibidor. De alguna forma deseaba que, como los niños pequeños, Blaine lo viera y comenzara a imitarlo. Más allá del religioso blazer de Dalton arrugado sobre el sofá y los zapatos tirados en algún sitio de la sala, el joven Hummel había encontrado prendas del moreno en los lugares más insólitos de la casa.

—Vale.

Kurt se dirigió a la cocina y le dio una rápida mirada a los trastos que se encontraban en el fregadero. Poniéndose un delantal y arremangándose la camisa azul que traía puesta, se calzó los guantes y se acercó a la pila de cosas por lavar. Mientras lo hacía, comenzó a tararear la canción que había cantado Puck aquel día, que había quedado grabada en su cabeza. Sin embargo, interrumpió su canto cuando escuchó voces en el vestíbulo. Intento aguzar el oído, aunque no estaba muy seguro de lo que sucedía, ya que eran susurros. Se quitó los guantes y se secó las manos con un trapo, sin prestar verdadera atención a lo que hacía; sus ojos estaban fijos en la pared, mientras intentaba captar algo de la conversación.

Los murmullos se detuvieron pronto, aunque Kurt nunca escuchó la puerta. No estaba seguro si había oído algo, si Blaine estaba hablando por teléfono o si el cansancio lo estaba haciendo imaginar cosas. Pocos segundos después, el joven Anderson apareció en la cocina, una enorme sonrisa sobre su rostro. Era jodidamente bipolar, eso era seguro.

—¿Está todo bien?

Kurt alzó una ceja en su dirección. Había en su rostro una expresión ligeramente nerviosa, oculta tras esa fachada de tipo confiado. El joven de ojos celestes no sabía realmente que podría esperar de él. Tenía miedo que un día pasara de las sonrisitas a gritar como un loco —sólo por poner un ejemplo, claro.

—¿Sí?

El gesto de Blaine pareció relajarse un poco.

—Bien —respondió el moreno con tranquilidad. Sin embargo, su ceño se frunció ligeramente cuando sus ojos quedaron fijos sobre él. Kurt siguió la dirección de su mirada, descubriendo una marca violácea alrededor de su muñeca.

El joven Hummel bajó rápidamente las mangas de su camisa, mirando a Blaine.

—Entonces, ¿qué quieres que haga primero? —preguntó, con impaciencia, ignorando la persistencia de la mirada del otro muchacho.

Blaine titubeó, dando otro rápido vistazo a la ahora cubierta muñeca de Kurt. El joven de ojos garzos lo miró fijamente, amenazándolo con aquel simple gesto e indicándole que era mejor, por su bien, que ni siquiera se atreviera a preguntar al respecto. La expresión de Blaine pareció ser reemplazada pronto por una de desinterés, porque secamente respondió:

—Empieza por la habitación de mis padres.

Kurt se encogió de hombros, antes dar un rápido asentimiento para tomar los elementos de limpieza y comenzar con la tarea. Blaine subió delante de él y se metió en su cuarto, mientras Kurt abría tímidamente la habitación de los padres del joven, que quedaba casi al final del corredor. A diferencia de la caótica atmósfera en la que Blaine vivía, la estancia de los señores Anderson tenía cierto aire pulcro e, incluso, impersonal. Mientras que el muchacho tenía sus paredes llenas de cosas, sus libros y discos favoritos y el desastre de su vida adolescente; aquella habitación tenía más el aspecto de un lujoso cuarto de hotel. No había mucho por hacer más que sacar el prácticamente inexistente polvo, ordenar un poco la ropa y hacer la cama. No le tomó mucho más de media hora terminar con todo, para volver luego al primer piso.

Con pasos tranquilos, Kurt cargó todas las cosas por el corredor que llevaba a la cocina, escuchando voces en la casa. Al pasar por la puerta de la sala, vio que Blaine se hallaba allí —sólo Dios sabía cuándo había bajado— y había una muchacha con él. Esta, sin embargo, no era la misma que Kurt ya había visto: su cabello era rubio, sí, pero mucho más corto y lacio que el de la otra muchacha. El moreno y ella se encontraban besándose ávidamente en el sofá, y el pálido observador no pudo reservarse un suave gesto de disgusto. Después de todo, apartemente Blaine Anderson era un idiota en toda regla.

Cuando estaba retomando la marcha, la escoba que traía en sus manos golpeó contra la pared, haciendo un sonido seco que alertó a los dos jóvenes. Kurt sintió como sus orejas enrojecían cuando dos pares de ojos se fijaron en él.

—Siento… interrumpir —murmuró, sintiéndose totalmente fuera de lugar—. Blaine, ¿puedo limpiar tu habitación?

El muchacho asintió rápidamente, rehuyendo a su mirada.

—De acuerdo.

Con rapidez el joven salió a grandes pasos hacia la cocina, dejando escapar un profundo suspiro en cuanto llegó a terreno seguro. Realmente la tensión en su vida ya era suficiente como para tener que pasar momentos tan… extraños como aquel. La próxima vez, debía recordar que espiar no sólo era de mala educación, sino que, además, podría tener consecuencias vergonzosas. La lucha constante por mantener su orgullo bajo el techo de los Anderson lo había dejado en clara desventaja después de ese incidente.

Cogiendo los guantes de la cocina —realmente ya tenía miedo de lo que podía llegar a encontrar en aquel terreno desconocido—, Kurt tomó los utensilios de limpieza de nuevo y se dirigió al cuarto de Blaine. Tropezó con un par de zapatos al entrar, dándoles una mala mirada cuando, deseando evitar la caída, todas las cosas volaron al demonio. Apoyando sus rodillas sobre la alfombra, el muchacho se dedicó a recoger todo. Arremangándose la camisa, tomó lo que se había caído bajo la cama, asustándose al tocar algo suave y mullido. Su primera reacción fue retirar la mano, aunque pronto volvió a estirarla, dándose cuenta que el impulso había sido tonto. Sus dedos tiraron del objeto, extrayendo un costoso álbum de fotos recubierto en cuero y terciopelo. No tenía ningún distintivo en particular y se encontraba bastante bien cuidado, incluso cuando estaba tirado bajo la cama.

Kurt abrió el objeto cuidadosamente, hallando cuatro fotos pegadas en las primeras dos páginas. Eran chicos de Dalton, a juzgar por sus uniformes. En la primera habían tres jóvenes, uno moreno, otro con rasgos asiáticos y uno rubio, los tres haciendo caras extrañas. En la segunda aparecía Blaine, que parecía molesto respecto a algo y tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. En la otra página, el muchacho de piel más oscura aparecía nuevamente, esta vez abrazado a una jovencita menuda, y la cuarta era una foto del rubio que había aparecido antes, tirando un beso a la cámara de una forma bastante chistosa.

El joven Hummel se sorprendió ante la reincidencia de estas caras a lo largo de las fotografías, aunque supuso que no tenía mucho de emocionante. Algunas de las fotos del álbum se encontraban enmarcadas en las paredes, por lo que no era muy difícil adivinar que aquellos eran los mejores amigos de Blaine. Habían algunas otras también, donde todos los jóvenes se encontraban en una gran sala de estilo antiguo, sentados en los sofás y abrazándose los unos a los otros amistosamente. Parecía como un gran grupo de estudio, un club o algo, a juzgar por la reincidencia de las personas en las imágenes. En algunas de ellas parecían estar cantando y debía ser Blaine quien las había tomado, ya que no se encontraba en las capturas. ¿Acaso era un club de coro?, ¿eran aquellos los famosos _Warblers _contra los que competirían en las Regionales?

¿Blaine formaba también parte de ellos?

En el fondo del álbum, las fotos eran otras. Ya no había muchachos con uniforme y Kurt no podía estar seguro si los rostros se repetían o no, ya que los jóvenes lucían mucho más pequeños, quizás al principio de su adolescencia. El rostro de Blaine era más fresco e infantil, enmarcado por adorables bucles que adornaban su sonrisa. Había un par de muchachos a su lado que iban cambiando con las fotografías, y parecían encontrarse en algún parque o algo parecido. Kurt se quedó mirando aquella gran sonrisa en el rostro de Blaine, que estaba abrazado a un chico rubio y otro castaño, los tres sonriendo deslumbrantemente. ¿Era el mismo idiota que estaba con él toda la semana el que podía sonreír de forma tan ingenua, sin segundas intenciones?

Kurt escuchó pasos afuera y rápidamente se encargó de cerrar el álbum y volver a tirarlo bajo la cama. Blaine ingresó segundos después a la habitación, encontrando a Kurt aún arrodillado sobre el piso, sosteniendo una bolsa de basura en una mano y los guantes en la otra, sus manos juntas entre sus rodillas y simulando total inocencia. Se había dicho a sí mismo que no curiosearía, pero parecía ser algo inevitable.

—¿Estás rezando? —preguntó el moreno, con ironía.

—No, tus zapatos casi me matan, gracias —replicó cortantemente Kurt, terminado de recoger todo lo que se había caído. Mientras lo hacía, se sintió observado. Alzó los ojos, encontrándose nuevamente con la mirada de Blaine. Sin embargo, no era aquella expresión indiferente que siempre vestía, sino que había curiosidad en sus ojos, casi aires de sospecha—. ¿Discúlpame?, ¿necesitas algo? —preguntó ponzoñosamente, una de sus cejas en alto.

Blaine se quedó en silencio por unos minutos, Kurt poniéndose de pie con impaciencia.

—¿Por qué viniste a trabajar aquí?

El joven Hummel no creyó que su ceja pudiese elevarse más, pero lo hizo.

—¿Tienes mal de Alzheimer?

Blaine no pareció siquiera preocuparse por la fuerte ironía, sino que preguntó:

—¿Seguro que no tiene nada que ver con esas marcas que tienes ahí? —sus ojos se encontraban clavados fijamente los brazos de Kurt, manteniéndolo casi en un trance.

El joven Hummel bajó la mirada también, descubriendo que ya no era solo la marca violácea alrededor de su muñeca lo que se veía. Al tener la camisa bien arremangada, había quedado al descubierto un oscuro cardenal justo bajo su codo. El aspecto del mismo era bastante feo, sobre todo sobre por su piel absurdamente pálida. Recordó la caída en el baño y el dolor que debía haber provocado tal marca. Miró a Blaine, confundido. Era extraño que alguien los notara; pero, sobre todo, era aún más extraño que sacaran conclusiones. Generalmente bastaba con decir que se había chocado contra algo o lastimado mientras bailaba. No sabía si la gente le creía porque era una buena excusa o porque _querían_ creerle, pero lo hacían.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Blaine suspiró, desviando sus ojos. Había algo en él…

¿Por qué ya, simplemente, no parecía ese pedante estúpido de siempre?

—En tu casa…, bueno, ¿las cosas… están bien? —inquirió a media voz—. Quiero decir… tu padre… la conversación que tuviste con él parecía… tensa…

Blaine parecía sumamente incómodo. Algo en su inquietud le parecía absurdo a Kurt, que no podía comprender que, de hecho, Blaine Anderson estuviese _preocupado _por lo que le pasaba. El joven de ojos garzos se tomó unos momentos para analizar la información, intentando encontrarle lógica. Sus cejas se alzaron desmesuradamente cuando comprendió a qué se estaba refiriendo el joven Anderson.

—¡No, por Dios! ¿Tú acaso estás loco? —chilló, incrédulo—. ¿Crees que mi padre me… pega o algo así?

La idea a Kurt le parecía tan poco factible que, de no ser porque se encontraba histérico, le hubiesen entrado ganas de reír. Su padre era la persona que más lo quería en el mundo, que lo respetaba, y jamás le pondría una mano encima. El mero pensamiento era totalmente disparatado.

—Mira, Kurt, yo sé que puede ser complicado pero—.

—¡Mi padre jamás me tocaría un pelo, Blaine! —exclamó, horrorizado. La situación estaba comenzando a ponerlo de los nervios—. ¡La conversación era incómoda porque quiere que lo acompañe una cena a la que _no quiero ir_!

—Pero…

—¡Es un idiota de la escuela! —gritó, dándole una mala mirada. Kurt se arrepintió en el preciso instante en el que aquello salió de sus labios. Luego reunió su valor e intentó restarle importancia. Era Blaine Anderson, su vida no podía parecerle demasiado interesante—. No conseguí este trabajo por eso. Algunos simplemente necesitamos ayudar a nuestros padres, ¿sabes?

Blaine pareció quedarse sólo con la primera parte de la confesión porque, con sus ojos avellana más abiertos de lo normal, siguió preguntando:

—¿De la escuela?, ¿un muchacho te hizo eso? —parecía estar verdaderamente sorprendido. Como si aquello fuese totalmente imposible—. ¿Por qué?

El joven Hummel suspiró, sin siquiera tener deseos de molestarse en explicarle que no necesariamente _le pegaba_, sino que era otro tipo de abuso. Ya estaba parado en medio del camino y lo peor ya había sido dicho. El resto de la verdad era lo único que no le molestaba decir. Suponía que de todas formas, no era algo que _no se notara. _

—Porque soy _gay_ —respondió secamente Kurt, mirándolo directo a los ojos y remarcando la última palabra—. Su filosofía parece ser algo como _«__hey, si eres gay entonces tu vida será miserable, lo siento__»._

Blaine inhaló profundamente y pareció contener la respiración.

—¿Eres… gay? —susurró.

Kurt le dio una mirada aburrida, con una verdadera necesidad de despejar aquel aire tenso que flotaba en la habitación. ¿De verdad estaba tan sorprendido?, ¿acaso no había sospechado ni un poco? Suspirando, decidió recurrir a su fiel refugio de ironía y frialdad, cuando únicamente replicó:

—¿Eres idiota o he comenzado a hablar en japonés y no me he dado cuenta?

—No, yo sólo…

—Sólo te voy a pedir que no andes divulgando este asunto de los… cardenales por ahí, porque nadie lo sabe —pidió rápidamente Kurt, aprovechando la vacilación del otro joven—, ¿de acuerdo?

Blaine asintió toscamente; arecía realmente estupefacto ante la confesión, abandonado aquella fachada llena de despreocupación y pedantería para mirarlo sólo con esa expresión atónita. Parecía… totalmente incrédulo. Como si de repente una segunda cabeza hubiese salido de los hombros del muchacho frente a él.

Entonces Kurt se recordó a sí mismo que Blaine era como todos los demás. La idea de tener a un chico gay bajo su techo, pululando a su alrededor e invadiendo su privacidad debía parecer horrorosa para él. El joven Hummel sabía que, como le sucedía con prácticamente todo el mundo, aquella confesión condicionaría aún más su relación.

Claro que el cambio sería totalmente diferente al que Kurt creía.

…

**N/A: God bless Bye Bye Bicycle y a mis queridos Cold War Kids, porque gracias a su música he podido avanzar bastante con esta historia, tomando la misma algunos giros que ni yo me esperaba. La playlist ya está actualizada con uno de esos temas de las bandas en cuestión. Estoy también trabajando en una historia en inglés y, no sé, últimamente cuando no estoy estudiando, en vez de dormir, prefiero escribir. Si comienzan a ver zetas en vez de palabras, es que me quedé dormida sobre el teclado, sólo por si acaso. **

**Agradezco infinitamente los reviews y ya mismo me pongo a responderlos. Me alegro que, a pesar del OoC de Blaine hayan comprendido que no es completamente salido de la nada. De verdad, me entusiasma mucho recibir sus comentarios con ideas, críticas y demás. Es muy reconfortante a la hora de escribir, la gente que publica sabe a lo que me refiero. Gracias a Miss Highway's también, que se está tomando el trabajo de fumarse toda mi locura y echarle un ojo a lo que ando escribiendo**

**Como dije, a partir de ahora las cosas comienzan a ponerse más... Klaine, si se quiere haha. No sé, lo que sigue ha salido diferente a como lo planeaba en un principio, pero sigo trabajando en ello porque me gusta por dónde está yendo. Sólo puedo decir... prepárense, porque esto es sólo la entrada.**

**¡Muchísimas gracias a todas por leer y comentar! **

**Nos leemos pronto. Xo.**

**MrsV. **


	5. Capítulo IV

**Disclaimer: **Ya lo dije, lo repito por las dudas: mis derechos sobre Glee son proporcionales a mis habilidades vocales. Me han querido echar de mi propio cumpleaños por cantar, así que sacad vuestras propias conclusiones.

…

**Damage P****oints**

…

**Capítulo IV:**

_«La astucia puede tener vestidos, pero a la verdad le gusta ir desnuda». _Thomas Fuller.

…

Blaine Anderson era un gran maestro a la hora de retener sus emociones y controlar su temperamento, por lo menos en aquellas situaciones que implicaban un peligro para su vida cotidiana. Desde muy pequeño, había aprendido a mantener las formas y ser un tipo ligeramente inexpresivo, a excepción de cuando se encontraba en alguna interpretación —esos pequeños minutos contados por canciones en los que se permitía ser el mismo. Sin embargo, la segura confesión de Kurt lo había golpeado de tal manera, que ni siquiera había podido pensar en mantener su rostro inexpresivo. Si bien el muchacho no cuadraba con la descripción de _típico joven adolescente _—sus ropas y sus maneras eran algo excéntricas y atípicas—, Blaine jamás había imaginado que pudiera ser gay y, al parecer, totalmente orgulloso de ello.

Se había olvidado por completo de su previo argumento cuando salió de la habitación. Ni siquiera había pensado en seguir la conversación previa ni en preguntarle a Kurt por qué no hacía algo contra aquellos abusos. O qué hacía, en caso que hiciera algo y no estuviese funcionando. Repentinamente, Blaine sentía una enorme curiosidad por aquel muchacho, pero también una amenaza que antes había parecido superficial. Había más factores en Kurt que significaban ahora una falla en el plan maestro que era separar su vida de su realidad.

Kurt se había transformado en un auténtico problema.

Blaine suspiró, cogiendo su teléfono y refugiándose en la helada tranquilidad del patio trasero.

—¿Crees que podamos encontrarnos en _Starbucks _en un rato? —preguntó, una vez que recibió una respuesta del otro lado.

Efectivamente, un poco más de media hora después, Blaine se encontraba ingresando al café. Sabía que no debía dejar a Kurt solo, que posiblemente era temerario y de mala educación y que su madre lo mataría si se enteraba, pero no había podido evitarlo. Estaba cada vez un poco más nervioso e inquieto. Si había algo que Blaine Anderson odiaba era sentirse vulnerable. Toda su vida le había gustado tener sus asuntos bajo control.

Jeremiah lo esperaba en la mesa del fondo que les gustaba ocupar cuando no había mucha gente. La mayoría de los alumnos de Dalton iban a _Lima Bean_, por lo que ellos habían preferido juntarse en aquel café, simplemente para no ser molestados. No había nada sospechoso en dos amigos tomando un café, pero ambos se sentían más cómodos así.

—Te escuché preocupado —comentó el joven rubio—. ¿Está todo bien?

Blaine suspiró.

—No lo sé, realmente.

El joven Anderson pasó a contarle a su acompañante lo que había sucedido aquella tarde. Realmente no estaba muy acostumbrado a hablar de sus problemas, pero sabía que podía confiar en Jeremiah. En el último tiempo, el chico se había vuelto en un pequeño salvavidas para él. Era bueno tener un amigo con el que, para variar, podía ser totalmente sincero.

—¿Y tú crees que este chico… sabe algo? —preguntó Jeremiah cuidadosamente.

Blaine negó.

—No… simplemente… no lo sé —susurró—. Supongo… bueno, supongo que yo… me alteré demasiado. Lo siento.

—No te preocupes —replicó el muchacho, con un encogimiento de hombros—. Llámame si me necesitas, ¿vale?

Si bien la conversación sirvió a Blaine para ordenar sus ideas, no lo tranquilizó para nada. De repente, su secreto le parecía asquerosamente obvio. Se sentía tontamente expuesto ante el más mínimo comentario, broma u acto. Inevitablemente, se encontraba atento a las conversaciones y parecía sobresaltarse ante alusiones que ni siquiera tenían que ver con él. En varios años, nadie se había parado tan cerca, nadie había llegado a invadir su espacio personal tan profundamente como Kurt Hummel. Los antiguos trabajadores jamás habían cruzado demasiadas palabras con él más allá de las necesarias, ya que tenían una cierta experiencia en cuanto a lo que el respeto jefe-empleado significaba, un concepto que el muchacho del McKinley parecía destrozar con sus ironías y sus malas caras. Ni siquiera los chicos con los que salía, con los que se entretenía o pasaba el rato habían llegado estar tan _cerca _de él, de tener la posibilidad de pillarlo tan vulnerablemente.

Y Kurt era gay. Él entendía lo que eso significaba.

Él… ¿podría ver a través de él?

La sola idea le daba escalofríos.

El ensayo de los _Warblers _terminó antes aquel día. Blaine se encontraba de un ligero mal humor que ya parecía no ser novedad, por lo que se había limitado a quedarse en un costado, mientras todos discutían las canciones que debían comenzar a practicar _inmediatamente _para las Regionales. Ni siquiera el coro, una de las cosas que más feliz lo hacían, podía despejar su mente de los problemas. Wes y David habían notado su autismo durante todo el día —Blaine conocía esas miradas entre ellos—, pero no habían dicho nada. El joven Anderson lo agradecía; ya había tenido demasiados sobresaltos estúpidos por un día como para tener que afrontar también los interrogantes de sus amigos.

Ese martes de cielo encapotado, Blaine condujo a su casa con un agotamiento que jamás creyó posible. La mezcla de mal humor, cansancio y frío sólo lo mantenían con incontenibles deseos de desplomarse sobre su cama y no despertarse por unas buenas horas —quizás incluso, si hubiese sido posible, por días. Abrió la puerta y se metió en su casa, sintiéndose apenas mejor cuando la calidez del hogar lo salvaguardó de la lluvia y el frío. Tiró todas sus cosas y sólo fue capaz de arrastrarse hasta el sofá. Por su cabeza llegó a pasar la idea de dejar la puerta principal abierta, tan sólo para no tener que levantarse a abrirle a Kurt y poder sumirse en su miseria en aquel pequeño espacio. La lluvia comenzó a arrullarlo con un tenue golpeteo contra las ventanas, que parecía ir en aumento con cada minuto que pasaba.

Antes que pudiera quedarse profundamente dormido, el teléfono sonó. Blaine tanteó a ciegas la mesa junto al sofá, cogiendo el aparato y llevándolo a su oído. Saludó secamente, sorprendiéndose al escuchar aquella voz demandante y melodiosa del otro lado.

—_¿Blaine? Discúlpame, pero llegaré un poco tarde hoy. Lo compensaré a la noche, ¿vale?_

El joven Anderson no fue demasiado consciente de la conversación. Sólo supo que necesitaba un poco de distención, y la frase _tarde_ fue la única que quedó prendida en su mente, olvidando el contexto o el resto de lo que la oración había significado. Del bolsillo de sus pantalones, Blaine tomó su teléfono móvil, olvidándose por completo de su previo cansancio y sus deseos de dormir por horas. Se detuvo en el nombre de Jeremiah y pulsó el botón de llamado. Sólo quería relajarse y desconectar su cabeza, olvidarse de todo por un momento.

—¿Jeremiah? —saludó, sonriendo un poco—, ¿estás libre ahora?

Sólo unos veinte minutos después, el joven rubio entraba en la casa de Blaine, repitiendo una de esas escenas de las que tantas veces habían sido testigo las paredes de aquella casa.

—Hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos aquí —comentó el joven, mientras ambos se besaban camino a la sala.

—Las cosas se han vuelto bastante complicadas en este último tiempo —explicó Blaine que, sin perder mucho tiempo, se encontraba ya deshaciéndose de la camiseta del muchacho.

—Pero no me has llamado para hablar, ¿cierto? —apuntó el joven, aflojando la corbata roja y azul.

Blaine le dio una tensa sonrisa ladina, mientras escuchaba la violencia de los cristales agitarse. La tormenta parecía no querer parar, pero tampoco era que le importara mucho. Jeremiah lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber hacia dónde iban sus intenciones la mayor parte del tiempo. En aquel caso, las evidencias eran claras.

—Chico listo.

La prenda que segundos antes se encontraba alrededor del cuello de Blaine voló por la sala, justo detrás de la camiseta de Jeremiah. Este último se acomodó a horcajadas del primero, inclinando su cuerpo nuevamente para besarlo. Blaine hundió sus dedos en el cabello castaño claro, levantando suavemente el cuello para profundizar el contacto, mientras este se encargaba de soltar los últimos botones de su camisa. Sólo deseaba desconectar los pensamientos racionales dentro de su cabeza. Su mente rogaba por un poco de irracionalidad.

Los besos en el cuello de Blaine fueron distribuidos con entusiasmo, aunque el joven se encontró a si mismo mirando fijamente el techo, sin tener una maldita pista para meterse de lleno en ello. Se sentía bien, pero no podía concentrarse ni un poco en lo que estaba sucediendo —incluso, a juzgar por las reacciones de su cuerpo, ni siquiera estaba verdaderamente excitado. El moreno tomó una gran bocanada de aire, tirando suavemente de los cabellos de Jeremiah para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Vamos a mi habitación —pidió.

Tenía que ser el lugar. Definitivamente, la sala no era un sitio cómodo, sino ligeramente perturbador.

Blaine intentó concentrase con todas sus fuerzas en el joven que tenía frente a él. Antes de dejarlo levantarse, lo atrajo en un beso fiero, intentando drenar con él el último vestigio de pensamiento coherente que quedara en su cabeza. Con torpeza y sin separarse de los labios de su acompañante, el joven Anderson se valió del apoyabrazos y una de sus rodillas para levantarse un poco. Un golpe seco le pareció lejano, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para ponerle los pelos de punta. Blaine se sobresaltó, su rodilla resbalando por la superficie del sofá y arrastrando a Jeremiah con él cuando ambos cayeron sobre la alfombra de la sala con un ruido seco.

—Quédate aquí —dijo imperativamente—, y cuando puedas sube a mi habitación.

El joven de cabellos largos no dijo nada y se quedó sentado en el piso, mientras Blaine se ponía de pie e intentaba regularizar su respiración. En su agotamiento por haber llegado a la casa, ni siquiera había chequeado si Marie seguía aún en la casa. Aquella mujer tenía sus horarios, pero más de una vez se había quedado por tiempo extra. Era casi parte de la familia.

Blaine se pasó una mano por el enmarañado cabello, en el cual los restos de gel ya eran historia, asomándose por la puerta de la cocina. Grande fue su impresión cuando, lejos de la pequeña figura de la mujer de cincuenta años, se halló con el cuerpo estilizado de Kurt Hummel, apoyado contra la encimera y rebuscando algo en su bolso. La presencia de Blaine pareció alertarlo, porque sus ojos celestes se dirigieron rápidamente a la puerta. La fuerte mirada del joven del McKinley se quedó prendada sobre él, mientras sus mejillas se teñían suavemente de un tono rosado al detenerse en su pecho descubierto. Olvidándose momentáneamente de todo lo que lo abrumaba, Blaine alzó un poco sus cejas y sonrió ladinamente a su acompañante, quién sólo desvió los ojos, aún más azorado y ligeramente molesto.

Entonces, de un instante al otro, la consciencia golpeó la mente del joven Anderson. Aterrado, se cerró la camisa, comenzando a abotonársela con torpeza. ¿Acaso eso había sido un coqueteo descarado por su parte?

Suspiró fuertemente. Tenía que deja de ser tan idiota por su propio bien.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Kurt, volviendo a su trabajo de rebuscar cosas en su bolso.

—¿P-por qué lo preguntas? —replicó el muchacho, absurdamente nervioso.

¿Cuánto había visto Kurt?, ¿hacía cuánto que estaba allí?

La expresión en el rostro del joven Hummel se volvió irónica, mientras alzaba una ceja y volvía a mirarlo, cualquier signo de vergüenza desapareciendo se su rostro. Aquella mirada parecía ser de marca registrada.

—Escuché un… —Kurt se interrumpió a si mismo, sus ojos abriéndose como platos, con cierto tipo de entendimiento—. Nada, no importa.

—Ah, yo… tropecé —respondió Blaine estúpidamente, intuyendo a qué se refería—. ¿Hace cuánto que estás aquí?, ¿cómo entraste?

Ante la persistente mirada escéptica de Kurt, el joven Andeson supo que debía relajarse. Quizás él no había visto nada, quizás sólo había llegado y_… ya_. No había signos extraños en el rostro de Kurt, más que su usual ironía y frialdad. Blaine suspiró varias veces. Tenía que tranquilizarse, incluso cuando su corazón marcaba un ritmo opuesto a sus pensamientos.

—Tu madre me dio una copia de las llaves —explicó el joven, sacando de su bolso y desdoblando un delantal oscuro.

Blaine frunció el ceño ante la respuesta. Si faltaba algo, definitivamente era aquello.

—Dijiste que ibas a venir más tarde —musitó el joven Anderson, intentando no perder su temperamento.

—Sí, media hora más tarde —puntualizó Kurt aburridamente—. Ahora, ¿me dejarías comenzar?

Blaine asintió torpemente.

—Sí, empieza por aquí, que yo despejaré mi habitación —dijo Blaine, sin pensar realmente sus palabras y maldiciéndose a sí mismo segundos después, mientras salía de la cocina. _Despejar_ no era exactamente el verbo más apropiado.

Cuando llegó al corredor del piso superior, Blaine se apoyó contra la pared y dejó salir de sus labios una profunda exhalación. Aquello había estado jodidamente cerca. Toda la situación no estaba haciendo más que aumentar su paranoia y frustración hasta límites insospechados.

¿Cuánto seguiría afectando en su vida la llegada de Kurt Hummel?

…

**N/A: Dije que iba a tardar más en actualizar, pero llegaron tanto reviews tan lindos que... bah, ustedes saben cómo comprarme, ¿eh? Les agradezco infinitamente por los comentarios y la buena onda con esta historia. Me alegra que les guste principalmente el manejo de los personajes, que es lo que más me está costando. Si bien están fuera del cannon, estoy intentando mantenerlos... ya saben, fuera del absurdo. Es un placer leer sus impresiones, de verdad.**

**The Cure musicalizó este capítulo, porque... bueno, simplemente tuve una regresión y los estuve escuchando obsesivamente esta semana. Esas bandas que nunca pasarán de moda para mí, gracias a Dios.**

**No estoy en mis cinco sentidos porque me he despertado hace poco, pero creo que el capítulo está revisado decentemente. Estoy trabajando en una historia en inglés también que pronto verán por aquí, pero intentaré volver tan pronto como pueda. Leer que les gusta siempre me empuja a perder horas de estudio para escribir (lamentablemente, incluso cuando estoy con finales). ¡Gracias por leer!**

**Saludos para todos. Que comiencen bien la semana.**

**MrsV.**


	6. Capítulo V

**Disclaimer: **Ya lo dije, lo repito por las dudas: mis derechos sobre Glee son proporcionales a mis habilidades vocales. Me han querido echar de mi propio cumpleaños por cantar, así que sacad vuestras propias conclusiones.

…

**Damage P****oints**

…

**Capítulo V:**

_«No hay falsedad tan insensata que no la apoye algún testigo». _Plinio.

…

No sólo un idiota, sino que, además, Blaine Anderson era un jugador en toda regla. Kurt no cabía en su regocijo, irónicamente hablando, ante el pensamiento de tener que ir tras los vestigios de sus encontronazos amorosos con _quién-sabía-quien. _Porque él no era idiota, se había dado cuenta que había alguien con Blaine en el segundo en que lo había visto de pie en la cocina. Kurt podía ser inocente muchas veces, quizás más que muchas, pero entendía los conceptos y el misterio básico de ser pillado justo en medio de un… _momento. _Lo había sospechado cuando había visto a Blaine con dos chicas diferentes, pero no había podido confirmarlo hasta esa tarde.

Se encontró a sí mismo fregando un plato con excesiva fuerza. _Su gozo en un pozo. _

De alguna forma, Blaine pareció intentar reafirmar su teoría en los siguientes días. Sin un mínimo de respeto o disimulo, durante aquella semana, Kurt vio pasar a dos o tres chicas diferentes por la puerta, despareciendo Blaine con ellas algunos momentos después entre risas sofocadas. Dios sabía que Kurt no quería tener ni siquiera un retrato mental de lo que hacían, pero que subieran al cuarto del muchacho no dejaba mucho a la imaginación.

El viernes, Kurt estaba agotado, tanto física como mentalmente. Eso de trabajar realmente estaba comenzando a cansarlo, y no solamente gracias a Blaine y sus contantes atentados contra sus nervios. Su vida siempre había sido tranquila en exceso, pero no se había dado cuenta hasta entonces, cuando apenas tenía tiempo para ver alguna serie en la televisión o disfrutar de una larga ducha antes de irse a la cama.

Con excesiva pereza, el muchacho se deslizó hasta su casillero, sacando sus libros para el primer período. Le dio una mala mirada al bolso que tenía guardado allí para llevar a casa de Blaine, como si aquello pudiese mejorar un poco su ánimo. Con un poco más de la fuerza necesaria, Kurt cerró el casillero y comenzó a andar con calma hacia su primera clase. El camino, sin embargo, no fue tan tranquilo como esperaba; un fuerte empujón en la espalda desvió su camino, haciendo que su pecho y sus manos chocaran contra uno de los casilleros del pasillo. Cuando alzó la cabeza, Karofsky le dio una macabra sonrisa de lado, siguiendo su camino como si todo estuviese bien.

Y nadie lo notaba.

Nadie jamás lo notaba.

Conteniendo las lágrimas de frustración, el muchacho hizo su camino hasta el baño para dejar que pequeñas gotas salpicaran sus mejillas pálidas, sintiéndose molesto consigo mismo por no poder evitar llorar. Estaba tan cansado de aquella situación, tan necesariamente presionado a hacer algo, pero tan cobarde e indefenso como para poder actuar como deseaba. Una canción vino a su mente y supo que ese día en el club sería su turno. Necesitaba algún sitio donde canalizar las cosas que sentía. La música, en aquel momento, era su único refugio.

Cuando la hora de la reunión del coro llegó, Kurt dejó sus cosas en la silla y directamente asumió su derecho a posicionarse en el centro del salón, cuando todos los muchachos se encontraban ya en sus puestos. La banda lo acompañó y los primeros acordes comenzaron a llenar el aire suciamente. Kurt llenó su pecho con un gran suspiro. Eso era todo. Eso era él. Aquel pequeño muchacho que caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela sin un rumbo fijo. Feliz, sí, pero no plenamente. Había allí un vacío que nadie podía comprender. Algo de lo que todos se encontraban demasiado lejos como para siquiera intentar adivinar cómo podía sentirse. Sus párpados se presionaron mientras los primeros versos de la canción se aproximaban.

—_La corona en mi cabeza es pesada para mí. Ellos no lo sabrían, porque no quieren verlo. La piel de mi rostro se está tornando de un rosa brillante, mientras entro al coro de chicas, susurrando. _

Suspiró. Nadie entendía lo que realmente era sentirse orgulloso de sí mismo. Nadie entendía lo que era tener que enfrentarse a estar allí, junto a todos, pero tan solo. Nadie jamás podría terminar de comprender cómo se sentía no poder ir por ahí sosteniendo a alguien de la mano sin que pareciera _raro. _Incluso cuando jamás lo había experimentado, sabía que para él sería algo totalmente difícil, sobre todo porque nadie se atrevía a acercarse lo suficiente. Mientras cualquier pareja de instituto podía incluso hacerlo normalmente, viniendo de él sería _raro. _Porque él lo era. Él no era _normal_ para la gente. Y debía lidiar con ello todos los días.

Los agudos salieron de su boca casi con agonía. Gran parte de su vida había tenido que luchar con el hecho de ser _diferente. _Jamás había sido fácil para él; la gente no podía comprenderlo, nadie en su entorno tenía una pista de lo que era su vida, de lo que era simplemente… ser él. Y, sin embargo, jamás había dudado de si mismo. Se sentía orgulloso de ser lo que era. Se sentía humano y digno de amar a quien quisiera, como quisiera, sin importar si era una mujer, un hombre o un extraterrestre. No era ningún crimen por el que tuviera que bajar su cabeza.

—_La calle que camino le da la bienvenida a mis pies con saludos de un críptico grafiti para leer. La sonrisa en mi boca, la conseguí baratísima; la compré de segunda mano _—vagó por la sala, mordiéndose los labios antes del puente—_. Siempre caminaré alto, más alto que las nubes cuando la lluvia empiece a caer. Vengo desde la selva, para recostarme junto a la catarata._

Una ronda de aplausos llenó el salón del coro, mientras el señor Schuester lo felicitaba con unas palmaditas en la espalda. Sintiéndose ligeramente más aliviado, Kurt volvió a su puesto, percibiendo inmediatamente la mirada de Mercedes sobre su rostro. Le sonrió un poco; sabía que tenía buenos amigos que siempre estaban allí para él. A Kurt le encantaba hablar con Mercedes, pero realmente no podía contarle… todo —no por lo menos en la forma en que se formaba dentro de su cabeza. Sabía que ella lo adoraba y que siempre lo escucharía, pero simplemente… no era tan fácil. Por más que Kurt intentara, sabía que sus problemas no serían claros en los ojos de su amiga. Jamás sentiría en carne propia lo que significaba la confrontación que todos le pedían. Hablar de las soluciones a problemas ajenos siempre sería más fácil que tener que lidiar con ellos de primera mano. Kurt sabía que sólo él mismo sabía lo que significaba tener que hacerle frente a toda aquella situación cada día de su vida. Después de todo, él había sido el receptor de miradas burlonas, adjetivos insultantes y agresiones sutiles durante toda su etapa escolar. El abuso físico era sólo el siguiente paso, y Karofsky se estaba encargando muy bien de ello. Y Mercedes, por lo menos, era fuerte y valiente. Él ni siquiera podía jactarse de aquellos rasgos.

—¿Un café después de la escuela? —sugirió el muchacho—. Hoy salimos temprano y no tengo que ir a casa de los Anderson hasta las tres y media. Si vamos a algún lugar cerca de allí, creo que tendremos tiempo suficiente.

Mercedes le sonrió un poquito antes que Will los llamara a todos al orden.

Antes que pudieran salir, Santana volvió a interceptar a Kurt, preguntándole por el trabajo. El joven creyó que era una buena oportunidad para volver a agradecerle, teniendo en cuenta que las cosas marchaban bastante bien —sacando a Blaine fuera de la evaluación, por supuesto. La primera paga sería dentro de poco y Kurt realmente rogaba que aquello pudiera ayudar un poco a su padre.

—De verdad, López, te debo una —aseguró, aferrándose a la correa de su bolso—. A pesar de Anderson, el trabajo es más de lo que podría haber pedido.

Ella sonrió de aquella forma tan suya, que no te permitía saber si estaba siendo honesta o estaba a punto de enviarte al demonio.

—¿Anderson te trata bien? —preguntó ella, con un pequeño guiño—. Siempre puedo amenazarlo, ¿sabes? Es divertido.

—No te preocupes, tiene suficientes chicas a su alrededor como para molestarme mucho —explicó Kurt, una pequeña sonrisa sobre sus labios.

—Oh, sí, el tío es famoso por ser el _gran conquistador de Dalton_; las tías de la escuela vecina lo acosan todo el tiempo—comentó, rodando los ojos—. Pero no te preocupes, ya me estoy encargando de bajarle los humos —añadió, con una última sonrisa maquiavélica—. Suerte con ello, Hummel.

Tiempo después, Kurt y Mercedes salieron del McKinley, cogidos del brazo y evaluando el panorama. Si bien tenían un buen tiempo de viaje, la muchacha le pidió que no se preocupara; ella encontraría la forma de volverse, ya que lo importante allí era respetar su trabajo. Kurt sonrió, aunque internamente sintió deseos de rodar los ojos. No estaba seguro que Blaine necesitara que cumpliera con su horario al pie de la letra. Parecía pasársela muy bien cuando él llegaba tarde.

El pensamiento lo hizo sonrojar.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Mercedes, sentada en el asiento del acompañante.

El muchacho sonrió, sin despegar los ojos del camino.

—Todo bien.

Los dos amigos decidieron parar en un _Starbucks _que quedaba lo suficientemente cerca de la casa de los Anderson, pero también para que el camino de regreso de Mercedes fuese considerablemente corto. Entraron al lugar, que se encontraba bastante vacío, e hicieron la pequeña fila para ordenar.

—Entonces, ¿qué tal sigue el trabajo? —inquirió la joven—. ¿Es eso lo que te tiene de mal humor?

Kurt suspiró, dando algunos pasos para avanzar.

—Sí, principalmente —respondió—. Eso, y que estoy algo cansado. Tú sabes, no estoy aún muy acostumbrado a llegar a mi casa tan tarde.

La joven Jones asintió, y los dos ocuparon una mesa a unos metros de la barra. Mientras Mercedes mordisqueaba un panecillo, Kurt suspiró y, a falta de un verdadero tema de conversación, comenzó a despotricar contra Blaine y las cosas que tenía que soportar estando en la casa. Como si decir su nombre más de tres veces hubiese invocado la maldición, Kurt se sorprendió cuando los colores de Dalton destacaron en el mostrador principal del café.

—Ese… —tomó una profunda bocanada de aire—. O_h-mi-Dios_. Mercedes, ¡ahí está Blaine! —susurró, sus ojos celestes abiertos de par en par. Gimió suavemente, golpeando su cabeza contra la mesa y ocultándose detrás del cuerpo de su amiga—. No puedo creerlo; es como la mugre, ¡está por todas partes!

Mercedes se torció sobre su silla y dio una nada disimulada mirada por sobre su rostro. Blaine se encontraba de espaldas a ellos y de frente quedaba un joven alto y rubio, con un corte de cabello que a Kurt se le antojaba ligeramente afeminado. Aún con su mentón sobre la mesa, el joven Hummel se deslizó un poco para tener una mejor vista. Supuso que ambos serían compañeros, aunque sólo Blaine llevaba su uniforme de Dalton.

—¿Es el rubio o el pequeño? —inquirió la muchacha.

Kurt sonrió un poco. Jamás había pensado en ello, pero era cierto que Blaine era ligeramente pequeño. Incluso cuando su contextura física era mayor a la de Kurt, el joven estaba seguro que debía sacarle unos cuantos centímetros.

—El moreno —respondió únicamente.

—Es guapo —apuntó ella, de forma casual.

—No, no lo es.

Los dos amigos esperaron desde su mesa del rincón y Kurt agradeció profundamente que, después de recibir su orden, se sentaran lo suficientemente lejos de ellos. Los habían perdido de vista en cuanto giraron en la esquina del local, hecho que le permitió al joven Hummel respirar con tranquilidad. No había prácticamente gente allí, mas los muchachos parecían haber elegido la mesa más lejana a la entrada.

—Gracias a Dios —musitó Kurt—. Realmente me alegro de poder ahorrarme las presentaciones. Sin ofender.

Mercedes rio un poco.

—Si es como dices que es, ni siquiera creo que merezca una.

El joven le sonrió en respuesta, sacudiendo el recipiente vacío con el que habían estado jugueteando sus manos. Dio una mirada nerviosa en dirección al lugar por donde Blaine y su amigo habían desaparecido y echó un rápido vistazo a su reloj. Las dos y media.

—¿Quieres irte? —pregunto Mercedes, con una sonrisa comprensiva.

El muchacho sintió como sus mejillas se sonrosaban suavemente, mientras asentía. Afortunadamente su amiga entendía que no se sentía cómodo con Blaine pululando por allí. Además, pensó, podía comenzar a trabajar y compensar el tiempo que había perdido en la semana, debido a los ensayos extendidos del coro. El hijo de los Anderson se encontraba allí, por lo que no había oportunidad que Kurt pudiera interrumpir alguna de sus… _reuniones._

Los dos jóvenes salieron sumisamente del café. Después de despedirse de Mercedes, que había decidido utilizar el teléfono público para regresar, Kurt se subió a su auto y condujo el pequeño tramo que lo separaba de la casa de los Anderson. Después de aparcar absurdamente lejos de la casa por el exceso de automóviles, tomó su bolso y se dirigió hacia la entrada. Era temprano, pero la tranquilidad del hogar podía permitirle hacer unas cuantas cosas que, con Blaine allí, era bastante molesto realizar.

Se sintió un poco invasivo cuando entró a la casa vacía. ¿Estaba bien que el simplemente ingresara y ya? Sabía que Hannah le había dado la llave y que, de alguna forma, estaba depositando su confianza en él pero…

Suspiró. Supuso que aquel gesto había sido por algo. Quizás esperaba que en algún momento Blaine se olvidara de sus responsabilidades y simplemente tuviese que entrar por su cuenta.

Quitándose el pulcro abrigo y dejándolo ordenadamente una silla de la cocina, junto con su bolso, Kurt se dirigió a la sala y se puso a observar los pequeños recovecos entre los adornos que podría limpiar. Estaba seguro que sería una labor agotadora, pero era parte de su trabajo. Con el dinero que le pagaban, sentía que debía hacer cuanto estuviera a su alcance —incluso cuando estaba seguro que necesitaría una escalera para subir allí. Blaine no estaba, por lo que aquello le daba vía libre para limpiar la sala, lugar que el muchacho usualmente ocupaba.

Pensativo, el joven Hummel buscó el sótano, pensando que, de haber alguna pequeña escalera en la casa, tenía que ser allí. El lugar estaba mucho más sucio que cualquier parte de la casa, y Kurt tomó una nota mental para dedicar un día completo a despejar aquel lugar —y llevar ropas viejas, preferentemente. Evitando el polvo, el joven estuvo un buen rato dando vueltas entre trastos, hasta que halló una escalerita plegable. Con una sonrisa de leve desagrado, la desenganchó del soporte de donde pendía, arrastrándola luego escaleras arriba.

Mientras cerraba la puerta, se asustó al escuchar voces.

—Tenemos media hora —era Blaine. La calma volvió a su cuerpo lentamente, aunque su corazón aún latía con más fuerza de lo normal.

—Es suficiente para mí —replicó otra voz—. Sería bueno que no nos interrumpieran de nuevo.

Kurt frunció el ceño, andando con pasos cautelosos y sintiendo sus propios latidos contra los oídos. Se deslizó sumisamente hasta la sala y, en la entrada lateral de la misma, soltó la escalera de la impresión. La misma hizo un sonido seco, alertando a los dos jóvenes que se encontraban sobre el sofá, los brazos y las piernas enmarañados de una forma particularmente complicada. Los ojos de Kurt se encontraban abiertos de par en par, mientras la escena previa seguía repitiéndose en su mente como una película de ciencia ficción. Blaine besando a un _chico._ Blaine _gimiendo _bajo el cuerpo de _otro joven._ Blaine…

_¡Oh-santo-Dios!_

—Yo… estaré arriba… limpiando —susurró Kurt, con voz estrangulada, trastabillando hacia la salida y desapareciendo por las escaleras que llevaban al piso superior.

No podía pensar. Era demasiada información para poder procesar tan rápido.

…

**N/A: Bueno, bueno. Aquí estoy. Dos cosas: primero, harrypotterisforever. Ah, sí, perdón, por eso. Segundo, no me maten por favor; ya pagué mi entrada para los Red Hot, no puedo morirme ahora. Sé que es un final de esos que, efectivamente, despiertan instintos asesinos hacia la autora, pero necesitaba cortarlo ahí por lo que sigue. Este capítulo me costó la única neurona que tengo y no terminaba de convencerme, pero decidí subirlo. Realmente quiero saber que piensan porque... Dios, no lo había planeado así en un principio, pero la historia lo pedía —ese extraño momento en el que dejo de manejar a los personajes y ellos comienzan a manejarme a mí. a canción que Kurt canta se llama _Out of The Wilderness _de Cold War Kids. Es preciosa. En caso que quieran escucharla, ya mismo la estoy agregando a la playlist de la historia. **

**Pasando a cosas más... normales, sí, actualizo ahora porque estoy sin internet y, bueno, se me complica últimamente andar por Fanfiction. Es bueno, porque he estado escribiendo mucho, pero... bueno, no, es un bajón estar sin Internet, ¿ok? haha. **

**Gracias a todas las que leen y comentan. Realmente me alegro que les esté gustando y, siendo mi primer longfic Klaine, realmente me entran ganas de seguir escribiendo cosas con esta pareja. Iré respondiéndoles sus comentarios de a poquito, si mi terrible conexión me lo permite. Más vale tarde que nunca, ¿cierto? **

**En fin, me dejo de charlar antes que esto muera. **

**¡Que comiencen bien la semana! ****Xo.**

**MrsV.**


	7. Capítulo VI

**Disclaimer: **Ya lo dije, lo repito por las dudas: mis derechos sobre Glee son proporcionales a mis habilidades vocales. Me han querido echar de mi propio cumpleaños por cantar, así que sacad vuestras propias conclusiones.

…

**Damage P****oints**

…

**Capítulo VI:**

_«Algunas personas son tan falsas que ya no son conscientes de que piensan justamente lo contrario de lo que dicen». _Marcel Aymé.

…

Blaine no sabía exactamente cómo había comenzado todo aquello. Jeremiah y él se habían conocido años atrás, por simple casualidad. El joven rubio trabajaba en un local de Gap en aquella época, y Hannah y Blaine —de tan sólo catorce años por aquel entonces— eran compradores regulares. El joven Anderson estaba sumido en una gran confusión por aquella época, sin poder aún adaptarse a su vida en Westville y sus nuevas políticas de vida. Él y su familia se habían mudado hacía tan sólo unos meses y Blaine no era más que el chico nuevo de la escuela, intentando encajar y seguir el ritmo de las clases. La sonrisa de Jeremiah le había resultado contagiosa, casi refrescante. De alguna forma, había terminado hablando con él más de lo que esperaba y el joven rubio, que tenía sólo diecisiete años y una buena conexión con el dueño del lugar para tener ese empleo, había sido quien lo había invitado al que sería el primer café de muchos. Las intenciones habían sido amistosas; nada extraño, más que la obvia necesidad que se leía en el rostro de Blaine por tener algo de compañía.

La confesión sobre su sexualidad había sido casi un hecho casual. Jeremiah le había contado que estaba enamorado de alguien que era imposible. Blaine, que por aquel entonces, incluso siendo tan joven, sabía de las peripecias del romance, le había asegurado que se sentiría mejor después de contarle todo — por lo menos, así pensaba que podría sentirse él. Habían hecho un pequeño acuerdo de silencio. Por dos años, los dos jóvenes habían mantenido el secreto con una rigurosidad absoluta, compartiendo sus propios sentimientos —o, en el caso de Blaine, lo que el mismo aceptaba dentro de sus asuntos sin resolver.

Y, de la nada, más de veinticuatro meses de sumisos gestos y encuentros a escondidas habían caído con la facilidad con la que el viento helado barría las últimas hojas del otoño. Kurt Hummel los había visto. Aquel muchacho, de la nada, los había pillado en el momento justo, cuando ya creían que el arte de la discreción se había vuelto para ambos una profesión.

Blaine se quedó unos segundos helado en su lugar, mientras Kurt desaparecía por la entrada de la sala. Sintió la mirada preocupada de Jeremiah sobre él, sacándolo de su embotamiento mental. El joven Anderson sacudió suavemente la cabeza, intentando controlar la mueca de pánico que deseaba extenderse sobre su rostro.

—Jeremiah, vete, por favor —pidió, intentando sonar lo más seguro posible—. Yo hablaré con él.

—¿Tú estás…?

Blaine asintió, interrumpiéndolo con un gesto de su mano.

—No te preocupes —musitó, su voz sonando tensa—. Te llamaré más tarde, ¿vale?

Aquella contradictoria seguridad se transformó en pura incertidumbre cuando Blaine comenzó a subir los escalones hacia el piso superior, sin tener la más mínima idea sobre cómo tendría que explicar lo que Kurt había visto. Jamás había sido pillado en una situación como aquella, por lo que no tenía ni una sola pista sobre cómo comenzar. Era atrapado besando chicas todo el tiempo, sí, pero eso estaba bien. _Son las hormonas_, decía la gente, riendo estúpidamente. Pero el hecho de haber estado besando a otro chico cambiaba notablemente las cosas; dejaba de ser sólo un impulso adolescente para transformarse en un prejuicio. Y Blaine temía, con seguridad, que Kurt no comprendía aquello del todo. Parecía tan… jodidamente cómodo consigo mismo.

El muchacho de cabellos ondulados se detuvo frente a la puerta entreabierta de su habitación, tomando una gran bocanada de aire antes de golpear suavemente y empujarla. Kurt, que se encontraba doblando unas camisetas sobre la cama, alzó violentamente el rostro en su dirección. La mirada fija obligó a Blaine a desviar la propia hacia la pared de la entrada, donde un par de fotos adornaban la superficie. Se sentía vulnerable e idiota, una posición a la que no estaba acostumbrado a verse sometido.

Un silencio denso los mantuvo a los dos en vilo, por segundos que parecieron eternos.

—Sobre lo que viste recién… —susurró el moreno, las palabras muriendo en su boca. No había vergüenza, sino seriedad. No quería hablar de ello.

—¿Sabes qué es lo más gracioso? —comentó Kurt repentinamente. Blaine giró lo suficiente para ver la expresión aireada en su rostro—. Que creí que realmente eras un idiota rompecorazones de lo peor. Ahora me doy cuenta que estaba equivocado —aseguró, sus ojos azulados levemente entrecerrados. Blaine descubrió que parecían de un suave verde en la penumbra de la habitación—. Decir que eres de lo peor es ser demasiado generoso.

Las cejas de Blaine se alzaron un poco, presa de la impresión. Cuando pudo recuperarse, su voz sonó dura, con su labio inferior temblando suavemente, una combinación destructiva de nervios y molestia:

—¿Discúlpame?

Kurt sonrió irónicamente en su dirección, mientras resoplaba.

—Juegas con la gente, pero no sólo juegas con ellas… les mientes, y te mientes a ti mismo —apuntó Kurt—. Realmente eres de lo peor.

—¿_Discúlpame_? —repitió Blaine, su ceño fruncido y la palabras quemando en su garganta. Los nervios comenzaban a corroerlo internamente, desde el estómago hasta el pecho—. ¿Quién eres_tú _para opinar sobre lo que hago o dejo de hacer cuando ni siquiera me conoces?

—Alguien que no se avergüenza de lo que es —replicó el joven Hummel, cortante, poniéndose de pie. Sonrió, una expresión que parecía debatirse entre la ironía y el desprecio—. ¿Eres gay, Blaine Anderson?, ¿o juegas para los dos equipos pero sólo eres orgulloso de tener a todas las chicas besando el suelo por dónde pisas?

Blaine fijó los ojos en el piso, entrecerrándolos con furia.

—Tú no entiendes… —prácticamente escupió, su voz baja y ronca.

—¿Qué no entiendo? —la voz de Kurt era casi un chillido—. ¡Claro que entiendo!, ¡entiendo que es la gente como tú la que hace que todo sea tan jodidamente complicado! —soltó, ligeramente fuera de sí. Su respiración era errática y su mirada dura; Blaine jamás lo había visto así, incluso cuando sus comentarios eran despectivos el noventa por ciento del tiempo—. ¡Tienes que esconderte!, ¡te avergüenzas de ti mismo!

—¡Detente! —gritó Blaine con furia—. ¡No tienes una mínima idea de lo que estás hablando!

Los dos se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro, sus pechos subiendo y bajando con la misma intensidad con la que sus ojos se cruzaban o con la que sus corazones latían. Blaine se llevó una mano al puente de la nariz, pasándola luego por sus cabellos. Su mirada en dirección a Kurt se suavizó, transformándose sólo en una expresión cansada. Se sentía enfermo y furioso, sensaciones que no lo ayudarían a explicar las cosas. Tenía que ponerle un freno a aquella conversación, antes de decir más cosas impulsivamente que podrían terminar perjudicándolo más.

—Necesito… aclarar mi cabeza, Kurt —dijo Blaine simplemente—. ¿Podemos… hablar de esto… mañana?

Kurt le dio una sonrisa irónica, fría.

—¿Aclarar tú cabeza? —preguntó—. Dios, de verdad eres… —resopló, como si la idea fuese insoportable— despreciable.

Blaine sintió su cuerpo reaccionar a aquellas palabras con irritación. No se sentía furioso sólo con Kurt, que lo estaba tratando con aquella hostilidad sin siquiera saber un poco sobre él más que lo que él mismo dejaba ver con su actitud despreocupada; sino que se sentía molesto consigo mismo. Porque Blaine Anderson sabía que cada maldita palabra que Kurt Hummel le había gritado era verdad, incluso cuando todo era mucho más complejo que como el joven de ojos garzos lo pintaba. Kurt no entendía. Nadie jamás podría hacerlo.

Blaine se acercó lentamente al otro muchacho, que se plantó allí, haciéndole frente. Sentía la impotencia corriendo por sus venas y avanzando peligrosamente hasta su lengua. Los labios del moreno se curvaron en una sonrisa tan superficial y despectiva como la que Kurt le había dado momentos antes, buscando el refugio de la única forma en la que sabía: siendo un idiota.

—¿Así que crees que soy despreciable, Hummel? —preguntó en un tono peligrosamente suave, más cerca de lo que jamás habían estado antes—, ¿realmente me encuentras tan desagradable?

Blaine estaba lo suficientemente cerca de Kurt como para notar que, en realidad, sus ojos se balanceaban entre el celeste y el verde desde el iris hacia afuera. Se dio cuenta que la piel del muchacho parecía destellar bajo la suave claridad perlada del cielo exterior y que sus pestañas eran mucho más largas de lo que se veían a una distancia prudencial. No era un buen momento para notarlo, pero Kurt era un chico atractivo, aunque no exactamente su tipo.

—Creí que eras sólo idiota, pero además debo pensar que estás sordo —replicó Kurt, plantándose ante él con determinación.

Y allí iba de nuevo.

Blaine sonrió, alzando una mano para tocar suavemente su barbilla. Kurt le dio un golpe certero en la punta de los dedos, apartándolos rápidamente. Parecía molesto pero, especialmente, algo perturbado. Aquello sólo obligó al joven Anderson a sonreír un poco más.

—¿Estás seguro? —repreguntó—. Pareces nervioso.

—¿No te basta con seducir muchachas que ahora también necesitas probar algún tipo de punto conmigo? —contraatacó Kurt, dando un paso hacia atrás—. Déjame en paz, Anderson, y has de tu vida lo que se te dé la gana.

Kurt quiso escapar, pero Blaine lo cogió del brazo. El muchacho hizo una mueca y el joven de Dalton recordó que era allí donde tenía el cardenal que aquél tipo de su escuela le había hecho. Lo soltó, tomándolo rápidamente del otro brazo y ganándose una mirada curiosa por parte de aquellos ojos verdeazulados.

—Esto debe quedar entre nosotros —exigió Blaine, ligeramente nervioso.

Kurt sonrió exactamente como el joven Anderson había imaginado en su cabeza. Era irónico, despectivo y asquerosamente irritante.

—No soy un maldito cotilla.

Blaine sonrió de igual forma, intentando calmar sus nervios y pretender que todo estaba bien.

—Estamos a mano, entonces —susurró Blaine—. Después de todo, ¿tú también tienes tus secretos, cierto?

Kurt se acercó un poco a él, sin perder aquella expresión de confianza y superioridad. Blaine estaba acostumbrado a ser él quien decía la última palabra, quien llevaba la conversación por puerto seguro; mas, con ese muchacho, parecía que ninguna de sus pautas básicas funcionaban. Todo salía al revés de cómo lo planeaba.

—¿Sabes cuál es la diferencia? Que mientras tú estás intentando proteger tu maldito trasero y tu estúpida reputación, yo tengo mejores motivos.

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó Blaine, con un dejo de ironía. No quería pensar realmente en la verdad que había en las palabras de Kurt—. ¿Y cuáles son esos _grandes_ motivos tuyos?

—No discutiré esto contigo —replicó él, cortante—. Ya me arrepiento que sepas lo poco que sabes al respecto. Ahora, si me disculpas, debo seguir trabajando.

—¿No vas a aceptar hablar conmigo, verdad?

—No.

Kurt salió decididamente de la habitación y Blaine sonrió un poco, aún los nervios sacudiendo su estómago. Agradecía que su secreto estuviese a salvo, aunque no estaba del todo seguro de ellos. Incluso cuando el joven Hummel le hubiese jurado por lo más preciado en su vida que no diría ni una sola palabra, Blaine hubiese seguido nervioso. Aún no podía asimilar la situación.

Kurt _sabía. _Kurt era perfectamente consciente de ese pequeño secreto que Blaine había escondido recelosamente por tanto tiempo.

Entonces la realidad finalmente lo golpeó. No podía dejar las cosas como estaban. Tenía que hacer algo.

Blaine se mordió el labio inferior, con una expresión amarga y maquiavélica.

¿Kurt quería jugar agresivamente? Bien, debía preparar sus armas entonces, porque Blaine Anderson le daría batalla.

Y jamás había sido del tipo que jugaba limpio.

…

**N/A: Primero que nada, me disculpo por la demora. Fueron días locos, estoy ligeramente privada de internet, siguen remodelando mi casa y no podía terminar de convencerme con este capítulo y lo que sigue. Ahora comienza la acción, aunque intuyo que no era necesario que lo dijera. Para las que andaban pidiendo más Klaine... tiempo al tiempo, ya viene. Tengo algunas ideas que estaré escribiendo en estos días para poder actualizar cuanto antes. He publicado un oneshot Klaine en inglés en el entretiempo, que está en mi perfil por si quieren chequearlo también.**

**Millones de gracias por los reviews y por los mensajitos que recibí sobre esta historia. Ahora ha llegado la parte más complicada de escirbir y el apoyo se agradece mucho. Este es cortito, I know, pero prometo traer el otro pronto. Necesitaba poner esta conversación separada de todo por algún motivo que ni yo entiendo aún. Y sí, no es necesario hablar de mi locura aquí, porque es un tema que se toca con demasiada frecuencia, ¿ok? haha.**

**Estoy apurada porque FF últimamente ha estado fallando y no quiero tentar a mi suerte demorándome mucho. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y que me digan que les parece. Las teorías y prompts también son bienvenidos, puesto que esta historia, a diferencia de todo lo otro que escribo, va por un camino incierto. Me retiro. Esto de que The Strokes confiró fecha en Argentina sólo me ha tenido como una loca psicópata que habla y habla y habla y no puede parar de desvariar y de decir cosas que no tienen coherencia alguna (y posiblemente tampoco cohesión, como ahora).**

**¡Saludos para todos! Que tengan un lindo fin de semana.**

**MrsV.**


	8. Capítulo VII

**Disclaimer: **Ya lo dije, lo repito por las dudas: mis derechos sobre Glee son proporcionales a mis habilidades vocales. Me han querido echar de mi propio cumpleaños por cantar, así que sacad vuestras propias conclusiones.

…

**Damage P****oints**

…

**Capítulo VII:**

_«Saber lo que es justo y no hacerlo es la peor de las cobardías». _Confucio.

…

Blaine había tomado la decisión la misma noche en la que Kurt los había pillado a él y Jeremiah en la sala de su casa, y había actuado todo el fin de semana como un león encerrado en una jaula, siendo su habitación su propia cárcel. No había sido un plan demasiado elaborado, sino algo que había llegado a su cabeza para darle un poco de paz mental. Entre todo el encuentro de emociones que sacudían su cuerpo y rondaban su mente, había algo que tenía muy en claro: necesitaba poner a Kurt Hummel en jaque, tenerlo en un punto en el que no pudiera decir absolutamente nada. De alguna forma, sentía que la proporción de lo que sabía el joven sobre él era mucho más comprometedor que lo que el mismo Blaine tenía para mantenerlo con la boca cerrada.

Necesitaba más.

No estaba seguro si había tomado la ruta correcta; sólo sabía que tenía que hacer valer una oportunidad que difícilmente volvería a presentársele y, sin poder pensar las cosas en frío, todo le parecía bien. Blaine Anderson no tenía la costumbre de fingir enfermedades para quedarse en su casa —generalmente luchaba por salir de ella—, pero habían casos extremos que requerían de sus excelentes dotes actorales. Sus padres estarían fuera todo el día, por lo que únicamente había necesitado esa llamada de su madre avisando que Blaine no se presentaría ese día. Lamentablemente, una de las cosas malas de asistir a una escuela privada era que, tarde o temprano, los directivos terminaban poniéndose en contacto con sus padres. Si la mentira no comenzaba desde las raíces, no servía. Había pasado todo el domingo pretendiendo sentirse mal y el lunes había dado el golpe maestro rechazando su desayuno y luciendo unos enormes círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos. De alguna forma, la falta de sueño y el cansancio no había tenido que fingirlos; los pensamientos y conjeturas habían hecho lo suyo. Su madre lo había dejado quedarse en la casa y Blaine no había tenido que hacer más que cerrar la puerta de su habitación y decirle a Marie que no quería ser molestado durante toda la mañana porque quería descansar. Luego, escapar de su casa no había sido un problema.

Después de haber tomado dos veces el camino equivocado y de pasarse una luz roja por accidente, Blaine Anderson divisó el edificio que había estado buscando. Se mordió el labio con fuerza mientras, con el ceño fruncido, buscaba un lugar estratégico para aparcar. Luego recordó que aquello no era una maldita película de James Bond y que lo único que necesitaba era dejar el estúpido vehículo en algún sitio. Otro minuto más dando vueltas y estaba seguro que podría acabar mareándose.

La preparatoria McKinley era diferente a su academia Dalton en muchos sentidos, pero no dejaba de ser una estúpida escuela secundaria. Blaine se ajustó la bufanda alrededor de su cuello y se calzó los anteojos de sol para cubrirse innecesariamente de aquel suave resplandor de invierno. Cualquier excusa era buena para esconder aquellos círculos bajo sus ojos.

Los corredores de aquella preparatoria parecían mil veces más ruidosos que los de Dalton, quizás porque la academia a la que Blaine asistía era tan grande que difícilmente se aglomeraban muchos estudiantes en un mismo lugar. De alguna forma, la sensación le pareció refrescante y algo nostálgica. La gente allí parecía mucho más despreocupada.

Blaine hizo un rápido paneo general a los estudiantes que iban de aquí para allá, ganándose alguna que otra mirada curiosa. Con pasos lentos y observando todo atentamente, comenzó a caminar y a mezclarse entre la gente, pensando realmente qué podía hacer. No era como si realmente hubiese ideado un plan perfecto; simplemente había creído que tenía que meterse a la fuerza en la vida de Kurt Hummel, y su preparatoria parecía un buen lugar para comenzar.

—Vale, Hobbit del subdesarrollo, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?, ¿y por qué traes gafas?

Blaine brincó en su lugar cuando la familiar voz resonó en sus oídos. Se volvió sólo para confirmar que Santana López se encontraba frente a él, con las manos en las caderas y una muchacha rubia a su lado. Ambas tenían uniforme de porristas y aquella coleta alta sólo hacía que el rostro de la joven latina luciera aún más amenazante. Blaine tragó pesado y forzó una sonrisa, quitándose las gafas oscuras. Su masculinidad siempre estaba en juego cuando aquella chica andaba cerca.

—Santana, que gusto verte —comentó el muchacho caballerosamente—. Estaba… ehm… buscando a Hummel.

_Uh-oh_. Aquello no era parte del plan. Santana alzó una ceja y sé quedó estudiándolo por unos segundos, considerando si era un argumento válido o no. Blaine tragó pesado, intentando regalarle su mejor sonrisa y sabiendo que ya había jugado sus cartas y nada podía hacer para retirarlas.

—Te llevaré con él —comentó despectivamente—. De alguna forma, no confío en ti. Y, por favor, deja de sonreír de esa forma; me da ganas de golpearte.

Blaine sonrió de lado, intentando ocultar los nervios con sarcasmo.

—Gracias —respondió.

Los tres jóvenes, después de las presentaciones correspondientes con la otra muchacha, Brittany Pierce, atravezaron los corredores de la preparatoria, ganándose miradas de, posiblemente, la mitad del alumnado. Blaine no sabía exactamente cómo actuaría ni qué diría, por lo que pronto estaba arrepintiéndose de su plan —o de la falta de uno—. Generalmente no era del tipo de persona que se detenía a pensar mucho en las cosas, pero aquella situación era especial. Kurt Hummel, de alguna forma, lo tenía entre la espada y la pared. Y a Blaine jamás le había gustado sentirse amenazado, incluso cuando había pasado años viviendo condicionado por un secreto.

Después de doblar, Santana empujó una puerta del medio del corredor y entró, seguida de la muchacha rubia. Frunciendo el ceño, Blaine las siguió, sacudiendo las inexistentes arrugas de su saco de paño negro. Él no estaba nervioso. No, señor.

—Hey, Hummel, te buscan —llamó la chica.

Kurt se encontraba en el fondo de la sala, sentado sobre una de las sillas acomodadas en el fondo y conversando con una muchacha morena. Sus ojos celestes se abrieron como platos cuando chocaron con Blaine, que se quedó de pie junto a un piano de cola cerca de la entrada. Se puso de pie rápidamente, mientras el joven Anderson aguardaba con una expresión inescrutable.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? —siseó.

—Necesito hablar contigo —respondió él únicamente, echando una nerviosa mirada alrededor.

—Woah, ¡Hummel está teniendo algo de diversión! —exclamó un muchacho con un mohicano, que se encontraba sentado en un rincón.

—Cierra el pico, Puckerman —respondió la joven de tez oscura, mientras Kurt arrastraba a Blaine fuera del salón.

Los dos muchachos transitaron rápidamente los corredores, que parecían haber comenzado a vaciarse, puesto que el reloj ya se encontraba cerca de la hora de comienzo del próximo período. Kurt lo llevó todo el camino de vuelta hasta el aparcamiento de la escuela. Una vez allí, sin ningún testigo presencial aparente, el joven más alto se volvió con las manos firmemente sobre sus caderas.

—¿Te molestaría explicarme qué haces aquí?

—Yo, bueno…

Un silencio prosiguió a la vacilación de Blaine, siendo luego interrumpido por música, cuyo volumen comenzó a aumentar progresivamente. _I'm too sexy _llenó el ambiente entre ellos, obligando a Kurt a alzar una delgada ceja. El joven Anderson metió la mano en el bolsillo de su abrigo torpemente, maldiciendo a Wesley incluso antes de poder chequear la llamada.

—Debo decirte que tu opción de esta vez es bastante escalofriante, tío —murmuró—. Y creí que Justin Bieber había sido tu propio límite.

—_No intentes distraerme, Anderson _—dijo Wesley, en tono amenazante, prácticamente gritando del otro lado de la línea—. _¿Qué demonios estás haciendo en McKinley, cuando se supone que estás, _oh, horriblemente enfermo en tu casa_? _

Blaine sonrió tensamente para sí mismo, con total seguridad que Kurt había escuchado todo eso, a juzgar por sus cejas alzadas y su expresión ligeramente curiosa. Claro, el disgusto era la emoción predominante en su rostro. Con un gesto tenso, Blaine se alejó del joven Hummel.

—Debo suponer que Santana te dijo algo —no era una pregunta; Blaine sabía que era la única opción. La última vez que lo había visto, Wesley no tenía poderes psíquicos ni había instalado un GPS en su trasero—. ¿Podemos hablar luego?

—_Hablaremos mañana_ —respondió su amigo, con un suspiro—. _Te daré tiempo para armar una buena excusa. Por lo menos, me debes eso. Te cubriré con el coro. _

Blaine sonrió de lado, olvidándose momentáneamente del problema a unos metros de él, personificado en el cuerpo de Kurt Hummel.

—Vale, gracias —respondió—. Adiós, Wes.

El muchacho guardó su teléfono en el bolsillo nuevamente, y volvió junto a Kurt, aún sin tener una buena excusa dentro de su cabeza. Se quedaron allí en silencio, Blaine evitando la mirada del otro joven y pensando exactamente qué decir.

—¿Puedo invitarte a un café? —preguntó secamente.

—No —fue la única respuesta de Kurt.

—¿A una soda? —probó el joven de Dalton, suspirando—, ¿un jugo?, ¿un helado?, ¿veneno?

—Estás perdiendo tu tiempo, Anderson —dijo el más alto secamente—. Si lo que te preocupa es lo que puedo llegar a decir, no tienes que hacerlo. Ya te lo he dicho: sé guardar un secreto.

—No es eso —afirmó Blaine, su seguridad flaqueando ante la mirada escéptica de Kurt.

—Oh, mira tú, ¿así que finalmente has encontrado a tu príncipe, Cenicienta?

La expresión en el rostro de Kurt se modificó notablemente, cambiando su ironía por tensión, con la respiración contenida, incluso cuando no podía ver quién había hablado. Blaine, por el contrario, tenía una perfecta visión del muchacho de pie cerca de ellos: alto, fornido, con una chaqueta deportiva y una sonrisa de burla. No era muy difícil deducir cuál era la relación que él y Kurt tenían, a juzgar porque el otro muchacho detrás de él —con el mismo aspecto de deportista fornido y bruto— parecía más bien listo para disfrutar del espectáculo que para formar parte de él.

Blaine vio en silencio como Kurt suspiraba profundamente, antes de volverse.

—Déjame en paz, Karofsky.

El joven le ofreció una sonrisa aún más socarrona.

—Oh, ¿quieres que te deje para que puedas besuquearte con tu noviecito?

—Discúlpame, pero creo que estás confundiendo las cosas —cortó Blaine, mirando al tío despectivamente—. Nosotros no somos novios.

El jugador de futbol lo miró como si fuera algo insignificante. Su trato no era correcto, pero físicamente había algo de cierto en él: en comparación con aquel muchacho fornido, Blaine parecía mucho más pequeño, casi intranscendente. Esa sonrisa petulante y desagradable jamás dejó su rostro, incluso cuando se volvió hacia Kurt.

—¿Qué?, ¿hasta tu propio novio te niega, marica?

—Piérdete, Karofsky —insistió Kurt, suspirando sonoramente. Su voz se notaba tensa, casi al borde de colapsar.

Y Blaine seguía allí, sin saber qué hacer. Estaba inmóvil, sintiendo como su propia mente se perdía lejos de allí. No podía lidiar con ello, y le costaba imaginarse que alguien como Kurt soportara aquello todos los días, sin hacer nada al respecto. Realmente el abuso físico era malo, pero, en ese momento, estuvo seguro que no era eso lo peor. Ser tratado así todo el tiempo… decir que debía ser difícil era realmente darle muy poca importancia.

Un grupo de muchachas pasó riendo cerca de ellos; Karofsky simplemente le dio una última mirada a Kurt, antes de alejarse con el otro tipo. El joven Hummel se quedó allí y cerró los ojos un momento, regularizando su respiración. Luego le dio una mirada cortante de soslayo a Blaine.

—Gracias por tu ayuda —ironizó—. No sé qué haría sin ti.

—Pero yo… yo estaba… intentando.

—Defenderte a ti mismo, Anderson, sí —soltó con desprecio—. No tienes que decírmelo.

—Pero él creía que—.

—Sé lo que creía y, gracias a Dios, sé que no es posible un _tu y yo, _pero no era algo que me interesara que ese idiota supiera —soltó de sopetón, provocando que Blaine tuviese que tomarse su tiempo para comprender sus palabras—. Pero, por supuesto, tú no podías sentirte ofendido de esa forma, ¿cierto?

—Kurt —cortó Blaine, olvidándose del frío trato que había estado dándole—, yo no me sentí ofendido por ser emparejado contigo. Yo sólo….

El joven Hummel se quedó un momento mirándolo fijamente, antes de suspirar y cerrar los ojos.

—No me interesa —musitó él, volviendo a mirarlo con frialdad—. Sólo asegúrate de no regresar aquí nunca más, Anderson, ¿de acuerdo?

Y fue con aquellas palabras que Kurt se alejó, dejando a Blaine allí, mientras los pasos iban perdiéndose en el aparcamiento vacío. No comprendía muy bien la situación ni tampoco quería analizarlo en exceso, pero no podía evitar aquel malestar en el pecho y esa anormal sensación de culpa que lo corroía por dentro. Sabía que Kurt Hummel tenía razón y que todo el tiempo había sido un maldito cobarde, pero siempre había estado bien con ello.

Por primera vez en años, Blaine deseó ser un poco más valiente y poder probarle a Kurt que las cosas no eran como él creía.

…

**N/A: Sufrí escribiendo este capítulo y no podía terminarlo —gracias a The Strokes (got my freakin' tickets for their show!) con su _Metabolism, _que me permitió terminarlo y se agrega a la lista de reproducción—. Encima, para colmo, se me terminan mis mini-vacaciones, así que... no sé, me supera la situación haha. Además he terminado por fin mi primer Slash original y... ufff, ¡eso si que ha tomado trabajo! En caso que quieran leerlo, he dejado el link de descarga en mi Facebook y en mi Twitter (que están ambos en mi perfil). **

**Muchísimas gracias a todas las que siguen la historia y comentan los capítulos; realmente es muy lindo llegar y ver sus reviews, las alertas y los favoritos, enserio. ****Créase o no, en los próximos capítulos comenzarán a ver más Klaine propiamente dicho. Habrá también un poco de drunk!Blaine, que sé que es algo que a todas nos gusta haha. Me pondré a escribir en cuanto pueda e intentaré actualizar pronto; ya les digo, si quieren matar el tiempo, tengo el original de nueve capítulos y, además, seguiré subiendo los drabbles de PL. **

**Un gran saludo para todas. Nos leemos prontito. **

**MrsV.**


	9. Capítulo VIII

**Disclaimer: **Ya lo dije, lo repito por las dudas: mis derechos sobre Glee son proporcionales a mis habilidades vocales. Me han querido echar de mi propio cumpleaños por cantar, así que sacad vuestras propias conclusiones.

…

**Damage P****oints**

…

**Capítulo VIII:**

_«Lo mejor es salir de la vida como de una fiesta, ni sediento ni bebido». _Aristóteles.

…

—Fiesta, Hummel, _fies-ta_ —repitió Santana—, ¿no escuchaste?

—Sí, entendí lo que dijiste, _López_, y dije que no estoy interesado.

Kurt siguió ojeando la revista distraídamente, sentado en un rincón de la sala del club de coro. No era que al joven Hummel no le interesara la fiesta en particular —aunque bailar y beber toda la noche no se encontraban entre sus planes favoritos para un sábado—, pero aquella no era la cuestión principal del asunto. La fiesta sobre la que Santana alardeaba era organizada por su novio, Wesley Montgomery, y había una obvia continuidad en la ecuación: si la fiesta era organizada por el novio de la morena, estarían sus amigos. Y, por sus amigos, se refería a Blaine Anderson, por supuesto. Era suficiente tener que verlo de lunes a viernes como para tener que soportar también su _adorable _compañía los fines de semana, gracias.

—Venga, es una escuela especialmente para chicos —comentó ella, con una expresión lasciva—. ¿Ni siquiera te sientes un poco curioso por eso?

Kurt alzó la mirada sólo para alzar una ceja en su dirección.

—No realmente, te lo agradezco.

—¡Vamos, Kurt, te hará bien distraerte un rato! —exclamó Mercedes a su lado.

—Venga, Hummel, todo el club está invitado —comentó la latina, dándole una fastidiada mirada a Rachel—. Aunque ya estoy arrepintiéndome de mi decisión, no lo hagas peor.

Kurt cerró la revista fuertemente, poniéndose de pie.

—No iré a la fiesta de tu novio, ¿vale?

El muchacho estaba preparado para hacer una triunfal retirada, pero la voz jocosa de Santana lo detuvo:

—_Oh, oh_. No me digas que es por Anderson.

—No —replicó rápidamente Kurt, dándose media vuelta y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho—. Para nada.

—Esa pose te delata totalmente, Hummel.

El muchacho le dio una fría mirada a Santana.

—No es por Anderson —aseguró nuevamente.

—Entonces ven —insistió Mercedes—. Finn se ha ofrecido para ser el conductor designado; si estás aburrido, puedes volver a tu casa cuando quieras. ¡Necesitas distenderte un poco, Kurt!

Como confirmando las palabras de la muchacha, el joven Hudson asintió vagamente desde la esquina en la que él y Puck se encontraban sentados, casi dormidos en sus puestos. Kurt suspiró, considerando aquello un salvavidas; podía quedarse un rato allí, pretender que estaba aburrido o se sentía mal y desaparecer en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad. Después de todo, él no lo hacía por Anderson. No dejaría que aquello lo molestara. Y Mercedes estaba en lo cierto, realmente necesitaba distraerse un rato.

—Vale —respondió, poniendo los ojos en blanco—, iré.

Fue un largo camino hasta el sábado para Kurt, que no sólo tenía que lidiar con el drama del club y las nuevas alusiones de Karofsky a su _novio_, sino que además Blaine parecía no saber tomar un _no _como respuesta. Desde su charla en los exteriores de McKinley, el joven Anderson no había desistido en sus intentos de abordarlo para hablar mientras Kurt se encontraba trabajando. Después de amenazarlo repetidas veces con el trapeador y asegurarle que cargaba con desinfectante en aerosol y que no tenía miedo de usarlo, Blaine parecía molesto, pero no menos insistente. Kurt había estado tentado toda la semana de reemplazar la esponja para fregar la vajilla con la cabeza del joven de la casa. Era una imagen mental bastante agradable. Estaba seguro que reemplazar todo ese gel por detergente no sería un trabajo tan difícil.

—¿Irás a la fiesta mañana? —preguntó Blaine el viernes.

Kurt, que se encontraba aspirando la alfombra de la sala, le dio una mirada aburrida, como si hablar de cosas triviales entre ellos no fuese algo que le interesara. El moreno se encontraba sentado sobre el sofá, con sus pies descalzos y cruzados sobre la superficie de cuero. El cabello despeinado y la corbata floja quitaban un poco ese aire de chico perfecto que siempre pretendía tener y, por un segundo, el joven Hummel encontró el atractivo en él que todos debían ver. Era guapo, sí, pero su personalidad se encargaba de opacar todo lo demás. Era imposible ver algo más que la sonrisa pretulante y el _gigantesco _ego.

—Sí —respondió Kurt secamente.

A eso se limitó su conversación. Blaine parecía haber comprendido, después de las innumerables negativas y amenazas, que el joven no tenía deseos de hablar con él. Iría a la fiesta, ignoraría al moreno y asunto resuelto.

Con aquello en mente el sábado por la mañana, Kurt se levantó temprano y se encargó de sus cosas con normalidad, aunque se encontraba un poco nervioso. No era particularmente por la fiesta, sino que su ánimo se había encontrado un poco crispado en el último tiempo —o, por lo menos, eso intentaba hacerse creer a sí mismo—. La sorpresa sobre la sexualidad de Blaine había sido… particularmente extraña, por no decir repentina. Aunque sabía que su reacción había sido bastante exagerada, no había podido evitar sentirse ofendido por la actitud de Blaine. No sabía exactamente qué sucedía con él, si había algún mote para ponerle a sus preferencias, pero… bueno, estaba seguro que había una etiqueta que se merecía en toda regla: _cobarde _le iba de maravilla. Blaine Anderson era, sin dudas, un orgulloso conquistador cuando se trataba de chicas, pero parecía querer ocultar el hecho de acostarse también con hombres.

El mero pensamiento hizo que los colores subieran a las mejillas de Kurt rápidamente. Los golpes en la puerta fueron el condimento final para dejarlo al borde de un infarto.

—¿Si?

—¿Kurt?, Finn está afuera —explicó su padre.

El joven Hummel había tenido una charla con su padre respecto a la fiesta y había aceptado el hecho que fuese Finn quien los trasladara, después de su promesa de no beber ni una gota de alcohol en toda la noche. Algo le decía a Kurt, sin embargo, que su padre se sentía ligeramente culpable desde que había comenzado a trabajar y aquello era una pequeña forma de compensarlo. Difícilmente su padre lo dejaría ir a la fiesta de un muchacho que no conocía sin dar un poco de pelea.

Después de despedirse de Burt, Kurt se encaminó hacia el exterior, agradeciendo que las oscuras nubes sobre el cielo aún retuvieran la inminente lluvia. Vestir un ajustado pantalón blanco y unas botas negras de diseñador no había sido la mejor idea que había tenido, pero era una buena excusa para lucirlos. Además, era un perfecto complemento para su sweater de cachemira azul, uno de sus favoritos. Kurt Hummel era una víctima de la moda, después de todo, sin importar el estado del clima.

Dentro del automóvil ya se encontraban Rachel, en el asiento del copiloto, y Mercedes y Puck en la parte de atrás. La morena hizo lugar a Kurt, halagando su vestuario y siendo pronto correspondida con una sonrisa. Finn le dio un rápido guiño a modo de saludo a través del espejo, antes de poner el auto en marcha.

Lo que debió haber sido un viaje de unos cuarenta minutos se transformó en uno de prácticamente hora y media, después que el joven al volante tomara el camino incorrecto y tuvieran que hacer una llamada de urgencia a Santana para que les indicara dónde estaban. Kurt había reconocido parte del camino, puesto que lo hacía todos los días de la semana laboral, pero se había perdido cuando habían pasado un puesto de comida rápida que siempre había sido su guía para desviarse. Luego que la joven López le gritara a Finn durante una buena cantidad de tiempo, les había dicho por dónde debían volver y retomar el camino.

La casa de Wesley Montgomery era bastante parecida a la de Blaine. El barrio, que en algún otro momento podría haber sido visto como tranquilo, se encontraba revolucionado por la música, la gente y las luces que brillaban desde el jardín trasero y se reflejaban en el cielo encapotado. Incluso desde el interior del auto, mientras Finn aparcaba, podían escuchar la canción de Katy Perry resonando con toda claridad desde el interior.

—Esto es lo que yo llamo una fiesta —comentó Puck, alzando una de las comisuras de sus labios, antes de bajarse del vehículo.

Kurt compartió con Mercedes una sonrisa nerviosa, antes de salir también mientras Finn intentaba buscar un lugar para aparchar. Santana estaba parada cerca de la entrada, junto a un muchacho que, Kurt supuso, sería el famoso Wesley. En cuanto los vio, el rostro tranquilo de la joven se transformó en una expresión cabreada. Se dirigió hacia Finn con las manos en sus caderas y lo encaró, este retrocediendo un poco ante la avasallante actitud de la morena.

—Era hora, Frankestain —comentó—. La próxima vez alquilaré un bus escolar para traerte.

—Todos nos hemos perdido alguna vez por aquí la primera vez—tranquilizó el muchacho con una familiar sonrisa de lado, poniendo una mano sobre los hombros de Santana. Ella le sonrió y todos abrieron la boca como perfectos idiotas. Jamás_ en su vida_ Kurt había pensado que vería el día en el que alguien consiguiera domar tan amorosamente la ira de Santana López—. Soy Wesley, un gusto. Gracias por venir.

Entonces, cuando el muchacho sonrió, Kurt se dio cuenta que la familiaridad era inevitable. Lo había visto en el álbum de fotos de Blaine más de una vez, junto a los otros muchachos de Dalton. Mientras se dirigían al interior de la casa, invitados por el anfitrión, Kurt se preguntó por qué no había podido el joven Anderson contagiarse un poco de aquella caballerosidad y buenos modos de su amigo.

Al llegar al principal centro de reunión en el patio trasero, descubrieron que la fiesta ya se encontraba bastante… _animada_. La barra a algunos metros de la gran piscina podía ser la principal razón por la cual los invitados se agitaban al ritmo de la música eufóricamente y reían y gritaban como si no pudiesen escucharse los unos a los otros, sin una mínima preocupación por la posible tormenta. Kurt hizo una mueca, mientras Puck y Mercedes se dirigían curiosamente a investigar la innumerable cantidad de botellas de todos los colores.

En tanto intentaba adaptarse al bullicio, los ojos del joven Hummel comenzaron a pasearse atentamente por la multitud. Estiró un poco su cuello para tener una mejor visión, mientras repasaba las cabezas que seguían moviéndose ávidamente. Estaba lo suficientemente concentrado como para pegarse un susto de muerte cuando sintió el inconfundible calor de una respiración contra en su nuca.

—¿Buscabas a alguien en particular?

Kurt giró en redondo ante la familiar voz, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Sí, un idiota —respondió, cruzando los brazos contra su pecho—. Gracias por facilitarme el trabajo.

Los dos se quedaron observándose seriamente sin decir una palabra. Su intercambio de miradas, que rozaban ya la hostilidad, fue interrumpido por una animada Mercedes, que tomó a Kurt del brazo amigablemente mientras comentaba:

—Mira, Kurt, prueba esto, te gustará porque tien—

Mercedes se interrumpió a si misma cuando reparó de la presencia de Blaine. El reconocimiento llenó su rostro por unos instantes, pero luego se volvió hacia Kurt, como preguntando silenciosamente qué debía hacer. El muchacho sólo suspiró, antes de hacer un gesto con su mano.

—Blaine Anderson, Mercedes Jones. Mercedes Jones, Blaine Anderson. Fin de la historia —comentó rápidamente—. Nos vemos luego.

Después de una seca despedida en dirección a Blaine, el joven Hummel tiró del brazo de su amiga y la arrastró por el centro de lo que, aparentemente, se había convertido en la pista de baile. Habiendo sido empujados unas cuantas veces y corrido peligro el vestuario de Kurt de ser manchado con alcohol demasiadas veces, los dos consiguieron abrirse paso hasta unas bancas de madera, distribuidas irregularmente sobre la hierba y apartadas del _ojo de la tormenta_.

—¿Algo que deba saber? —preguntó Mercedes, una pequeña sonrisa sobre su rostro.

—Es preferible mantenerlo lejos —murmuró Kurt, dando el tema por cerrado.

Claro, su puesto en aquella banca no duró mucho más de media hora. Pronto otros miembros del club de coro del McKinley los abordaron, prácticamente obligándolos a deslizarse hasta la pista de baile, cogiendo antes algo para beber. Si bien Kurt había salido de la barra con un agua mineral, rehuyendo al alcohol, no había conseguido evadir tan bien el tener que bailar con el resto. La mitad de sus amigos ya se encontraban relativamente ebrios cuando Kurt y Mercedes se acercaron a bailar con ellos. No era un hecho certero, pero Rachel bailando como Michael Jackson y Brittany tratando de sacarse la playera que traía puesta eran pruebas suficientes.

Después de bailar unas cuantas canciones y evitar que Tina cayera de bruces sobre el suelo unas cuatro veces, Kurt se escabulló sutilmente del grupo, cuando pensó que nadie repararía de su ausencia. Con una mueca de disgusto, se abrió paso entre la gente, buscando un cuarto de baño en el que pudiera chequear su peinado y respirar en soledad por unos minutos. Encontrando el primer servicio en la planta baja, dudó en abrir la puerta y finalmente decidió tomarse el atrevimiento de ir al piso superior. Su sentido de la lógica le indicaba que la escalera generalmente representaba un impedimento para cualquier persona que no estuviera completamente sobria, por lo que decidió probar suerte.

La calma del segundo piso le resultó a Kurt una bendición, por lo que entró al cuarto de baño y se remojó el rostro, acomodando luego su cabello, que había conservado bastante bien el peinado original. Después de unos minutos salió de allí, volviendo a caminar tranquilo por el mismo corredor. De alguna forma, encontrar a Blaine al final de las escaleras no lo sorprendió en absoluto. Lo que sí lo hizo fue el hecho de encontrarlo con una botella en una mano y su abrigo en la otra, mirándolo con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, apoyada contra la pared, con la camisa echa un total desastre y el cuello sobresaliendo irregularmente sobre el sweater. El joven Anderson le dio una mirada de refilón y las palabras insistentes que Kurt esperaba sólo quedaron resumidas a una sonrisa desgastada, carente de arrogancia. Luego Blaine cerró los ojos y suspiró profundamente, su cabeza aún hacia atrás.

—Ya no lo soporto—confesó, en un susurro tan bajo que Kurt apenas llegó a oírlo.

Y algo en su tono, suave y roto, le dijo al muchacho de ojos claros que, por primera vez, Blaine Anderson estaba siendo totalmente honesto con él.

…

**N/A: ¡Hola a todos! Perdón por la demora, pero las clases han comenzado, los originales piden su tiempo y... bueno, básicamente, la vida también me está qutando tiempo para escribir. Les agradezco infinitamente por los reviews y me disculpo por no poder responderlos, pero estoy saliendo y realmente quería colgar el capítulo antes de irme. Espero que lo disfruten. Sé que el drunk!Blaine se estaba haciendo desear un poquito, ¿cierto? haha. **

**¡AVISO! He cambiado mi Facebook****. El anterior me lo cerraron, sólo Dios sabe por qué. Se los aviso para quienes me seguían y no me tenían agregada como amiga. Allí a veces cuelgo adelantos y generalmente estoy más de lo que estoy en FF. Así que ya saben, si quieren agregarme, no tienen más que ir a mi perfil. **

**Me esfumo, porque realmente me van a matar si no me voy a cambiar ya, ya, ya. ¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo?, ¿qué creen que se trae Blaine con ese final? Se aceptan quejas, sugerencias, memes... you know, lo que quieran. Agradezco de corazón que me digan lo que piensan si han llegado hasta aquí. **

**Besitos para todo el mundo. Enjoy the weekend! **

**MrsV.**


	10. Capítulo IX

**Disclaimer: **Ya lo dije, lo repito por las dudas: mis derechos sobre Glee son proporcionales a mis habilidades vocales. Me han querido echar de mi propio cumpleaños por cantar, así que sacad vuestras propias conclusiones.

…

**Damage P****oints**

…

**Capítulo IX:**

_«El que busca la verdad, corre el riesgo de encontrarla». _Manuel Vicent.

…

Kurt retrocedió un paso, algo impresionado, cuando Blaine se arrastró por la pared hasta quedar sentado en el suelo del corredor. La botella que traía en la mano hizo un suave ruido contra la madera, quedando apoyada a su lado y dejando las manos del joven libres para pasarlas por su cabello. El usual peinado del moreno había quedado totalmente arruinado, algunos de sus rizos cayendo rígidamente sobre su frente.

—¿Anderson? —llamó el pálido muchacho, con cautela, acercándose.

Blaine no contestó, sólo se quedó allí, y Kurt hubiese jurado que estaba dormido si no hubiese sido por los ocasionales suspiros que soltaba o el movimiento de sus manos hasta su cabello, el cual seguía desordenando.

—Creo que necesitamos acostarte en algún lado —murmuró el más alto.

El joven se acercó y Blaine alzó los ojos hacia él. Había una mirada dolorosa en su rostro; sus ojos avellana se encontraban caídos y su labio inferior estaba apresado suavemente por sus dientes, como si estuviese conteniendo su propia desesperación. Era un aspecto completamente nuevo para Kurt.

—Necesito irme de aquí —susurró el moreno.

—¿Qué?

—Sácame de aquí —rogó Blaine, dándole nuevamente esa mirada dolida—, por favor.

El joven Hummel miró a su alrededor, vacilante, como buscando un respaldo. No había nadie más allí.

—¿Trajiste… tu auto?

Blaine asintió ausentemente.

Kurt jamás había tenido que lidiar con alguien que había bebido más alcohol del que su cuerpo podía soportar, por lo que no estaba muy seguro de cuáles eran los pasos a seguir. Sin embargo, el moreno parecía querer irse y el joven Hummel tenía el suficiente sentido común para saber que no podía ponerse de pie en aquellas condiciones, por lo que mucho menos podría conducir hasta su casa. Con un profundo suspiro, impulsado por la desesperación del muchacho sentado junto a él, Kurt de inclinó para mirar a Blaine a los ojos.

—Espera aquí unos minutos y te llevaré a casa, ¿vale?

El moreno asintió, y el joven Hummel esperaba que realmente hubiese entendido lo que había querido decir. Sin poder decir nada más, Kurt volvió a bajar las escaleras, siendo nuevamente recibido por la música ensordecedora y la gente eufórica. Entre la multitud, buscó los familiares rostros de New Directions, hasta dar con Mercedes y Sam, que se encontraban riéndose idiotamente, uno apoyado contra el otro.

—¡_Kurtie!_ —gritó su amiga, con un exceso total de entusiasmo.

El aludido rodó los ojos, aunque no pudo evitar sonreír un poco.

—Oye, me voy a llevar a Anderson a su casa —explicó en vano, porque Mercedes seguía mirándolo con la misma sonrisa y asintiendo como si realmente comprendiera la situación.

—No hagáis cosas sucias —pidió con una sonrisita.

Con las mejillas sonrosadas y una expresión de disgusto, Kurt se alejó de su amiga. Llegó a encontrar a Finn en una de las bancas del rincón, con Rachel a su lado. La muchacha se encontraba apoyada contra él y parecía estar dormitando, aunque balbuceaba algo sobre _el poder de convicción del enemigo_. El joven pálido le dio al muchacho más alto una sonrisa de lado antes de explicarle el por qué de su partida.

—¿Tienes auto? —preguntó Finn, frunciendo el ceño. Era una tranquilidad saber que, efectivamente, se encontraba completamente sobrio.

—Me llevaré el de Anderson —murmuró Kurt incómodamente.

—Oh, de acuerdo, tío. Nos vemos el lunes.

—Vale —coincidió—. Y no me digas tío.

Finn le dio una última sonrisa antes que se marchara, volviendo a escabullirse entre la gente para alcanzar la casa. Con una mueca ofendida ante un golpe accidental en sus costillas por parte de un satánico bailarín, Kurt consiguió meterse nuevamente en la casa. Subió las escaleras con cuidado, encontrando a Blaine en el mismo lugar que antes, dándole un ausente sorbo a la botella que traía con él. El joven castaño torció el gesto. ¿Por qué no le había quitado la bebida antes de irse?

—Anderson, deja esa botella, por favor.

Blaine parpadeó en su dirección, soltando la bebida a su lado.

—¿Podemos irnos?, ¡quiero irme!

Kurt asintió con un suspiro, tendiendo su mano. Blaine la tomó después de una leve vacilación, aferrándose a ella como si la vida se le fuera en ello. El muchacho de ojos celestes tuvo que sujetarlo con sus dos manos para conseguir ponerlo de pie, ya que el joven no parecía más que un peso muerto. Con cierta dificultad, Kurt consiguió que pasara un brazo por arriba de sus hombros. El familiar perfume de Blaine golpeó su rostro cuando la cercanía se hizo inevitable, mezclándose a su alrededor con el olor a alcohol.

Con pasos de bebé, los dos muchachos comenzaron a bajar los escalones, Kurt teniendo especial cuidado en que Blaine no trastabillara y los mandara a ambos al demonio. El joven Anderson hundió su rostro en el cuello del más alto, provocándole a este una extraña ansiedad y desesperados deseos de soltarlo y dejarlo que cayera por las escalaras. De alguna forma, nunca había disfrutado mucho del contacto físico; mucho menos, si provenía de alguien a quien no soportaba el noventa y nueve por ciento del tiempo que compartían en la misma habitación —y Kurt le dejaba un centésimo a favor, sólo porque era una buena persona—.

Después de unos cuantos tropezones y de unos diez minutos para conseguir que Blaine se pusiera su blazer, los jóvenes consiguieron salir de la casa y el más alto suspiró, apoyando al moreno en la pared del porche e intentando por todos los medios que se mantuviera de pie, asiéndolo de los hombros. El joven Anderson le dio una fija mirada, sus ojos avellana brillando más de lo usual.

—Anderson, necesito que me digas cuál es tu auto.

Blaine se tomó su tiempo, aún observándolo de aquella forma que lo incomodaba totalmente.

—No me gusta que me llamen Anderson —murmuró—. No me gusta mi apellido.

Kurt parpadeó rápidamente, conteniendo el impulso de rodar los ojos.

—Vale, _Blaine _—se corrigió, haciendo su mejor intento por ser paciente—, viniste con auto, ¿cierto?

El muchacho se lo pensó unos segundos. Luego asintió.

—¿Cuál es?

—El jeep —murmuró—. Un jeep. Azul.

Kurt rodó los ojos. _Cómo no._

Con pasos lentos y renovados deseos de dejar a Blaine sentado donde estaba e irse a su casa, Kurt consiguió arrastrarlo por la calle y dejarlo en el bordillo mientras buscaba el vehículo en cuestión, con una apenas perceptible llovizna llenando el aire. Afortunadamente, el joven de Dalton parecía tener algún privilegio por ser amigo del anfitrión, porque su auto se encontraba sólo a unos pocos pasos de la entrada. Apenas lo divisó, Kurt volvió corriendo en dirección a Blaine y ambos retomaron la marcha. Dando tumbos, los dos llegaron hasta el asiento del copiloto, donde el muchacho más alto se encargó de sentar al otro. Blaine parecía bastante entretenido observándolo mientras Kurt luchaba por abrocharle el cinturón de seguridad sobre el blazer.

—¿Tienes las llaves del auto?

El muchacho se encogió de hombros y Kurt le echó una mirada incrédula. ¿Acaso no iba a cooperar en absoluto? Con molestia, el joven Hummel revisó los bolsillos del abrigo del moreno, sin encontrar más que un pañuelo y algunos billetes sueltos. Desabotonando el blazer con dedos torpes y con los ojos de Blaine siguiendo cada movimiento, Kurt se inclino un poco. No podía creerlo, pero sus manos se agitaban suavemente. ¿Por qué demonios estaba tan nervioso y por qué los jodidos botones eran tan difíciles de sacar de los ojales?

—Estúpido blazer —murmuró. Le echó una mirada mordaz al joven—. ¿No podías ponerte una cazadora y ya?

—Amas el blazer —replicó Blaine, casi ausentemente, sonriendo con pereza—. Todos lo hacen.

Kurt suspiró, con aquella incansable necesidad de poner los ojos en blanco, deshaciendo el último botón y buscando en los bolsillos interiores. Mientras la hacía, observando el sweater oscuro que Blaine traía debajo, no pudo dejar de admitir que el sentido de la moda era bueno y que, efectivamente, el blazer era del agrado de Kurt. Afortunadamente, las llaves se encontraban cerca del pecho de Blaine, en el bolsillo superior. El joven Hummel no tenía pensado meter las manos en sus pantalones, gracias.

La lluvia se había vuelto un poco más fuerte cuando comenzaron el camino hacia la casa de Blaine. El muchacho que se encontraba como copiloto, lejos de dormir, como Kurt había esperado originalmente, iba con la cabeza apoyada en el vidrio. Ocasionalmente le daba miradas rápidas que, más de una vez, se transformaban en un análisis especialmente perturbador.

—Tus ojos son preciosos —había comentado Blaine, haciendo que las orejas del joven Hummel enrojecieran. Los ataques de bipolaridad del moreno parecían ser algo consistente en su personalidad, estuviese sobrio o ebrio como una cuba.

Molesto, Kurt decidió cortar cualquier otra acotación posible poniendo la radio. Aquello hizo su parte, ya que Blaine se limitó a seguir mirando por la ventana, con ocasionales vistazos en su dirección que parecían inevitables.

Finalmente, después de algunas vueltas demás por tomar caminos incorrectos, Kurt consiguió divisar la manzana donde se encontraba la casa de Blaine. Con una expresión de alivio en su rostro, aparcó el jeep del muchacho cerca de la casa. En cuanto sus ojos se posaron en el tranquilo hogar, un pequeño detalle lo golpeó con fuerza, haciendo que su cuerpo fuese recorrido por un escalofrío de anticipación. Miró al otro muchacho casi con terror.

—¿Tus padres tienen sueño pesado?

—Mis padres no están en casa —respondió Blaine lentamente—. ¡Ellos nunca están en casa!, ¿para qué estarían en casa?, ¡es aburrido!

—Vale, vale, Blaine —murmuró Kurt, ante el tono alto del muchacho.

Resignándose a que la lluvia arruinara su atuendo por completo, Kurt desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad de Blaine y se bajó rápidamente del vehículo. Después de abrirle la puerta al moreno, lo ayudó a bajar, teniendo que sostener gran parte de su peso. Era bueno que, efectivamente, Blaine fuese algunos centímetros más bajo que él, porque agarrarlo resultaba un poco más fácil —incluso cuando el joven Anderson parecía poner especial empeño en no combatir la gravedad ni un poco—. Si terminaba con la cara en el suelo, nadie podía culpar a Kurt por ello.

Blaine sacó las llaves la puerta principal y las sacudió ruidosamente delante de Kurt, con una sonrisa que delataba cierto entusiasmo. Mirándolo con desconfianza, el muchacho sobrio cogió el juego de llaves y probó cuál era la que abría hasta que dio con la correcta. Blaine estaba apoyado contra su costado derecho, empapándolo aún más con su cabello, mientras Kurt empujaba la puerta con una suave patada. En la oscuridad, buscó el interruptor de la luz, pero Blaine no parecía tener empeño en ponérselo fácil. Con una risa sofocada lo empujó, quedando Kurt contra una de las paredes de la casa. Kurt sintió su corazón latir con fuerza dentro de su pecho, siendo el susto una combinación entre el brusco movimiento de Blaine y el violento sonido de la puerta al cerrarse con el viento. Sus ojos celestes se alzaron en la penumbra, hallando el rostro de Blaine a escasos centímetros del suyo. En sus labios estaba aún aquella sonrisa rota, esa expresión que pronto fue transformándose en amarga. El aliento tintado de alcohol golpeo el rostro del más alto cuando el otro habló, haciendo que su estómago diera un vuelco violento.

—No quiero más esto —susurró Blaine.

—¿Q-qué es lo que n-no quieres? —preguntó, hablando en el mismo tono de voz, como si alguien realmente pudiera preocuparse de despertar a alguien después del violento cierre de la puerta.

—Estar enamorado —balbuceó él—. No lo quiero.

El moreno escondió su rostro en el hombro de Kurt, refugiándose en el hueco de su cuello. El joven pálido sintió un nudo en su garganta, la incomodidad y los nervios haciéndolo sentir tan ansioso como las palabras de su acompañante, mientras los rizos húmedos le hacían irrespetuosas cosquillas en la piel que rozaban.

—Eso… no es algo que puedas elegir —musitó, acariciando torpemente la espalda de Blaine.

—¿Por qué él? —preguntó, alzando su rostro para mirarlo. Las manos de Blaine treparon hasta el rostro de Kurt, sosteniéndolo por las mejillas suavemente—. ¿Por qué no pudo simplemente estar enamorado de alguien como tú?

Kurt contuvo la respiración, sus ojos claros encontrándose en la penumbra con los brillantes ámbares que contenían los de Blaine. Luego el muchacho más bajo volvió a apoyar la cabeza en su hombro, pasando distraídamente sus dedos por el pecho de Kurt y haciendo que los latidos del corazón del más alto siguieran disparándose hasta límites insospechados. El joven Hummel sabía que debería haberlo cortado antes, pedirle que se callara y obligarlo a subir a su habitación de una patada, pero no podía. Sólo seguía allí, acostumbrado a eso de ver las cosas pasar frente a sus ojos sin hacer nada al respecto.

El cálido aliento de Blaine en su oído fue un llamado de atención y sintió como el cuerpo del joven se aflojaba contra el suyo, casi hasta el punto de ser un peso muerto.

—Ojalá todos fuesen como tú —susurró el moreno, antes de comenzar a dormitar sobre su hombro.

Y, a pesar que Blaine estaba dentro de un sueño ligero y su cuerpo se encontraba totalmente relajado, Kurt no fue capaz de moverse de allí por una buena cantidad de minutos.

…

**N/A: *Contiene el grito de fangirl y la sonrisa psicópata de Klainer entusiasmada*. Yo les dije que la acción iba a comenzar de a poco, pero que lo haría. Y tengo demasiadas ideas para los próximos capítulos; lo único necesario es paz y tiempo para escribir, pero las ideas están. Muero por saber qué les ha parecido este capítulo, porque, en lo personal, es uno de mis favoritos hasta el momento.**

**Millones de gracias por los comentarios y por los mensajitos que me han llegado a mi Twitter y a mi Facebook —doble gracias, por cierto, a aquellas que se tomaron el trabajo de buscar la nueva dirección jaja—. Los comentarios de esta historia siempre me parecen particularmente cómicos, y es un lindo cambio de las otras. En serio, gracias por el apoyo. **

**Estaré trabajando en un nuevo slash original al estilo de _Esa Fina Línea, _pero intentaré darle prioridad a esta historia. Tengo muchas ideas en mente, repito, y sigo como fangirl emocionada deseosa de escribir. Lamentablemente, el deber llama. **

**¡Saludos para todas! Mil gracias por leer y por toda la buena onda. **

**MrsV.**


	11. Capítulo X

**Disclaimer: **Ya lo dije, lo repito por las dudas: mis derechos sobre Glee son proporcionales a mis habilidades vocales. Me han querido echar de mi propio cumpleaños por cantar, así que sacad vuestras propias conclusiones.

…

**Damage P****oints**

…

**Capítulo X:**

_«Daría todo lo que sé, por la mitad de lo que ignoro». _Descartes.

…

Kurt se tomó su tiempo para volver a pensar racionalmente, sacudiendo las palabras de Blaine de su cabeza con una dificultad extraordinaria, sabiendo que no era el mejor momento para analizarlas. Cuando los suaves ronquidos de Blaine comenzaron a hacerse audibles contra su cuello, Kurt consideró las posibilidades. Sabía que lo más sencillo era dejar al joven en el sofá e irse a su casa en un taxi, pero no podía dejarlo así; en caso que los padres de Blaine regresaran a casa antes que él se levantara… realmente no podía imaginarse las consecuencias. Y no era que al joven Hummel le importara Blaine. En absoluto. Simplemente… después de sus palabras, de alguna forma, se sentía en falta con él. A pesar de todo, no podía dejar de sentir que eran los primeros pensamientos honestos que había escuchado de los labios del moreno desde que se habían conocido. Que, incluso detrás de esa fachada de arrogancia, había una persona que sentía y sufría como los demás.

Kurt le dio un vistazo a las escaleras, gimiendo suavemente. ¿No podía tirar a Blaine hasta el sótano y sacarlo de allí el lunes? Con lo ebrio que estaba, incluso era posible que aún estuviera dormido cuando volviera a buscarlo.

—Blaine… —susurró, intentando despertarlo. Sacudió un poco su hombro derecho—. Blaine… necesito que me des una mano aquí.

El joven, aún recostado sobre su cuerpo y con la cabeza oculta en el hueco de su cuello, alzó una mano ausentemente. Kurt le dio una sonrisa irónica.

—Oh, muy gracioso —masculló—. ¿Crees que podrás darme tus dos piernas también y moverlas hacia las escaleras?

De alguna forma, Blaine siguió los pasos de Kurt, reacio a abandonar su hombro como confortable punto de apoyo para su cabeza. Las manos del muchacho se treparon por la cintura del más alto, aferrándose a ella para sostener su propio peso, haciendo también el camino hacia arriba mucho más trabajoso. Con pasos de tortuga, consiguieron dirigirse hacia las escaleras y Kurt tuvo que guiar a Blaine para trepar por los escalones, como si se tratara de un pobre niño que recién está dando sus primeros pasos. El joven Hummel nunca había tenido que lidiar con sus amigos ebrios, he hizo una nota mental para evitar hacerlo en un futuro. Debía mantener a New Directions lejos del alcohol.

El castaño tuvo que patear la puerta de la habitación del hijo de los Anderson para entrar, manteniendo todo el peso con un pie y corriendo peligro de terminar en el suelo. Haciendo una maniobra digna de un integrante de circo, el joven más alto consiguió deslizar a Blaine dentro de la habitación y salir ileso en el proceso. El otro muchacho no había abierto la boca durante el camino, pero tampoco parecía muy dispuesto a hacer algo en absoluto.

En la oscuridad, Kurt intentó encontrar la cama de Blaine. Prácticamente tuvo que acostarse también para poder acomodar al joven en su lugar, ya que el moreno parecía totalmente reacio a soltar su cintura o a retirar la cabeza de su cuello. Se inclinó todo lo que pudo, hasta que el cuerpo de del joven Anderson tocó la superficie. Kurt quedó elevado a una distancia mínima entre ambos.

—Ya puedes soltarme, Blaine —murmuró, incómodo.

—No quiero.

Kurt estaba a punto de decir algo, pero se lo reservó. Posiblemente era como discutir con un niño pequeño. Apoyó una rodilla sobre la cama, ya que la espalda comenzaba a dolerle por la posición en la que se encontraba. Su cuerpo seguía inclinado sobre el de Blaine, mientras la nariz de este aún le hacía cosquillas en el cuello. Era extraño. Y molesto.

—¿Qué tal si te voy a buscar un poco de agua? —sugirió.

—No lo entiendo —susurró Blaine, haciendo que Kurt frunciera el ceño—. ¿Qué tiene que no tenga yo?

—¿Minerales? —replicó el joven, con una mueca, totalmente perdido dentro de la conversación.

—¿Por qué no puede… simplemente…? —masculló—. Dios, odio esto.

—¿Seguimos hablando del agua aquí? —preguntó Kurt como quien no quiere la cosa. Casi sin darse cuenta, Blaine aflojó un poco su agarre y el otro muchacho se encontró a sí mismo apartando los cabellos del rostro trigueño, que habían escapado del peinado por completo. De alguna forma, el joven frente a él ya no parecía el pedante ególatra que veía todos los días; en aquella ocasión, parecía sólo… algo solitario.

—Kurt, duerme conmigo —pidió de la nada—. Por favor.

—No voy a dormir contigo, Blaine —aseguró el castaño firmemente, sintiendo que sus mejillas se encendían ante la persistente mirada. El joven Anderson parecía reacio a quitarle los ojos de encima y la distancia era demasiado escasa como para correr riesgos—. Pero puedo quedarme aquí hasta que te duermas, ¿te parece?

El joven Hummel se encontró a si mismo pasando su mano por la cabeza de Blaine, enredando sus dedos despreocupadamente en los mechones oscuros, mientras las manos del moreno aún lo tenían atrapado por la cintura. De cualquier forma, el muchacho de ojos avellana parecía estar disfrutándolo —sus ojos se encontraban entonces cerrados y había una expresión relajada en su rostro— y Kurt estaba seguro que no recordaría mucho al día siguiente. Además, siempre podía echarle la culpa al alcohol. En aquel momento, se sentía… simplemente correcto. Cuando la luz del día llegara, podrían volver a ser el frío Kurt Hummel y el estúpido Blaine Anderson.

—Gracias, Kurt —balbuceó el moreno, y el joven de ojos claros no supo si estaba despierto o hablando en sueños.

—Duerme, por favor.

Los dedos de Kurt seguían pasando por los ensortijados cabellos, hasta que sintió la cálida mano de Blaine deteniendo el trayecto. Aún con los ojos cerrados y una expresión relajada, Blaine entrelazó sus dedos con los del pálido muchacho, que se encontraba helado, mientras observaba la escena como un mero espectador imparcial. El pulgar del joven Anderson comenzó a trazar ausentes círculos sobre su mano y Kurt… simplemente se sintió atraído por el mero gesto. No era Blaine, no era atracción ni mucho menos, sino sólo… Bueno, todo aquello era nuevo para él. En sus dieciséis años, jamás había sabido lo que era sostener la mano de alguien más, velar su sueño y poder observar la pacífica respiración o esa tranquilidad en las masculinas facciones. Por aquella noche, Kurt quería olvidarse que aquel era el idiota que se escondía del resto y que no hacía más que incordiarlo. Por aquella noche, quería creer que el destello de honestidad que había visto sobre Blaine era la verdad sobre su personalidad.

Porque Kurt Hummel no era un idiota. Sabía que había algo ambiguo en el comportamiento de Blaine que era totalmente desconcertante. Él, honestamente, no tenía mucha experiencia con el asunto del alcohol, pero sabía que el desenfado y la sinceridad eran condimentos esenciales. Todo lo que Blaine había dicho aquella noche había sido sincero, había sido un pequeño destello de franqueza entre medio de esa fachada desagradable que mostraba todos los días.

Atrapando a Kurt distraído en sus pensamientos, los ojos de Blaine se abrieron momentáneamente y la otra mano, que finalmente liberó su cintura, se alzó torpemente, hasta alcanzar el rostro del joven pálido. El muchacho se tensó automáticamente cuando sintió que Blaine lo impulsaba hacia abajo para poder estar más cerca de él, su corazón latiendo como loco. El castaño apretó los labios como acto reflejo, mas se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando la boca de Blaine alcanzó su mejilla. Un beso suave fue depositado sobre la sonrojada piel del lado derecho de su rostro, y luego el moreno volvió a dejar su mano caer sobre el colchón, cerrando los ojos y con una pequeña sonrisa sobre sus labios.

—Gracias..., Kurt.

El joven Hummel se quedó observándolo, incapaz de decir nada y con el corazón aún latiendo a una velocidad increíble, mientras la mano de Blaine aún seguía aferrándose a la suya. La respiración se quedó atascada en su garganta por más tiempo del debido, aún cuando había hecho de la cercanía algo prudencial, quitándose de arriba de Blaine y sentándose junto a la cama.

Después de unos cuantos minutos allí, habiéndose asegurado que Blaine ya estaba profundamente dormido y que él mismo ya se había calmado de la… impresión, Kurt se dirigió a la planta inferior. Sin analizarlo mucho, cogió una cubeta y sirvió un poco de agua en un vaso antes de volver a subir. Si el moreno se sentía mal al otro día —estaba totalmente seguro que lo haría—, por lo menos no tendría que andar corriendo por la casa para expulsar los vestigios de aquella mala noche. O quizás sólo lo hacía para no sentirse culpable al dejarlo solo.

Blaine roncaba suavemente, acostado con los párpados apuntando al techo y los brazos entrelazados sobre su cintura. Kurt lo cubrió con una manta distraídamente y lo dejó allí, volviendo a apartar los rizos que parecían querer adherirse recelosamente a su frente. Quizás hubiese sido una buena idea cambiarle la ropa húmeda, pero era algo que el joven Hummel no estaba dispuesto a hacer, por lo que esperaba que la pesada manta y el calor de la casa fuesen suficientes para evitarle pescar un resfriado. Apoyando su mano en la cabeza de Blaine y dejando una última caricia distraída, el joven se retiró, dispuesto a regresar a su casa. Estaba seguro que dormir sería difícil —imposible, de acuerdo con su pesimista estado de ánimo—, pero prefería no preocupar a su padre. Además, velar el sueño de Blaine no era la mejor opción.

Sin embargo, cuando estaba por dejar la casa, recordó un pequeño detalle: había ido hasta la casa de Blaine con su auto y no había pensado en que, luego, tenía un viaje lo suficientemente largo como para gasta un dineral en un taxi, y era demasiado tarde como para usar el transporte público. Suspirando, pensó en llamar a Finn y decirle que lo pasara a recoger, pero estaba seguro que también tendría sus problemas con todo el grupo de New Directions, cuya cantidad de alcohol en sangre posiblemente serviría para prender fuego todo Ohio. Sacó el móvil de su bolsillo, observándolo pensativamente. Eran las dos de la mañana, por lo que no podía llamar a su padre. Ladeó la cabeza y se dirigió al guardarropas, buscando algo sobre lo que dormí. Algunas de aquellas mantas harían el papel de cama. Podría haber sido peor.

Con dedos ágiles, Kurt tecleó velozmente en su móvil un mensaje para Finn y otro para su padre. Al primero le avisó que ya estaba bien y le deseó suerte con el grupo. A Burt, por otra parte, le dijo que había llevado a Blaine, que estaba algo ebrio, hasta su casa, y que se quedaría a dormir allí para evitar tener que andar movilizándose innecesariamente a la madrugada. No esperaba respuesta de su padre, por lo que no le sorprendió, mientras armaba la segunda cama de la habitación, que un escueto mensaje de Finn fuese el único que llegara. Su padre ya vería su aviso a la mañana siguiente y, si tenía algo de suerte, lo comprendería. Aunque no estaba del todo seguro, especialmente por el alcohol involucrado.

Después de dejar su teléfono móvil sobre la mesa de noche, Kurt suspiró sonoramente. Luego se acercó al armario y, evitando quedarse observando la ropa, se puso en puntillas para alcanzar un cobertor.

Esperaba que todas aquellas molestias por Blaine, por lo menos, valieran la pena. Aunque parecía absurdo imaginar algún tipo de redención por parte del joven Anderson, Kurt no podía dejar de pensar en los hechos de aquella noche, en las palabras del moreno y en la nueva cara que había visto, en todo aquello sobre él que había ignorado. De alguna forma, el joven Hummel tenía la esperanza que aquella faceta durara más que los efectos del alcohol en el cuerpo de Blaine.

—Yo debo estar loco —murmuró Kurt, mientras se quitaba el jersey y se sentaba sobre las mantas para sacarse también las botas.

Resignándose a dormir con aquella camisa y los ajustados pantalones, el muchacho se acostó y se cubrió con la frazada. Giró sobre su cuerpo para echarle una última mirada al joven Anderson, que aún roncaba suavemente y cuyas mejillas sonrosadas aún brillaban por la luz de la ventana.

Era una lástima que Blaine, como Cenicienta, perdiera la magia después de unas horas.

En cuanto su cabeza tocó la almohada, Kurt se durmió profundamente. Por supuesto, su sueño estuvo muy lejos de ser reparador, ya que, a las pocas horas de haberse acostado, el insistente tono del teléfono lo sacó de los brazos de Morfeo. Por supuesto, no tenía que ser un genio para saber que se trataba de su padre y que, claramente, no debía estar feliz.

Kurt tomó el móvil, echando una distraída mirada a Blaine, que seguía despatarrado en su cama y durmiendo profundamente.

—¿Papá? —susurró, mientras salía.

—_Kurt Hummel, ¿dónde estás? _

El muchacho suspiró antes de dar una detallada explicación de la noche, asegurándole a su padre que todo estaba bien, que todas las partes de su cuerpo se encontraban en el lugar que le correspondían y que él y Blaine habían dormido en camas separadas. Por supuesto, se mordió la lengua después de aquella afirmación, agradeciendo que su padre prefiriera evitar el tema. Para los ojos de todo el mundo, Blaine Anderson era perfectamente heterosexual y nada tendrían que hacer ellos dos, juntos en una cama.

El joven se sonrojó, mientras repetía:

—Estaré en casa en una hora, papá.

Kurt se apoyó en el marco de la puerta de la habitación de Blaine, echándole una última mirada al muchacho. Tomando sus cosas, se calzó y se abrigó, dispuesto a irse. Absorbió por última vez la inocencia y tranquilidad del rostro dormido, sabiendo que difícilmente volvería a tener tal imagen del joven sobre la cama.

Sin embargo, mientras salía de la casa, Kurt tuvo una sensación extraña. Posiblemente, era la primera vez que se iba de allí sin pensar que Blaine Anderson era un total idiota.

…

**N/A: Hi there! Me disculpo por la tardanza, pero ando un poco desconectada de Fanfiction. He tenido un plagio y estoy pasando una historia a original... bueh, cosas por el estilo. Seguiré subiendo oneshots a mi otra cuenta —sí, he subido un Edward/Jasper finalmente, que ha sido el final de mi (no) inocencia—, pero intentaré seguir actualizando aquí regularmente. Creo que necesito unas vacaciones de la página, pero la verdad es que con esta historia no me siento "presionada" ni nada por el estilo. La vengo escribiendo muy naturalmente y a mi ritmo, no sé. **

**En fin, ¿qué les pareció el capítulo? Les **agradezco** infinitamente por los reviews en el anterior. ¡Me sorprendió tanto que llegaran tantos! Gracias, en serio, adoro sus reviews. Espero que este también tenga tan buena aceptación como el anterior. El próximo será desde el punto de vista de Blaine y... veremos cuánto recuerda de la noche anterior y qué hace al respecto. **

**Bueno, eso es todo, gente linda. El estudio me demanda. Que comiencen bien la semana. **

**¡Saluditos!**

**MrsV.**


	12. Capítulo XI

**Disclaimer: **Ya lo dije, lo repito por las dudas: mis derechos sobre Glee son proporcionales a mis habilidades vocales. Me han querido echar de mi propio cumpleaños por cantar, así que sacad vuestras propias conclusiones.

…

**Damage P****oints**

…

**Capítulo XI:**

_«A veces la conciencia tiene que hablar con sordos». _Thomas Moreli.

…

No podía levantarse. Estaba seguro que el peso de su cabeza se había triplicado en algún momento de la noche, porque sacarla de la almohada parecía ser un desafío a las leyes de la Física. Su garganta se sentía más seca que las sandalias de Gandhi y sus pestañas debían ser más pesadas que las bromas de Wesley, descartando totalmente la posibilidad de levantar los párpados sin un esfuerzo sobrehumano. Sólo después de una lucha violenta consiguió hacerlo, pero sus ojos volvieron a cerrarse al instante por acto reflejo, en el preciso momento en el que la luz del sol envió una punzada directa a su sien. Un gemido lastimero salió de sus labios, mientras volvía a hundir el rostro en su almohada. Estaba seguro que su cuerpo se encontraba quieto, pero sentía que, de cualquier forma, todo a su alrededor se movía. ¿Acaso había un terremoto en Ohio, su casa se había derrumbado y toda la estructura se había caído justo sobre él?

En un acto de valentía, Blaine luchó y consiguió incorporarse. Teniendo que apoyar sus manos sobre el colchón para que las violentas volteretas que daba su cabeza se detuvieran unos minutos, sólo consiguió volver a desplomarse sobre la almohada, el latido en sus sienes volviéndose aún más insoportable. Quería que alguien lo noqueara para poder volver a dormir. El dolor no importaba, ya que estaba seguro que, físicamente, no podía sentirse peor.

Entonces, mientras tenía los ojos cerrados y esperaba a que, por algún misterioso milagro, el dolor de cabeza y el malestar desaparecieran, los recuerdos comenzaron a llegar a él con impresionante lentitud. Frunció el ceño y maldijo por la horrible sensación que le produjo, pero no pudo dejar de hacerlo. ¿Cómo había llegado a su casa? Recordaba estar en la fiesta, recordaba haber estado una buena parte de ella huyendo de un grupo de chicas de la escuela hermana, recordaba la maldita bebida que jamás debería haber tocado…, recordaba… haber visto…

Suspiró. Había sido una noche horrible.

De repente, otra memoria violenta se inmiscuyó entre sus pensamientos: Kurt. Ambos habían hablado, un eco difuso resonaba en su cabeza… ¡Oh, Dios!, ¿él había hablado con Hummel sobre…? Oh. Había un horrible espacio en su mente. Sabía perfectamente que él y Kurt habían mantenido una conversación, pero no podía recordar ni una sola palabra de lo que había dicho. Y luego… ¿él lo había llevado hasta su casa? ¿Cómo?, ¿cuándo?, ¿por qué?

Gruñó. Le dolía horrores la cabeza.

Como pudo, aún acostado y con los ojos entrecerrados, Blaine tanteó la superficie sobre su mesa de noche, intentando encontrar el teléfono. Claro, en cuanto sus manos dieron con el auricular, recordó que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cuál era el número de teléfono de Kurt. Maldijo por enésima vez en la mañana, con las mismas ganas de levantarse como de quedarse en la cama. Claro, el primero era un deseo; el segundo, una necesidad.

Casi en un término literal, Blaine se arrastró fuera de la cama e intentó poner su mejor cara cuando vio que el reloj de su mesa de noche daba las cinco y media de la tarde. Su madre debía estar ya en casa, por lo que, mínimamente, debía poner una expresión decente sobre su rostro para bajar. Agradeció que, por mera casualidad, el espejo en su camino le devolviera la imagen. Aún se encontraba con las ropas de la noche anterior y aquella, sin dudas, no era una jugada inteligente.

Después de ponerse unos pantalones de piyama y una playera a una velocidad absurdamente lenta, gimiendo de dolor cada vez que debía inclinarse, Blaine se arregló un poco el cabello y bajó por las escaleras, pretendiendo que sólo había sido una larga noche y que recién se levantaba. Habiendo realizado un cuidadoso camino hacia la cocina, se encontró con su madre, que estaba sentada junto al desayunador, tecleando algunas cosas en su portátil y bebiendo café. Era una imagen de domingo bastante usual para el joven Anderson.

—Oh, Blaine, buenos días —dijo la mujer—. Parece que has dormido bien.

El muchacho sonrió, internamente maldiciendo el exceso de luz que había en la cocina. ¿Acaso su madre no había pensado en comprar unas malditas cortinas que no fuesen tan transparentes?

—Mamá, ¿tú tendrás, por casualidad, el teléfono de Kurt? —preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa.

Hannah Anderson parpadeó rápidamente, mirando a su hijo con curiosidad por sobre sus gafas.

—¿El teléfono de Kurt?

Blaine sonrió tensamente, ocultándose tras la infalible fachada de niño que no ha roto un plato en su vida.

—Sí, él… se olvidó… un… uhm… ¡cuaderno! —explicó, sintiéndose un perfecto idiota—. Quería saber si lo necesitaba para el lunes.

Su madre ladeó suavemente la cabeza y Blaine no estaba seguro si le había creído o si pensaba que, con el paso de los años, su hijo se ponía cada vez más estúpido.

—El número está en mi móvil —indicó ella distraídamente, volviendo a su trabajo—. Lo dejé en la mesa de la sala.

—Vale, gracias.

Permitiéndose nuevamente caminar dando tumbos y gruñendo ante el más mínimo esfuerzo, Blaine se dirigió a la sala y buscó trabajosamente, teniendo sus ojos aún entornados, hasta que halló el teléfono sobre la mesilla de café. Con dificultad para centrarse en las letras de la pantalla y aún sintiendo su estómago quejarse, el moreno tecleó hasta entrar al directorio y buscó la_ H._ Pronto encontró el número de Kurt y, para más, también su dirección. Acercándose a la mesa del teléfono, el muchacho anotó todos los datos y arrancó el trozo de papel. Gimió al pensar que tenía que subir nuevamente las escaleras hasta su habitación para coger su móvil, pero, con un resignado suspiro, se aventuró a hacerlo. Necesitaba hablar con Kurt cuanto antes.

Después del tortuoso camino a su habitación, Blaine se dejó caer sobre la cama, estirándose únicamente para coger los pantalones que se había quitado minutos antes. Del bolsillo del frente, tomó su teléfono móvil y se encontró con dos llamadas perdidas de Jeremiah. Decidió postergar el momento y sortear sus prioridades, cayendo Kurt bajo la etiqueta de «urgente». Cuidadosamente, Blaine tecleó el número que había anotado. Ya eran casi las seis, por lo que no creía correr riesgo de despertar al joven o algo parecido.

El teléfono dio tres tonos antes que la suave voz del otro lado preguntara, con sutil confusión:

—_¿Hola?_

—Kurt, soy Blaine.

Un silencio se produjo momentáneamente y, de no haber sido por el sonido de la respiración al otro lado de la línea, el joven Anderson hubiese jurado que le habían cortado.

—Kurt, yo… ¿tú me trajiste a casa, cierto? —preguntó, ligeramente incómodo—. Gracias. Y perdón por… bueno, por si acaso.

Otro silencio prolongado.

—_¿Tú…?_ —la voz de Kurt sonaba un poco ronca—. _¿Tú no recuerdas nada?_

La garganta de Blaine se sintió aún más seca que antes, incluso cuando aquello no parecía posible. Se relamió los labios temerosamente, soltando una pesada respiración. Intentó pensar con fuerza, realmente lo intentó, aunque su cabeza dolía como los mil demonios. Una nueva imagen llegó a su mente: él y Kurt, abrazados, en la puerta de su casa, él… ¡Dios!, ¿qué había sucedido?

—¿Algo que deba recordar? —preguntó, su voz con cierto matiz de desesperación—. Oh, Dios, ¿qué fue lo que dije o hice o…?

—_Anderson, no paso… nada._

Bueno, aquella era una mentira. Él particularmente no iba abrazando gente por ahí, principalmente si eran como Kurt, que parecía no soportarlo ni un poco y ser algo reacio al contacto físico. Algo en su tono de voz y en el hecho de que no le estuviese gritando aseguraban a Blaine que _efectivamente _algo había pasado. Para aquel momento, en otras circunstancias, el joven Hummel ya lo hubiese mandado a volar. Estaba seguro.

—Kurt —repitió firmemente—, ¿qué sucedió?

—_Yo… realmente… no creo que sea una conversación para tener por teléfono_ —murmuró el muchacho—. _Sólo olvídalo, Anderson. _

—Un café —cortó Blaine—. Por favor, encontrémonos en Lima Bean en una hora, ¿sí?

El silencio se repitió por segunda vez al otro lado de la línea. Efectivamente, no podía ser _nada_, ya que, antes de la fiesta, Kurt no lo hubiese considerado ni por un segundo —ya se lo había dejado muy en claro anteriormente—. Y, sin embargo, después de una breve pausa y un indudable titubeo, Blaine lo escuchó pronunciar:

—_V-vale._

El moreno se quedó unos minutos de pie, en medio de su habitación, repasando mentalmente la conversación. ¿Qué demonios había dicho? Se sentía tan impotente que… ¡ugh!, ¿por qué no podía recordar las estupideces que había dicho o hecho durante la noche pasada? Porque estaba seguro que algo había sucedido, y le aterraba. ¿No era suficiente ya lo que sabía Kurt sobre él, como para que encima fuese por ahí soltándole nuevo material mientras estaba ebrio?, ¿o era que sólo había intentado algún movimiento con él y el joven Hummel se encontraba amedrentado?

Mientras iba en un taxi hacia el Lima Bean —no había forma en la que se pusiera al volante cuando aún le dolía la cabeza al ver el reflejo del sol, incluso cubierto por densas nubes que amenazaban con cambiar el clima—, se quedó pensando sobre ello. No había duda para él que Kurt era un joven atractivo. Él mismo había comprobado antes que no era _precisamente _su tipo, pero su buena apariencia era algo evidente. Con algo de alcohol en sangre, no dudaba que su despreocupado y hormonado yo hubiese hecho algún tipo de avance. Su tiempo con Jeremiah se había reducido considerablemente desde la llegada del muchacho a la casa y su cuerpo… lo sentía. Oh, _demonios_ que lo sentía.

El joven Anderson llegó al local mucho antes de lo pactado. Sabiendo perfectamente que _en verdad _necesitaba una buena taza de café, decidió hacer un pedido temprano mientras esperaba a Kurt. Después de hacerse de un gran vaso lleno de la humeante y fuerte infusión, el muchacho se acomodó y decidió llamar a Jeremiah. No tuvieron una larga conversación, pero acordaron verse por unas horas, ya que la casa del rubio se encontraba vacía durante la noche. Blaine no estaba seguro si era la mejor idea, pero realmente no quería pensar demasiado en ello. Después de todo, había sido Jeremiah el que había propuesto el encuentro, y él no sentía ánimos de negarse. No tenía ánimos de nada, principalmente.

Aunque el café le había sentado bien, Blaine aún se sentía ligeramente enfermo cuando Kurt llegó a Lima Bean. Mientras el joven se sentaba al lado opuesto de la mesa, la sensación se intensificó. Sin embargo, parecía no ser el único que había tenido una mala noche. Las ojeras sobre el pálido rostro frente a él eran la viva prueba de ello.

—¿Has dormido algo? —preguntó el joven Anderson, evadiendo el tema principal un poco más.

—Mi padre llamó temprano y no pude volver a dormir —respondió secamente, con la voz ligeramente ronca.

Blaine se estremeció, antes de murmurar:

—Lo siento. Por lo de anoche. Tú… bueno... gracias.

—Yo… está bien —musitó en respuesta—. Creo.

El joven Anderson observó sus manos. Decidido a postergar aquella charla todo lo que pudiera, le preguntó a Kurt qué era lo que bebía. Después de la pequeña discusión por quién pagaría, ganando Blaine con imperturbabilidad y alegando que _realmente _se lo debía, el moreno se dirigió a la barra y aguardó, sintiéndose más ansioso y torpe que nunca. Él generalmente era el tipo inalterable, el que siempre tenía una sonrisa socarrona y una expresión de _lo-tengo-todo-bajo-control. _Sin embargo, con Kurt todo era diferente. Quizás se debía al hecho de que el joven castaño conocía su secreto, o tal vez era simplemente que, desde el princpio, parecía no haber comprado su fachada de tipo pagado de sí mismo; pero Blaine sentía que no podía pretender junto a él —por lo menos, no por mucho tiempo—. Kurt era, posiblemente, la única persona que podía ver a través de él sin ninguna dificultad. Y eso le molestaba, casi hasta el punto de ponerlo histérico.

Después de tomarse su tiempo para llevar el café a la mesa, Blaine se sentó y dejó que su mirada vagara por el lugar. Generalmente no iba allí con Jeremiah porque sabía que sus compañeros frecuentaban el lugar, pero había tenido en cuenta también que los domingos no había que preocuparse mucho por el público. Posiblemente todos sus amigos y conocidos estarían aún dentro de sus camas, retorciéndose de dolor y jurando que jamás volverían a beber en su vida —promesa que, él era testigo, quedaba olvidada en cuanto alguien decía «fiesta»—.

—¿Me vas a contar qué fue lo que pasó anoche? —preguntó Blaine sin rodeos. Era como una bandita sobre una herida: si el tirón era rápido, dolería menos; sino, se arrepentiría a medio camino y jamás averiguaría el por qué de toda esa incomodidad alrededor de Kurt. El muchacho lo observaba con cierto aire curioso, su mirada algo esquiva. El moreno difícilmente podía divisar aquella hostilidad con la que había sido tratado en los últimos días.

—Mira, Anderson…

—Blaine —corrigió por inercia.

—Mira, _Blaine_, anoche estabas ebrio. Te llevé a tu casa, te dejé en tu cama y ya. Fin de la historia —dijo Kurt rápidamente, intentando restarle importancia al asunto.

—Te abracé —agregó él—. Recuerdo eso.

—Sí, también me dijiste que tenía unos ojos hermosos —contraatacó Kurt ácidamente—, pero estabas ebrio. Los ebrios dicen tonterías.

—Yo creo que lo que quieres decir es que los ebrios siempre dicen la verdad —riñó él, encogiéndose de hombros. Kurt tenía unos ojos bonitos, después de todo, y verlo sonrojarse, molesto, le parecía divertido.

—Entonces explícame por qué me dijiste que ya no querías estar enamorado —replicó él seriamente, con vestigios de aquella hostilidad que había siempre en las palabras dirigidas hacia él.

Blaine tragó pesado, su corazón latiendo velozmente dentro de su pecho y deseando que una fosa se abriera en el medio del café y se lo llevara de allí. Había un motivo por el que él no tomaba.

¿Cuánto había dicho exactamente?

…

**N/A: Aquí estoy de nuevo, gente linda. Muchas, muchas gracias por los comentarios y la buena onda del capítulo anterior, así como los mensajes de aquellas que seguían TBG y que se enteraron del plagio. Agradezco también, ya que estamos en momento de dar gracias, a todas aquellas que descargaron _Esa Fina Línea. _En serio, muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad. Y a aquellas que no lo descargaron aún, si quieren leer un slash y algo más, en mi perfil está la información sobre la historia, el trailer y esas cosas *aquí se termina el momento de la auto-publicidad descarada*.**

**Tenía que subir hoy, porque me imagino que no soy la única que está como loca con el_ Púrpura_, ¿cierto? haha. ¡Se terminó la espera, Gleeks! And McBlainers is, oh, so cannon! *se pone a llorar como la fangirl cochina que es*. En fin, esta noche me sacarán a beber unas margaritas para festejar el día de la primavera (¡Felicidades para todo el hemisferio sur, por cierto!), pero mañana andaré como loca. Seguro verán algo nuevo en _Playground Love, _ahora que habrá material nuevo para drabbles haha. Extreme fangirling is back, yey!**

**¡Gracias a todas por leer, doblemente gracias por comentar! **

**Nos leemos prontito.**

**MrsV.**


	13. Capítulo XII

**Disclaimer: **Ya lo dije, lo repito por las dudas: mis derechos sobre Glee son proporcionales a mis habilidades vocales. Me han querido echar de mi propio cumpleaños por cantar, así que sacad vuestras propias conclusiones.

…

**Damage P****oints**

…

**Capítulo XII:**

_«Es fácil hablar claro cuando no va a decirse toda la verdad». _Rabindranath Tagore.

…

—¿Realmente quieres tener esta conversación?

A pesar de la seguridad que intentaba mostrar, Kurt sabía que Blaine estaba fingiendo. Había una mirada ligeramente nerviosa en sus ojos después de haberse visto descubierto, que él mismo había intentado ocultar con aquella pequeña sonrisa socarrona y una posición desestructurada de su cuerpo sobre la silla. El joven Hummel le dio su mejor rostro de perra insensible, aunque en realidad también era sólo una fachada. La única diferencia era que Blaine no lo había visto ebrio y no conocía otra faceta de él —la más honesta—, algo que jugaba a favor de Kurt.

—Sí —respondió secamente—, ¿acaso no fue para eso para lo que me llamaste aquí?, ¿no querías hablar sobre lo que sucedió anoche?

Blaine suspiró, como si toda aquella situación fuese demasiado para él, y Kurt se sintió un poco mal por haber sido tan directo al respecto. Pasó una mano por sus rizos, echándolos hacia atrás mientras hacía lo mismo con su cuerpo. Nuevamente había adoptado una posición despreocupada de su cuerpo, apoyando su brazo en el respaldo de la silla.

—¿No puedes simplemente olvidarlo y ya? —pidió Blaine, con una pequeña sonrisa de lado. Arrogancia volvía a manchar su rostro sin reparos—. No es importante, de cualquier forma.

Kurt lo observó agriamente por unos instantes, soltando luego un fuerte resoplido. ¿Realmente él había albergado esperanzas que algo en Blaine cambiara después de la noche anterior? Aquel muchacho seguía siendo el mismo prepotente de siempre, viéndose únicamente incomodado por el hecho de saber que había soltado más de lo que debía. No era que realmente le importara hablar _con_ Kurt sobre ello, sino evitar que él soltara algo que pudiera perjudicarlo.

—Olvidarlo no va a hacerlo desaparecer, ¿sabes?

El joven Hummel sintió ganas de reír amargamente. Había sido un idiota ingenuo.

—Me voy —sentenció secamente, poniéndose de pie, con el vaso de café en su mano derecha.

Con agilidad, Kurt salió de lugar, que se encontraba poco concurrido, incluso para un día domingo. La calle, tan despoblada como el interior del negocio, recibió sus pasos rápidos, al igual que el cielo encapotado, que parecía haber estado amenazándolo con el cambio climático desde que había dejado su casa. Desprevenido y sin esperar ser seguido, se tambaleó suavemente había atrás cuando una mano atrapó su muñeca. Blaine respiraba pesadamente, dejando en evidencia que había corrido hasta alcanzarlo.

—Kurt... espera... yo...

—¿Qué? —presionó él, mordazmente—. Todo lo que ha pasado anoche, ya es historia. No diré ni una palabra. Fin del asunto. Eso era todo lo que te importaba después de todo, ¿cierto?

Blaine se quedó observándolo, aún sin soltarlo. Kurt se mantuvo imperturbable, mientras sentía aquellos ojos avellana fijos en los suyos. Ya conocía aquel reto mutuo, pero aquella vez los sentimientos involucrados eran mucho más fuertes que en otras ocasiones.

—En serio, Kurt, sólo no quiero que le des más importancia de la que tiene —insistió Blaine, como si hablar del tema fuese algo que lo cansara absurdamente.

El joven Hummel sonrió con desprecio.

—¿Me estás diciendo que estar enamorado es algo sin importancia? —rió secamente—. Claro, esa es la excusa de los cobardes. ¡Es más fácil ignorar lo que sientes y pretender que todo te importa un demonio! —gritó. Tragó pesadamente, decidido a no soltar ni una maldita lágrima de furia. Quizás se estaba comportando como una reina del drama, pero estaba cansado de la actitud de Blaine. Cansado de ver cómo alguien negaba tan tranquilamente lo que era—. Pero, ¿sabes qué?, los sentimientos no se van así cómo así. Para superarlos, primero debes aceptarlos. Ignorarlos no es una opción, Anderson.

Blaine lo soltó suavemente, aún sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

—¿Qué derecho tienes para hablarme de esto así?

Kurt le dio una mirada feroz.

—¡Demonios que lo tengo! —respondió, intentando controlar su voz, al recordar que aún se encontraban en medio de la calle. Incluso cuando no había mucha gente, prefería no hacer un espectáculo. La ira bullendo dentro de su pecho no era una ayuda de todas formas—. Sé lo que es estar en tu lugar, Anderson, lo he sabido toda mi vida —se acercó un poco, endureciendo su expresión—. Pero escúchame: jamás, _jamás, _me he avergonzado de ello.

—Tú…

—¿Me vas a decir que no entiendo?, ¿qué no sé lo que es tener el corazón roto?, ¿sufrir por alguien que no te corresponder? —rió con amargura—. ¡Claro que lo sé! Pero, antes que nada, somos adolescentes, Anderson. ¿Quién no ha sufrido por amor alguna vez, eh?

—No es lo mismo —musitó él, con los ojos ligeramente entrecerrados. Su usual arrogancia parecía entremezclada con un nuevo sentimiento, que pareció haber salido a flote después de las palabras del castaño.

—Estás negado a ver lo que está ahí —respondió él, negando con la cabeza—. No puedes entender que sólo te estás haciendo mal a ti mismo.

—¡No sabes de lo que hablas! —replicó Blaine, agitado—. ¡No sabes una maldita cosa sobre mí!

—¡Es amor, Blaine!, ¡estás enamorado como cualquier _persona_! —gritó, olvidándose por completo de dónde estaban—. ¿Tanto te cuesta aceptar eso?, ¿tantos prejuicios tienes que no puedes vivir con el estar enamorado de un hombre?, ¿eres tan… despreciable?

Blaine se quedó observándolo en blanco y Kurt le dio una última y decepcionada sonrisa desdeñosa, dándose luego la media vuelta y haciendo rápidamente el trecho hasta su auto. Cuando se subió y puso las llaves en el contacto, vio por el espejo que Blaine seguía aún en la misma posición, en medio de la calle, y aparentemente sin ánimos de seguirlo. Algo dentro de él había esperado realmente que el joven lo detuviera y negara lo que había dicho tan imprudentemente. Aquello sólo confirmaba que las palabras de Kurt, si bien no habían sido dichas con los mejores modos, no eran otra cosa que la pura verdad.

El camino hacia su casa sólo fue un trayecto borroso y lleno de lluvia, en el que Kurt contuvo los deseos de llorar. Él no sabía nada de Blaine, aquello era cierto, pero había estado en su lugar una y mil veces. Desde pequeño había tenido en claro su sexualidad y sus deseos por algo de cariño siempre habían sido tan obvios, que jamás había podido hacer algo para ocultarlos. Se había enamorado tantas veces de tantas personas distintas que estaban a años luz de corresponderle, que sabía con exactitud el dolor que aquello significaba. Podía describir con precisión ese sonido dentro de su pecho, el de su corazón al romperse, cada vez que había escuchado una negativa, una palabra de desprecio, una burla. Su vida no había sido fácil, porque había escogido el camino digno, el camino que todos debía elegir. Y Blaine andaba por allí, ocultándose y pretendiendo que todo estaba bien, haciendo las cosas fáciles y tratando de darle a él,justamente a _él,_ lecciones de moral.

Kurt llegó a su casa y agradeció infinitamente a todos los dioses cuando leyó la nota de su padre, sobre la mesa de la sala, avisándole que estaría en el taller hasta tarde —después de su tiempo de reposo, muchos de sus trabajos se habían atrasado un poco y parecía no querer desperdiciar jamás el tiempo libre—. Ya había tenido suficiente con la noche anterior como para tener que seguir dando explicaciones. Le resultaba difícil mentirle a su padre, y su malhumor, particularmente, no era algo fácil de ocultar.

Sin siquiera preocuparse por sus zapatos ligeramente húmedos, Kurt se dejó caer sobre el sofá. El haber dormido poco lo había tenido todo el día con un molesto dolor de cabeza. Mientras, con los ojos cerrados, buscaba el mando del televisor a tientas, pensó en irse a dormir en ese instante, incluso cuando no creía ser capaz de juntar la predisposición para ponerse de pie y arrastrarse hasta su cuarto. De hecho, estaba sorprendido de haber ido hasta _Lima Bean_ sin rechistar.

¿De verdad era tan idiota?

En algún momento debió haberse quedado dormido, porque realmente no recordaba haber dejado un partido de beisbol sincronizado. No estaba seguro, pero posiblemente el despertar había sido causado por un fuerte trueno fuera de su casa, los cristales sacudiéndose ante la nueva intensidad de la tormenta. Tuvo que aguzar la mirada en dirección a la televisión, porque no creía que fuesen ya las ocho de la noche. Reconfirmando el hecho, su estómago gruñó en protesta. No había comido nada desde el día anterior, y comenzaba a sentirlo.

Le tomó una gran fuerza de voluntad el decidir ponerse de pie y encaminarse hacia la cocina. En el fregadero se encontraba la taza de su padre y un plato, y decidió que los lavaría luego. Haciendo todo con lentitud, el muchacho se estiró para coger algunas cosas de la encimera. No sabía que comer. Ni siquiera sentía ganas de cocina.

Cuando estaba por coger un paquete de arroz, Kurt escuchó el timbre resonando por la casa. Pensó que había sido su imaginación, teniendo en cuenta que los cristales de las ventanas seguían moviéndose con fuerza y haciendo ruidos extraños, pero el sonido volvió a escucharse por la casa y estuvo seguro. Luego recordó que estaba solo y su padre tenía la mala costumbre de perder las cosas. «_En serio_», pensó con una sonrisa, «_¿qué haría ese hombre sin mí?_».

Con una expresión de júbilo en medio de su cansada expresión, Kurt abrió alegremente la puerta. Una brisa de aire helado lo golpeó, y no supo si el escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo fue producto de eso o de la visión de Blaine Anderson, de pie frente a su puerta. El muchacho se encontraba con la misma ropa de la tarde, aunque estaba empapado de pies a cabeza. Los risos húmedos cubrían sus ojos avellana, que estaban fijos en Kurt, con una expresión… rota. Vulnerabilidad fue todo lo que el joven Hummel vio por un minuto, por lo menos hasta que sintió el carraspeo de Blaine, que tintó su fachada de confusión. Parecía que ninguno de los dos tenía muy en claro que hacía el joven allí, temblando suavemente.

—¿Blaine? —susurró Kurt, olvidándose momentáneamente de su furia y sus deseos de marcar las diferencias llamándolo por su apellido—, ¿qué haces aquí?

El joven Anderson desvió sus ojos hacia la izquierda, evitando su mirada.

—¿Podemos simplemente… hablar? —pidió, sus dientes castañeteando con suavidad—. No gritar, no pelear. Sólo… hablar.

Y, cuando sus ojos se volvieron hacia él, a la espera de una respuesta, Kurt volvió a ver aquel tinte de honestidad en sus ojos. Aquel, de pie frente a su puerta y esperando conversar, era el verdadero Blaine Anderson.

…

**N/A: Hola, hola. Primero que nada, me disculpo por la pequeña tardanza, incluso cuando dije que iba a estar por aquí pronto. Estoy trabajando finalmente en ese original que tenía en mente, en un nuevo slash... y bueno, también tengo una vida ocasionalmente, lo juro haha. Aún no he visto el 3x02 de Glee por ponerme a escribir y no creo poder hacerlo hasta el domingo, así que creo que mínimo, merezco hacerles un poquito de chantaje emocional y pedirles que me hagan saber qué les pareció. Que todos amamos los reviews aunque no lo digamos, de eso no hay duda. Plus, el próximo capítulo es algo largo (se imaginarán que tendremos un poco de charla entre nuestros muchachos) y puede que me tome un tiempo. Así que intentaré enviarles vía review un adelanto en cuanto tenga algo listo. Fanfiction no admite mails a menos que los pongan separados o como penname, en caso que no tengan cuenta, para enviárselos ahí. Ojo que hay algunas que tienen los mensajes privados bloqueados también, y no les puedo responder.  
><strong>

**Perdón por las notas a las apuradas, pero realmente tengo que poner manos a la obra con un trabajo. Quería actualizar porque terminé el capítulo y me disculpo por las posibles faltas o errores de tipeo que puedan encontrar en la redacción. Realmente no lo revisé muy a consciencia. También disculpen la incoherencia en las notas de autor, pero dormí poco y nada y ya ni sé lo que digo... o escribo... o lo que sea. **

**No sé si acá hay seguidoras de historias no slash, pero, en cualquier caso, estoy a punto de comenzar una, original, y he hecho un pequeño video que dejé en mi perfil de Facebook. Ya saben, la regular publicidad nunca está demás, ¿cierto? jajaja. Mi Facebook está en mi perfil, pero creo que eso lo he repetido como unas mil veces también, so :)**

**¡Un beso enorme para todas las que leen! **

**Que tengan un buen fin de semana.  
><strong>

**MrsV.**


	14. Capítulo XIII

**Disclaimer: **Ya lo dije, lo repito por las dudas: mis derechos sobre Glee son proporcionales a mis habilidades vocales. Me han querido echar de mi propio cumpleaños por cantar, así que sacad vuestras propias conclusiones.

…

**Damage Points**

…

**Capítulo XIII:**

_«La verdad es lo que es, y sigue siendo verdad aunque se piense al revés». _Antonio Machado.

…

Blaine no sabía a ciencia cierta por qué había acabado en la puerta de Kurt Hummel.

Después que el muchacho había salido corriendo, el joven Anderson había intentado calmarse, sacudiendo sus preocupaciones y preparándose para un encuentro con Jeremiah. Quizás aquello era lo que necesitaba: acostarse con él, deshacerse de aquella tensión estúpida y volver a actuar como si todo estuviese bien. Las cosas seguirían su curso natural y Blaine podría olvidarse de las palabras de Kurt.

Jeremiah lo había recibido con una pícara sonrisa de lado y unas cuantas palabras oportunas. Los padres del rubio se habían ido por un cumpleaños familiar, que él había conseguido saltarse, por lo que las ideas sobre lo que podían hacer con toda la casa para ellos no dejaban mucho lugar a dudas. Sin perder tiempo en formalidades, algo que era, más que una costumbre, una necesidad propia de cada uno de ellos, Blaine había cogido al rubio por la nuca y lo atrajo en un rápido beso.

Sin embargo, las palabras de Kurt habían seguido retumbando en sus oídos mientras Jeremiah parecía muy entretenido besando su cuello. Cada frase, cada maldita verdad seguía zumbando dentro de su cabeza, incluso cuando había intentado concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo.

Había huido. Con palabras murmuradas y disculpas torpes, el joven Anderson se había acomodado sus ropas, tomado sus cosas y escapado de casa de Jeremiah mientras este no dejaba de preguntar las causas de su rápida salida. Sabía que podrían arreglarlo en otro momento. En ese instante, Blaine sólo necesitaba alejarse de él. Necesitaba alejarse de todas esas cosas de su vida que estaban _mal._

No sabía por qué había sucedido así, pero había tomado el móvil de su bolsillo y había pensado en llamar a Kurt, gritarle que estaba equivocado, rogarle que escuchara lo que tenía para decir. Blaine Anderson no era así. La fachada que mostraba al mundo de tipo seguro jamás le hubiese permitido _rogar _por algo, mucho menos si era sólo un poco de compañía y un oído gentil dispuesto a escucharlo. Sin embargo, Kurt Hummel podía ver a través de ello. Tan sólo conociéndolo por unas pocas semanas, había conseguido destruir todo el trabajo de largos años, e inmiscuirse entre aquellos secretos que Blaine escondía recelosamente del mundo.

Y allí estaba, de pie frente a su puerta y mojado hasta los huesos, sin preocuparse realmente por pescar un resfriado o morir de una pulmonía. Su pésimo sentido de la ubicación incluso se las había ingeniado para llevarlo hasta allí e impulsarlo a llamar a la puerta de una casa que no conocía, incluso corriendo el riesgo que alguien más lo atendiera. No sabía por qué lo había hecho —o quizás sólo _no quería_ saberlo—, pero estaba seguro que Kurt entendería. Cuando se trataba de él, el castaño siempre parecía entender incluso aquello que todos ignoraban.

—Pasa —susurró el muchacho más alto, haciéndose a un lado.

Blaine entró con pasos vacilantes, lamentándose pronto por mojar el suelo de la entrada. Antes que pudiera hacer mucho, Kurt desapareció y volvió a grandes zancadas, con una toalla que pasó por los hombros del joven moreno. Luego volvió a irse, trayendo un trapo consigo y evitando que el agua sobre el suelo siguiera esparciéndose.

—Perdón por eso —musitó Blaine.

—No… te preocupes —respondió el castaño, que parecía ligeramente incómodo—. Sécate. Te traeré algo de ropa.

Blaine se quedó allí, pasándose distraídamente la toalla por la cabeza e intentando detener las gruesas gotas que escurrían desde su cabello. Su intuición le decía que la casa estaba vacía, lo cual era un alivio, pero también le daba posibilidades de huir. ¿Por qué había ido allí?, ¿por qué sentía aquella absurda necesidad de soltar a Kurt todo lo que había jurado que guardaría sólo para sí mismo?

Jeremiah había sido su único confesor durante mucho tiempo. Él, de alguna forma, lo entendía, pero había cosas que simplemente… no podía conversar con él. No era que no tuviese confianza con el muchacho, de ninguna forma; pero Kurt… él era especial. Él tenía una concepción sobre su vida y su sexualidad tan orgullosa y simple. Él hablaba del amor como el viejo Blaine lo hubiese hecho. Kurt era la única conexión que podía tener con una parte de él que había creído olvidar.

El muchacho volvió, entregándole un par de pantalones de franela y una camisa haciendo juego.

—Allí tienes el baño —comentó, señalando el fondo del corredor—. Cámbiate y dame tus ropas… para que puedan secarse.

Blaine asintió, contagiándose ligeramente del nerviosismo de Kurt. Se encaminó al baño en silencio, sin volverse a ver al otro muchacho. Aquel pequeño momento a solas podía servirle para relajarse y para definir que era, a ciencia cierta, lo que buscaba allí. Mientras estaba manejando como poseso por las calles de Lima, Blaine no había tenido otra cosa en mente que hablar con Kurt y aclarar todas aquellas cosas que habían generado tensión entre ambos. Sin embargo, encontrándose allí, frente a frente con aquellos ojos escépticos, las cosas no eran tan fáciles. ¿Cuánta determinación necesitaría para tragarse su orgullo y admitir que muchas de las cosas que el joven Hummel le había echado en cara eran ciertas? ¿Cómo explicarle que, a pesar de todo, él tenía un motivo para ser como era?

Blaine se tomó un buen tiempo para quitarse las ropas mojadas, dejándose la camiseta y la ropa interior y poniendo todo lo demás en una húmeda pila. Habiéndose ya puesto los pantalones, cuidando de doblarlos un poco para no arrastrarlos, se abotonó la camisa del conjunto con pulso inestable. Se echó una rápida mirada al espejo, su rostro demacrado y su peinado totalmente arruinado por la lluvia. Los rizos, previamente secados con la toalla, eran una extraña maraña sobre su cabeza. Pero realmente nada de eso le importaba. Hacía tiempo que había dejado de ser el galante Blaine Anderson frente a Kurt.

El moreno salió del baño con pasos inseguros, habiendo perdido al joven Hummel de vista. Se paró en la zona donde aún se encontraba el trapo, divisando a Kurt en la cocina. El muchacho estaba hirviendo agua, apoyado casualmente contra la encimera. Parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, ya que no había reparado de su llegada.

Blaine carraspeo suavemente, captando la atención del castaño, que botó suavemente en su lugar.

—Estaba haciendo algo de té —comentó Kurt.

Él aun parecía ligeramente incómodo, o quizás confundido. Cualquiera fuese el sentimiento, Blaine lo encontraba extraño. Escuchar a Kurt hablar con algo que no fuese frialdad o desprecio hacia él resultaba… nuevo. La tensión era un condimento que no había esperado que fuera bilateral.

—Kurt, yo… realmente… quiero disculparme por lo de hoy —murmuró él—. Fui un poco… tú sabes…

El joven Hummel suspiró, mientras apoyaba dos recipientes sobre la encimera. Le dio una mirada de refilón a Blaine mientras cogía unos saquitos de té.

—Yo también debo pedirte disculpas, pero por gritarte —aclaró él—. No me arrepiento de nada de lo que te he dicho, ni pienso retirarlo, pero reconozco que he sido un poco… rudo. Me he dejado llevar.

Blaine resopló, consciente de lo que debía decir, pero imposibilitado para soltarlo correctamente. No era tan fácil deshacerse de su orgullo de un día para el otro.

Kurt sirvió el té e invitó a Blaine a sentarse en la sala, en el sofá posicionado frente a la televisión. El imprevisto invitado se acomodó en un rincón, con la taza entre sus manos y las piernas cruzadas. El joven Hummel se sentó a su lado, y un silencio tenso se extendió sobre la habitación con una velocidad increíble. Blaine tragó pesado. Realmente no había pensado qué hacer al llegar allí, sólo había tenido la necesidad de… disculparse. Kurt había estado en lo cierto cuando le había dicho todas aquellas cosas.

—Las cosas jamás salieron como yo creía, ¿sabes? —soltó el joven Anderson de repente, sorprendiéndolos a ambos—. Por primera vez en mi vida, creía que todo marchaba realmente bien —suspiró—. Entonces llegaste tú.

Kurt frunció el ceño, poniendo aquella cara que Blaine conocía demasiado bien.

—No me malinterpretes —intervino el moreno, antes que el otro muchacho pudiera decir algo más—. No lo digo por ti. Lo digo por como… me afecto a mí.

El rostro del joven de ojos azules no se modificó mucho, por lo que Blaine suspiró, antes de volver a explicarse:

—Me engañaba a mí mismo, pero estaba bien con ello, Kurt.

El joven Anderson cerró los ojos, intentando relajarse. No sabía si estaba listo para soltar todo aquello, pero su acompañante parecía estar esperando que lo hiciera. Kurt ya sabía demasiado sobre él y, sin embargo, no era suficiente para entenderlo. En todo aquel tiempo, había sabido mantener su secreto. ¿Estaría bien seguir hasta el final y sacarse aquel peso de encima?

—Yo me… enamoré de la persona equivocada —susurró.

—Bienvenido al mundo de los humanos, Anderson.

Blaine frunció el ceño, dándole a Kurt una mirada firme.

—Estoy intentando hablar en serio aquí.

Los ojos azules del joven Hummel se desviaron en dirección al corredor, evitando los suyos, mientras murmuraba un incómodo _«__lo siento__»._

—Me enamoré de un amigo… cuando tenía catorce años —explicó, sintiendo su respiración pesada. Jamás había hablado de ello con nadie, ni siquiera con Jeremiah. No con detalles—. Pasé por un infierno intentando comprender qué era lo que sentía. Yo… simplemente no podía entender lo que sentía por él, por un chico, un amigo…

Kurt estaba sentado en su rincón del sofá, sus piernas cruzadas y su boca tiesa en una fina línea. Como si quisiera romper la tensión, el muchacho se llevó la taza a sus labios, bebiendo un poco de té mientras esperaba que Blaine continuara.

—Entonces, finalmente, lo comprendí: estaba enamorado de él —confesó, su rostro torciéndose en una mueca de dolor ante el recuerdo—, y, después de seguir dándole vueltas y vueltas al asunto dentro de mi cabeza, yo… decidí decírselo.

Blaine observó tímidamente en dirección a Kurt, cuyos labios se encontraban ahora ligeramente abiertos. Su mirada ya no era aquella fría capa de ironía con la que habían comenzado la conversación, sino que había en sus ojos algún tipo de dolor compartido. El joven Anderson se sintió ligeramente reconfortado por ella, obligándose a sí mismo a continuar.

—Él… enloqueció —murmuró—. No entendía. No…, Dios, él no me quería cerca.

—¿Qué… sucedió? —preguntó Kurt.

En algún momento, ambos habían comenzado a hablar en voz realmente baja, pero no importaba. Se sentía correcto de aquella forma.

—Él me odiaba —confesó secamente—. Había dicho que algo estaba mal conmigo. Luego se tranquilizó pero, en el calor del momento… Simplemente no fue agradable.

Hubo un pequeño silencio. Blaine realmente no se sentía cómodo recordando todo aquello. Había pasado tanto entre medio. Su vida había cambiado tanto desde aquel pequeño e inocente primer amor. Todo había sido tan… complicado. Y allí estaba Kurt, escuchándolo y… entendiendo. Quizás no sabía cómo había sido exactamente, pero… ¿sabría cómo se sentía que le rompieran el corazón de aquella forma?

—Mi padre consiguió una oferta de trabajo en Westerville y nos mudamos desde Delaware —prosiguió el moreno—. Ellos querían esperar a que terminara el año, pero les pedí que nos fuésemos en ese mismo momento —no pudo evitar resoplar por enésima vez—. Tenía quince años cuando llegamos aquí y estaba… Me sentía tan miserable.

El joven Anderson se sorprendió cuando sintió una mano sobre su antebrazo. Los delgados y pálidos dedos de Kurt se encontraban apoyados contra su piel. En algún momento, mientras Blaine miraba ausentemente al frente, el muchacho a su lado se había acercado un poco, encontrándose ya sobre dos de las plazas contiguas en el sofá de tres. Kurt no parecía ser muy fanático del contacto físico, por lo que Blaine no pudo hacer más que forzar una pequeña sonrisa en su dirección. Lo agradecía. Realmente lo hacía.

El rostro del castaño estaba contorsionado en una mueca disgustada. Parecía ser él quien estaba sintiendo todo lo que había sido parte del pasado del joven Anderson. Sus ojos se encontraron en algún punto, volviendo Blaine a desviarlos rápidamente.

—Entonces apareció Jeremiah —rompió el silencio, denso y levemente incómodo—, el… uhm… muchacho con el que me… encontraste.

—Ah…, sí.

—Él me conoció cuando recién llegué aquí. Trabajaba en GAP y mi madre iba frecuentemente al centro comercial donde estaba el local, por lo que ocasionalmente tenía la oportunidad de verlo —hizo una pausa para tomar un respiro—. De alguna forma, él supo que había algo conmigo cuando, por casualidad, apoyó su mano sobre la mía y yo prácticamente dejé de respirar —Blaine soltó una risa seca, carente de humor—. No era muy experimentado por aquel entonces.

Kurt se tomó unos segundos para preguntar suavemente:

—¿Estás… enamorado de él?

Blaine negó con la cabeza. Era bastante más complicado que eso.

—Yo simplemente… —Blaine suspiró, tragando con dificultad. Quería evadir aquel pequeño punto, si era posible, por lo que simplemente prosiguió—: No sé en qué momento el amor se volvió una molestia para mí, pero lo hizo, Kurt, y me siento horrible al respecto —suspiró, intentando no pensar la situación como específicamente se le presentaba en aquel momento. No pensar siempre era la mejor opción para él—. Y, sin embargo, ha sido tan… tranquilo. No quiero volver a pasar por lo mismo otra vez.

—Ya te lo he dicho, Blaine —dijo el joven de piel nívea, con aquel tono suave y, de alguna forma, tímido—. Ocultarlo no lo hará irse.

—Yo… lo sé, Kurt —replicó en un suspiro—. Pero a veces pretendes tanto, que comienzas a olvidarte qué es real y qué no.

El silencio volvió a extenderse por la sala de los Hummel, aunque con un tinte diferente, casi calmo. Por lo menos, así fue, hasta que el movimiento en la puerta de calle y el sonido de una llave llamaron la atención de ambos.

…

**N/A: Buenos días, tardes, noches, lo-que-sea, gente linda. Como verán, estoy aquí porque... bueno, digamos que he avanzado bastante con la historia y quería dejarles esto. Sé que los capítulos tienden a ser cortos, pero prefiero llevar la historia ágil y poder hacer esto de actualizar todas las semanas (más o menos). No sé, creo que es más práctico, de alguna forma. ¿Qué les pareció esa charla?, ¿qué pensará Kurt de todo esto?, ¿cómo creen que reaccionará? Como en las telenovelas baratas,**_** todo esto en el próximo capítulo**_**.**

**En fin, mi cabeza ha estado en otros slash, pero de cualquier modo sigo fiel a esta historia. Han comenzado las votaciones del Hateful Lemonade Contest 2 (mi historia es el único male-slash participando; no sé si sentime orgullosa o preocupada jaja) y estoy trabajando también con un nuevo original, después de todos los mensajitos lindos que me trajo Esa Fina Línea. He escrito como dos capítulos en en un día y estoy un poco... abrumada, creo jajaja; pero me parece que la idea está buena. No viene al caso, pero tenía ganas de comentarlo, especialmente por aquí que sé que hay mentes incomprendidas a las que también les gusta un poco el slash jajaja.**

**¡POR CIERTO! Hablando del slash nuevo, se agradecería mucho la colaboración con el siguiente asunto: busco un couple name de dos hombres, como podría ser _Klaine. _Lo cierto es que tengo dos capítulos, pero los personajes aún no tienen nombre. Si se les ocurre, por favor, la ayuda se agradece muchísimo. Les enviaré el primer capítulo, si gustan, a modo de (no muy generoso) agradecimiento :)**

**En fin, ****Como siempre, millones de gracias por sus reviews. En serio, muchas, muchas gracias a todas por los comentarios y la buena onda que dejan siempre. ****¡Ah, y otra cosa antes de irme! Ya hay capítulo para el Kliss. Soy feliz de anunciarles que ya tengo incluso un pedacito de él escrito. Hay algunas cosillas de por medio pero… bueno, habrá Kliss pronto. Mi lado fangirl no podía dejar de comentarles eso jajaja.**

**Ahora sí, dejo las notas kilométricas, que el deber llama.**

**¡Que tengan un genial fin de semana, bonitas! Xo.**

**MrsV.**


	15. Capítulo XIV

**Disclaimer: **Ya lo dije, lo repito por las dudas: mis derechos sobre Glee son proporcionales a mis habilidades vocales. Me han querido echar de mi propio cumpleaños por cantar, así que sacad vuestras propias conclusiones.

…

**Damage Points**

…

**Capítulo XIV:**

_«Al fin y al cabo, somos lo que hacemos para cambiar lo que somos». _Eduardo Galeano.

…

Kurt no podía encontrar una buena palabra para definir cómo se sentía. Los sentimientos estaban tan entremezclados, que realmente no sabía bien dónde terminaba uno y dónde comenzaba el otro. Se sentía culpable por haberle gritado a Blaine aquella tarde. Eso lo hacía sentir molesto consigo mismo, sabiendo que había tenido sus motivos para hacerlo, sumándole impotencia también al coctel de emociones. Estaba confundido por las partes inconclusas de la historia. Se sentía vulnerable a aquella emoción dolida que irradiaban las palabras y los gestos de Blaine. Aquello sólo conseguía ponerlo nervioso. Y la llegada de su padre logró ponerlo histérico.

¿Podían sentirse tantas cosas al mismo tiempo?

Aparentemente, sí.

—Kurt, ¿por qué has dej—? _Oh._

La voz de su padre murió en aquel monosílabo cuando sus ojos se encontraron con la segunda figura sobre el sofá. Blaine presionó una sonrisa que lucía terriblemente fingida, haciendo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza. Kurt no podía decir quién de los dos parecía más nervioso. Era bueno que su padre fuese despistado la mayor parte del tiempo, o, por lo menos, en lo que estaba relacionado con los sentimientos.

—Papá, él es Blaine Anderson —el castaño explicó brevemente, la cara de su padre pronto llenándose de un reconocimiento algo receloso.

¿Por qué estaba allí? Oh, Dios, necesitaba… ¿qué podía decirle a su padre…?

—Vine a traer un cuaderno que Kurt había olvidado en mi casa, pero me he encontrado con la tormenta a medio camino y él me ha ofrecido algo de ropa seca —explicó Blaine, con aquella sonrisa falsa y cordial, la que compraba a todos instantáneamente. Volvía a ser el idiota de siempre—. Perdón por la intromisión.

Burt pareció satisfecho con aquella perfecta mentira, porque simplemente sonrió en dirección al moreno. Kurt sintió el impulso de rodar los ojos.

—¿Te quedas a cenar, muchacho?

Blaine sonrió.

—Muchas gracias por la invitación, señor, pero debo volver a casa —comentó—. Kurt, ¿me darías mi ropa?

El joven Hummel sonrió tan falsamente como su rostro se lo permitía. No podía creer que minutos antes hubiesen estado teniendo una conversación como la que habían compartido, para luego actuar como si fuesen dos idiotas dentro de una obra de teatro. ¿Qué demonios estaba mal con Blaine Anderson?

—Ven —musitó, poniéndose de pie—. Luego haré la cena, papá.

—Vale, muchacho.

Blaine y Kurt se dirigieron a la cocina. El joven Hummel se encargó de comenzar a descolgar las prendas de Blaine que había dejado secando. Dándole la espalda, se tomó su tiempo con el asunto.

—Kurt, gracias por… escucharme.

El joven Hummel se quedó unos minutos sosteniendo la camisa de Blaine. Volví a escuchársele aquel tono de voz suave, casi susurrante. Ese tono… honesto.

—No es nada, pero… —el castaño dejó las palabras en el aire.

—¿Qué?

—No me has… —hizo una pausa— dicho todo, ¿cierto?

Incluso cuando no lo estaba mirando, el suspiro profundo de Blaine dio a Kurt una idea de la expresión que debía haber sobre su rostro.

—No, pero… me gustaría hacerlo —dijo, en un tono verdaderamente suave—. En algún momento.

—V-vale.

Honestamente, el joven Hummel dejó que el tema acabara allí, porque los sentimientos aún lo abrumaban. No sabía si Blaine le estaba mintiendo sobre el tal Jeremiah, si había algún detalle en su historia que no le estaba contando pero era... _demasiado_ para asimilar en tan poco tiempo. El hecho de ver a Blaine siendo vulnerable, honesto... ya era un gran descubrimiento para digerir. En ese preciso momento, ni siquiera podía estar seguro de quién era Blaine Anderson. ¿Acaso sólo había visto a aquel idiota que él había querido mostrarle? ¿Había otra persona allí que valía la pena conocer, una que no estuviese hecha de lo que los demás esperaban encontrar?

No era fácil sacar el asunto de su cabeza. Incluso al día siguiente, parecía que era lo único en lo que Kurt podía pensar. Después de perderse dentro de su mente más de una vez y de haber sido reprendido, no sólo por los profesores, sino también por sus propios amigos por no escucharlos, el joven castaño decidió que debía esforzarse y dejar el tema por algunas horas. Necesitaba despejarse, porque no podría volver a hablar con Blaine con objetividad si no lo conseguía. Y realmente quería seguir discutiendo con él sobre aquel asunto. _Realmente_ quería saber todos los por qué de alguien que no parecía feliz con una vida que no era más que... _una mentira_.

—Y de nuevo estoy hablando sola. Bien.

Kurt parpadeó. Había sucedido otra vez.

—Lo siento, Cedes —se disculpó el muchacho, mientras los dos dejaban sus libros, listos para ir a la sala del coro—. Prometo que esa fue la última vez.

La muchacha rodó los ojos.

—Dijiste lo mismo hace una hora —le recriminó, aunque había una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro—. Voy a los servicios, bebé; nos vemos en la sala.

El castaño asintió vagamente, arrastrando los pies hasta la sala. Era temprano, pero realmente no tenía los ánimos para andar paseando por los corredores y, con su buena fortuna, acabar con granizado en sus ojos y ropas. Karofsky y su banda de primates no habían aparecido mucho en los últimos días, y no estaba interesado en tentar a la suerte. Apretando el paso ante el pensamiento, Kurt hizo su camino hasta la sala del coro. Había estado distraído todo el día, pero, incluso sin haberlo estado, no hubiese podido evitar el choque con otra persona que se encontraba_ justo_ detrás de la puerta de la sala.

Una enorme sonrisa fue lo primero que el castaño vio, pronto acompañada por un par de ojos azules. Era un muchacho de su altura, delgado y con el cabello peinado en una forma que a Kurt se le hacía extrañamente familiar. Era… atractivo, no tenía dudas de ello. Pero había algo ligeramente perturbador en él. Del tipo de _Rachel-perturbador_, para ser exacto.

—Uhm, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo? —preguntó Kurt, dubitativo.

Aunque no lo había creído humanamente posible, la sonrisa del muchacho se ensanchó aún más.

—¡Oh!, ¿tú eres del coro? —preguntó alegremente, ajustando la correa del morral sobre su hombro después del impacto—. Quiero unirme.

El castaño no pudo evitar pestañar rápidamente ante el entusiasmo, una de sus cejas alzándose luego.

—¿Sabes que estás a punto de cometer suicidio social?

El muchacho jamás dejó que su sonrisa decayera.

—Tomaré el riesgo…

—Kurt, Kurt Hummel.

—Sebastian Smythe, mucho gusto.

El joven le estrechó la mano, con aquella sonrisa que parecía indeleble. Kurt frunció el ceño, preguntándose, en otro de los pobres viajes al espacio de su mente, si no le dolería la mandíbula.

Como siempre, los integrantes del club comenzaron a llenar sus puestos, ninguno de ellos reparando de él y Sebastian sentados en la fila trasera. La única que los vio fue Mercedes, que no hizo más que interrogar al castaño con la mirada. El joven Hummel simplemente le dio un pequeño encogimiento de hombros, desentendiéndose del tema. Sebastian, de cualquier forma, no parecía realmente preocupado por ello... o por nada, en realidad. La sonrisa seguía allí, como adherida con pegamento.

Rachel, Finn y Quinn se encontraban cumpliendo con su usual rutina de triángulo amoroso particularmente escalofriante, por lo que la atención se encontraba centrada en ellos. Cuando el señor Schuester entró, teniendo que poner orden, prácticamente ni siquiera había mirado en aquella dirección. Kurt sonrió fríamente, rodando los ojos. Típico.

—Estas escenas tienen que acabarse, muchachos —dijo William—. Por favor, si tenéis algo que decir, decidlo, cantadlo; pero, por favor, no os peleéis.

No hubo respuesta, por lo que el profesor prosiguió:

—La asignación de esta semana será cantar sobre el amor.

Hubo un silencio meditabundo, de esos que se mezclaban con la incredulidad y suspicacia del grupo ante las tareas particularmente extrañas de su profesor a cargo.

—¿Y qué pasa si no tenemos una novia o dos a las que cantarles? —preguntó Puck, dándole al señor Schuester una mirada aburrida.

—Siempre puedes cantar _All The Singles Ladies _—intervino Kurt, mostrando total desinterés en su voz.

El joven del mohicano rodó los ojos, mientras algunas pequeñas risitas llenaban la sala.

—Muy gracioso, Hummel.

Entonces, después de la pequeña broma de Kurt y las miradas dirigidas hacia allí, estas pronto recayeron sobre Sebastian, que parecía seguir completamente feliz de estar en aquel sitio. El señor Schuester ladeó un poco su cabeza, mientras el resto de los estudiantes observaban al nuevo sin ningún tipo de educación o disimulo.

—¿Quién demonios es él? —soltó Finn, con su usual falta de tacto.

Se ganó una mirada de advertencia del profesor, antes que fuese él quien preguntara:

—¿Tú eres...?

—Oh, soy Seabastian Smythe —se presentó—. Quiero entrar al coro.

—¿Sabes cantar?, ¿actuar?, ¿tocar instrumentos? —fue la pregunta cortante de Rachel.

Kurt estaba sorprendido que el joven siguiera sonriendo aún después de eso, asintiendo como si todas las preguntas hubiesen sido soltadas con dulzura y educación. Era sorprendente que alguien nuevo mantuviera tanta templanza y buena voluntad ante el huracán Berry.

—Si me permiten... cumplir con la... ¿tarea de la semana?

—Sí, es una costumbre aquí —explicó Kurt, sintiendo el impulso de rodar los ojos.

—Vale, entonces.

Sebastian se levantó con gracia, aún actuando como si el sitio realmente fuese digno de sus buenos modales. Le dijo algo al señor Schuester, que Kurt, desde su puesto, no llegó a escuchar. Pronto entendió que había solicitado una guitarra, que el profesor le pasó minutos después. Sebastian sonrió, antes de comenzar con un rápido rasgueo que, sin dudas, demostraba que cumplía con una de las condiciones impuestas por Rachel. Kurt sonrió un poco. _Touché._

—_El abrasador atardecer en tus ojos tentará a cualquier hombre que mire en tu dirección. Los he visto hundirse ante tu mirada, señorita dominante, baila conmigo frente a sus ojos atónitos._

Sebastian tenía una voz suave, dulce; un tono que parecía ir adecuadamente de la mano de su personalidad. Sus ojos viajaban por la sala animadamente, y se detuvieron sobre Kurt, dándole una expresión aún más entusiasta. El joven Hummel no pudo hacer más que sonrojarse.

—_Estoy tan enamorado, como un soldadito capturando mariposas. Ningún hombre amó como yo te amo, ¿no te gustaría amarme también? En el calor de la mañana, en la sombra, sujetaré tus alas. Y te diré que te amo, en el calor de la mañana_.

Cuando la canción terminó, hubo una ronda de aplausos, a la que Kurt no pudo hacer más que sumarse. Entre el entusiasmo, pudo escuchar la voz de Santana, gritando desde su puesto:

—No sé si amarte, pero me gusta cómo suena eso de la mañana.

—Tú tienes novio —apuntó casualmente Tina.

Mientras devolvía la guitarra y se acomodaba distraídamente el jersey, Sebastian sonrió de lado. ¿Dejaría de hacerlo en algún momento?

—Lo siento, no juego para tu equipo.

Hubo un momento de silencio profundo en la sala, mientras el nuevo joven sonreía al grupo, aparentemente acostumbrado a soltar aquello como si hablara del clima, y sin ningun tipo de problema en las reacciones que causaba. Kurt estaba seguro que él incluso había soltado un grito ahogado. Aunque no podía decir si había sido él o Mercedes, que se encontraba sentada a su lado.

—_¡Oh-mi-Dios! _—exclamó la latina lentamente—. Hummel, entonces tú encárgate de este chico por la mañana.

Los ojos de Sebastian pronto viajaron al joven castaño, que sintió un calor sutil trepar por sus mejillas, evitando a toda costa aquellos ojos azules fijos sobre él.

—Me alegro que hayas sido bendecida con el don de la sutileza, López —gruñó.

—Bueno, chicos, ya basta —sentenció el señor Schuester, dándole a Sebastian una pequeña palmadita en el hombro para que volviera a ocupar su lugar. Que el profesor se encontrara incómodo con las discusiones del club no era ninguna novedad.

Rachel se inmiscuyó pronto en escena, siempre alerta a un nuevo talento que pudiera ser potencial competencia para ella y sus solos. Y Kurt jamás había agradecido tanto oírla cantar una canción de amor, mientras sus ojos estaban clavados en Finn y parecían, de tanto en tanto, amenazar silenciosamente a Quinn.

Aquella había sido una de las situaciones más incómodas en las que Kurt se había visto envuelto, y hacía no mucho había visto a Blaine besuqueándose sobre el sofá. Con otro muchacho. Y había sido descubierto observándolos.

—Entonces… supongo que he tenido algo de suerte en mi primer día.

El susurro de Sebastian a poca distancia de su oído derecho lo hizo estremecer.

Mentalmente Kurt suprimió el pensamiento anterior. Estaba seguro que lo peor aún no había sido puesto sobre la mesa.

…

**N/A: ¡Hola por ahí! Ya había avisado que Sebastian se venía. Veremos que pasa con él. Estoy felizmente escribiendo las escenas pre-kliss, y tengo bastante escrito como para decir que seguiré con las actualizaciones periódicas. Es un capítulo super cortito, y lo sé, por lo que no se extrañen si me tienen prontito de nuevo por aquí.**

**También he actualizado la playlist, con la hermosa canción que canta Sebastian. En caso que no la conocieran, se llama _In The Heat of The Morning _de Bowie (aunque la versión que más me gusta, y la que he agregado, es la de The Last Shadow Puppets). Chequenla, porque es un tema hermoso. La playlist la pueden encontrar en mi perfil o, en todo caso, también en mi blog.**

**En fin, ahora me espera el original a seguir. Zachary demanda demasiado tiempo.**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo. Ya saben, si tienen algo que decir, los reviews son más que bienvenidos.**

**¡Saludos, bonitas! Nos estamos leyendo.**

**MrsV.**


	16. Capítulo XV

**Disclaimer: **Ya lo dije, lo repito por las dudas: mis derechos sobre Glee son proporcionales a mis habilidades vocales. Me han querido echar de mi propio cumpleaños por cantar, así que sacad vuestras propias conclusiones.

…

**Damage Points**

…

**Capítulo XV:**

_«Si no puedes ser lo que eres, sé con sinceridad lo que puedas». _Henrik Johan Ibsen.

…

Wesley hablaba, pero Blaine no lo escuchaba. De hecho, ni siquiera se estaba molestando en _pretender _que escuchaba, como usualmente sucedía. Sus ojos avellana se encontraban perdidos en algún sitio de la sala de ensayos, mientras su amigo no dejaba de explicarle _todos _los planes que tenía para las regionales y, luego, para el viaje a Nueva York que obtendrían _a como diera lugar. _Había llegado a pillar aquella parte de la charla, en un principio, pero todo lo demás era tan sólo... bueno, ruido. Wesley no cerraba su maldita boca ni un segundo, algo bastante común cuando hablaban sobre el coro, y Blaine no tenía ganas de escucharlo. Principalmente, porque ni siquiera quería escuchar sus propios pensamientos. Quería dormir. Quería encontrar algo que lo mantuviera ocupado, pero... no _eso_. El parloteo de su compañero, por mucho que lo quería, sólo estaba consiguiendo darle un buen dolor de cabeza.

—Blaine, en serio, la pared está a punto de responderme por ti —comentó el joven a su lado, dándole un golpe en el hombro. No había furia en su voz, sino una ligera preocupación—. Tío, tú eras el que estaba más emocionado con ganar los regionales, ¿qué te pasa?

El joven Anderson se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Sí, aquello había sido cierto, por lo menos hasta que Kurt Hummel había llegado a su vida, poniéndola patas para arriba. De repente, por mucho que le doliera, las regionales habían pasado a un segundo lugar. La prioridad era su propia vida, que parecía estar yéndose a la deriva con el paso de los días.

Kurt... Aún no podía creer que le había dicho todas aquellas cosas a _él. _A ese joven que tenía, posiblemente, el mejor alzamiento de ceja de todo Ohio —en caso que aquello pudiese ser una habilidad—, que no había hecho más que gritarle en la cara todas las cosas que Blaine _odiaba _si mismo, y dejarlo sintiéndose como un auténtico idiota más de una vez. A ese delgado e irónico muchacho, que, a pesar de todo, lo había hecho sentir mejor de lo que se había sentido en años. Aunque muchos nuevos interrogantes se habían abierto dentro de su cabeza, las cosas parecían tomar otro rumbo. Uno mucho más sincero. Aunque mucho más complicado, también.

—Nada, Wes.

Los _Warblers _comenzaron a llegar a la hora planeada para el ensayo. Después de una nueva amenaza de su amigo, Blaine se fue a sentar en uno de los sofás, Jeff y Nick acomodándose pronto a sus lados. El joven Anderson se tensó, pero no dijo nada. Aquel día las cosas se sentían particularmente... extrañas, no como siempre. Los sentimientos dentro de él no eran los mismos. Miró al joven rubio a su lado, que parecía verdaderamente interesado en el motivador discurso de Wesley sobre las competencias que se avecinaban. Blaine se quedó allí, observándolo y notando que había luchado tanto contra sus propias emociones, que ya le costaba reconocerlas. Había luchado tanto por suprimir sus sentimientos e ignorarlos que, habiéndolos dejados de lado, no había podido darse cuenta de cómo habían comenzado a cambiar lentamente.

Era extraño, pero Jeff no conseguía… moverlo.

No había nada allí.

—Estábamos pensando en hacer algo de Katy Perry para el solo. ¿Estás bien con eso, Blaine?

El joven Anderson se puso de pie, sin estar del todo seguro de lo que hacía. Se tomó un momento para poner sus ideas en orden, con algo que ya había estado en su cabeza desde la mañana.

—¿Podríamos probar... algo diferente?

Wesley frunció el ceño, ganándose un par de miradas curiosas de sus compañeros a cargo de los asuntos del coro. Todo el mundo aguardó en silencio por las palabras de Blaine, mientras el muchacho intentaba encontrar en su cabeza lo que había intentado insinuar con el cambio. Katy Perry siempre había sido un clásico del coro, incluso ante la inicial reticencia del joven Anderson; por lo que la expectativa era más que evidente. El moreno simplemente buscó las primeras palabras que aparecieron en su mente.

—Quiero algo más... ¿profundo? —sugirió, haciendo una mueca.

Wesley le dio una mirada escéptica, suspirando sonoramente.

—¿Tienes algo en mente?

—Prometo traer algo para mañana —aseguró, aunque aquello significara tener que recorrer todas las discografías que poseía para encontrar algo decente. Quería hacerlo. Necesitaba poner en una canción todo lo que estaba pasando dentro de él. De momento, era la única forma en la que podía ser fiel a lo que sentía.

Los estudiantes del coro decidieron discutir sobre las otras canciones para las regionales, Blaine permitiéndose hacer pequeños asentimientos cuando estaba de acuerdo y simplemente ignorando el resto de la conversación. Aún se encontraba un poco impresionado por todos los pensamientos y los particulares acontecimientos que habían desencadenado los últimos días. No sabía que canción elegiría, pero se sorprendió al notar que, por primera vez, estaba dispuesto a dejar filtrar sus verdaderas emociones a través de ella. Por primera vez, sabía que quería dedicársela a alguien y que no tenía —ni podía— esconderlo. Un agradecimiento, un pedido de ayuda, una disculpa o un acuerdo de paz… no lo sabía; podía ser todas, podía ser una o dos. Sólo… _necesitaba _hacerlo.

Blaine únicamente se dio cuenta que el ensayo había acabado cuando los alumnos comenzaron a dejar la sala. Con movimientos torpes y cansados, el joven Anderson se puso de pie y se arrastró fuera del lugar. Prácticamente sin hacer ruido, Wesley comenzó a caminar a su lado. El muchacho más bajo sólo se dedicó a escuchar el sonido de los pasos de ambos, hasta que no pudo resistir la necesidad de interrumpir el mutismo.

—¿Qué sucede? —inquirió Blaine.

—Eso debería preguntarlo yo —replicó Wes suavemente. Hizo una pausa, mientras los dos recorrían los vacíos corredores hacia la salida—. Tío, estás raro. No en una forma mala, sino... sólo diferente.

Blaine le dio una mirada de soslayo. A veces se olvidaba que, bajo esa fachada de bromas y energía, había un tipo que sabía cómo lidiar con la gente y todo ese asunto de los sentimientos. El joven Anderson jamás se había sentido particularmente cómodo con aquella característica de su compañero. Prefería que siguiera cambiando su tono de móvil, siempre y cuando sus emociones fuesen dejadas a un lado.

—¿Por qué?

El tono casual no pareció suficientemente convincente para Wesley, que sólo frunció el ceño.

—No lo sé —pronto su rostro se transformó con una suave sonrisa—, pero... está bien. Sólo no te abrumes, ¿vale?

Extrañado, el joven Anderson asintió mientras los dos se abrían paso por el aparcamiento, separándose a medio camino. Blaine dejaba su jeep en un punto específico para evitar las visitas que no deseaba, pero aquello no le aseguraba que no sucediera ocasionalmente. Reconocía a Sugar Motta, porque… bueno, era difícil olvidarla. Estaba sorprendido también de su propia distracción, porque el atuendo púrpura que la muchacha traía podría haber sido visto desde el estado vecino. Su cabello rubio oscuro y lacio hacía contraste sobre la chaqueta que llevaba puesta, acomodado sobre su hombro derecho, y sus ojos fijos sobre los suyos lo incomodaban ligeramente.

—¡Blaine!

—Sugar… ¿qué… haces aquí?

El joven Anderson supo que no estaba dispuesto a escuchar la respuesta, incluso antes que la muchacha articulara una sola palabra. La joven asistía al instituto hermano y era conocida, no sólo por su brutal honestidad, sino por sus largas conversaciones y las pocas pulgas para todo lo que hacía.

—Olivia te está buscando —explicó ella—. Quiere saber si estás libre.

Blaine pestañeó, recordando a la menuda muchacha con la que había estado saliendo antes de todo aquel asunto de… bueno, desde que su cabeza se pusiera patas para arriba, para ser sintético. No comprendía por qué la misma joven que le había dicho que lo odiaba lo andaba buscando nuevamente. ¿Acaso no era obvio que no quería nada con ella… ni con ninguna otra chica?

—Lo siento, Sugar, pero tengo… novia.

Los grandes ojos de la joven se abrieron un poco más, pestañeando frenéticamente antes de comenzar a bombardearlo con preguntas y suposiciones.

—¿Eh?, ¿es de nuestra escuela? Porque eso sería una verdadera putada para Olivia, ¿sabes? Ella te quiere y no está bien que tú es—

—Sugar, Sugar, _lo entiendo _—interrumpió Blaine, conociendo perfectamente aquellas peroratas sin fin. Suspiró—. No, ella es… de Lima.

—¿Lima?

—Sí —asintió secamente—. Es del McKinley.

—¿Ah?

—No importa —murmuró Blaine, sorprendido con su propia habilidad para elaborar una mentira sobre la marcha—. Sólo dile a Olivia que no estoy interesado, ¿vale?

El joven Anderson prácticamente sintió su cuerpo relajarse cuando se encontró por fin dentro de su auto, lejos del escrutinio de la inesperada visitante. Poniéndose en marcha y avanzando por las calles de Westerville, Blaine sopesó la posibilidad de inventarse una novia falsa para que las chicas lo dejaran en paz. Quizás podía seguir con la mentira y... No, imposible. Santana y Kurt asistían a aquella escuela y no eran, exactamente, dos personas que quisieran mantener algún secreto de él. Santana se lo había probado con hostilidad, y Kurt... bueno, él ya tenía demasiados secretos para soportar. Estaba seguro que si le contaba al joven Hummel sobre una novia falsa...

_No._

No debía seguir haciendo lo mismo una y otra vez.

Sintiéndose absurdamente cansado, el moreno aparcó su auto y siguió con aquel ritmo de pasos desgastados hasta que alcanzó la puerta de su casa. No se sorprendió al encontrarse con Kurt ya allí, puesto que entre el ensayo, su caminata patéticamente lenta y la peculiar charla con Sugar, se había hecho más tarde de lo que había creído.

Los dos muchachos compartieron una mirada extraña. Si bien la incomodidad parecía una tercera persona dentro de la habitación, había un sentimiento de tranquilidad. La mirada de Kurt no era hostil ni indiferente, sino que sólo parecía encontrarse sin una pista sobre cómo actual, al igual que él. Era algo... _nuevo_ entre ellos.

Se saludaron con un asentimiento, Blaine pronto dejando sus cosas sobre el sofá y tirando el blazer sobre ellas. Aflojándose la corbata, se sentó y dejó escapar un profundo suspiro. Cerró los ojos. _Demonios_ que había sido un día largo.

Sin levantar los párpados, Blaine estiró su mano y tanteó su bolso, buscando su reproductor de música. Cuando dio con el delgado aparato, se dignó a abrir los ojos para calzarse uno de los auriculares. Tenía que buscar una canción para llevar a la reunión de los _Warblers_, pero no podía ser sólo alguna elegida al azar. No sólo significaba que podría clasificar como uno de los números que les dieran un puesto en las Nacionales, sino que, además, necesitaba hacerlo por él. Después de pasarse años escogiendo canciones dentro de los 40 principales, quería hacer algo más... él. No ser Blaine Anderson, el solista estrella, el popular chico que tenía una chica nueva todos los meses y al que todos parecían respetar. Quería ser simplemente... él. Ese que cantaba canciones de Los Beatles en la ducha, que disfrutaba de las películas románticas y que amaba tomar café. Quería ser ese jodido cliché al que le gustaban los hombres y las cosas simples, y no tenía miedo de mostrarlo, incluso si sólo era a través de una canción.

Entonces, cuando las primeras notas comenzaron a sonar, supo lo que quería hacer.

—_Viendo los barcos llegar; deseando aún ser su amigo en la mañana. Viendo esos barcos pasar; deseando poder mover esta Tierra... Si pudiera, por ti, lo haría _—echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras cantaba y volvió a cerrar los ojos, sin poder controlar aquella placentera sensación de cantar desde el corazón—_. No tengo nada que decir, no tengo nada para echarme a tus pies. Sólo sigo deseando, deseando que tú seas el hombre que yo no podría ser._

Incluso con los ojos cerrados, pudo sentir la presencia de Kurt en la habitación. Sabía que estaba allí, era consciente que su tono de voz estaba siendo lo suficientemente fuerte para que él lo escuchara. Sin embargo, también sabía que no tenía que esconderse con él. Sabía que, en sus palabras, había un mensaje implícito para comprender. Sus amigos del coro posiblemente sólo pensarían que había escogido algún canción melodramática al azar, intentando jugar la carta de enternecer a los jueces. Mas Kurt sabía. Kurt entendía cada palabra que él seguía gritando en silencio, oculta entre las líneas de aquella pieza.

_—Todavía viendo el océano moverse; si sólo pudiera mostrarte mi alma, y los lugares en los que he estado. Mirando el océano ondularse, y las pequeñas niñas jugando en la arena mientras camino, anhelando escucharte hablar _—hizo una pausa, sintiendo aquella magnífica sensación cosquilleando en la boca de su estómago antes de entrar al coro—_. Pero no tengo nada que decir, no tengo nada para echarme a tus pies. Sólo sigo deseando, deseando que tú seas el hombre que yo... no podría... ser._

…

**N/A: ¡Hola! Cumpliendo con mi palabra, aquí estoy prontito. Estoy escribiendo bastante pronto esta historia y ahora que se viene lo... más interesante, si se quiere, estoy un poquito emocionada. Para los que ya me habían leído antes, saben que me gusta tomarme mi tiempo con la trama y todo el _fondo_ de la historia, pero ahora comienza a ser el tiempo de la acción. Incluso estoy considerando la posibilidad de un cambio de rating, pero ya veremos. El capítulo en sí tiene una parte particularmente... reveladora, aunque no sé si se ha notado. La idea era soltar información de esa forma porque... bueno, me pareció mejor. Y soy complicada. Listo, lo dije jajaja.**

**¿Qué les pareció? Agradezco mucho que siempre me dejen sus comentarios y que, incluso cuando son capítulos cortitos y en cantidad, se tomen el tiempo de dejar reviews y decirme su opinión. En serio, aunque pueda sonar repetitiva, no me cansaré de decirlo. Gracias :)**

**La canción que canta Blaine, en caso que quieran saber, es _Watching the ships roll in _de The Kooks; una canción a la que, en mi opinión, _hermosa _le queda pequeño. El tema, de cualquier modo, está agregado a la playlist de la historia que, ya dije, pueden encontrar en mi perfil o en mi blog. Habrá bastante material en esa playlist, ya que también falta poquito para las regionales. Un poco de Toy Horses y Kings of Convenience por venir, creo. Just saying.**

**De nuevo, mil gracias por leer. Volveré pronto, es un hecho.**

**¡Nos estamos leyendo, gente! Saluditos.**

**MrsV.**


	17. Capítulo XVI

**Disclaimer: **Ya lo dije, lo repito por las dudas: mis derechos sobre Glee son proporcionales a mis habilidades vocales. Me han querido echar de mi propio cumpleaños por cantar, así que sacad vuestras propias conclusiones.

…

**Damage Points**

…

**Capítulo XVI:**

_«La mayoría de las personas gastan más tiempo y energías en hablar de los problemas que en afrontarlos». _Henry Ford.

…

Kurt había ido a casa de los Anderson más incómodo que nunca. Poner una cara fría y soltar ironía tras ironía era fácil, cómodo; pero sabía que ya no era un comportamiento válido. O, por lo menos, estaba seguro que no era así como quería actuar. Blaine había... _confiado_ en él. Después de los gritos, los desacuerdos y los desencuentros, él había ido hasta su casa y le había dicho exactamente lo que quería oír: palabras sinceras; si bien no toda, una parte importante de la verdad.

Después de una jornada particularmente agitada en la escuela con la llegada de Sebastian, Kurt no podía evitar sentir los nervios crispados y ni una mínima idea de cómo portarse frente al joven hijo de los Anderson. No sabía tampoco cómo reaccionaría él, y eso lo ponía aún peor.

Sin embargo, si había algo que no había estado entre sus planes había sido Blaine… cantando. Cantando _así. _¿En qué momento había saltado a un universo paralelo en el que Anderson tenía una voz hermosa, que conocía el punto exacto entre el sufrimiento y la delicadeza de las palabras pronunciadas con la cadencia justa?

Blaine finalizó con aquella tonada suave, poniéndose de pie. El joven Hummel pensó en huir, en una milésima de segundo sopesó la posibilidad de salir de allí y pretender que nada había sucedido, pero sus pies no lo dejaban moverse. Dentro de su cabeza, no podía conectar los dos lados de aquel muchacho que conocía. ¿Quién era Blaine?, ¿cómo podía ser que alguien _así,_tan…_perfecto,_ tuviera que esconderse?

—Perdón por eso —murmuró Blaine, dándose vuelta. Parecía cansado.

Kurt parpadeó repetidas veces, aún algo atontado. Incluso cuando sentía la garganta seca y la lengua perezosa, consiguió susurrar:

—Esta canción… ¿por qué?

—Supongo que no debería decirte esto —comentó, forzando una sonrisa vacía—, pero acabas de escuchar una de nuestras… _posibles _canciones para las Regionales.

—Así que estás en los _Warblers… _—murmuró, casi más para sí mismo que para Blaine. Recordaba aquel álbum de fotografías que había encontrado bajo la cama…

Aquello despertó una nueva chispa de curiosidad, tanto en su mente como en su pecho. ¿Acaso tendría algo que ver con el pasado de Blaine, con aquello que había dejado atrás antes de llegar a Westerville? Todos los pensamientos se arremolinaban dentro de su cabeza, con una intensidad que lo obligó a apoyarse contra el marco de la puerta que conectaba la sala con el recibidor. Se encontraba sobrecogido.

—Soy el… _solista _—musitó Blaine, como si no llevara aquel título con verdadero honor.

Los ojos de Kurt se abrieron de par en par, aunque a sus oídos aquello no les sonaba tan descabellado. Después de lo que había escuchado, no podía dudar que el coro de Dalton atesoraría algo así. Era una voz cautivadora.

—Fue una canción hermosa —aceptó Kurt, sintiendo la incomodidad alrededor de ellos nuevamente. Dudaba que aquella sensación pudiera irse pronto. Dudaba que alguno de los dos fuese capaz de actuar con normalidad si no terminaban lo que habían comenzado. Si, de una vez por todas, no ponían todas las cartas sobre la mesa… la charla que habían tenido realmente no terminaría de cobrar sentido.

Aunque no podía decir que había sido inútil. Parado allí, frente a aquel muchacho que había mostrado diferentes matices de vanidad, egocentrismo y pedantería; sólo podía ver al Blaine roto, a aquel que, empapado de pies a cabeza, le había pedido sólo ser escuchado. Ya no conseguía pararse allí y hacerle frente con desprecio a la horrible persona que había creído conocer, sino que sólo quería llegar a ver más de aquel pequeño destello de honestidad que había encontrado.

—Gracias —murmuró—. Aún tenemos que trabajar en ella.

Blaine pareció especialmente empeñado en evitarlo después de aquello durante toda la semana. No había ni siquiera que decir que su conversación había sido absurdamente incómoda, pero no esperaba que Blaine simplemente dejara la casa minutos después, repitiendo la rutina día tras día.

Llegado el jueves, Kurt no había tenido otra charla con el joven Anderson. De hecho, prácticamente no lo había vuelto a ver.

—¿Qué es esa cara, bebé?

Kurt sacudió su cabeza, enfocándose en Mercedes. Ambos se encontraban camino a la sala de ensayos del coro, intentando llevar una caminata disimulada. Karofsky no tenía la costumbre de atacarlo personalmente si había alguien más, pero aquello no lo dejaba exento de los granizados. Y realmente el clima de Noviembre no era el más apropiado para un baño helado.

—¿Eh?

—Estás en la Luna —se quejó la morena, aunque no estaba realmente molesta. Más bien parecía preocupada—. ¿Todo en orden?

—Sí, Cedes.

Ella le dio una gran sonrisa.

—Bien, porque tengo una sorpresa.

Kurt frunció el ceño mientras ambos cruzaban las puertas de la sala del coro. La palabra sorpresa, proviniendo de su amiga —por no decir de cualquiera del grupo, en general—, nunca era sinónimo de algo bueno. El joven castaño se sentó confundido en su usual puesto. A su lado, Sebastian le regaló una enorme sonrisa, a la que no pudo hacer más que corresponder, no sin cierta tensión. Luego se volvió hacia su amiga, dándole una de sus mejores miradas amenazantes.

—Escúpelo, Jones.

El profesor Schuester eligió el momento idóneo para ingresar e interrumpir su conversación. Sin embargo, el joven Hummel pudo escuchar perfectamente cuando su amiga soltó:

—No te creas que me he olvidado de tu cumpleaños, bebé.

Kurt tomó un gran respiro mientras William comenzaba con su usual discurso motivador sobre las regionales, que realmente ya se encontraban a la vuelta de la esquina. Sin poder analizar mucho el asunto de su cumpleaños —sin querer hacerlo, en realidad—, la mención de las próximas competencias trajo a su mente la canción de Blaine. El tono llenó por un momento su cabeza, perturbándolo. Realmente no sabía que esperar. Había mucho que no conocía de aquel muchacho, y se sentía… extraño al respecto.

—Kurt, ¿has preparado algo para hoy?

Sus pestañas se batieron rápidamente antes de enfocar su mirada en el profesor, que aguardaba por su respuesta. Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de pensar en la asignación de esa semana. Sólo sabía que la había postergado todo lo que había podido, su cabeza demasiado enfocada en asuntos en los que, quizás, era absurdo pensar, pero sobre lo que simplemente no tenía control. Habían sucedido demasiadas cosas en muy poco tiempo.

—Ehm… sí.

El joven Hummel simplemente se acercó a la banda, balbuceando la primera canción que le llegó a la cabeza. Si tenía que hablar de sentimientos románticos, las cosas se ponían complicadas. El amor siempre sería una cosa hecha por dos, y él jamás había podido experimentar aquello apropiadamente. Durante toda su vida, no había gozado de ser correspondido, así que realmente no podía cantar sobre el amor propiamente dicho. Pero la desilusión también era parte de ello. El amor no era sólo era el lado feliz. Para él, jamás había sido de ese tipo.

Y de alguna forma, Blaine terminó llegando a su mente. De una peculiar manera, se sintió en su lugar, sufriendo por un amor no correspondido, sabiendo lo que se sentía… Quizás lo había subestimado. Quizás había sido demasiado duro con él después de todo. Quizás… lo entendía mejor de lo que creía. Blaine había tenido el coraje de salir y decirle a alguien que lo amaba. Había expuesto sus sentimientos y había salido lastimado. Él, por el contrario… ¿había amado alguna vez? O, puesto de forma más sensata, ¿se había permitido bajar las defensas y darle a alguien la posibilidad de quererlo?

Kurt siempre se había quejado que nadie lo entendía, que jamás estaban allí para defenderlo pero… ¿no había sido él el culpable de aquella inconsciencia? ¿No había sido él quien, simplemente, había pretendido que todo estaba bien mientras, en realidad, estaba sufriendo los abusos de Karofsky, la soledad de no tener alguien a quién amar y el capricho de pensar que nadie lo entendía?

¿Era, en realidad, el mismo el único a quien debía culpar?

—_Nunca amé a nadie completamente, siempre un pie sobre la tierra. Y por proteger verdaderamente mi corazón, me perdí entre los sonidos._

No era fácil intentar pensar en cosas que sólo le hacían mal. Toda su vida, se había sentido cómodo con aquellos pequeños flechazos ocasionales en muchachos que, en algún rincón de su mente, sabía que jamás le corresponderían. Había pasado sus años adolescentes refugiándose en aquella sensación encantadora de perseguir a alguien con la mirada, de buscar encuentros casuales o de reunir el valor para hablarle; intentando vivir de ello. Refugiándose en las pequeñas cosas banales, había dejado de lado los sentimientos profundos. En algún punto, había decidido que jamás podría encontrar alguien que lo hiciera feliz. Jamás lo había dicho en voz alta pero, de alguna forma, su corazón ya lo tenía completamente asumido.

—_Y escucho en mi mente todas esas voces. Escucho en mi mente todas esas palabras. Escucho en mi mente toda esta música… y me rompe el corazón. Me rompe el corazón _—suspiró en la última palabra, olvidándose por completo que tenía audiencia y simplemente metiéndose en la canción. Estaba perdido en sus propios recuerdos, en sus propios deseos, y, por primera vez, no quería que estos fuesen opacados por su sentido común—. _Supone que nunca nos conocimos. Supone que nunca nos enamoramos. Supone que nunca te deje besarme, tan dulce y tan suave._

Y luego estaba Blaine, y todo lo que había visto a través de sus ojos. Kurt se había llenado la boca de palabras heroicas y le había echado en cara muchas cosas, pero jamás había pensado en lo que había hecho él mismo. Mientras el joven Anderson había conseguido confesar sus sentimientos y buscar poner las cartas sobre la mesa, Kurt jamás había hecho algo así. Desde muy pequeño, se había jactado de llevar su sexualidad orgullosamente, pero aquello había sido simplemente… una etiqueta, algún tipo de formalismo. Él era gay, estaba cómodo con ello, pero… ¿qué con el amor?, ¿acaso no era mucho más deshonesto negarse a dar todo por alguien?, ¿a salir de aquella zona de comodidad para apostar a un futuro compartido?

—_Supone que nunca te vi. Supone que nunca nos llamamos. Supone que sigo cantando canciones de amor, sólo para detener mi propia caída. Sólo para detener mi caída._

Como siempre, los aplausos del resto llenaron la sala mientras Kurt regresaba a su lugar. Sebastian había decidido monopolizar el sitio a su lado, aquel que no era ocupado por Mercedes, y le susurró un suave «_Esa fue una gran canción_»_._ El castaño forzó una sonrisa, aún sin poder terminar de asimilar las palabras que había terminado de cantar. Inconscientemente, se quedó observando a Sebastian. El chico parecía demostrar cierto… interés. Quizás el hecho que fuese el único muchacho _abiertamente _gay que conocía imponía cierta influencia sobre sus ojos pero…

Suspiró. Tampoco podía forzar las cosas, incluso cuando su actitud no hubiese sido la mejor durante los últimos años. Podía tomarse las cosas con calma, conocer a Sebastian y… ya vería lo que sucedía luego.

Se mordió el labio, mientras apartaba la mirada de los alegres ojos azules.

De alguna forma, la idea no parecía tan atractiva como había imaginado.

Después de finalizado el ensayo, todos comenzaron a hablar sobre la fiesta de Kurt. Mientras el joven castaño intentaba coger algún retazo de conversación sobre lo que, aparentemente, había sido planeado ya por completo y sin su consentimiento, decidió poner los pensamientos extraños fuera de su cabeza. Al día siguiente tendría diecisiete años, y podría festejarlo con sus amigos. Quizás no era lo que verdaderamente estaba esperando de ellos, pero no podía simplemente ocultarse detrás del daño y aquellas paredes que él mismo había alzado. Pasaría un buen rato. No dejaría que la diversión quedara opacada por pensamientos… que prefería dejar para otro momento.

Claro, llegado el viernes, sus convicciones habían comenzado a tambalearse. La primera bomba había sido que la fiesta sería festejada en casa de Santana, cuyos padres tenían la costumbre de viajar a Nueva México con frecuencia para visitar a sus familiares. Con la casa sólo para ella, la morena había decidido montar un fiestón monumental. Claro, la segunda bomba había sido algo premeditado, pero el efecto fue impactante cuando Kurt vio la cantidad de alcohol sobre la mesada de la cocina. Y ni siquiera se atrevió a abrir el refrigerador.

—¿Acaso no fue suficiente el día después de la fiesta de Wesley? —preguntó el pálido muchacho, aunque estaba bastante seguro que nadie lo había escuchado—. Finn y yo nos desentenderemos de vosotros esta vez.

Finn lo haría. Él mismo lo amenazaría con alguna cosa para convencerlo.

—¡Wes! —exclamó Santana, ignorando completamente al cumpleañero—. ¡Tiene que estar por llegar!

—Oh, espera _Satán _—musitó el joven Hummel quedamente, haciendo hincapié en el apodo—. ¿Tu novio vendrá?

—Sí, él, y los chicos de Dalton.

—E-espera —balbuceó el castaño—, ¿de _qué chicos_ de Dalton hablas?

Antes que Santana respondiera algo, el timbre sonó y la muchacha salió disparada a atender —Kurt intuía que algunas de las botellas habían sido ya abiertas y testeadas por la morena—. Sin embargo, el muchacho no necesitó una respuesta cuando la misma se personificó en la entrada de la sala, que podía verse perfectamente desde la cocina. Wesley, el tío moreno, un rubio, un joven de enorme sonrisa y… Blaine.

Casi como se sintiera observado, los ojos del moreno pronto encontraron los suyos. Volviéndose, lo evitó rápidamente, un destello de incomodidad en su rostro antes de salir de su campo de visión.

Kurt gimió en la tranquilidad de la cocina, mientras el volumen de la música aumentaba.

Aquella fiesta sería un desastre.

…

**N/A: ¡Hola, hola! Estoy cumpliendo con los capítulos, ¿huh? Leo los comentarios y la buena onda y siempre me dan ganas de subir. Demás está decir que me estoy encariñando con la historia jaja. Además, aunque no debería, les cuento que el esperado _Kliss _ya está escrito —Dios sabe que he adelantado bastante de esta historia en los últimos días y escrito muchas escenas sueltas—. Les prometo que la espera no será mucha.**

**Gracias y gracias de nuevo por los reviews. En serio, no sabía que esperar de esta historia cuando la empecé, por lo que ver los comentarios, así como los favoritos y las alertas me pone más que contenta. Y sí, no me voy a cansar de decirlo, así que tendrán que leerlo durante todos los capítulos. ¡Gracias a todas!**

**La canción que canta Kurt es _Fidelity _de Regina Spektor, aunque intuyo que muchas ya lo sabían. En caso que no la conozcan, de cualquier forma, ya está agregada a la playlist de la historia, que se limitará sólo a las canciones dentro de los capítulos. Ya tengo la selección para los Regionales —así de friki—, y no son exactamente _canciones de los 40 principales, _así que quizás quieran darles una miradita cuando llegue el momento.**

**¡Aw, no puedo esperar para publicar la continuación! Intentaré tenerla cuanto antes. Pinky swear! :)**

**Nos estamos leyendo, bonitas. ¡Saludos!**

**MrsV.**


	18. Capítulo XVII

**Disclaimer: **Ya lo dije, lo repito por las dudas: mis derechos sobre Glee son proporcionales a mis habilidades vocales. Me han querido echar de mi propio cumpleaños por cantar, así que sacad vuestras propias conclusiones.

…

**Damage Points**

…

**Capítulo XVII:**

_«La independencia siempre fue mi deseo; la dependencia siempre fue mi destino». _Paul Verlaine.

…

Se había sentido un idiota durante toda la semana. Después de toda la charla y aquella pequeña escena de la canción, Blaine había evitado volver a cruzarse con Kurt. Durante su primer encuentro, después de aquel particular domingo en casa del castaño, Blaine no había conseguido volver a hacerle frente. Se había sentido tan estúpido, tan poco… _él._ Pero no el verdadero él, sino aquella figura que había construido tan arduamente con el paso del tiempo.

Seguridad. Arrogancia. Galantería. Despreocupación. Templanza.

Todo se esfumaba cuando Kurt estaba cerca.

El viernes prácticamente sentía que había pasado un mes desde el lunes anterior. La semana había transcurrido tan dolorosamente lenta que, llegado el mediodía del último día hábil, lo único que quería era dormir hasta la semana próxima.

Wesley, sin embargo, tenía otros planes. Él y David abordaron a Blaine durante el almuerzo, el primero con esa expresión sospechosa que al moreno —y a cualquier ser con un poco de sentido común, en realidad— _siempre _le daba mala espina. En realidad, aquello era quedarse corto. Esa sonrisa en el rostro de Wesley era encontrarse involucrado en algo malo sin siquiera ser consciente de ello.

—_Blainey_ —llamó, estirando el nombre del joven absurdamente—, ¿qué planes tienes esta noche?

—Ninguno que pueda salir de tu boca —aseguró el más bajo rápidamente.

David rió un poco mientras Wesley fruncía los labios infantilmente.

—Es el cumpleaños de uno de los amigos de Santana —explicó—, y tengo que ir. Ellos vinieron a mi fiesta, así que… ¿nosotros debemos ir a la de ellos?

—Ni lo sueñes.

—¡Vamos, Blaine!

—Tendrás tiempo para conocer chicas nuevas —intervino David, con cierto recelo—. Me extraña que no hayamos tenido una nueva _escenita_ en estos días, de hecho.

Blaine suspiró, aunque no pudo sumergirse demasiado tiempo en su miseria. Wesley se encargó de empeorar la situación un poquito más, añadiendo:

—De hecho, yo vi a Sugar Motta en el aparcamiento el otro día hablando contigo, _Blainey._

El joven solista abrió los ojos con horror, despertando repentinamente de su estado de aburrimiento y cansancio. No le molestaba que lo relacionaran con chicas de la escuela vecina —de hecho, tendía ser bastante útil para no tener alguna de esas incómodas charlas de _estás-solo-así-que-podemos-hacer-de-celestinos_—, pero Sugar Motta era un caso… especial. En todos los sentidos que la palabra pudiera adquirir.

—Oh, no, no, no —dijo Blaine rápidamente—. Por favor, no saltes a conclusiones apresuradas, Montgomery.

Por supuesto, cuando Wes y David se aliaban, era prácticamente imposible que no consiguieran lo que buscaban. Después de tener que soportarlos durante toda la práctica del coro, Blaine había terminado por aceptar ir a la maldita fiesta. Los chicos del grupo habían quedado con toda la nueva propuesta de _atentar contra la emotividad del jurado _para las Regionales; pero sus amigos, como parte del consejo, le habían asegurado que la canción que él eligiera quedaría fuera de discusión si no los acompañaba. Blaine sabía que era injusto, pero estaba acostumbrado a aquel tipo de chantajes. Sus amigos no tenían problema en hacer uso y abuso de la autoridad, en especial si era él el principal afectado.

—Iré, pero dejad todo como está, ¿vale? —gruñó Blaine de mala gana—. Ya buscaré otras canciones para tener algunas opciones.

Wesley sonrió, tirándole un beso desde la puerta de la sala del coro.

—Pasaré a buscarte por tu casa, entonces —comentó, risueño—. A las ocho, ¿vale?

Blaine rodó los ojos.

—Vale.

Cuando dejaron el instituto, Blaine decidió mantener su patética rutina de la semana y evitar volver a casa hasta que fuera lo suficientemente tarde. Sin el mismo entusiasmo que había tenido en algún momento, sacó el móvil mientras se subía a su auto, poniendo las llaves en el contacto mientras la voz de Jeremiah lo saludaba desde el otro lado. El rubio parecía sorprendido, y no le extrañaba. La última vez prácticamente había huido de su casa, y Blaine ni siquiera quería pensar en los sentimientos que habían provocado aquella huída.

—¿Qué me dices de un café donde siempre, en… media hora?

—_-Veré si puedo escaparme temprano de aquí _—respondió el muchacho, y el joven Anderson casi podía decir que estaba sonriendo.

Quizás sólo debía volver al curso que había llevado su vida antes que Kurt apareciera en ella. Quizás sólo debía pretender que las cosas estaban bien como estaban, seguir fingiendo que había chicas que le interesaban pero que estaba mejor solo, y continuar con aquellas reuniones con el rubio mientras charlaban sobre todo, dejando de lado los temas… _complicados_. Kurt parecía siempre empeñado en decirle lo que quería, lo que sentía que estaba mal. Y Blaine no estaba seguro de estar preparado para ello.

No podía verse expuesto de nuevo. Incluso cuando intuía que las cosas difícilmente serían como antes otra vez.

Jeremiah, efectivamente, se apareció en _Starbucks _alrededor de cuarenta minutos después de efectuada la llamada. Blaine ya había ordenado para él, mas se levantó para hacer un nuevo pedido, asegurándole al rubio que aquel corría por su cuenta.

—¿Estás mejor? —preguntó el muchacho cuando Blaine regresó, haciendo referencia a su último encuentro.

El moreno asintió, sintiéndose ligeramente avergonzado. Aquel día había actuado de forma tan precipitada… Casi no podía recordar la última vez que se había dejado guiar por sus impulsos de aquella manera.

—¿Quieres hablar sobre ello?

Los ojos de Blaine viajaron de su café a los celestes frente a él. Aquella posibilidad, ciertamente, no había pasado por su cabeza. Cuando necesitaban hablar sobre Jeremiah, las cosas estaban bien. Blaine se consideraba a sí mismo un buen oyente, y el joven frente a él parecía confirmárselo cada vez que asistía con una nueva inquietud. Sin embargo, el moreno siempre había… _evitado_ hablar sobre él mismo. Todo lo que le sucedía parecía menos grave si simplemente lo escondía y pretendía que no existía en absoluto.

Pero aquella vez era diferente.

—¿Recuerdas… ese chico… que nos encontró… _juntos_?

Jeremiah asintió, batiendo su café distraídamente con la delgada varilla de madera.

—Bueno… —Blaine pasó una mano por sus cabellos, desordenando un poco su siempre perfecto peinado—. Tú sabes que él es gay y…, bueno, no se siente muy… _feliz _sobre mis… uhm… _decisiones._

—¿Es gay abiertamente, quieres decir? —preguntó el mayor sin rodeos, que parecía estar recordando la charla que habían tenido sobre Kurt tiempo atrás.

Blaine asintió.

—Y muy orgullosamente.

Jeremiah le dio un pensativo sorbo a su café antes de hacer una nueva pregunta:

—¿Te está dando problemas?

Blaine se lo pensó. Realmente no podía decir que Kurt le estaba _dando problemas. _Si tenía que ponerlo a grandes rasgos, sí, el joven estaba complicándole la existencia de una forma en la que el moreno jamás había creído posible. Sin embargo, si iba más a fondo, _dar problemas _parecía algo injusto para definir lo que Kurt estaba haciendo por él. Lo había escuchado, le había permitido abrirse y confesar cosas que nadie había oído de sus labios. Por un momento, Blaine se preguntó si incluso la situación no era a la inversa. Kurt no tenía por qué tomarse el trabajo de escucharlo y, sin embargo, lo hacía.

—No… es sólo que… —Blaine se apoyó ausentemente en la mesa— él es tan _sincero_, ¿sabes? Me recuerda tanto a… mí. Ya sabes, antes de venir aquí.

Jeremiah sonrió, unos pequeños hoyuelos formándose en sus mejillas. Blaine recordaba aquella sonrisa sincera, aquella que le había permitido salir, por lo menos provisoriamente, de la miseria en la que se encontraba cuando había llegado a Westerville.

—Quizás no sea tan malo —comentó el rubio—. ¿No has pensado que quizás él pueda ayudarte a recuperar eso que perdiste en el camino?

Blaine frunció el ceño ligeramente, perdido en las palabras de su acompañante.

—Puede… ser.

Si bien Jeremiah no era un ejemplo a seguir en lo que a la forma de lidiar con su sexualidad respectaba, Blaine sabía que era una persona madura y que tendía a tener la razón. Aunque se la pasaban tonteando la mayor parte del tiempo, y sus charlas _serias _eran pocas, un consejo en aquel momento era justo lo que necesitaba. Antes que Kurt llegara a su vida, Blaine podía reconocer que todo estaba bien… pero, más bien, la palabra era _cómodo. _Las cosas estaban lejos de estar _bien_, pero los problemas habían sido olvidados y puestos a un lado, junto con sus sentimientos. Sentir, desear, querer… Todo implicaba dolor e incertidumbre. El precio de tener una vida tranquila y segura, sin sorpresas ni ansiedad y total independencia, había costado a Blaine el sepultar todo aquello que lo hiciera _sentir _algo.

Y Kurt, aunque Blaine no quisiera admitirlo, lo _movía._

Algo dentro de su pecho había comenzado a expandirse cálidamente desde que aquel joven le había hecho frente. Incluso cuando había creído que jamás volvería a ser ese sentimental muchacho de su pasado, Kurt lo hacía _sentir _todas esas cosas que había perdido en el camino. Cuando estaba con él, _realmente _deseaba poder ser una mejor persona. Realmente deseaba… cambiar.

—Oye, tengo que comprar un regalo —comentó Blaine, mientras ambos se levantaban de la mesa, intentando sacudirse ese sentimiento extraño de encima. Era mejor dejar en profundo análisis para otro momento, por el bien de su salud mental—, ¿crees que podrás ayudarme? Tú siempre has tenido mejor gusto que yo.

Jeremiah sonrió, consciente al cien por ciento del cambio de tema, pero también lo suficientemente sensato como para no decir nada al respecto. Él nunca forzaba las cosas, algo que Blaine jamás podría dejar de agradecer.

—Años trabajando en Gap han mejorado mi ojo —comentó, con una sonrisa—. Venga, vamos. ¿Para quién es el regalo?

Blaine frunció el ceño, disminuyendo un poco la velocidad de sus pasos mientras abandonaban el café. La realidad era que no tenía ni idea.

En tanto Jeremiah seguía sonriendo por su despiste, Blaine cogió el teléfono y recorrió el directorio rápidamente. No tuvo que esperar mucho antes que el muchacho del otro lado respondiera. El joven Anderson no se detuvo en grandes detalles sino que, después de un rápido saludo, fue directo al punto:

—Oye, ¿quién cumple años? —preguntó rápidamente el moreno—. Porque estaba a punto de comprar un regalo, pero no es como si fuese un bebé y pudiera elegir algo color amarillo, ¿cierto?

Wesley rió al otro lado de la línea.

—_Es el cumpleaños de Kurt. ¡Pensé que lo sabías!_

Blaine definitivamente detuvo su paso después de la respuesta, la sonrisa sobre su rostro desapareciendo con drasticidad. Tenía que haber escuchado mal. Tenía que ser una de las bromas de Wesley, incluso cuando ni siquiera tuviera un verdadero motivo para que fuese gracioso.

—¿Qué?

Jeremiah, que se había detenido a su lado, tenía una mirada de preocupación en su rostro. La expresión de Blaine debía ser totalmente delatora, si no lo había sido ya su abrupta parada.

—_¿Kurt no te dijo nada? _—inquirió el joven al otro lado de la línea, con extrañeza—. _¿Sigue trabajando en tu casa?_

—Ehm… sí —murmuró Blaine, aún alterado—. Pero no había mencionado nada.

La conversación no duró mucho más. El joven Anderson sabía que no se encontraba en posición de declinar la invitación —u obligación, más bien— que ya había aceptado. Hacerlo significaría poner sobre la mesa algún tipo de conflicto entre él y Kurt, y no quería a Wesley preocupado sobre ello. Lo mejor que podía hacer era ir allí y pretender que todo estaba bien y actuar naturalmente. Incluso cuando aquello fuese, de por sí, lo más difícil de poner en práctica.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó Jeremiah mientras Blaine guardaba el móvil en el bolsillo de su abrigo.

—Sí, sí —musitó el moreno rápidamente, forzando una sonrisa—. Me alegro de haberte pedido ayuda.

Sin decir nada más al respecto, los dos se pusieron a buscar un regalo apropiado para Kurt.

Después de lo que fueron largos minutos y unas cuantas tiendas recorridas, encontraron un suéter de escote en _ve_, que parecía justamente del estilo de Kurt. Aunque admitirlo en voz alta no era algo que estuviese dispuesto a hacer, Blaine estaba seguro que la prenda era del mismo verde azulado que los ojos del castaño.

El joven Anderson se despidió de Jeremiah después de su compra y un agradecimiento, ambos tomando caminos separados cuando la tarde comenzaba a morir. Lejos de aquella siesta que había estado deseando durante todo el día, Blaine sólo pudo llegar a su casa —por supuesto, no le sorprendió que Kurt no estuviese allí, ya que incluso su madre debía saber sobre su cumpleaños y debía haberle dado permiso para irse antes— y meterse en la ducha. Después de un baño rápido, de buscar un conjunto de ropa aceptable y sencillo —una camisa a cuadros y unos texanos oscuros— y de arreglar un poco su cabello, tuvo apenas tiempo para buscar su cartera antes que Wesley llegara. Cogiendo una chaqueta gruesa, Blaine se precipitó hasta la puerta. Su amigo lo recibió con una sonrisa y, en el auto, pronto el entusiasmo fue imitado por David, Jeff y Nick.

Blaine suspiró mientras la música del estéreo destrozaba sus oídos.

¿Y el pensaba en un fin de semana alejado del mundo?

Que buen chiste.

Después de seguir un camino que sólo Wes parecía conocer, el grupo de jóvenes llegó hasta una casa sencilla, donde podía notarse movimiento con tan sólo observar los autos aparcados en el exterior. El grupo bajó alegremente, Blaine siguiéndolos con un ritmo cauteloso y preocupado. Claro, cualquier símbolo de intranquilidad se intensificó en cuanto Santana los guió dentro de la casa. Inevitablemente, el joven Anderson sintió la necesidad de echar un vistazo alrededor, y sus ojos no necesitaron buscar demasiado hasta dar con el blanco.

Cuando celeste y ámbar chocaron, Blaine se vio obligado a apartar la vista rápidamente, habiendo olvidado por completo cualquier tipo de idea de _actuar con naturalidad. _Evidentemente, alguna parte de sí mismo se había olvidado cuán incómodas se habían puesto las cosas entre Kurt y él. Y la charla con Jeremiah y las nuevas cosas que habían quedado sobre la mesa, ciertamente, no habían ayudado.

No estaba preparado para estar allí.

…

**N/A: ¡Hola, hola! Personalmente, este capítulo, si bien no tiene mucha acción, me ha dejado satisfecha. Creo que habían unas cuantas cosas que aclarar sobre la conducta de Blaine. Y sí, el capítulo que viene es la fiesta propiamente dicha. Y sí, quiero terminarlo y publicarlo pronto. Y sí, prometo que no demoraré :)**

**Aquí, una consultilla de orden popular: no estoy segura si pasar la historia a rating M... si saben a lo que me refiero. Usualmente soy muy cuidada con los lemmon —quienes leyeron_ Esa Fina Línea,_ por favor ignoren ese último comentario—, y no voy a los detalles; pero... siento que en esta historia en particular puede jugarse un poco con eso. No sé realmente si prefieren que las situaciones sean un poco más explícitas o no; porque yo realmente tenía pensado hacerlo, pero no sé si como lectores (no desde mi punto de vista imparcial), creen que la historia da pie para ello. En fin, me gustaría escuchar sus opiniones, porque... bueno, la acción no está muy lejana ya *silbando*.**

**Gracias, en serio, _gracias _por sus reviews. Les juro que estoy encantada con las respuestas a la historia. En un principio no sabía muy bien por dónde iba esto, pero saber que les gusta... ¡En serio, me pone muy contenta! Gracias a todas :) Candie, por cierto, tu mail no me llegó (Fanfiction no permite enviar correos por review). Si quieres, envíamelo directo a mi mail (está en mi perfil) o dime cómo es y de qué compañía, por separado. Sino, si quieres recibir alertas, simplemente puedes hacerte una cuenta y agregar la historia a Alerts.**

**En fin, el trabajo llama. Nos estamos leyendo pronto. Besitos.**

**MrsV.**


	19. Capítulo XVIII

**Disclaimer: **Ya lo dije, lo repito por las dudas: mis derechos sobre Glee son proporcionales a mis habilidades vocales. Me han querido echar de mi propio cumpleaños por cantar, así que sacad vuestras propias conclusiones.

…

**Damage Points**

…

**Capítulo XVIII:**

_«La constancia de un hábito suele estar en relación con su absurdo. Los actos brillantes se realizan en forma repentina». _Marcel Proust.

…

Kurt estaba haciendo todo lo posible por pasar un buen rato. Inicialmente, había intentado controlar a sus amigos, pero había desistido cuando se había dado cuenta que era absurdo luchar contra la corriente —una que, por cierto, lo superaba en número—. Finn era el conductor designado, para variar, y Rachel estaba decidida a no probar ni una gota de alcohol después de la última fiesta, por lo que, por lo menos, no era tan terrible. Sebastian se había quedado junto a Kurt también y, si bien tenía una cerveza en su mano, parecía tomarse su tiempo para degustarla.

El pequeño saludo de los muchachos de Dalton había sido… incómodo. Wesley y el otro tío —David, si mal no recordaba—, se habían abierto paso por la cocina y lo habían saludado efusivamente, mientras los otros dos que no conocía habían sido más… tranquilos. Después de darle sus respectivos regalos, Santana los había llevado a hacer nuevamente las presentaciones que ya habían sido realizadas la última vez, sólo por si acaso. Y Blaine y él se habían quedado allí, actuando como dos idiotas. Finn y Sebastian conversaban sobre el último partido de… _alguien_ —Kurt no entendía de futbol, o de béisbol, o de lo que demonios estuviesen hablando—, y él se había quedado frente a Blaine, apoyado aún contra la encimera y pensando exactamente qué podía decir. El joven Anderson, sin embargo, parecía tener otros planes: simplemente le pasó una bolsa, musitando un rápido _«Feliz cumpleaños»._

—Gracias —murmuró Kurt, sus ojos fijos en los de Blaine.

Rachel escogió un buen momento para interrumpir. Alguien le había dado el dato que el joven Anderson era el solista de los _Warblers_ y, de un momento para el otro, el muchacho se había convertido en el blanco de sus miradas suspicaces y preguntas indiscretas. Pronto Kurt se encontró fuera del campo de visión del moreno, que parecía sentirse acorralado y asfixiado por la insistencia de Rachel Berry. Todos se movieron hacia la sala, aunque la joven de _New Directions _seguía acaparando la atención de Blaine y pegándose a él como si fuera una lapa, cogiéndolo del brazo y llevándolo a un rincón de la habitacón.

—¿Ella es siempre así?

Kurt se sorprendió por la pregunta divertida. Sebastian se encontraba nuevamente apoyado a su lado, contra una de las paredes de la sala, Finn habiendo desaparecido en algún momento sin que el joven Hummel lo notara.

—No —respondió el castaño, con una pequeña sonrisa de lado—. A veces es peor.

Sebastian rió suavemente, aunque asintió. No era difícil creerlo, incluso cuando Kurt la conocía ya desde hacía demasiado tiempo como para sorprenderse.

—¿No bebes nada? —preguntó el nuevo miembro del coro del McKinley.

Kurt apartó sus ojos de Rachel y Blaine en el momento en que se encontraron con los de este último. Su mirada se fijó en Sebastian, que parecía no haber notado que la persistencia de su escrutinio había dejado de ser por la agresividad de Rachel.

—No tolero muy bien el alcohol —explicó el pálido joven.

—¡Pero un trago no te hará mal! —Kurt botó suavemente en su lugar ante la inesperada llegada de Santana, que tenía una enorme sonrisa sobre su rostro. Era extraño verla sonreír de aquella forma tan desenfadada.

—Gracias, _Satán_, pero paso.

Sebastian soltó una carcajada melodiosa.

—¿Satán?

Kurt le dio una mirada de refilón, con una sonrisa ladina.

—No me vas a negar que le va de maravilla.

Ambos rieron, mientras Santana parecía completamente ajena a la broma.

A pesar de la cantidad de gente y las luces bajas, Kurt pudo pescar ocasionalmente los ojos de Blaine sobre él. Si bien el ángulo no los dejaba en una posición favorable, el joven Hummel no tenía más que girarse un poco para pescar al moreno y a Rachel conversando. Cada vez que sus ojos se encontraban, parecía una competencia para ver quién los apartaba primero. Sin embargo, cuando Sebastian se ofreció a conseguirle una soda y se la entregó con una sonrisa, quizás invadiendo un poco su espacio personal, Kurt no tenía dudas que Blaine se encontraba mirando en su dirección y poco dispuesto a apartar los ojos de la escena. Su ceño fruncido, sus labios apretados y su poca atención a Rachel hacían sentir a Kurt… ansioso.

¿Era demasiado pretencioso decir que Blaine estaba…_ celoso_?

Rachel arrastró a Blaine hasta la cocina y Kurt, si bien intentó seguirles el paso, no lo consiguió ni por asomo. En la fiesta anterior, el joven Hummel había logrado hacerse el idiota y pasar desapercibido. Claro, siendo el cumpleañero, no pudo escaparse de las permanentes charlas, las insistencias para que bebiera algo con alcohol y las constantes invitaciones a bailar que no podía rechazar. Mientras Tina y Mercedes lo sacudían como si fuera un títere, podía ver a Sebastian riendo un poco a lo lejos. Con una sonrisa resignada, Kurt le hizo un gesto para que se acercara. Necesitaba olvidarse un poco de los problemas y disfrutar aquella noche. Tendría tiempo para el drama al día siguiente.

—Kurtsie, prueba esto —lo incitó Mercedes, mientras el nuevo miembro del coro comenzaba a moverse al compás de la música junto a ellos—. Puckerman lo hizo, lo que no es garantía de nada, ¡pero realmente está genial!

—¡Sabe rosa! —chilló Tina—. _¡Rosa!_

Kurt frunció el ceño, dándole un desconfiado trago al brebaje color rojizo. Fresa, quizás frambuesas, y algo que quemó su garganta en cuanto entró en contacto con ella. No estaba seguro que supiera _rosa, _pero no cabía duda que, incluso cuando era demasiado fuerte, realmente sabía bien.

Kurt terminó la bebida por su cuenta, ante la feliz mirada de sus amigas y la condescendiente del joven Smythe. Aquel sólo vaso fue suficiente para que el joven cumpleañero comenzara a sentir un ligero mareo trepando por su estómago, subiéndosele pronto a la cabeza.

Dejando a sus amigas preguntándose dónde estaba Puck para pedirle más tragos y rogándole a Sebastian que mantuviera un ojo sobre ellas mientras iba a buscarse una soda, Kurt se abrió paso entre la gente hasta la cocina. De alguna forma, no se sorprendió de encontrar a Blaine allí, aún con Rachel pegada a su lado. Una pequeña sonrisa cínica fue obligada a esconderse ante la visión. El joven Anderson debía haber creído que alejándose de la multitud podría sacársela de encima.

Craso error.

Sin embargo, cualquier intento de sonrisa pronto se esfumó del rostro del cumpleañero cuando notó la mano de Rachel en la baja espalda de Blaine. La maldita sonrisa se transformó en una mueca de disgusto mientras pasaba junto a ellos y pretendía que no había notado _cuán _cerca se encontraban, ni _cuán _diferente era el ambiente entonces. Lejos de aquella amenaza que Rachel había parecido destilar en un principio, había cierto aire… privado.

¿Acaso Blaine había vuelto a meterse en el papel de jugador para proteger su propio trasero?

Cerrando con fuerza la tapa del congelador, después de haber cogido una _Coca-Cola Light _del refrigerador, Kurt se giró en dirección a la pareja. Conteniendo un gruñido, las palabras se antepusieron a su razonamiento y su orgullo, saliendo con frialdad:

—Blaine, ¿podrías ayudarme a traer unas bolsas de hielo del sótano? Aquí no hay más.

El moreno rápidamente asintió, deslizándose fuera del alcance de Rachel. Esta última pareció dirigirle una mirada asesina a Kurt, aunque este la ignoró deliberadamente, aún algo aturdido por su propio comportamiento. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? ¿Acaso ahora estaba _celoso _de Rachel?

¡Por el amor de Dios, que a Blaine ni siquiera le gustaban las mujeres!

Mientras seguía al moreno, buscando el sótano de Santana, quiso abofetearse a sí mismo por el último pensamiento.

¿Qué demonios le importaba a él lo que a Blaine le gustaba?

No tuvieron que dar demasiadas vueltas para dar con la escalera que llevaba hasta abajo, donde Satana le había dicho que residía una heladera grande donde guardaban las bolsas de hielo y algunas bebidas adicionales —como si las quichicientas botellas que se encontraban en la cocina no fuesen suficientes—. Después de encender la luz desde arriba, los dos muchachos bajaron las escaleras lentamente. Lejos de lo que cualquiera podría haber esperado de un sótano, el sitio se encontraba limpio y organizado. El futbol de mesa y la pequeña televisión, junto a un sofá, lo hacían ver más bien como una sala de recreación. En una tímida esquina, se encontraba la gran heladera. Kurt, ni corto ni perezoso, se dirigió directamente hacia allí.

—¿La estás pasando bien?

El tono de voz de Blaine era bajo, pero totalmente audible. La música se había perdido en su caminata hacia el sótano, pero Kurt sólo fue consciente de ello en aquel instante. Junto a esa realización, llegó a su mente la premisa que le recordaba que también estaban _solos._

Nuevamente, sintió la necesidad de darse un golpe a sí mismo.

¿Qué era lo que le estaba pasando?

—Sí, es una gran fiesta —musitó, empujando la tapa de la heladera. No pudo evitar el tono molesto. Aún se encontraba enfadado, incluso cuando no sabía exactamente _con quién._

—Te ayudaré con ello —dijo Blaine rápidamente, acercándose.

—No, está b—

Sus manos se tocaron cuando ambos quisieron sostener la bolsa de hielo. Separándose como si sus pieles fuesen las que quemaran, en lugar de lo que se encontraban cogiendo, el pesado paquete cayó al suelo con un sonido seco. Los dos muchachos se miraron, y Kurt se encontró a sí mismo sin saber qué hacer. Conocía la situación y sabía lo que significaba, pero jamás se había visto envuelto en ella. Era… tan absorbente. ¿Era normal que no pudiera despegarse de los ojos de Blaine, o quizás el poco alcohol que había bebido se le había subido a la cabeza? Las emociones eran demasiadas y podía palpar la tensión. No era un sentimiento conocido para él. Jamás había dejado a alguien estar tan cerca y traspasar su zona de confort con tanta facilidad. Principalmente, porque jamás había existido alguien que pareciera tener la capacidad de hacerlo con tanta naturalidad como Blaine Anderson.

Todos los pensamientos que había tenido durante la semana llegaron a Kurt con tanta fuerza, que sintió que se quedaba inmóvil en su lugar. ¿Acaso había sido tan necio para no darse cuenta que él se sentía… _atraído_ por Blaine?

¿En qué momento había sucedido aquello?

—Deberíamos irnos —susurró el joven Anderson, que parecía… molesto—. Tu amigo debe estar buscándote.

Kurt frunció el ceño.

—¿Mi amigo?

—¿Sebastian, era? —puntualizó, su voz ácida—. Parecéis… cercanos.

Kurt frunció el ceño. ¿Qué demonios era toda aquella escena?

—Has estado toda la noche con Rachel, no creí que pudieras notarlo.

—Ella se ha pegado a mí.

—No parecías muy molesto por ello —replicó rápidamente el muchacho más alto.

Los dos se congelaron a la par cuando, de alguna forma, se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, de lo que estaban haciendo… ¿En qué momento habían llegado al absurdo de recriminarse cosas que, ciertamente, no les incumbían sobre el otro? ¿Acaso era sólo el despecho de buscarse fallos mutuamente, o allí verdaderamente había… celos?

¿_Celos? _Oh. Dios.

A pesar del fastidioso _tic-tac_ del reloj sobre la pared, como recordatorio que el tiempo seguía pasando, Kurt no podía romper aquella conexión entre las miradas de ambos. Era incómodo, pero intenso. El joven Hummel se sentía… atrapado. Diferente. De alguna forma, su cuerpo parecía no responder del todo a las señales que le decían que debía escapar. Se encontraba en un liviano y agradable estado de sopor.

Blaine se acercó. Kurt, apoyado contra la heladera, no retrocedió. De alguna forma, comenzaba a a sentir el calor trepando por su estómago agradablemente. No sabía si era el alcohol o la situación, pero podía notar el aumento de temperatura en su cuerpo a medida que la cercanía de Blaine comenzaba a volverse invasiva.

—¿No tengo que decirte que Rachel no me interesa, cierto?

—Sebastian es sólo un amigo —dijo el castaño innecesariamente, sintiendo el perfume de Blaine mezclándose con el suyo—. De cualquier forma… no es algo que te importe.

—Me importa.

Los ojos claros de Kurt se abrieron abruptamente ante la confesión.

Él había escuchado mal, ¿cierto?

—Me… importa —repitió el moreno con escasa convicción, a medida que la consciencia parecía entrar en su cerebro después de la impulsiva afirmación.

La garantía en las palabras de Blaine fue suficiente, aunque aquel preludio que habían jugado sus miradas fue sellado cuando el joven Anderson se inclinó y sus labios tocaron tímidamente los del joven Hummel. Sus narices se rozaron mientras el moreno parecía a la búsqueda de un mejor ángulo, aunque Kurt no podía salir de su embotamiento mental y físico. Sólo podía repetirse, una y otra vez, que Blaine Anderson lo estaba besando.

Entonces algo hizo contacto en su mente.

Las manos pálidas de Kurt se alzaron lentamente, hasta presionar las angulosas mejillas del joven frente a él, mientras este atrapaba su labio inferior y oprimía su boca con un poco más de fuerza. Lo acercó más a él, exigiendo más de ese contacto que su mente no comprendía pero que su cuerpo estaba pidiendo a gritos.

Kurt había imaginado su primer beso miles de veces y, a pesar de toda la sorpresa, los conflictos y la incoherencia de aquel en particular, no podía decir nada en absoluto.

Ese beso superaba todas las expectativas.

…

**N/A: ¡Hola a todas! Primero que nada, quiero que sepan que no vi First Time y recién lo tengo cargando porque acabo de llegar a casa y me estoy muriendo de ansiedad y otra larga lista de etcéteras que no quieren saber. Sin embargo, decidí subir porque sabía que estaban esperando el Kliss y mañana salgo de viaje y posiblemente no pueda actualizar por unos días más de lo usal. Si, cockblock total, y lo siento, pero... bueno, quería dejarles algo antes de irme :)**

**Este capítulo, y en especial este Kliss, va para mi Blainey, la señorita Ana, que hoy anda de cumpleaños. Técnicamente en su horario aún no, pero en el mío sí, así que... bueno, que no lea esto por un par de horas y ya, ¿ok? jajaja. Todo los mejores deseos, bonita, y todo el smut que venga será también para tí. Todo, todo, todo****.**

**¿Qué les pareció? Esperaré sus comentarios con ansias. ¡Muchas, muchas gracias para todas aquellas que leen y se toman un ratito para dejarme su opinión! En serio, leo siempre todos y lo valoro muchísimo. Además, debo decir que me hacen reír muchísimo. Gracias, en serio. Y p****ara Candy: realmente no tengo problema en explicarte cómo crearte una cuenta. Mi correo es mrs. valensi arroba hotmail, todo junto. Envíame un mail ahí y te explico cómo crearte una :)**

**Bueno, bonitas, este cuerpito se va a preparar para ver el 3x05 y para un sueño para-nada-reparador. Vine evitando los spoilers con una maestría impresionante, así que las que me tienen en las redes sociales vivirán mi fangirlismo en vivo y en directo, sin censuras. Lo siento por ustedes jajaja.**

**Nos leemos en unos días, o vía Twitter en su defecto.**

**¡Besitos para todas!**

**MrsV.**


	20. Capítulo XIX

**Disclaimer: **Ya lo dije, lo repito por las dudas: mis derechos sobre Glee son proporcionales a mis habilidades vocales. Me han querido echar de mi propio cumpleaños por cantar, así que sacad vuestras propias conclusiones.

…

**Damage Points**

…

**Capítulo XIX:**

_«Un beso es un secreto que se dice en la boca y no en los oídos». _Jean Rostand.

…

Blaine no sabía si atribuírselo al alcohol, al cansancio, al hecho de no haber tenido ningún tipo de contacto físico por un buen tiempo o al orden de los planetas. Simplemente había sentido la necesidad de inclinarse y cubrir la boca de Kurt con la suya. Después de verlo toda la noche con aquel tío de aquí para allá —nadie tenía que decirle que estaba interesado en el joven Hummel, porque aquello se notaba _a leguas_—, Blaine no había podido controlar todas las cosas que había dicho. _Y hecho._

Rachel Berry no había dejado de parlotear toda la noche, comenzando por las amenazas hasta contarle la historia de su vida y lo _mal _que le parecía estar allí, cuando faltaban diez días para las Regionales y todo el tiempo que tuvieran era valioso para ensayar. Si alguna vez había tenido algún mínimo interés en el sexo femenino, aquella joven había terminado de matar cualquier tipo de simpatía. ¿Cuándo había aprendido a prescindir de la necesidad de respirar para hablar sin parar?

Sus ojos no habían podido dejar de fijarse en Kurt. Las palabras de Jeremiah seguían haciendo eco en sus oídos, y la pregunta se repetía dentro de su cabeza: ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba con Kurt? ¿Por qué todo acerca de él se sentía… _diferente_? Las palabras del castaño siempre tenían otro efecto en él, sus acciones, sus vistos buenos… ¿En qué momento, exactamente, se había vuelto tan consciente del joven que cumplía años aquella noche?

Blaine no podía decirlo.

Pero lo había visto allí, expuesto, y se había dado cuenta que ya no podía decir que era _nada. _No podía hacer avances ocasionales con Jeremiah y se sentía molesto por la presencia del joven que, según Rachel, respondía al nombre de Sebastian, porque estaba _celoso. _Sabía que había algo sobre Kurt que… simplemente no podía explicar. Tenía sentimientos por él, y comprendía esa parte perfectamente.

Pero lo asustaba.

Especialmente porque Kurt… parecía afectado también. No sabía exactamente en qué forma —los sentimientos, en general, no eran algo claro para Blaine en aquel momento… Ni nunca, a decir verdad—, en particular porque no sabía qué era lo que Kurt podía ver en él después de su patético comportamiento. Blaine sabía que era algo más que admiración lo que sentía por aquel muchacho, pero Kurt… ¿sería sólo lástima lo que sentía por él?

¿_Qué_ era?

El joven Anderson sólo fue consciente que los dos se encontraban solos en el sótano cuando sus manos se rozaron. No sabía si era la abstinencia o la forma en la que Kurt parecía haberse esmerado con su atuendo aquella noche —un pantalón ajustado, una camisa azul y su chaleco oscuro que no hacía más que resaltar su piel cremosa—, pero Blaine notó la _atracción. _Más allá de aquella sensación de haber sido despertado después de un largo tiempo, había algo en Kurt que iba más allá del sentimentalismo aquella noche. Esas chispas invisibles que habían flotado entre ambos. Esa necesidad de acercarse un poco más y observar detenidamente todos los matices de los ojos del muchacho frente a él. El moreno había suprimido todo ese lado suyo que lo obligaba a convertirse en un cliché romántico, pero con Kurt… todo parecía tan sencillo. El joven Hummel parecía conocerlo tan bien…

Simplemente las palabras habían escapado de su boca. La necesidad de decirle que le importaba jamás había estado entre sus planes, ni mucho menos entre sus prioridades, pero se había dado cuenta, a medida que estas resonaban en el sótano, que no eran más que pura verdad. A él le importaba Kurt. Y no podía estar seguro cómo exactamente, pero la gratitud jugaba con límites que se veían eclipsados por las burbujas del alcohol y la apariencia deslumbrante del muchacho frente a él. Esa apariencia de la que jamás parecía haber reparado hasta aquella noche, hasta que las palabras de Jeremiah habían encendido una pequeña llama que no había hecho más que avivarse ante la presencia del joven castaño.

Y allí estaba, besando a Kurt con suavidad y firmeza; como si temiera que pudiera romperse —o alejarlo de una patada—, pero sin poder obtener suficiente de él. ¿En qué momento había deseado _tanto _aquello? ¿Cuándo había sido que Kurt Hummel había pasado de ser esa molestia presencia en su casa a ser objeto de su interés y preocupaciones?

Cuando las delgadas manos presionaron sus mejillas, Blaine se permitió profundizar el beso, sintiendo una estimulante calidez por su cuerpo que nunca había creído conocer. Había compartido besos con muchísimas personas, sí, incluso ido más lejos; pero aquella ansiedad, toda esa motivación previa entre ambos… Jamás había creído que algo tan simple pudiera abrumarlo tanto. Con Kurt siempre era como volver a empezar desde cero, una y otra vez.

Deliñando torpemente el labio inferior del joven más alto, el galán de Dalton dejo que su lengua invadiera la boca junto a la suya con ansiedad. Kurt respondió con un suave gemido que, incluso a pesar de su delicadeza, consiguió sacudir el cuerpo del más bajo con anticipación.

Cuando la falta de aire los separó a ambos, Blaine se apartó ligeramente. Sus ojos quedaron sobre el rostro de Kurt, cuyos párpados aún se encontraban cerrados. Sus manos largas se habían deslizado hasta los hombros del moreno, y parecían inmovilizadas allí.

—¿Qué… por qué fue eso? —susurró suavemente el más pálido, después de un breve silencio en el que ambos recuperaron la respiración.

—No… lo sé.

Hubo un nuevo mutismo tenso entre ambos. Realmente, si Blaine tenía que decir el motivo por el que había actuado… Dios, no lo sabía. ¡No tenía ni idea qué había sucedido allí, pero aquel beso…! No se había dado cuenta hasta entonces de _cuánto _había deseado hacer aquello. No sabía si tenía un tipo determinado, pero jamás se hubiese imaginado su atracción física por Kurt. De repente, como si pudiera verlo con otros ojos, era consciente de la palidez cuidada de su piel, de sus labios rellenos y sus mejillas sonrojadas. De un momento para el otro, podía ver su largo cuello y la delicadeza de su cuerpo.

La aprobación de Kurt… ¿Acaso significaba tanto para él porque… _sentía algo por Kurt?_

¿Lo hacía?

—Deberíamos volver —susurró el más alto, interrumpiendo el silencio y mirando hacia su izquierda, sin hacer contacto visual con el moreno.

—Kurt—

El delgado muchacho se escabulló fuera de sus brazos, aunque Blaine lo persiguió. No lo tocó, pero llamar su nombre bastó para que el joven se detuviera, justo al pie de las escaleras. Sin embargo, no se volvió. Kurt estaba evitando deliberadamente su mirada.

—¿Por qué? —lo interrumpió el joven pálido—. ¿Por qué… me… besaste?

Blaine suspiró profundamente, habiendo temido escuchar en voz alta aquella pregunta que no podía dejar de hacerse a sí mismo. ¿Cómo explicarle que todo lo que había sentido había sido tan precipitado que ni siquiera él terminaba de comprenderlo? Kurt había sido una apoyo para él, alguien que lo había visto su verdadero yo detrás de aquella fachada de tío idiota y seguro que todos conocían… ¿Acaso estaba confundiendo ese delgado límite entre dos personas que se vuelven cercanas por un secreto común y tienen cierto grado de intimidad por ello?

Suspiró profundamente, con deseos de gritar de frustración. Los dos se quedaron en silencio, sin mirarse, sin buscar acelerar las explicaciones que ninguno de los dos tenía.

—_Hey, chico del cumpleaños, ¿estás ahí abajo?_ —dijo una voz masculina al final de las escaleras que Blaine no consiguió identificar—. _¡Es hora del pastel!_

—¡Estoy yendo! —gritó Kurt. Luego, sin volverse, tomó la bolsa de hielo del suelo y agregó en un susurro—: Hablaremos… luego.

Blaine lo dejó irse sin decir nada, suspirando nuevamente y sintiéndose el más grande de los idiotas. Él y Kurt eran tan diferentes… Le costaba pensar cómo, a pesar de todo, habían conseguido encastrar tan perfectamente. Blaine no podía poner en duda que sentía _algo _por el castaño, pero estaba confundido. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que se había permitido sentir algo así, que no podía recordar exactamente cómo debía proceder. Si se trataba de conquistas superficiales y encuentros sin compromisos, Blaine Anderson se consideraba a sí mismo un experto. Sin embargo, sabía que con Kurt no podía aplicar ninguna de las dos cosas. No sólo porque el joven Hummel jamás lo aceptaría, sino porque sabía que con él todo había sido distinto desde el principio.

Después de conseguir que su cuerpo se calmara un poco y que la parte baja de su anatomía no lo delatara —los pensamientos frustrantes y desalentadores habían bastado para borrar cualquier signo de excitación en cuestión de segundos—, Blaine dejó también el sótano, con la otra bolsa entre sus manos. Después de dejarla en la cocina, el muchacho se dirigió a la sala. La música había cedido paso a los gritos de todo el grupo de invitados, que se encontraban reunidos alrededor de la mesa. Blaine pilló la mirada de sus amigos mientras David lo atraía por los hombros para que se acercara al pastel. Wesley lo observó con curiosidad, a lo que Blaine respondió con la sonrisa más tranquilizadora que pudo.

La fiesta pronto fue muriendo, los jóvenes cayendo dormidos en los sofás o en el piso, o reportando que debían volver a casa antes de determinada hora. Los _Warblers_ decidieron emprender la retirada a las tres de la mañana, teniendo un buen recorrido hasta Westerville. El joven Montgomery, posiblemente el único cien por ciento sobrio del grupo, le informó a su novia que se retiraban. Blaine le dio una mirada de soslayo a Kurt, sentado en un sofá donde todos ya estaban dormidos —incluido Sebastian, para tranquilidad del joven Anderson—. La silenciosa desesperación en el rostro pálido dijo más que cualquier llamado. Kurt quería hablar con él, y Blaine sabía que se lo debía.

Pero ¿qué podía decir exactamente?

Los muchachos de Dalton se acercaron a saludar al cumpleañero efusivamente, y Blaine se unió a ellos con una despedida simple y prácticamente evitando registrar ese tinte en los ojos verdeazulados que le estaba pidiendo explicaciones. Sólo pudo seguir a su grupo, incapaz de conseguir un momento a solas con el castaño, sentándose nuevamente entre Jeff y Nick dentro del automóvil. Allí sólo atinó a coger su móvil, enviando un simple_ _«H_ablaremos el lunes, ¿vale?_»_._

A los pocos segundos, la réplica llegó.

___«Vale»__._

Las miradas curiosas de Nick y Jeff tuvieron que ser despejadas con un rápida sonrisita nerviosa por parte del moreno.

—Avisándole a mi madre que pronto estaré en casa —comentó Blaine, rodando los ojos con un fastidio exagerado.

Aquella noche —o madrugada, en realidad— no fue fácil para el joven Anderson. Después que lo dejaran en su casa y de entrar silenciosamente, alcanzó su habitación, deshaciéndose pronto de las ropas que traía puestas y prácticamente aventándose sobre la cama. Claro, el cansancio estaba allí, pero el pequeño interruptor de su consciencia no podía ser apagado con tanta facilidad como el de su cuerpo. En cuanto su cabeza había tocado la almohada, los pensamientos habían comenzado a atormentarlo, manifestándose en giros constantes y suspiros pesados contra las sábanas. ¿Por qué había besado a Kurt tan de repente? ¿Por qué, simplemente, no había podido esperar a saber qué era lo que pasaba con él antes de actuar por impulsos? ¿Por qué se había sentido molesto de saber que el muchacho andaba tonteando libremente con alguien más, la impotencia de no ser capaz de hacerlo también creciendo dentro de su cuerpo?

¿Acaso él… estaba celoso de Kurt y las libertades que tenía?

Poniéndose boca arriba, con el reloj dando las seis menos diez, el joven suspiró profundamente.

Ese beso había sido… increíble. Era consciente de ello, y aún más del hecho de que no quería así fuera. Él no quería compromisos. Además, era Kurt de quien estaba hablando. Una relación entre ambos seguramente también estaba fuera de la cabeza del castaño. Lo que Kurt sentía por él no podía ser más que lástima, quizás curiosidad, ¿cierto?

Decidido a que dormir no era una opción, y sintiendo aún el ligero mareo producido por el alcohol y la posición horizontal que había adquirido alrededor de una hora atrás, Blaine se levantó. Cogiendo una muda de ropa y escurriéndose silenciosamente hasta el baño, se encerró allí, planeando pasar unos abusivos minutos bajo el agua caliente. Necesitaba que la ducha, además de limpiar su cuerpo, también lo hiciera con su cabeza. No le gustaba como comenzaban a pintarse las cosas.

Claro, el lunes no podía ser algo que pudiera postergar para siempre. Después de un domingo de ausentismo, merodeando por su casa con aire pensativo, en una actitud muy poco propia de él, Blaine no había podido llegar a una conclusión. Kurt le gustaba, sí, pero aquello no significaba nada. Jeremiah también le gustaba. Aunque el joven Hummel no era su tipo, la atracción física no era algo que debiera preocuparle. Era adolescente, hacía tiempo que no tenía relaciones y sabía perfectamente que el alcohol, cuando no lo volvía ligeramente depresivo, tenía la capacidad de convertirlo en puras sonrisas melosas y necesidad de contacto físico. Sin embargo, sabía que allí no terminaba el asunto. La sensación de haber besado a Kurt había tenido cierto matiz… _particular_. Después de tantas idas y venidas con el castaño, aquel beso lo había cogido por sorpresa. Había notado la diferencia entre esa sensación de besar a alguien porque buscaba cierto alivio físico, y besar a alguien porque lo _deseaba. _

Mientras cruzaba las puertas de Dalton el lunes por la mañana, con aspecto cansado y un mal humor de película, Blaine Anderson gruñó suavemente. No sabía muy bien cómo se enfrentaría a Kurt aquella tarde, si ni siquiera podía responderse las preguntas básicas a sí mismo. Con aquel muchacho, Blaine sabía perfectamente que un simple _me gustas _no sería suficiente. No podía imaginar qué era suficiente para Kurt, que honestamente no parecía hecho para estar con alguien tan patético como él. Porque Blaine podía ser considerado el conquistador de Dalton, el chico más buscado por la escuela hermana… pero, en el fondo, él sabía que todo lo que sólo Kurt se había atrevido a gritarle era verdad.

Él _era _patético.

—Tío, no puedo creer que aún tenga resaca —murmuró Jeff mientras esperaban que la práctica de los Warblers comenzara.

—Luces terrible —comentó Nick, pasando un brazo por sus hombros, ambos sentados en uno de los amplios sofás de la sala.

—Blainey no luce mucho mejor —apuntó Jeff, con una cansada sonrisa de lado, girando un poco su rostro para observar al aludido, apoyado con cansancio en un rincón del sofá.

El joven Anderson gruñó algo inteligible en dirección a sus amigos.

—No es gracioso.

Realmente no lo era. Aunque Blaine se encontraba allí, pretendiendo estar dormido y estático, se encontraba hecho un manojo de nervios. Él, que siempre tenía todo bajo control con una sonrisa llena de autoconfianza, no podía dejar de pasar saliva por su garganta ansiosamente y esperar que el reloj de la sala se moviera más rápido para salir de allí. Las Regionales serían en sólo ocho días, pero ni siquiera eso podía obligarlo a enfocarse en el ensayo. Necesitaba respirar. Necesitaba calmar su cabeza antes de cruzar la puerta de su casa y tener que enfrentarse a cuestiones que hubiese preferido evitar por un buen tiempo.

Sin embargo, después de un día en una total nebulosa, Blaine fue perfectamente consciente del segundo en el que sus llaves se metieron en el agujero de la cerradura. Sabía que podía correr en aquel momento y postergar nuevamente aquella conversación, pero también sabía que no estaría bien. Kurt no lo aprobaría. Si había algo que no quería en aquel momento, era seguir dándole al castaño motivos para pensar que era un cobarde. Haber huido el sábado había sido suficiente.

Cuando entró a la casa, el silencio pareció permitirle escuchar el nerviosismo en los latidos de su corazón. Suspirando pesadamente y creyéndose _verdaderamente _idiota, Blaine tiró su bolso en el recibidor, se aflojó la corbata y caminó hasta la sala mientras luchaba con los botones superiores de su camisa. Sus manos se congelaron después de desabrocharse el tercero, cuando sus ojos y los de Kurt se encontraron a medio camino.

No supo cuánto tiempo se quedaron en silencio. Blaine sólo fue consciente que era a él a quien le correspondía comenzar aquella conversación.

—Yo… bueno, sobre lo del sábado…

Kurt suspiró.

—Por favor, no digas que lo sientes —murmuró de mala gana.

Blaine pestañeó rápidamente.

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Yo…! —suspiró, conteniendo los deseos de gritar de frustración. A pesar que ambos se encontraban a una distancia prudencial, Blaine sintió la necesidad de dar un paso hacia atrás—. Kurt… yo sólo… —se pasó una mano por los cabellos, arruinando el peinado en el que todas las mañanas ponía tanto empeño—. Me gustas, ¿sabes? Sólo no estoy seguro que esto sea… lo mejor.

El muchacho frente a él pareció sorprenderse en un principio. De cualquier forma, la impresión no tardó mucho en darle paso a un ceño fruncido.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Tú y yo —respondió Blaine, sin saber realmente cómo definirlos a ambos. Había sido sólo un beso después de todo, y lo más sabio le parecía que, de momento, ese fuese el punto de freno—. No… estoy seguro cómo me siento al respecto, Kurt.

El joven del McKinley suspiró profundamente.

—¿Y crees que yo _sí_? —replicó él, y parecía estar intentando controlar su voz para que ese tono agudo de desesperación quedara contenido, sin lograrlo por completo—. ¿Tú te apropias de mi primer beso, _y demonios que lo haces, _y pretendes que comprenda perfectamente por qué lo has hecho, cuando hace unos días nos estábamos gritando el uno al otro?

Blaine parpadeó, habiéndose perdido en el principio de la larga pregunta. Kurt no parecía haber notado la información que había soltado con total despreocupación, pero el joven Anderson prácticamente se encontraba boqueando frente a él.

—¿Primer… beso?

…

**N/A: ¡Hola a todas! Bueno, finalmente ayer volví a casa y me puse a escribir como loca, y este capítulo salió más largo y más rápido de lo que pensaba —hoy me dormía sentada, pero... normal jajaja—. Tengo que agradecerles muchísimo por las respuestas al capítulo anterior. En serio, son lo más. No sólo el entusiasmo, sino también los comentarios y las ideas, o lo que esperaban ver, que me han ayudado mucho a escribir este capítulo. Juro que me senté a escribir y salió enseguida. Espero que sea de su agrado :)**

**Perdón por el _cliffhanging_ nuevamente, y por el inminente drama que se ve venir. Pero les prometo, no durará mucho. Estos dos no pueden aguantar mucho tiempo más separados. Ya en el próximo capítulo llegan las Regionales. En estos días estaré colgando en la playlist de la historia las canciones que harán, que creo ya tenerlas en mente. **

**Ah, y debo decir que ya visto el 3x05, y vomité arcoiris por días. Sí, no mostraron nada, pero el capítulo fue tan... _perfecto_, en su totalidad. Sobre el Finnchel no digo nada, porque no es una pareja que me guste (yo shippeo St. Berry, ya la mayoría lo sabe), pero todo el Klaine yyyy... no sé :) Si sigo hablando me pongo fangirl de nuevo y no está bueno, teniendo en cuenta que estoy en un lugar publico. ¿Soy la única que quedó tan loca con el capítulo? jajaja.**

**En fin, nos estamos leyendo pronto. Tengo un nuevo Klaine en mente, con un poco de Badboy!Blaine que también me tiene con la cabeza en cualquier lado. Pero nuevamente, es algo normal. **

**¡Besitos para todas!**

**MrsV.**


	21. Capítulo XX

**Disclaimer: **Ya lo dije, lo repito por las dudas: mis derechos sobre Glee son proporcionales a mis habilidades vocales. Me han querido echar de mi propio cumpleaños por cantar, así que sacad vuestras propias conclusiones.

**Nota: **Les recomiendo revisar la playlist (que está en mi perfil/blog) antes de leer, tanto en este capítulo como en el próximo :)

…

**Damage Points**

…

**Capítulo XX:**

_«La música es una revelación más alta que la filosofía». _Ludwig van Beethoven.

…

Kurt sintió cómo los colores subían a su rostro por motivos diversos. Había pasado todo el maldito domingo pensando en Blaine Anderson. Había gastado _demasiadas_ horas del día y la noche rememorando ese beso que había sido… perfecto. Realmente, no había creído que todas aquellas sensaciones pudieran ser transmitidas con un simple contacto entre labios. Y lenguas, quizás. Porque, corrigiéndose a sí mismo, sabía que aquel beso había sido todo menos _simple. _

Sin embargo, Blaine había actuado como el cobarde que Kurt había creído haber visto desaparecer poco a poco. Allí estaba Blaine Anderson, en todo su esplendor, como cuando se habían conocido. Y Kurt lo odiaba. Especialmente porque había creído en aquella otra persona que estaba _seguro_ era el verdadero. Había… _sentido algo _por él. El beso sólo había sido la confirmación de sentimientos que habían estado molestándolo durante un tiempo. Había sido una respuesta honesta por parte del joven Anderson, esa parte que el castaño encontraba fascinante.

Claro, no esperaba un rechazo de aquel tipo. No esperaba un rechazo, en realidad, ni mucho menos tan certero. ¿Acaso Blaine creía que se saldría inmune después de llevarse con él su primer beso y, posiblemente, el mejor que le darían en un buen tiempo?

Le había dicho que le gustaba. A Blaine Anderson _le gustaba_, y aquello lo había sacudido. Era la primera vez que alguien se sentía de esa forma por él, y la sensación de cosquilleo en su estómago era increíble. Jamás había sentido algo así, y nunca en su vida había creído tampoco que lo bajarían de su nube tan rápido. Blaine había deshecho todas las palabra s bonitas con sus dudas. Había deshecho con su cobardía, con esa detrás de la que se había estado ocultando tanto tiempo, lo que Kurt _sabía _que estaba allí.

Y lo había soltado. Sin darse cuenta, el castaño había soltado la información que no deseaba. Había confesado un dato que sólo haría sentir culpable a Blaine, en lugar de ayudarlo a poner su cabeza en orden. Esa mirada de lástima… El joven Hummel la conocía demasiado bien.

—Y-yo, lo siento… Kurt.

El joven resopló, enojado y completamente enfocado en no soltar ni una sola lágrima de rabia.

—¿Sabes qué? Sólo no me hables —pidió entre dientes—. Cuando creas que has _madurado _y dejes de comportarte como una _jodida gallina_, entonces tendremos esta conversación.

Sorprendiéndose con sus propias palabras, y dejando a Blaine de igual forma, el joven salió disparado hacia la cocina. Cumpliría con todas sus obligaciones tan rápido como pudiera y se escaparía de allí.

Claro, Blaine no fue tan rápido como él hubiese deseado. Sintiéndose increíblemente frustrado, el jueves se dio cuenta que el joven Anderson había vuelto al juego de evitarlo. Después de la conversación del lunes, había vuelto a desaparecer y no lo había visto durante toda la semana. Ni siquiera el día antes de las Regionales el joven había mostrado su cara.

Kurt había agradecido que las competencias fuesen una distracción suficiente para su cabeza. No había conseguido un solo —para variar, todos siempre eran de Rachel—, pero tenía sus partes y quería que todo saliera a la perfección. No tenía muchos momentos de ocio, y lo agradecía. Le evitaban pensar en cosas que podrían distraerlo de su objetivo de ganar las Regionales.

Sebastian también había demostrado mucho entusiasmo por la competencia, incluso más del que Kurt hubiese pensado que podría tener. El muchacho, detrás de esa sonrisa ligeramente perturbadora y todo el desenfado, era un tipo tranquilo, con el que se podía hablar sobre todo. El último verano lo había pasado en Paris, y Kurt se encontraba fascinado por las historias que había podido compartir con él durante los almuerzos. Era una buena compañía.

—¿Qué me dices de hacer algo después de las Regionales, este fin de semana? —le preguntó Sebastian el martes, cuando todos se encontraban listos para salir hacia el teatro donde se celebraría la competición.

Kurt ya había hablado con Hannah, que enseguida le había dado permiso para llegar unas horas más tarde y recuperarlo el siguiente domingo. Su hijo también participaba de las competencias, después de todo, y sabía cuán importante era para los muchachos del coro. Aquel año la selección de los mejores de la región había sido trasladada para el período antes de las vacaciones de Navidad, haciendo que todo se volviera mucho más apresurado y díficil de organizar. La madre de Blaine lo sabía tan bien como el propio padre de Kurt, que había tenido que escucharlo quejarse desde hacía semanas, cuando se habían enterado de la modificación.

El joven de ojos verdeazulados cogió su bolso de mano mientras el señor Schuester les pedía a todos que se acomodaran detrás de la calzada para subir las cosas que llevarían al autobús.

—¿Cómo qué? —inquirió el castaño.

—Bueno, se me ocurría una cena y una película, quizás, si te parece —preguntó el nuevo estudiante, sonriendo de lado—. Estoy bastante seguro que no soy el único que podría tener cierto interés en la nueva película de Gaspard Ulliel.

Kurt sonrió forzadamente, ladeó la cabeza y tragando pesado.

—¿Cómo… una _cita_?

—Era lo que estaba pensando —respondió el rápidamente, sin dejar de sonreír—, pero podemos dejarlo en una salida de amigos, si te parece.

Kurt sonrió un poco, sintiéndose repentinamente aliviado.

—Me parece.

Los dos jóvenes ayudaron a subir los instrumentos y las bolsas con el vestuario a la parte trasera del autobús, alejándose luego y preparándose para subir. Sebastian le dio una mirada de soslayo a Kurt, su sonrisa aún ahí, aunque algo decaída.

—Es por, este chico… Anderson, ¿cierto?

Kurt sintió un vuelco en su estómago ante la mención del moreno.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Te gusta él, ¿cierto? —comentó y rió suavemente ante la sorpresa de Kurt, que aparentemente le impedía salir con una respuesta rápida—. Soy bastante bueno con estas cosas. Vi cómo lo mirabas en tu fiesta.

El joven Hummel no respondió al instante, sino que ambos se sentaron en silencio, el resto de _New Directions _llenando pronto el autobús con gritos y entusiasmo. Sabía perfectamente la respuesta a aquella pregunta, pero no había esperado tener que responderla tan pronto. La realidad era que, dentro de su cabeza, era mucho más fácil admitir lo que sucedía. Pero ponerlo en palabras… aquello le daba mucho más realismo. Y no sabía si estaba preparado para eso.

—Bueno… quizás —musitó—. Pero a él…

—¿… le gustan las mujeres? —completó Sebastian. Kurt torció el gesto, asintiendo. No era exactamente lo que había querido decir, pero aquella excusa servía—. Sí, eso he oído.

El vehículo se puso en marcha y todos comenzaron a corear una de las primeras canciones que habían cantado cuando el coro se había consolidado. Kurt se quedó observando a Sebastian, que parecía contagiarse pronto del entusiasmo de los demás.

—Piensa sobre ello —pidió, sonriendo en dirección a Kurt—, y luego me dices. Sin presiones.

El joven Hummel sonrió nuevamente.

—Lo haré.

Sin embargo, en aquel momento, su cabeza sólo se encontraba repleta de anticipación por saber que aquella tarde volvería a ver a Blaine. Más allá de todo lo que había sucedido entre ambos y de que ya el hecho de _verlo _era suficiente para ponerlo nervioso, Kurt también se encontraba a la espera de la presentación de los _Warblers_. Desde que había oído a Blaine cantar, sólo había deseado volver a escucharlo. Esperaba que, nuevamente, su canción expresara esas cosas que sus palabras y acciones parecían incapaces de decir y hacer.

El auditorio era una total locura cuando llegaron. Después de registrarse, prácticamente fueron arrastrados hacia el interior del teatro. No había mucha gente allí, pero pronto registraron que la competencia de aquel año, además de los chicos de Dalton, serían las muchachas de la escuela hermana. El grupo de _New Directions _haría su presentación en segundo lugar, siendo primeros los muchachos y últimas las chicas. Desde su posición, Kurt pudo divisar a todas las jóvenes conversando en voz alta y llamando la atención, mas ya no había ni rastro de los _Warblers, _más que los uniformes de Dalton de quienes debían ser los invitados del grupo. Seguramente ya se encontraban detrás de escena, preparándose para su presentación.

Después del aburrimiento inicial de la espera, finalmente los muchachos del primer coro fueron presentados. Con un salto violento de su corazón, Kurt observó como Blaine salía a escena, con una expresión ligeramente nerviosa que intentaba ocultar detrás de una sonrisa y la apariencia impecable. Todos los muchachos llevaban su uniforme reglamentario, y pronto comenzaron a acomodarse sobre el escenario. El grupo se encontraba en dos hileras, en la parte de atrás atrás, mientras Blaine ocupaba el puesto en el centro, un poco más adelante.

Las luces se bajaron y un suave tarareo llenó la escena, como una fiel imitación a la melodía de un piano. Kurt estaba tan nervioso como si fuese su propia presentación la que estaba a punto de sonar en el auditorio.

—_Cuanto más viejo se pone, si es que llega allí, ¿se dará cuenta de quién era antes? Mientras se sienta en el auto, no arrancará bajo la lluvia; el indicador de falta de combustible ha estado encendido por días. _

La voz de Blaine era suave pero profunda. Kurt recordó perfectamente el tono de su voz el día que lo había escuchado cantar por sorpresa. Había emoción en sus palabras. Esa fuerza que decía que, en aquella ocasión, cantaba nuevamente desde el corazón. El joven Hummel podía sentir el suyo propio estrujándose dentro de su pecho.

El sonido del ritmo de una voz, imponiendo el tiempo de la batería, y otra melodía se acoplaron al sonido dulce de la voz de Blaine.

—_Una vez dicho siempre se dice, él se guarda todo dentro; pero pronto no habrá lugar suficiente para él mismo. Es otra larga caminata a casa, con la chica equivocada, él lo sabe, pero no muestra señales de dejarla ir _—hubo una pausa. Blaine cerró los ojos, de pie en medio del escenario, enfrentando al auditorio mientras el resto de los muchachos se unían para cantar el coro con él—_. Y fuiste tú el que dijo que él es simplemente como cualquier otro. Fuiste tú, el que dijo, que él es simplemente como cualquier otro._

El joven solista se paseó por la superficie, y su mirada de repente pareció buscar algo en el público. Kurt se encontraba perdido en la actuación, totalmente hundido dentro de las palabras y del significado que parecían guardar. Era el verdadero Blaine el que hablaba allí. El que _sabía _que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal. El que parecía no tener idea de cómo remediar las acciones espontáneas de las que luego escapaba. El que había escuchado sus consejos y esperaba ser alguien_…_ _distinto_.

—_Él cree que está solo _—cantó Blaine, nuevamente acompañado únicamente por las voces que seguían la línea del piano—_. La historia es la misma. Oída demasiadas veces como para volver a contarla. _

El grupo volvió a sumergirse en el coro, y Kurt ni siquiera pudo reparar durante mucho tiempo de la mirada condescendiente de Sebastian. Había algo en aquella canción en particular, en el tono de voz de Blaine. ¿Era aquello una disculpa? ¿O quizás todo lo contrario? ¿Era tal vez su forma de repetirle que no podía con ello?

El joven Hummel se mordió el labio mientras la voz del solista volvía a ser la única cantando.

—_Percy Bulter, toma un número y únete a la fila, porque todos tenemos nuestros problemas también, y nadie sabe realmente qué hacer… qué hacer._

El público llenó de aplausos la sala, y pronto los _Warblers _prosiguieron con una versión de _Friday _que superó la original por mucho. Kurt, sin embargo, no había prestado demasiado interés a la canción. Blaine había plasmado nuevamente esa sonrisa forzada en su rostro y había comenzado a moverse por el escenario al compás del ritmo generado por el coro detrás de él. Todos bailaban y el mismo auditorio comenzó a moverse animadamente, pero Kurt no podía disfrutar como los demás. Aún escuchaba el tono agradable de Blaine resonando en sus oídos, y sentía la necesidad de hacer algo sobre ello.

Kurt vio a sus compañeros disfrutando de la música también, aunque pronto fueron llamados para comenzar al prepararse. Todo el grupo se puso de pie. Pronto, mientras caminaban en dirección a la parte trasera del auditorio y escuchaban los aplausos para los muchachos de Dalton, el grupo de _New Directions _fue superado por Rachel, que salió corriendo rápidamente. El profesor Schuester frunció el ceño, pidiéndole al grupo que continuara con su camino. El joven Hummel siguió a los demás, esperando a que Finn llegara a su lado para averiguar sobre la extraña actitud de la morena.

—Ella estaba… muda —susurró el muchacho más alto, sorprendido.

—_¿Qué? _—fue la pregunta de Santana, que recién los había alcanzado, habiéndose quedado hasta último momento escuchando la presentación de su novio—. ¿Estás de broma? ¿Cómo que se quedó _muda_? ¿Nunca se calla una _maldita _cosa, pero ahora está_ muda_?

Finn parecía superado por la situación. El muchacho simplemente asintió mientras todos se reunían fuera del auditorio, camino al lugar detrás de escena reservado para ellos. Todo el grupo comenzó a discutir sobre la incapacidad de Rachel para cumplir con su solo, William Schuester regresando sólo para avisarles que la joven Berry había buscado por todos lados una servilleta y un bolígrafo tan sólo para escribir y decirle que no podía cantar.

—_Tienes_ que estar bromeando —musitó Mercedes—. ¡No puede quedarse muda de un momento para el otro!

—¡Yo sabía que no debíamos elegirla a ella como solista! —intervino Santana, furiosa.

Kurt se mordió el labio, con todos los nervios que había estado conteniendo subiendo hasta niveles insospechados y amenazando con hacer explotar su estómago de un momento para el otro. En la parte trasera del escenario, transitando el corredor que los llevaba a los vestuarios, el grupo pudo ver a los _Warblers _haciendo su camino fuera de escena. Los ojos de Kurt buscaron a Blaine, que estaba siendo felicitado por sus compañeros.

—Yo lo haré.

El rostro de todos los miembros del coro se giró en dirección al castaño, que con convicción —y, aún así, los nervios a flor de piel—, les hizo frente.

—Yo cantaré en lugar de Rachel.

…

**N/A: Hola, hola, hola. Como este no es un capítulo _extremadamente _revelador, pensé que traerlo rápido era lo justo. Para el próximo espero que suceda lo mismo, aunque es un _poquito _más interesante que este, créanme. Como siempre les digo, no me gusta apurar las cosas y todo este preámbulo es necesario. Btw, las canciones que cantan son _And It Was You_ de Toy Horses —un tema precioso y una banda _aún _mejor— y _Friday. _Sí, yo tampoco me creía que estuviera usando _ese tema_, pero encontré una versión acapella genial y enseguida mi mente dijo _Warblers_. Repito, si quieren escucharlas, las dos ya están en la playlist. **

**En fin, estoy más que agradecida con los reviews que me han dejando. _En serio _que no se dan una idea de cuánto disfruto los comentarios. Es como que el fandom de Glee en español aún está muy... nuevo, si se quiere, y es como que uno va descubriendo nueva gente y es genial. Siempre que puedo intento responderlos todos los de las que tienen cuenta o que dejan su mail. Y si no los respondo, siempre los leo. De hecho, me siento comprendida con el fangirlismo vía review haha. Gracias a todas :)**

**Bueno, nos estamos leyendo pronto si Dios quiere entonces. Que ahora tendremos un hiatus de dos semanas y la locura vuelve un poco para el lado de Fanfiction. Hablo desde la experiencia propia, sí haha. **

**¡Besitos! **

**MrsV.**


	22. Capítulo XXI

**Disclaimer: **Ya lo dije, lo repito por las dudas: mis derechos sobre Glee son proporcionales a mis habilidades vocales. Me han querido echar de mi propio cumpleaños por cantar, así que sacad vuestras propias conclusiones.

…

**Damage Points**

…

**Capítulo XXI:**

_«Esto es la libertad: sentir lo que el corazón desea, independientemente de la opinión de los otros». _Paulo Coelho.

…

Blaine había notado la inocencia de Kurt desde el primer día en que se habían conocido. Jamás se había imaginado, sin embargo, que jamás había sido besado. Qué _él_, justamente él, le había robado su primer beso con sentimientos tan _mediocres_. Después que Kurt dejara en claro que no estaba interesado en ese tipo de decisiones suyas tan poco… claras, el joven Anderson había escapado otra vez.

Aún sin superar la etapa de querer golpearse a sí mismo, se había sentido a punto de explotar durante toda la semana.

Su aspecto había ido desmejorando con el paso de los días, hasta el punto en que sus amigos habían comenzado a notarlo. Al principio, lo habían tomado sólo como una broma, pero la extraña actitud del joven al respecto los había hecho preocuparse.

Wesley, que siempre había sido la voz del grupo, lo había alcanzado el viernes después del ensayo del coro, cuando el joven Anderson estaba yendo a buscar su vehículo. La costumbre se había vuelto sentarse en algún café a matar el tiempo, seguro de que al momento de regresar Kurt ya había dejado su casa. Era estúpido y cobarde, pero no sabía que otra cosa hacer. El muchacho castaño le había pedido que postergara la conversación hasta que dejara de ser una _gallina_, y era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo. A pesar que lo deseaba, que _realmente _quería, no podía deshacerse de esa parte de él que había construido en los últimos años, de ese tipo que se escondía detrás de lo cómodo.

—Blaine, ¿qué sucede?

—Nada, Wes. Sólo estoy cansado —había replicado el moreno, ya sin tener siquiera deseos de esforzarse con una respuesta convincente.

El joven Montgomery, sin embargo, pecaba de ser increíblemente cabezota. Sin permitir que su amigo lo dejara hablando solo, se interpuso en su camino al jeep. Blaine se detuvo, con un suspiro, sabiendo que no tenía muchas chances de escaparse de esa. Por lo menos, no sin un pequeño sermón de su compañero.

—Has estado actuando extraño, tío —soltó, apoyando una mano en su hombro—. Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo, ¿cierto?

El joven Anderson suspiró. Claro que lo sabía. Pero también era consciente que Wesley no tenía _ni idea de _la magnitudde lo que estaban hablando. Su amigo siempre había sido un tipo confiable, con un semblante tranquilo y una apariencia que inspiraba confianza. Sin embargo, también sabía que era increíblemente tradicionalista, al igual que la mayor parte del alumnado de Dalton. No era como si lo que lo preocupaba estuviese relacionado con el clima, con sus padres, ni siquiera con una chica. No era algo… fácil de contar. Requería más coraje del que él poseía.

—Lo sé —musitó el moreno—. Gracias, Wes.

Suspirando, el joven frente a él le dio unas suaves palmaditas en el hombro antes de dejarlo ir. Blaine se arrastró hasta su coche mientras su amigo se perdía de vista. Sentándose en el puesto del conductor, dejó que su cabeza cayera hacia adelante, golpeando suavemente el volante. Wesley era observador, pero lo cierto era que no había sido necesario un genio para percibir su ausentismo y falta de entusiasmo. Las Regionales estaban a la vuelta de la esquina… y Blaine no podía meterse de lleno en ello. Habían cambiado la canción de su solo una vez más, a pedido de él, y creía que lo único que podía hacer era cantar con honestidad. No había mucho más que pudiera decir cómo se sentía. Había elegido la letra cuidadosamente, bajo la sombra de las palabras de Kurt. Necesitaba tiempo. Necesitaba saber qué pasaba por su cabeza. El Blaine debajo de la fachada de chico perfecto era _humano_. Y, como todos, estaba lleno de imperfecciones y problemas que lo perseguían.

La ansiedad hasta las Regionales había llevado al joven Anderson al borde de la locura. No sólo su escapismo le estaba haciendo mal, sino que la obvia presión de ser quien se encontraba al frente del coro estaba haciendo mella en él, quizás por primera vez. Allí no estaría cantando otra de las canciones más populares, esa que sabía que obligaría al público a ponerse de pie y bailar —para eso estaba el número grupal—. Allí hablaría Blaine, el viejo Blaine, y aquello lo aterraba muchísimo. Sin embargo, sabía que no podía ser de otro modo. Si aquella era la única forma de poner en palabras lo que sentía, entonces no había opción.

El martes, el grupo de Dalton arribó al auditorio temprano. Sabían que competirían contra las chicas de la escuela hermana y contra el McKinley —Wes siempre analizaba la competencia—, y sabían que contaban con posibilidades de ganar. Blaine no dudaba de las capacidades del grupo ni de las suyas propias, en absoluto; pero en aquella ocasión…, bueno, había mucho en juego.

Y no hablaba de los _Warblers _allí.

Pronto fueron llamados a prepararse detrás de escena. La gente comenzaba a llenar el lugar de a poco, y lo que había sido silencio en un principio comenzaba a transformarse en un murmullo permanente. Como no tenían que cambiarse el vestuario, los jóvenes comenzaron a calentar sus voces, deseándose suerte o haciendo bromas sobre los festejos que sucederían a la victoria que ansiaban. Blaine se mantuvo alejado, respirando e intentando contener los deseos de salir corriendo. Él podía hacer aquello. _Debía _hacerlo.

Cuando salieron a escena, Blaine cantó con el corazón. No le importaba cómo se viera, ni cuál fuera la respuesta del jurado ante la presentación. _É__l era simplemente como cualquier otro. _Necesitaba cantar aquello. Mientras buscaba entre la multitud el rostro conocido, se dio cuenta que Kurt siempre había tenido razón. Él era humano. No podía evitar tener problemas. No podía evitar sentirse inseguro sobre su vida, su futuro y su propio lugar en el mundo. Nada de ello justificaba su cobardía y negación. Nada.

Después de la interpretación de _Friday_, en la que Blaine honestamente sólo intento fingir que se estaba divirtiendo, todos los _Warblers _dejaron el escenario ante la ovación del público. Los compañeros felicitaron al solista, que sólo pudo sonreír y cruzar los dedos en silencio, indicando que estaría rogando por que les fuera bien. La realidad era que sabía que el McKinley seguía y… quería ver a Kurt. En los últimos días, ese había sido uno de sus pensamientos más contradictorios y recurrentes. A pesar de todo, quería verlo.

Todo el grupo de Dalton se había acomodado en las butacas que les correspondían, esperando por la salida del segundo coro. Después de la tercera llamada, los muchachos de la escuela de Lima habían salido tímidamente, algo perdidos, y se habían acomodado en una formación similar a la de los _Warblers_. Blaine se sorprendió por completo cuando vio a Kurt dar unos pasos adelante. ¿Cómo era aquello? El muchacho podía jurar que había escuchado a Rachel decir que necesitaba practicar en su solo…

Antes que pudiera pensarlo más, una suave melodía llenó la sala. Pronto, el suave murmullo de los jóvenes del McKinley se adhirió y la voz de Kurt llenó el auditorio.

—_Lo haremos todo, todo, por nuestra cuenta. No necesitamos nada, o a nadie. _

Blaine no podía dar crédito a sus oídos. La voz de Kurt era… No había palabras que le hicieran justicia. La suavidad en ella, la carga de sentimientos… El joven Anderson no podía despegar sus ojos de la menuda figura sobre el escenario. No quería perderse ni un segundo de aquello. Era… Dios, era perfecto.

—_Si me recuesto aquí, si sólo me recuesto aquí, ¿te recostarías conmigo y simplemente te olvidarías del mundo? No sé con exactitud cómo decir cómo me siento. Esas tres palabras, son dichas demasiado; no es suficiente._

Todo el auditorio se encontraba en silencio, encontrando la emotividad de la balada. Blaine, sin embargo, entendía más allá. Leyendo entre líneas, el muchacho pudo encontrar pronto un mensaje, una pequeña palabra en respuesta a su propia canción. No sabía en qué momento habían hecho un acuerdo silencioso, pero parecían estar manteniendo aquella conversación que habían evadido mediante lo único que parecía funcionar con claridad para ambos: la música.

—_Si me recuesto aquí, si sólo me recuesto aquí, ¿te recostarías conmigo y simplemente te olvidarías del mundo? Olvídate de lo que nos han dicho, antes que nos volvamos demasiado viejos. Muéstrame un jardín que esté estallando en vida._

Kurt se movió, observando hacia adelante. Desde su posición, Blaine podía jurar que sus ojos estaban más brillantes que nunca, como si en cualquier momento pudiera ponerse a llorar. Era una imagen con tal… _belleza, _que se volvía casi dolorosa.

—_Todo lo que soy, todo lo que alguna vez fui, está aquí en tus perfectos ojos; son todo lo que puedo ver. _

Blaine sintió la necesidad de ir hasta él. No podía volver a juzgar sus sentimientos y si era bueno para él o no. Quería aceptar esa invitación de Kurt a estar a su lado, incluso con todos los problemas que eso podía desencadenar para ambos. El joven Hummel era libre y honesto, y el moreno no creía que supiera en lo que se estaba metiendo al hacerle reclamos. Pero Blaine, incluso detrás de esa coraza que él mismo había construido, sabía que quería darle una oportunidad. Había sido tan injusto con Kurt…

—_Yo no sé dónde, también confundido sobre cómo; sólo sé que estas cosas nunca cambiarán para nosotros en absoluto. _

El público rompió en aplausos, y el mismo Blaine se vio a sí mismo sumándose a la ovación de pie. Había sido hermoso. Otra de esas pequeñas cosas que Kurt parecía ocultar, de las que él había sido totalmente inconsciente durante tanto tiempo.

El grupo luego interpretó una versión algo… problemática de _Don't Stop Believin'. _La canción en sí no había estado mal, pero parecía bastante improvisada. No sólo habían tenido algunos problemas en la coreografía, sino que el tío alto y la morena no parecían tener… mucha química. Era una presentación extraña, bastante forzada.

La multitud frente al escenario había respondido con un aplauso de cualquier forma vigoroso al tiempo en que los muchachos del McKinley se retiraban del escenario. Mientras las últimas chicas del tercer coro dejaban la sala, Blaine también se puso de pie. Necesitaba un poco de aire. Era la mejor excusa que podía poner ante la preocupada mirada de Wesley o ante su propia inquietud. Aquello había sido… demasiado.

Se quedó unos minutos afuera, los corredores completamente vacíos. Apoyándose contra una pared, disfrutó del momentáneo silencio, por lo menos hasta que el grupo del McKinley comenzó a llegar, manifestándose en rostros que a Blaine ya le resultaban conocidos. Sin embargo, eran sólo unos pocos. El moreno de Dalton no estuvo seguro si sintió alivio o desilusión al darse cuenta que Kurt no estaba en el grupo. En aquel instante, sólo deseaba decirle _cuánto _le había gustado su canción. Realmente, aún no podía encontrar las palabras justas para describir algo que, seguramente, era imposible de poner en una oración o dos.

Una muchacha con rasgos asiáticos llegó corriendo hasta el grupo, ligeramente agitada.

—¿Qué sucedió? ¿Y los demás? —la morena que había cantado preguntó, aparentemente reparando de ello en aquel momento, mientras el grupo llegaba a las puertas del auditorio.

—Kurt se encerró en el baño de hombres y pidió que lo dejaran solo. Finn y Sebastian estaban intentando razonar con él, pero… —comentó la muchacha con rasgos asiáticos rápidamente, haciendo una pausa con una mueca de sus labios—. Karofsky está por aquí con los otros, y creo que la reacción de Kurt tiene algo que ver con eso. Santana se fue para darles una paliza…

Blaine se perdió el resto de la conversación en el instante en el que el nombre _Karofsky _encendió un interruptor en su cabeza. El moreno lo recordaba perfectamente, incluso cuando hacía tiempo que no oía sobre él. ¿Kurt seguía siendo sometido por aquel tipo? ¿Acaso había ido allí especialmente para molestarlo?

El joven Anderson no tuvo que pensarlo demasiado antes que sus piernas comenzaran a moverse, corriendo por el vestíbulo incluso a pesar de las miradas de disgusto de las pocas personas que andaban por allí. Realmente no podía pensar en las consecuencias de su accionar temerario. Por su cabeza sólo pasaba esa idea de encontrar a Kurt y asegurarse que estaba bien. El castaño se había preocupado tanto por él y sabía que era lo mínimo que podía hacer, incluso cuando no era el único motivo impulsando su cuerpo a apurarse.

El joven de Dalton se detuvo en el corredor de los servicios, que se encontraba desierto. Empujando la puerta del baño de hombres, consideró en un segundo la posibilidad que Finn y Sebastian ya estuvieran allí. Sin embargo, no había nadie. Por un instante, pensó que en verdad el lugar estaba completamente vacío, más pudo escuchar a alguien sonarse la nariz dentro de un cubículo cerrado. Inclinándose para ver debajo de la puerta, el muchacho divisó unas inconfundibles botas lustrosas que no podían corresponder a nadie más. Volviendo sobre sus pasos cuidadosamente, trabó la puerta de entrada del baño.

Habiéndose asegurado que no tendrían interrupciones, Blaine regresó dando pequeños pasos al cubículo cerrado y golpeó suavemente.

—Ocupado —dijo el castaño suavemente.

—Kurt, soy yo. Abre la puerta —pidió el moreno, sintiendo los nervios trepar por su garganta.

Hubo un silencio momentáneo.

—¿B-Blaine?

El joven de lado de afuera tuvo que respirar profundamente antes de proseguir, después del tono roto y débil.

—Sí —respondió—. Abre la puerta.

—No —susurró Kurt, haciendo una pausa—. Vete.

Blaine apretó los labios, con las palabras luchando por salir de su boca. Había estado pensando en ello, y había comprendido de la forma más extraña que verlo a Kurt así… simplemente lo hacía sentir enfermo e impotente.

—Kurt, _habla _conmigo —pidió, con una ligera desesperación—. Necesito que abras la puerta. No puedo decir… no puedo decir esto… a una puerta.

No hubo respuesta del otro lado, y Kurt tampoco demostró signos de querer cumplir con su pedido. Blaine aguardó, pero supo que no podía hacerlo durante mucho tiempo. Simplemente suspiró, esperando que la falta de contacto visual, por lo menos, lo ayudara a tranquilizarse. Necesitaba decir aquello. Se había dado cuenta que Kurt… _le importaba. _Quería estar allí para él, incluso cuando aquello era sólo una parte parcial de lo que podía hacer. El castaño podía tener algo mejor, pero… Blaine ni siquiera podía imaginárselo con alguien más.

—No me importa, realmente no me importa —susurró Blaine, comenzando a alzar la voz progresivamente—. No me importa que no sea lo mejor para ti, o que incluso sería sensato dejarte con Sebastian o… con cualquier otra persona. Quiero ser yo mismo, Kurt. Quiero volver a ser yo, y eso jamás me ha pasado con alguien que no fuese tú. Durante todos estos años, sentí… sentí que _esto _era lo que debía ser, que _esto _era lo que estaba bien —el joven se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta del cubículo, algo sobrepasado por toda la verdad de la que ni siquiera parecía ser consciente de tener dentro de él—. Estaba mal —dijo en un suspiro—. Sé lo que quiero, pero… me _asusta_. Hace tanto tiempo que no he tenido estos… sentimientos por nadie, ¿sabes? Me importas, Kurt, y… y… quiero darle una oportunidad —apoyó una de las palmas de su mano contra la puerta y cerró los ojos—. De verdad quiero… Quiero intentar ser yo mismo. _Contigo_.

La puerta del compartimiento se abrió lentamente, en simultáneo con los ojos del moreno, revelando a un impresionado Kurt. Las lágrimas habían hecho un camino por sus sonrosadas mejillas y el muchacho seguía hipando sin decir nada. Blaine se acercó, apoyando sus manos temblorosas a ambos lados del rostro del castaño.

—No quiero que llores.

Kurt hipó nuevamente antes de poder responder.

—Son lágrimas… de felicidad ahora —confesó, sus grandes ojos claros observándolo tras las pestañas húmedas.

Blaine no pudo contenerse. Simplemente se inclinó y unió sus labios con fuerza, sabiendo que aquel debía ser el primer beso entre ambos. Gentilmente presionó su lengua contra los labios del castaño, este abriéndolos al instante y dándole la bienvenida al enroscar los brazos en su nuca. Incluso si Blaine no sabía cómo serían las cosas entre ambos, aún cuando estaba seguro que no era lo suficientemente bueno para alguien como Kurt o que jamás podría darle todo lo que se merecía, el joven Anderson deseaba intentarlo. Deseaba, después de mucho tiempo, ser ese sentimentalista que no podía dejar de pensar en alguien o que sólo quería cantar esas tontas canciones de amor que había evitado durante tanto tiempo. Su cabeza le decía que estaba tan mal de tantas formas, pero había decidido silenciar sus pensamientos.

Por primera vez en años, sólo escuchaba a su corazón hablando.

…

**N/A: **CURRRRRRRRSI. Ah, hola, perdón por eso. Ehm, bueno, no sé, pero yo estaba esperando publicar este capítulo —si, me hago la mala pero soy una maricona—. La canción la cambié como quinientas veces, hasta que me decidí por un hermoso cover del clásico de Snow Patrol ****—personalmente, prefieron la se SP, pero esta me pareció que iba mejor con Kurt****—********. ¿A que adivinan? Sí, la canción está en la playlist de la historia (tienen el link directo desde mi perfil). Me pareció indicada, de alguna forma, aunque me costó muchísimo elegirla. ****

****Creo que hemos llegado a la parte que estaban esperando, ¿cierto? Y disfrutaremos mientras dure. Los próximos capítulos están saliendo más rápido de lo que podría pedir, así que supongo que estarán pronto por aquí, si las otras historias me lo permiten. Demás está decir que muero de ganas de publicar lo que sigue. ****

****Gracias,_ gracias_ por los reviews :) Pasaron los 200, realmente no lo puedo creer, teniendo en cuenta que comencé esta historia sólo para centrar mi fanatismo en algún lado. En serio, ¡gracias! Ahora en un ratito me pongo a responderlos tranquila. ****

****Nos estamos leyendo pronto, si no me derrito en el proceso.****

********Besitos para todas :)********

****MrsV.****


	23. Capítulo XXII

**Disclaimer: **Ya lo dije, lo repito por las dudas: mis derechos sobre Glee son proporcionales a mis habilidades vocales. Me han querido echar de mi propio cumpleaños por cantar, así que sacad vuestras propias conclusiones.

…

**Damage Points**

…

**Capítulo XXII:**

_«El futuro dejado a sí mismo, solamente repite el pasado. El cambio sólo puede ocurrir ahora»._ Nisargadatta Maharaj.

…

—Pero Kurt, tú no puedes cantar _Defying Gravity _—intervino Tina, poniendo una mano en su hombro, después de la propuesta del muchacho de reemplazar a Rachel—. La nota…

—Lo sé —interrumpió el joven Hummel, sin ser muy consciente de lo que decía. Estaba actuando por insintos, dejándose guiar por las emociones que lo habían asaltado durante toda la semana y que habían llegado a culminar allí, después de la presentación de Blaine—. Cantaremos otra canción.

Habían tenido numerosos ensayos en el coro y el joven estaba pensando en una canción que todos conocían. Sabía que lo hacían, porque él había elegido cantarla hacía un tiempo y todos se las habían arreglado para hacer el coro sin problemas. Claro, no tenían el ensayo que habían realizado con la canción de Rachel, pero podría funcionar. Kurt tenía la enorme necesidad de cantar aquello desde el corazón. Desde que la canción había llegado a su cabeza, supo que era perfecta. Las palabras de Blaine aún seguían haciendo eco en sus oídos, junto con la cálida melodía que las voces habían creado, y estaba seguro que no sería capaz de quedarse allí sin darle una respuesta.

Era su oportunidad, y quizás la última. Él volver a tener una conversación estaba ahora en manos de Blaine, y no había nada más que él pudiera hacer que convencerlo que _aquello _valía la pena. Que era un riesgo que él estaba dispuesto a creer.

—_Si me recuesto aquí, si sólo me recuesto aquí, ¿te recostarías conmigo y simplemente te olvidarías del mundo?_

Realmente lo esperaba.

El número grupal fue bastante desastroso y distante de lo que habían planeado en un principio. Fin y Mercedes, juntos…, bueno, simplemente no terminaba de funcionar. La coreografía había sido extraña, e incluso Kurt podía jurar que había visto a Puck y Mike chocándose en medio de la canción y susurrándose insultos mientras intentaban retomar la marcha.

Como si la humillación de no conseguir una buena presentación no hubiese sido suficiente, el límite de los nervios de Kurt fue sobrepasado cuando Karofsky y compañía lo interceptaron en uno de los corredores. El muchacho se había quedado ligeramente rezagado, intentando calmarse después de haber cantado, y había seguido al grupo unos segundos después que todos se hubiesen ido.

—Buen solo, señorita —ni siquiera tenía que volverse para identificar la voz detrás de él—. ¿Está tu novio aquí para traerte flores por tu debut?

—¿No tenéis algo mejor que hacer? —siseó Kurt, echando una vaga y nerviosa mirada sobre su hombro, con los puños apretados. Karofsky se encontraba con cuatro muchachos más. Por supuesto, nunca era del tipo que jugaba limpio. Incluso cuando todos sabían que no había posibilidad de que Kurt saliera ganando en un mano a mano contra semejante muchacho, él parecía no querer correr riesgos. _Cobarde_.

—¿Que reírnos de lo perdedores que sois? —agregó Dave—. No lo creo.

—Entonces sois incluso más patéticos de lo que pensaba —replicó Kurt entre dientes, dándose vuelta.

Karofsky pronto recorrió la distancia que los separaba a ambos, asiéndolo del brazo. El muchacho torció el gesto; aquello dejaría una marca bastante fea, estaba seguro.

—¿Qué dijiste? —siseó el futbolista.

—Déjalo tranquilo, Karofsky.

El castaño se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de Finn, que venía seguido muy de cerca por Sebastian y Tina. El muchacho suspiró con alivio cuando sintió que el agarre en su muñeca se aflojaba, conteniendo las lágrimas de frustración y todas esas emociones que habían estado a flor de piel durante los últimos días. Dejando a los muchachos atrás, Kurt corrió, alejándose del grupo. No le importaba quedar como un cobarde. Ya no le importaba un demonio lo que pudieran pensar o esperar de él.

Cuando dio con los baños, decidió meterse allí, esperando que nadie lo encontrara. Finn y Sebastian intentaron convencerlo que saliera y se reuniera con los demás, pero no tenía deseos de hacerlo, ni siquiera aunque tuvieran que recibir el veredicto del jurado sobre su presentación. Quería quedarse allí, cerrar los ojos y pensar que todo aquello pasaría, que todo estaría bien…

—¡Dejadme solo!

Sus amigos obedecieron y eventualmente se fueron de los servicios. El muchacho creyó que finalmente tendría un poco de paz. Mientras las lágrimas se arrastraban por sus ojos y seguía deseando desaparecer, sin embargo, golpes interrumpieron sus pensamientos.

—Ocupado.

—_Kurt, soy yo. Abre la puerta._

El castaño podría haber reconocido la voz de Blaine en cualquier sitio. Sin embargo, no deseaba que lo viera así… No quería que ese muchacho, al que había desafiado tantas veces, viera también cuán dañado se encontraba él. No quería que Blaine fuese testigo de todas sus debilidades, de la cobardía que había demostrado al no plantar bandera y hacerle frente a Karofsky durante tanto tiempo, para empezar con todas las cosas que se recriminaba no haber hecho. Blaine era imperfecto, sí, pero él también lo era. No tenía derecho a darle a nadie un discurso de moral cuando él tampoco podía poner sus asuntos en orden.

Y, a pesar de todo, allí estaba Blaine, diciéndole que _no era bueno para él_ a través de la puerta cerrada. ¿Qué merecía a alguien mejor?, ¿alguien como Sebastian? Aquel muchacho debía estar loco si no veía todo lo que tenía para ofrecer cuando dejaba de ser ese tío programado para encajar y complacer a los que lo rodeaban. Allí estaba, contra todo pronóstico, ofreciéndole todo aquello que Kurt quería llegar a descubrir. Los sentimientos eran recíprocos, y Blaine por fin parecía haberse sacudido de todos los prejuicios. Por fin había abierto su corazón y confesado que extrañaba a esa persona que solía ser.

Kurt sintió que las lágrimas volvían a caer por sus mejillas, pero en aquel instante poseían un significado muy diferente al anterior. No importaba cuán imperfectos fuesen los dos, cuantas faltas tuvieran ni cuantos ilusiones hubiesen roto en el camino. El pasado no importaba. Podían empezar de cero, volver a ser simplemente ellos. Blaine, el que simplemente cantaba con su corazón y decía lo que sentía, sin importar las consecuencias; y Kurt, ese que no tenía miedo de ser quien era y entregarse a sentir. Ambos debían aprender, y el joven Hummel sabía que juntos podría ser mucho mejor. Era feliz de que Blaine también pudiera ver eso.

_—De verdad quiero… quiero intentar ser yo mismo. _Contigo.

No había podido evitar abrir la puerta. Aquella mera frase había sido el detonante para la poca resistencia que a Kurt le quedaba. Sentía cosas por Blaine, y ya no podía negarlo más. Detrás de ese idiota presuntuoso que había llegado a conocer, había una persona tan… tan… dulce, tan perfecta. ¿Por qué alguien así tenía que esconderse? ¿Por qué el miedo había hecho eso con un ser tan maravilloso?

La unión de sus labios fue la última prueba que necesitaba para saber que aquello era lo correcto. Él y Blaine, juntos. Los asuntos sin resolver podían esperar. Aquello estaba bien, y era lo único en lo que podía pensar.

La lengua del joven Anderson se deslizó por entre sus labios, y ambos se unieron en un beso más necesitado de lo que Kurt hubiese creído posible. El castaño sintió su espalda golpeando la pared lateral del cubículo. Estaba seguro que estaba clavándose algo en la espalda, pero realmente no le importaba. Sólo podía hundir sus manos en los prolijos cabellos de Blaine, buscando vanamente un contacto más cercano del que ya tenían. Sus cuerpos estaban pegados, y el joven Hummel perdió un grito de sorpresa sobre la boca de Blaine cuando sintió que el muchacho… bueno, se encontraba más entusiasmado de lo que debía.

Kurt se obligo a separar sus labios, dejando su frente apoyada contra la de Blaine. Aún podía sentir _todo _su cuerpo pegado al de él, y lo estaba poniendo más nervioso de lo que ya se encontraba.

_—_Creo… que deberíamos… regresar —susurró, con la respiración agitada.

Los ojos del color del ámbar le devolvieron la mirada, más oscuros y dilatados de lo normal. No era esa prepotente y confiada, sino que había un tinte dulce y salvaje que hizo que las piernas de Kurt se aflojaran. Las manos de Blaine, que aún se encontraban sobre sus mejillas, dejaron una suave caricia. El joven castaño se permitió volver a cerrar los ojos, disfrutando de aquello. El toque le daba ganas de volver a llorar. El cuidado en los movimientos de Blaine, que seguía tratándolo como si pudiera romperse… Eso era nuevo. Y especial. Nunca nadie lo había tratado así antes. Nunca nadie había despertado esa mezcla de sentimientos en él, que se debatían entre la ternura y el deseo.

—Tienes razón —susurró el cantante de Dalton—. Deberíamos regresar.

Dejando un último beso suave sobre sus labios, apenas un roce, Blaine se separó de él. El castaño se permitió cerrar los ojos por unos instantes, disfrutando la sensación embriagadora del familiar perfume masculino de su acompañante. Era un estado de ebriedad y éxtasis al que podría acostumbrarse.

—¿Harás algo… luego?

Kurt se perdió por un momento en las mejillas de Blaine, sonrosadas por la agitación, mientras el joven se ordenaba el cabello que él mismo había despeinado. Antes había notado el atractivo del muchacho frente a él, quedando este totalmente eclipsado por su nefasta personalidad. Sin embargo, en aquella oportunidad, viendo nuevamente al joven vulnerable y dulce, ese que dudaba con sus palabras y parecía ligeramente avergonzado de estar preguntándole aquello… Dios, ese muchacho era precioso. El castaño se encontró a si mismo reteniendo los impulsos de volver a inclinarse para besarlo, sonrojándose luego por el mero pensamiento de hacerlo.

Volviendo a enfocarse en la pregunta, Kurt frunció el ceño.

—Um… ¿ir a tu casa a trabajar?

Blaine soltó una risita nerviosa.

—Cierto. Hablaremos después entonces —sonrió—. Vamos.

Los dos salieron del cubículo —Kurt no pudo dejar de registrar mentalmente _cuán _poco romántico era aquello y _cuán _poco le había importado— y dejaron los servicios. Kurt se extrañó que nadie más hubiese ido allí para buscarlo, pero tampoco esperaba que todos estuvieran muy alterados por él teniendo una pelea con Karofsky. Aquellas eran viejas noticias, ¿cierto? Posiblemente todos estarían más preocupados por Rachel y su pérdida de voz o los resultados de la competencia. De alguna forma, siempre parecía haber algo más importante para ver.

Mientras recorrían el último tramo del corredor, Kurt sintió la mirada de Blaine sobre él. Se volvió, encontrándose con los honestos y tan poco familiares ojos pardos. Era algo nuevo, y mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado. Sin embargo, era una mirada particularmente decaída.

—¿Sabes que esto debe quedar… entre nosotros, cierto?

El joven Hummel contuvo los deseos de suspirar profundamente, apretando los labios. Sí, lo había sabido desde un principio. El mismo había decidido tirar sus convicciones por la borda y aceptar un término medio. Analizando sus propios miedos y fallas, se había dado cuenta que había sido demasiado duro con Blaine todo aquel tiempo, sin tener siquiera la propiedad moral para hablar sobre ello. No quería que el joven frente a él se escondiera y lo arrastrara con él, pero tampoco podía esperar que asumiera todo de un día para el otro. Aquellas cosas se hacían a pasos de bebé, y ya era uno enorme que Blaine estuviese dispuesto a _sentir _por él. El mero pensamiento hacía que su corazón latiera a una velocidad absurda.

—Lo sé —respondió, moviendo la cabeza en señal afirmativa—. Estoy bien con ello.

Mostrándole una pequeña sonrisa, el castaño se adelantó un poco.

—¿En serio?

—Los dos necesitamos cambiar, Blaine —respondió, mirándolo por sobre su hombro—. Pero esas cosas… _estas _cosas… llevan tiempo.

Una sonrisa se plasmó en el rostro del moreno, aunque la misma no llegó a sus ojos.

—Lo sé.

Los dos muchachos entraron por su cuenta en el auditorio, sentándose con sus respectivos grupos. Kurt sintió las miradas curiosas de todos, pero no hizo alusiones a su posterior rabieta. Simplemente dibujó una sonrisa en dirección a sus compañeros, intentando indicarles que todo estaba bien. Realmente lo estaba.

No les sorprendió en absoluto que fuese Dalton quien ganara el primer puesto y que ellos salieran terceros. Aunque Kurt consideraba que su propia interpretación había sido bastante buena, el número grupal había sido extraño y se había notado la improvisación sobre el escenario. Mientras los muchachos de la escuela de Westerville se abrazaban, los chicos del McKinley tuvieron que luchar con una Santana de emociones contradictorias, que parecía debatirse entre matar a Rachel o ir a felicitar a su novio. Gracias a Dios, entre Mercedes y Kurt consiguieron decirle a la joven Berry que desapareciera cuanto antes, y convencieron a la latina de que lo mejor que podía hacer era ir a abrazar a Wesley.

Mientras la veía alejarse, Kurt se dio la libertad de reír. Era mágico lo que el amor había hecho en una persona como ella.

—¿Cómo es que no estás deprimido? —preguntó Mercedes, en tanto los dos seguían al grupo fuera del escenario.

El muchacho no dejó que su sonrisa decayera. No habían ganado, cierto, y le dolía pensar que tendrían que esperar otro año para tener un intento de entrar en las Nacionales. Sin embargo, se había armado de valor y había tenido la posibilidad de cantar un solo frente a todo el mundo, había dejado en claro sus sentimientos y había conseguido que Blaine pusiera los propios sobre la mesa. Y, para colmo, se había llevado consigo un beso que estaba seguro que le tomaría tiempo olvidar.

—Las cosas han ido mejor de lo que esperaba —respondió Kurt, sintiendo que las competencias, a pesar de todo, habían valido la pena.

_Demonios que lo habían hecho. _

Mercedes se quedó observándolo con curiosidad, pero no dijo nada. El joven Hummel prefirió que su amiga se quedara en la ignorancia, por lo menos hasta que él y Blaine tuvieran las cosas más en claro. El muchacho sabía que debía guardarse toda aquella felicidad para él mismo —algo complicado, teniendo en cuenta que el moreno de Westerville no sólo había sido su primer beso, sino también el primero por el que había sentido verdadero interés que era correspondido—, pero estaba bien con ello. La sonrisa indeleble sobre su rostro era una viva prueba de lo que sentía.

Cuando salieron del auditorio, todos los muchachos se perdieron en las conversaciones. Entre la fiesta de Wesley y la de Kurt, muchos de los muchachos de Dalton habían congeniado con los del McKinley, por lo que pronto los miembros de _New Directions _comenzaron a entremezclarse con los ganadores y a felicitarlos por el excelente trabajo en la competencia. Kurt halló a Blaine entre el gurpo, hablando con el novio de Santana y siendo aguardado por el grupo de Dalton para irse. Él mismo estaba en una situación similar mientras él y Mercedes abandonaban el auditorio. El muchacho se detuvo, haciendo que la morena se volviera para mirarlo.

—¿Vienes?

—Tengo trabajo —explicó Kurt—. Es más fácil si me tomo el autobús hasta la casa de los Anderson.

La muchacha sonrió.

—Vale, nos vemos mañana entonces.

Dejando que su amiga se alejara, el muchacho escaneó distraídamente el aparcamiento del lugar, y una sonrisa se le escapó rápidamente. Blaine se encontraba apoyado contra la parte delantera de su jeep y observando en su dirección. Caminando hacia él como un idiota, se sentía el patético protagonista de una película para adolescentes. La piel dorada de Blaine brillaba notablemente en esas pequeñas porciones que la ropa dejaba ver, y él ya no estaba asustado por lo que pudiera sentir hacia aquel muchacho. Estaban solos en el aparcamiento, a excepción de algunos organizadores rezagados, por lo que realmente podían comportarse con naturalidad. El pensamiento de tener que cambiar su forma de ser alrededor de él le dolía un poco, pero sabía que esa era una de las pequeñas condiciones. No todo podía ser perfecto, pero estaba bastante cerca de ello.

—¿Crees que puedas aceptar un aventón? —inquirió Blaine, con una sonrisa de lado y aún perezosamente recostado contra su vehículo.

—Oh, puede ser —respondió él, con el mismo tono casi juguetón—, pero no sé si sabrás llegar.

Blaine rió, antes de girarse para abrirle la puerta. Kurt entró alegremente, agradeciéndole por la caballerosidad. No quería detenerse demasiado a pensar todo lo que había sucedido entre ellos en el pasado, las cosas que aún estaban inconclusas y lo incierto que era su futuro. En aquel momento, se sentía bien. Las cosas no eran perfectas, pero _eran. _

Y, allí, en ese preciso instante, eso era más de lo que podía pedir.

…

**N/A: Hoy iba a actualizar _Casa de Naipes, _pero los documentos online me están dando problemas, así que me tomé un ratito para revisar este capítulo y dejarlo aquí. No es demasiado revelador, pero me dejó con una sensación agradable después de escribirlo. No sé qué les pareció a ustedes, pero estaría muy agradecida si me lo hicieran saber.**

**Millones de gracias por dejar siempre reviews tan lindos. En serio, sé que digo siempre lo mismo y debo tenerlas cansadas, pero es muy agradable revisar el correo y encontrar palabras de apoyo, teorías o incluso ideas para lo que puede pasar en un futuro en la historia. Sé que no soy muy elocuente cuando respondo, simplemente porque no quiero irme de boca con lo que viene, pero sepan que realmente disfruto de ellos. Ahora me pongo a responder, por lo menos hasta que dure mi tiempito libre. **

**Saludos para todas, y buen comienzo de uno de los meses más lindos del año.**

**Nuevamente, gracias por toda la buena onda que se lee por acá :)**

**¡Nos estamos leyendo pronto! **

**MrsV.**


	24. Capítulo XXIII

**Disclaimer: **Ya lo dije, lo repito por las dudas: mis derechos sobre Glee son proporcionales a mis habilidades vocales. Me han querido echar de mi propio cumpleaños por cantar, así que sacad vuestras propias conclusiones.

…

**Damage Points**

…

**Capítulo XXIII:**

_«Nuestra conducta es la única prueba de la sinceridad de nuestro corazón»_. Charles Thomson Rees Wilson.

…

El solista de Dalton fue tomado por sorpresa ante el entusiasta abrazo de Wesley y David. Habían ganado. Prácticamente no se había dado cuenta que había subido al escenario y había estado esperando largos minutos por el veredicto de los jueces. No se había dado cuenta de los otros resultados, ni de cómo todos parecían respirar ansiedad con cada segundo que pasaba.

Blaine sólo podía pensar en lo que había sucedido con Kurt.

Una sonrisa perezosa comenzó a extenderse por sus labios ante el recuerdo, siendo recién consciente de lo que todo el alboroto significaba. Habían ganado. Todo el trabajo había valido la pena. Irían a Nueva York.

Inmediatamente se sintió mal por los muchachos de McKinley. Mirando en aquella dirección, sin embargo, el alivio se extendió por su cuerpo cuando vio a Kurt reírse abiertamente, antes que Santana tapara su campo de visión y diera a Wesley un efusivo abrazo. El moreno se dio la libertad de sonreír y disfrutar del triunfo, repentinamente cayendo en la cuenta de cuán bueno había sido aquel día.

Y prometía ponerse mejor.

Blaine tuvo que hacer una gran maniobra que hubiese sorprendido al mismo Houdini para zafarse de las muchachas de la escuela hermana, que parecían realmente empeñadas en felicitarlo y convencerlo para salir a festejar —incluso cuando ellas no habían ganado—. El joven Anderson se deshizo en sonrisas cordiales y agradecimientos a los halagos por su solo, hasta que David le pasó un brazo por los hombros, alejándolo del grupo. Blaine le dio una mirada de profundo agradecimiento, ante la que su compañero sólo rodó los ojos, sin poder ocultar una sonrisa. De alguna forma, el muchacho parecía aceptar su cambio de actitud para con las mujeres mejor que nadie.

—¡Tíos, vamos por un café o algo! —pidió Nick, eufórico—. ¡Tenemos que festejar!

—Menuda manera de festejar —intervino David, con una queja que, en realidad, no era seria—. Yo estoy dentro.

Todos los _Warblers _comenzaron a adherirse a la idea de seguir con la alegría de haberse ganado un pasaje directo a Nueva York. Wesley, habiéndose separado de su novia, que había subido ya al autobús del McKinley, se acercó tranquilamente a él. Había una sonrisa en el rostro del joven Montgomery que evidenciaba cuán feliz lo ponía haber llegado hasta allí. Si había alguien que trabajaba por el coro, ese era Wes.

—¿Vienes, Blainey?

El solista se acomodó el saco distraídamente, tan sólo para buscar algo que hacer con sus manos. Le sonrió a su amigo.

—Debo volver a casa —comentó—. Mis padres no están y Kurt trabaja hoy.

Wesley ladeó la cabeza pero no dijo nada. Simplemente le dio una sonrisa a su compañero, acompañándola con unas suaves palmaditas en su hombro.

—De acuerdo, lo dejaremos para otra ocasión. De cualquier forma, esto amerita una fiesta pronto —dijo el muchacho alegremente—. Felicitaciones por la presentación de hoy, Blaine.

El moreno sonrió y agradeció, despidiéndose de sus amigos luego. Los padres de Blaine no habían podido presenciar el concurso por culpa de sus trabajos, por lo que el muchacho había ido hasta allí con su propio jeep. Se apoyó distraídamente sobre el capó, cruzando sus brazos mientras divisaba a Kurt y a la muchacha que había cantado el dueto hablando casualmente en la entrada del auditorio. Se sentía bastante idiota observándolo como una adolescente loca por sus huesos, pero sabía que ya no había gente alrededor y… realmente no podía evitarlo. Le costaba creer que había sido tan inconsciente durante tanto tiempo de lo atractivo que era Kurt. Y no hablaba simplemente de algo físico. Había una persona fascinante detrás de aquellas miradas heladas y las toneladas de sarcasmo que las acompañaban.

Le resultaba increíble y a la vez natural como ambos tenían la capacidad de flirtear y transformar lo que habían sido miradas hostiles y huidizas en pícaras, que quizás se quedaban sobre el otro más tiempo del debido. Kurt parecía diferente con aquella sonrisa tímida sobre su rostro, dirigida exclusivamente para él, y algún sonrojo ocasional. El moreno sabía a la perfección que aún había mucho sin resolver entre ambos, pero en aquel instante, mientras los dos hacían un silencioso camino hasta su casa, todo se sentía _correcto_.

Había extrañado tanto aquella sensación de estar haciendo las cosas bien y de poder compartirlo con alguien. Casi se había olvidado cuán maravilloso se sentía ser él mismo.

Los dos jóvenes bajaron en la residencia de los Anderson cuando el reloj daba las cuatro de la tarde. Blaine abrió la puerta ansiosamente, permitiéndole el paso al castaño. Kurt le sonrió suavemente antes de entrar, dirigiéndose a la sala para dejar sus cosas. El muchacho de la casa tiró su bolso, se quitó el blazer y aflojó su corbata por acto reflejo, pronto atacando los botones de la camisa.

—Tienes una mala costumbre de desvestirte y hacer un desorden —comentó Kurt casualmente, recogiendo la prenda del sofá mientras Blaine empujaba los zapatos fuera de sus pies, aún luchando con el botón superior de su camisa.

—Puedes ayudarme cuando quieras, ya sabes —bromeó el moreno, finalmente empujando el primer botón de su camisa fuera del ojal.

Le sorprendió ligeramente la reacción de Kurt, que pronto apartó la mirada mientras sus mejillas se ponían rojas. Blaine sonrió con torpeza, recordando que para el joven Hummel todo aquello era _nuevo. _Apenas unos días atrás Kurt había dado su primer beso, y el hecho de haber sido él quien se lo había dado aún lo hacía sentir un extraño y apremiante cosquilleo en el pecho. Debían ser pequeños los pasos que diera con él, Blaine lo sabía. Y, por primera vez, el muchacho estaba dispuesto a tomarse las cosas con calma. A él también le serviría el tiempo para figurar lo que significaban sus propios pensamientos antes de hacer algún movimiento en falso.

—Tú… ¿nunca estuviste… interesado en alguien? —preguntó Blaine, en tanto el castaño tomaba el móvil de su bolso.

Kurt alzó rápidamente su mirada de la pantalla para fijarla en sus ojos. Los orbes azulados, sin embargo, pronto volvieron a perderse en el móvil, a modo de distracción.

—No —susurró, y no parecía muy feliz con el tema de conversación—. Supongo… —hizo una pausa— Supongo que yo nunca dejé que sucediera.

—¿Por qué? —inquirió Blaine suavemente. Conocía aquel tono en su conversación. Cuando tenían que hablar de todo aquello que les había hecho daño, o que aún seguía haciéndolo, los dos parecían sentirse más cómodos entre susurros y miradas esquivas.

Kurt volvió a observarlo, su teléfono olvidado por algunos segundos mientras lo meditaba.

—Creo… bueno, creo que siempre fue más fácil para mí… —hizo una pausa, apartando la mirada— jugar el papel de víctima. Siempre quejándome de que nadie me entendía, que nadie podía quererme… Era más cómodo. Me interesaba en… chicos, pero sabía que eran todos imposibles. En algún punto, deseaba que lo fueran… Seguía inventando cuentos en mi cabeza y complaciéndome con un romance que… no existía, que no _podía_ existir.

Blaine dio unos pasos vacilantes hacia adelante, sin saber exactamente qué hacer. Comprendía lo que Kurt quería decir. Él mismo había jugado sus cartas seguras, saliendo con personas que sabía que nunca podrían tocar una fibra sensible en él. Todo era superficial, nada se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca de su corazón como para lastimarlo. Blaine había estado allí, y aquello era cómodo, reconfortante a un nivel meramente físico. Sin embargo, con Kurt… se había dado cuenta de la diferencia. Después de años jugando simplemente a tontear y complacerse a sí mismo, había recordado lo que se sentía _querer _a alguien, besar a alguien con una necesidad que traspasaba lo físico. Los besos que había dado a Kurt habían sido mucho más significativos que todas las palabras bonitas que pudieran llegarle a la cabeza. En aquella ocasión, las palabras no eran necesarias, porque sólo podrían confundir las cosas. Blaine sabía lo que sucedía allí, y sólo podía probarlo con acciones, con la honestidad de su cuerpo y los impulsos del mismo. Las palabras… sólo podían complicarlo más.

—Lo sé —susurró Blaine, sintiendo la calidez de su propio aliento contra el rostro pálido frente a él—. He estado ahí, Kurt.

—Pero… ¿todas esas chicas? —preguntó el castaño suavemente—. ¿El chico con el que estabas…? ¿Qué con ellos?

Blaine suspiró, cerrando los ojos y apoyando su frente contra la de Kurt mientras sus manos trepaban ciegamente hasta las mejillas del muchacho más alto.

—Nada —respondió, con honestidad—. No significaban nada. Jeremiah fue de gran apoyo para mí cuando llegué aquí, pero realmente… nunca fuimos para el otro más que eso. Teníamos reglas de _no sentimientos, _ya sabes, y no era difícil cumplirlo; era casi un hábito —con tranquilidad, acarició la mejilla del muchacho de ojos azules, disfrutando de la suavidad de la misma y del perfume que irradiaba—. Entonces llegaste tú y… —hizo una pausa— Es tan difícil explicar todo lo que has hecho en tan poco tiempo, Kurt.

Blaine rompió la mínima distancia entre ambos con un beso suave, diferente a los otros. No podía recordar la última vez que se había contentado con un contacto tan inocente. Las bocas de ambos se encontraban cerradas, sus cuerpos cerca y las manos de Blaine sólo descansando sobre las mejillas de su compañero. Las tímidas palmas del castaño treparon hasta el cuello de Blaine, quedándose quietas allí mientras ambos simplemente disfrutaban de la cercanía. ¿Cómo podía ser que todo fuese tan confuso cuando el moreno pensaba en ello, pero que allí, teniendo a Kurt junto a él y con sus labios presionados contra los suyos, todo estuviese tan increíblemente claro?

El joven Anderson se separó de él sin profundizar el beso y dejando sus frentes apoyadas y los ojos cerrados. Comenzaba a sentir su cuerpo respondiendo a algo tan sencillo más de lo debido. Los días de abstinencia comenzaban a pasarle factura, y no quería que Kurt se asustara… Había hecho las cosas tan mal con él que, por una vez, estaba intentando pensar un poco antes de actuar. No podía demostrarle de otra forma lo que significaba para él.

—Tengo que trabajar, ¿sabes? —dijo Kurt. El moreno abrió los ojos, encontrándose sólo con los párpados cerrados del castaño.

Blaine sonrió un poco, tan reticente a soltarlo como él parecía a irse.

—¿Y si te ayudo? —murmuró, aún sintiendo un cosquilleo en su bajo estómago por la cercanía—. Así nos quedará algo de tiempo libre.

Un par de grandes ojos azules lo observaron escépticamente por detrás de las pestañas, con ese sarcasmo que Blaine conocía demasiado bien.

—Me cuesta imaginarte limpiando en vez de haciendo el desorden.

Blaine se separó de él, aún sonriente.

—No me subestimes, Hummel.

Kurt rodó los ojos, aunque había una suave sonrisa en su rostro que parecía no poder ocultar. Blaine lo decía, porque el mismo sentía que las comisuras de sus labios comenzaban a doler.

Los dos muchachos pasaron el resto de la tarde haciendo los quehaceres. En realidad, Kurt fue quien los hizo, y Blaine malgastó gran parte de su tiempo —ese en el que, se suponía, debía terminar sus deberes y comenzar a estudiar—, observando a su acompañante mientras limpiaba u ordenaba, fascinándose y divirtiéndose con las diferentes expresiones sobre su rostro. Al joven Anderson le costaba creer que había sido tan ciego como para no darse cuenta de todas esas pequeñas cosas que hacían a aquel chico tan especial. Había algo en él… esa parte que quedaba al descubierto cuando se abría y dejaba caer la fachada de tipo sarcástico y frío. Kurt era dulce y gentil, y tenía una risa que obligaba a Blaine a sonreír. El cambio en la personalidad del castaño había sido tan radical, y el muchacho de Dalton parecía tan sorprendido por todos sus descubrimientos, que casi no podía creer que ellos fueran las mismas personas que habían dicho tantas cosas hirientes y que habían actuado guiados por el miedo, los prejuicios y el dolor.

La cabeza de Blaine era un auténtico lío, y sabía que necesitaba hacer las cosas paso a paso.

Cuando la tarde estaba muriendo, Hannah Anderson llegó, felicitando a su hijo con una sonrisa por la victoria en las Regionales. El joven, cuando la mujer preguntó, le explicó que el grupo de Kurt había salido tercero, pero que igualmente la presentación del castaño había sido fantástica. Su madre parecía ligeramente sorprendida por su buen humor, y el muchacho no podía culparla. Él mismo sentía algo diferente en su propio tono de voz y en la vigorosidad de sus movimientos. Estaba extasiado.

Kurt se despidió de Hannah con una sonrisa, después de haber sido obligado a prometer que algún día cantaría para ella. A diferencia del señor Anderson, que no era muy fanático de las artes, la mujer estaba encantada de que su hijo sintiera pasión por algo tan bello como la música, y siempre lo había apoyado en ello. El joven Hummel pareció notarlo, hecho que instantáneamente hizo que diera el brazo a torcer en relación a una futura presentación frente a la señora de la casa.

—Ella amará tu voz —aseguró Blaine mientras lo acompañaba hasta la puerta—. Quiero decir, estoy seguro que todo el mundo ama tu voz.

El castaño se sonrojó. El joven Anderson simplemente le regaló una pequeña sonrisa, con un sentimiento cálido ante la inocencia del muchacho frente a él. Cogiendo su abrigo, agregó:

—Vamos, te llevaré.

—No te preocupes, Blaine, yo—

—Ya le dije a mi madre que te llevaría —lo interrumpió, con una sonrisa—. No has traído tu auto, y tienes demasiado viaje como para hacerlo en autobús.

Incluso cuando tenía aún deberes para hacer y se encontraba bastante cansado después de _semejante_ día, Blaine le pidió a Kurt que se acomodara en su jeep e hizo el trayecto a Lima con una sonrisa. El viaje fue silencioso, por lo menos gran parte de él, mientras ambos disfrutaban de la calidez del vehículo y la suave música del estéreo.

—¿Sabes… que esto no será sencillo, cierto? —dijo el joven Anderson, cuando se encontraban a unas pocas manzanas de su destino. A pesar de toda la perfección del día, el pensamiento había estado rondando permanentemente dentro de su cabeza. Ignorarlo parecía fácil para él, pero no sabía cómo podía resultar para Kurt—. Quiero decir, nosotros—

—Ya tuvimos esta conversación, Blanie —respondió el castaño con tranquilidad, aunque pareciendo tan reacio a hablar del tema como él—. Está bien si nos tomamos todo con calma.

El moreno dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa de tranquilidad.

—Gracias.

Cuando llegaron, Blaine aparcó a unos metros de la casa del muchacho. Kurt soltó un agradecimiento suave, con los ojos fijos en su regazo. El joven de Dalton no pudo evitar sonreír. A pesar de ser una persona con un carácter apabullante, el muchacho junto a él podía ser increíblemente tímido e inocente. El moreno no pudo contener el impulso de estirar su mano hasta su barbilla, obligándolo a mirarlo. Sonriendo, se inclinó hasta que sus labios se tocaron apenas un poco.

—Hasta mañana, Kurt.

—N-nos vemos.

Después de una noche prácticamente en vela, Blaine no cabía dentro de su pequeño cuerpo. Ese miércoles, los _Warblers _fueron recibidos con vítores y felicitaciones, como si se tratara de un grupo de estrellas que habían caído se visita en Westerville. Todos los muchachos del coro fueron presas de la emoción de los estudiantes de Dalton, y Blaine estaba convencido que aquella sonrisa sobre su rostro _efectivamente _le dejaría la mandíbula adolorida. Si alguien en los últimos días le hubiese dicho que él estaría lleno de aquel sentimiento reconfortante para mitad de semana, el joven posiblemente lo hubiese mandado al demonio.

Y sin embargo, allí estaba, riéndose con sus compañeros y ansiando más que nunca el viaje a Nueva York.

—Tus cambios de humor están comenzando a darme miedo, tío —comentó David. Él y Wes se encontraban sentados a un lado, observando animadamente como el grupo disfrutaba aún de la victoria.

El solista sólo ensanchó su sonrisa, riendo suavemente ante la observación de su amigo, que, para ser honesto, tenía derecho a estar algo asustado. Blaine sólo esperaba que su humor permaneciera así durante un buen tiempo, porque estaba seguro que no se había sentido tan bien consigo mismo en años. Incluso cuando sabía que aún quedaba mucho sin resolver, no podía preocuparse por nada más que disfrutar lo que tenía.

…

**N/A: ¡Hola! Este capítulo me enternece. Ya he comentado por ahí que me dará diabetes si sigo escribiendo esta historia, pero creo que correré el riesgo. Me preguntaron por ahí qué pintaban Karofsky y Sebastian en toda la historia, y quiero decirles que ya verán. Sólo puedo asegurarles que pasarán a escena pronto, aunque primero puede que haya un poco más de fluff y dosis de azúcar sin cargo. Veremos que sale en los próximos capítulos. Se avecina una fiesta que promete también, debo decir. Pero no adelantaré más, porque terminaré yéndome de lengua jaja. **

**Muchísimas gracias a todas por los reviews. En serio que es un placer leerlos siempre, saber sobre las teorías que tienen y sobre lo que les gustaría leer en un futuro. La historia ya está _planeada_ dentro de mi cabeza, pero a veces algunas de las sugerencias hacen pequeñas cosas en la trama, he de admitir. Les agradezco muchísimo por la buena onda de siempre. Me sacan una sonrisita cada vez que leo, y hoy en día eso es algo que aprecio mucho. A la noche los respondo :)**

**Cruzaré los dedos para que todo salga bien en estos días y pueda estar de vuelta pronto por aquí. Se acercan mis vacaciones, de cualquier modo, así que sólo pido un poquito más de paciencia. **

**Besitos para todas. Nos estamos leyendo. **

**MrsV.**


	25. Capítulo XXIV

**Disclaimer: **Ya lo dije, lo repito por las dudas: mis derechos sobre Glee son proporcionales a mis habilidades vocales. Me han querido echar de mi propio cumpleaños por cantar, así que sacad vuestras propias conclusiones.

…

**Damage Points**

…

**Capítulo XXIV:**

_«El futuro tiene muchos nombres: para el debil es lo inalcanzable, para el miedoso, lo desconocido. Para el valiente, la oportunidad»_. Victor Hugo.

…

¿Qué hacer cuando lo único que deseaba era gritar a vivo pulmón, incluso cuando eran cerca de las ocho de la noche y se encontraba en la cocina de su casa?

Mientras calentaba la cena, Kurt no podía dejar de sonreír como idiota, corriendo un alto riesgo de tirar o romper algo con su caminata descuidada. A pesar de todo lo que había pasado, incluso cuando sabía que las cosas todavía eran extrañas o que su rostro se ponía rojo de sólo pensarlo, su nueva relación con Blaine… Bueno, no tenía palabras para explicarlo. Todo se sentía _tan _bien, tan absurdamente agradable…

El castaño se pellizco suavemente el brazo, tan sólo por si acaso.

—¿Entonces habéis salido terceros? —preguntó Burt minutos después, pinchando distraídamente los vegetales en su plato. Si hacía conversación, era definitivamente porque la cena no era lo suficientemente interesante para él.

Kurt le había contado todo el indecente de Rachel y cómo él había acabado teniendo el solo. El trabajo en el taller seguía algo atrasado y uno de los ayudantes de su padre había caído enfermo, por lo que Burt no había podido asistir al evento, y el muchacho quería darle lujo de detalles —por lo menos, de aquello que podía—. Sabía que su padre, aunque hubiesen salido terceros, hubiese disfrutado de haberlo visto cantar. Por lo menos se contentaba con el hecho de verlo mucho mejor. Después del ataque al corazón, Burt Hummel había seguido una dieta rigurosa e intentaba trabajar en horarios normales, sin forzarse con horas extra. Los Anderson estaban pagándole a Kurt una buena cantidad de dinero, por lo que el muchacho había comenzado a pagar sus gastos con su propio sueldo. Aunque su padre había insistido más de una vez para que lo dejara, alegando que él ya estaba bien, se sentía feliz consigo mismo al poder ayudarlo, aunque fuese un poco. Trabajar en la casa de Blaine parecía mejor que tener que volver al taller dónde, de cualquier modo, no podía hacer demasiado.

El castaño asintió en respuesta a la pregunta, llevándose el vaso a los labios. Su padre ladeó la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño como si estuviera resolviendo un acertijo increíblemente complicado. El joven apoyó la bebida sobre la mesa, a la espera de la pregunta de su padre.

—¿No deberías estar más…, no sé, deprimido? —inquirió—. Quiero decir, no me malinterpretes, muchacho, ¡no me estoy quejando! Pero…

El joven se mordió el labio, tan sólo para no sonreír. Poniendo una expresión que intentaba demostrar cierta madurez, se encogió de hombros ligeramente, cruzando una pierna sobre la otra por debajo de la mesa.

—Tendremos otra oportunidad el año que viene —comentó—. Además los chicos de Dalton se lo merecían.

Burt masticó apropiadamente antes de hablar.

—Este chico… ¿Blaine? ¿Él va a Dalton, cierto? —preguntó, con un gesto pensativo—. ¿Está en el coro?

Kurt se hizo el desinteresado, pinchando algunos vegetales también.

—Sí, es el solista.

—Oh.

El joven dejó que la conversación se perdiera en sus planes para las fiestas —el jueves siguiente sería ya 8 de diciembre, momento de armar el árbol, y Kurt era un gran fanático de la Navidad y todo lo relacionado con ella—, intentando no detenerse mucho en Blaine. El muchacho estaba convencido que podría comenzar a chillar y soltar cosas que ciertamente no estaba interesado en que su padre supiera. Por lo menos, no de momento. No podía decirle a Burt qué él y Blaine estaban… ¿qué estaban haciendo? Realmente no lo sabía. Y tampoco podía actuar como su maldita _groupie_.

Con una sonrisa holgazana sobre los labios todo el tiempo, el joven de diecisiete años se encargó de levantar la mesa y limpiar la vajilla. Podía decirse que él y Blaine tenían una… relación, incluso si era demasiado rápido como para usar etiquetas. Kurt sabía que debían tomarse las cosas con pasos de tortuga, pero no podía evitar que los pensamientos soñadores se colaran ocasionalmente entre los racionales. Jamás había estado así con _alguien, _fuese lo que fuese lo que él y el muchacho de Dalton tenían. Y no podía evitar sentirse emocionado al respecto; era parte de su naturaleza.

Después de una ducha y una elaborada rutina de belleza, el muchacho se dejó caer sobre la cama, aún sintiéndose con aquella absurda felicidad y el inevitable nerviosismo alojándose en cada parte de su cuerpo. Habían sucedido tantas cosas aquel día, que Kurt ni siquiera podía creer que hacía menos de doce horas se estaba volviendo loco porque tenía que cantar frente a un auditorio lleno. Ni siquiera podía creer… Dios, ¿realmente había vivido aquel día o sea había quedado dormido? Haber tenido un solo, haber escuchado a Blaine decir lo que había dicho, haberse escapado de Karofsky… Ni siquiera el futbolista parecía un problema lo suficientemente importante para opacar su felicidad. Por lo menos, no en aquel momento.

Todos los sentimientos que tenía por Blaine de repente parecían haber caído en el lugar preciso, cobrando perfecto sentido. No sabía cuándo había desarrollado ese tipo de cariño hacia él, pero… todo era nuevo. Y se sentía bien.

El miércoles el humor de Kurt parecía desentonar con el de todo el McKinley. Más allá que la mitad de la semana tendía a ser repudiada por la mayor parte del alumnado —aún faltaba demasiado para el fin de semana, pero debían cargar con el cansancio de los dos días previos de escuela—, el coro se encontraba de un humor pésimo. Rachel había recuperado su voz y había dado una larguísima explicación sobre la impresión de cantar frente una sala llena, utilizando una serie de complejos tecnicismos. Todos habían estado ignorando la perorata sin sentido, por lo menos hasta que Santana se había levantado de su puesto, gritándole y muy bien dispuesta a golpearla.

Mientras el joven Hummel observaba con una sonrisa la compleja maniobra de la latina para zafarse del agarre del señor Schuester y patear a Rachel en la espinilla, sintió a Sebastian inclinándose lo suficiente como para susurrar:

—¿A qué se debe tanto buen humor?

Kurt lo miró, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza.

—¿Me lo preguntas tú, que siempre estás sonriendo?

Sebastian, efectivamente, probó la afirmación de Kurt regalándole un buen plano de todos sus blancos dientes.

—Pareces… diferente, eso es todo.

Kurt no estaba seguro de lo que el joven castaño había querido decir, pero simplemente atinó a sonreírle. La verdad era que él mismo sabía que estaba diferente, pero le costaba creer que alguien lo notara. Se sentía más ligero y energético. De alguna forma, todo el asunto con Blaine parecía haber sido mucho mejor que cualquier sueño reparador.

Terminado el ensayo, el joven se apresuró para salir al aparcamiento y buscar su auto. Nuevamente esa ansiedad volvía a trepar por su estómago al hacer el camino hacia la residencia de los Anderson. Era extraño pensar que hacía no mucho lo único que sentía al ir allí era cansancio y cierta reticencia. Si alguien le hubiese dicho algunos días atrás que se sentiría feliz de ir a casa de Blaine…, bueno, posiblemente se hubiese reído hasta el cansancio. O mínimo comprobado si su interlocutor no estaba bajo los efectos de alguna droga.

Con aquel pensamiento estúpido en la cabeza y una sonrisa pequeña sobre sus labios, el muchacho entró en la residencia de Westerville. La calidez que proveía la calefacción centralizada, que parecía estar más alta de lo normal, lo hizo soltar un suave suspiro de placer. Dejando primero su abrigo y su bufanda en la entrada, y quitándose también el suéter al ver que no era suficiente, el joven siguió el rastro de luz que provenía de la sala. Era como haberse trasladado al hemisferio sur, sin escalas.

En un principio, creyó que no había nadie. Sin embargo, el blazer dejado despreocupadamente en el suelo destruyó pronto su teoría. Con pasos cautelosos, se acercó al sofá. Blaine dormía plácidamente sobre la confortable superficie, su corbata echa un desastre al costado y su camisa desabotonada y arrugada. Sólo pudo reparar del cabello desordenado y la boca abierta unos segundos después, habiéndose quedado un buen y culposo tiempo abrumado por la visión de la piel color caramelo sobre el pecho del muchacho de Dalton. De repente, tuvo la necesidad de tragar pesado, alejándose con los mismos pasos sigilosos con los que se había acercado.

El atractivo de Blaine siempre había estado a la vista, y Kurt no había tardado en notarlo, incluso cuando la falsa personalidad del muchacho lo había opacado todo. Sin embargo, viéndolo con nuevos ojos, Kurt simplemente… se sentía extraño cada vez que estaba cerca. No podía pensar en Blaine sin recordar sus bocas encontrándose suavemente, esos brazos alrededor de su cintura, su pecho presionado contra el suyo y…

Kurt se sonrojó mientras entraba a la cocina. _Trabajar. _Tenía que _tra-ba-jar, _no pensar en idioteces.

Mas, recluido en la cocina y aseándola distraídamente, no pudo evitar que su mente vagara un poco por todo lo que _estar _con Blaine significaba. Las nuevas sensaciones dentro de él parecían extrañas y difíciles de manejar. Sin embargo, para Blaine todo aquello… ¿no sería más de lo mismo? Él le había dicho a Kurt que era especial, sí —no podía dejar de pensar en ello con una pequeña sonrisa—, pero… ¿y qué con todo lo demás? Ellos se habían besado y había sido magnifico, pero no podía saber cómo se sentía Blaine al respecto. Él había estado con muchísimas chicas, y ni siquiera sabía con cuántos chicos. ¡Demonios, que él mismo lo había encontrado a medio desvestir en el sofá con un tío! Le costaba creer que Blaine pudiera estar… _satisfecho _con alguien como él, que era tan activamente sexual como una ameba.

Suspiró. Era estúpido pensar demasiado en ello. Él y Blaine podrían tomarse su tiempo… ¿cierto?

—Huele bien.

Kurt se sobresaltó, dejando caer el trapeador al suelo. Después de cerrar los ojos con disgusto ante el sonido de la madera contra las baldosas, el castaño dirigió su mirada hacia la entrada de la cocina, donde Blaine se encontraba con una pequeña sonrisa adormilada. En sí, toda su apariencia era la de alguien que recién se levantaba. Y sumándole la camisa abierta… Kurt sacudió la cabeza, sonrojándose. ¿Por qué sólo estaba pensando en Blaine y lo bien que se veía?

—Se llama limpiar —comentó, intentando que su sarcasmo sonara seguro—. Deberías intentarlo algún día.

—En realidad estaba buscando mi libro de francés.

—Pronto le crecerán patas y se llevará solo hasta la estantería, Blaine —respondió, poniendo los ojos en blanco, aunque arruinando el efecto del gesto con una sonrisa.

La risa cantarina del joven Anderson llenó la cocina antes que el muchacho se acercara. Kurt se agachó para recoger el trapeador. En cuanto se levantó, y antes que pudiera incluso terminar de enderezarse, sus labios fueron capturados por otros, familiares y cálidos. Instantáneamente, el estómago del castaño dio un bandazo y un grito de sorpresa quedó suprimido por la boca del muchacho frente a él. Esa familiar sensación de electricidad y ansiedad se expandió por su cuerpo, obligando a su mano libre a hundirse en el cabello despeinado del muchacho más bajo. Sólo podía pensar que _cerca_ no era suficiente para él. Estaba seguro que ni siquiera sus pechos presionándose el uno contra el otro le bastarían para decir que se encontraban _bien. _

La sensación era abrumadora.

El cuerpo de Blaine comenzó a empujarlo, y Kurt no pudo hacer más que, con pasos vacilantes, comenzar a caminar hacia atrás. El trapeador fue pronto olvidado cuando volvió a caer sobre el suelo, la mano que lo sostenía uniéndosele a la otra y perdiéndose en los cabellos oscuros. Kurt sintió la mesada contra su baja espalda, y casi no tuvo tiempo de adaptarse a arquearse para seguir besando a su compañero, cuando las manos de Blaine bajaron hasta sus muslos, impulsándolo hacia arriba. Con el corazón en un puño y sus labios moviéndose ansiosa y torpemente sobre los del moreno, Kurt se sentó en la mesada y sus piernas quedaron colgando libremente a ambos lados del cuerpo de Blaine. El muchacho de Dalton se encontraba con sus manos aún sobre la parte superior de sus muslos, haciendo que su cabeza diera absurdas vueltas. Podía sentir la incomodidad de su propia excitación contra la tela de los pantalones, y la mera realización lo hizo soltar un nuevo grito ahogado sobre los labios de su compañero, que sonó más como un gemido que como otra cosa. Las cosas se estaban saliendo de control, y agradeció que respirar fuese una necesidad básica para poner un alto a los impulsos y una entrada mínima a la razón.

Cuando Blaine volvió a arremeter contra su boca, después de una pequeña mirada pícara, Kurt supo que tenía que detenerlo. Sus delgadas manos pasaron del cabello del muchacho a deslizarse hasta su pecho desnudo, sintiendo el calor de la piel dorada quemando las yemas de sus dedos. Con un escalofrío recorriendo su columna, el muchacho se encargó de disminuir la intensidad del beso, hasta que sus labios se encontraban prácticamente sólo reposando contra los del otro. Kurt estaba asustado y abrumado por todas las sensaciones, sin saber exactamente cómo manejarlas.

—Blaine… yo…

Un suave beso lo interrumpió mientras las cálidas manos de Blaine bajaban un poco y masajeaban sus rodillas.

—Está bien, Kurt.

El castaño sonrió, dejando caer su cabeza hacia adelante y escondiendo su rostro en el hueco entre el hombro y el cuello del muchacho frente a él. Intentando regularizar los latidos de su corazón, aspiró con fuerza esa esencia que parecía adherida a sus fosas nasales. Lejos de la prepotencia que conocía, sabía que había otra persona allí atrás. Kurt estaba asustado por sí mismo, pero también debía recordar que no era el Blaine _conquistador_ el que estaba presentándose frente a él. En esos momentos, estaba junto a _ese _Blaine, ese muchacho diferente que había descubierto quizás más tarde de lo que hubiese deseado.

Blaine lo entendía, y eso era algo a lo que todavía le costaba asimilar.

Después de la interrupción, las cosas se tranquilizaron entre ambos. Kurt sabía que debía seguir con su trabajo, y el joven Anderson también. El moreno tenía un examen importante al día siguiente, por lo que pronto dejó de revolotear alrededor del muchacho del McKinely y se perdió en el estudio, dejando a Kurt con una sonrisa de los labios y un tarareo inconsciente mientras terminaba con su trabajo.

De regreso en su casa, aquel absurdo humor perseguía al castaño todo el tiempo. Hacer la cena, lavar los platos, terminar algunas de las pequeñas tareas del instituto que le habían quedado pendientes… Nada parecía ser lo suficientemente molesto como para bajarlo de aquel estado de sopor en el que se encontraba. Las dudas, los miedos… Todo estaba allí, pero Blaine lo hacía ver como algo inevitable, como algo que los dos podían manejar juntos. Realmente esperaba que tuviera la paciencia suficiente con él, porque…, bueno, porque realmente quería darse una oportunidad en aquel aspecto más _íntimo. _Aunque sabía que era una tarea difícil —Kurt se sonrojaba furiosamente con tan sólo _recordar_ lo que había sucedido aquella tarde—, quería dejar que poco a poco el muchacho frío y sarcástico dejara caer las fachadas y le diera cabida a la felicidad de poder compartir todo con alguien más. Kurt sabía que no era algo que pudiera hacer de un día para el otro, pero valía la pena intentarlo.

Metiéndose bajo las cobijas de su cama, Kurt se prometió a sí mismo que daría lo mejor. No se dejaría intimidar por todo aquello que no conocía —por lo menos, no hasta el punto de huir—. A su ritmo, intentaría darle a Blaine el lugar y las oportunidades que merecía… Porque el moreno lo esperaría, ¿cierto?

Un sonido vibrante sobre su mesa de noche sacó al joven pálido de sus pensamientos. Estirando su brazo, cogió el móvil, que había comenzado a iluminar la habitación en penumbra. No pudo evitar _esa _sonrisa sobre sus labios cuando el remitente saltó a la vista.

_«__¿Debería desearte buenas noches?, ¿o tienes también que quedarte estudiando hasta que mueras?__»._

Kurt no tuvo que vacilar mucho antes de responder. Bromear ya parecía algo tan natural, que no podía dejar de sorprenderse una y otra vez cuando pensaba en la cantidad de veces que habían peleado antes, en un pasado no demasiado lejano.

_«__Eres un dramático, Blaine Anderson. Pero nop, yo estoy libre__»._

Jugando con el apartado entre sus delgados dedos, el joven aguardó hasta que la réplica llegó, unos pocos minutos después, haciendo que su corazón diera un pequeño saltito al escuchar la melodía.

_«__Oh, me has herido. Ahora no podré estudiar, y tengo examen mañana. Cargarás con eso por el resto de tu vida__»._

Kurt rió entre dientes, volviendo a teclear una respuesta con una pequeña sonrisa sobre su rostro y cierto nerviosismo en sus acciones. Quería saber por qué Blaine se había puesto en contacto, de todos modos.

_«__Oh, cállate. Seguramente ya te lo sabes todo. ¿Qué sucede?__»._

Pronto la respuesta llegó:

_«__Casi, sí, pero shhh. Y nada, simplemente quería desearte buenas noches__»._

El castaño sintió un pequeño nudo en su garganta mientras releía la última oración. Sabía que con Blaine estaría lleno de inseguridades y dudas, pero el moreno lo había dicho en su presentación: _Él es como todo el mundo. _Los dos tenían miedos, aunque no fuera en los mismos planos. Estar juntos significaba superarlos, pero también respetarlos mientras persistieran.

Aun sonriendo, se encargó de responder, y casi no tuvo que esperar para que la respuesta llegara.

_«__Gracias, igualmente para ti. ¡Suerte con tu examen!__»._

_«__Gracias, ahora sé que me irá bien. _Bonne nuit_»__._

Kurt sonrió, con el calor trepando por sus mejillas mientras giraba sobre su estómago sintiendo otra vez unos profundos deseos de gritar. Fue así como se durmió, pensando que _realmente_ las cosas eran demasiado buenas para ser verdad. Blaine no era la persona que había pensado en un principio, que ocasionalmente lo hacía vacilar unos instantes sobre sus inseguridades. Él no era un idiota insensible, y no podía estar más agradecido por ello.

Blaine Anderson… podía ganarse su corazón.

Y ya corría con una buena ventaja.

…

**N/A: ¡Hola! Sí, sé que es pronto, pero voy a ser sincera: los reviews me compraron totalmente. Quería darme un poco de aire con los capítulos que venía adelantando —el miércoles salgo de vacaciones, y no sé cuánto podré escribir hasta fin de año—, pero llegaron los comentarios y graciasgraciasgracias :) En serio, estos dos o tres capítulos son más bien cursis y sin mucho _avance, _más allá de los pensamientos y todo eso, y realmente me alegró muchísimo saber que les gustó. ****Resalto un comentario donde me dijeron que no dejaban reviews porque tenía muchos y que no podía leer todos. Por las dudas, aclaro que no sólo los leo todos, sino que siempre intento responderles a quienes tiene cuenta o, en su defecto, me dejan una dirección de correo electrónico que FF no borre de los mensajes —ya saben, separada y sin el arroba; si ponen "vista previa" verán si envía la dirección o no—. Por supuesto que los leo; los mensajes son una de las cosas más lindas de publicar en esta página, y realmente aprecio que se tomen el tiempo de dejarlos; saben que no me canso de decirlo :)**

**Ya estoy escribiendo la escena de la fiesta, por cierto. Creo que pronto el rating cambiará de T a M, sólo por precaución. Sé que Fanfiction nos tiene a todas curadas de espanto, pero bueno, por las dudas yo lo haré. Creo que ya habrán comenzado a notar los pequeños cambios, aunque tampoco se volverá una crónica de sexo desenfrenado, porque... bueno, no jaja. **

**Muchísimas gracias a todas por leer. Tengo que terminar unas cosas, y después me pongo a responder los reviews.**

**Besitos. Que comiencen bien la semana :)**

**MrsV.**


	26. Capítulo XXV

**Disclaimer: **Ya lo dije, lo repito por las dudas: mis derechos sobre Glee son proporcionales a mis habilidades vocales. Me han querido echar de mi propio cumpleaños por cantar, así que sacad vuestras propias conclusiones.

…

**Damage Points**

…

**Capítulo XXV:**

_«Amar es observar las mismas montañas desde ángulos diferentes»_. Paulo Coelho.

…

Blaine apoyó el teléfono móvil sobre su escritorio, con una media sonrisa sobre sus labios. Tenía que estudiar para su examen de francés y no podía pasar los apuntes sin distraerse con idioteces mínimas. El teléfono apoyado cerca de él había sido una tentación imposible, por lo que no había podido resistirse a enviar uno de esos mensajes cursis que jamás había sentido la necesidad, pero que, en algún punto, siempre había deseado enviar. Lo que había sucedido a la cocina con Kurt le había hecho entrar en razón. Él tenía necesidades, sí, y aquella tarde había tenido que huir y pedir por todos los dioses que la vergonzosa erección que portaba desapareciera. Sabía que el muchacho era lo suficientemente inocente como para no entender por completo lo que provocaba en él. Pero, aunque fuesen fugaces los momentos en los que Kurt se relajaba y simplemente se _dejaba llevar_, estaba seguro que podía vivir de ellos hasta que consiguiera que el castaño confiara en él lo suficiente como para permitir algo más que besos desordenados y manos ansiosas. Estaba sorprendido por su propio pensamiento y la forma de tomarse las cosas con tal… _calma_, pero realmente era como se sentía. Las prioridades para él comenzaban a cambiar, y sus propias acciones eran la prueba más evidente de ello.

Su pequeño momento para soñar despierto fue interrumpido por _Hey, Mickey_ sonando con fuerza_. _Dando un bote en su puesto y llevándose una mano al pecho, el joven Anderson dio una cansada mirada a su teléfono, antes de cogerlo y responder.

—Cuando quieras matarme, recuerda que prefiero morir con algo más clásico. The Beatles o The Police estarían bien.

Wes ni siquiera rió al otro lado de la línea. Inmediatamente después que Blaine terminara de hablar, soltó:

—_Fiesta._

El moreno tuvo que tomarse unos momentos para analizar lo que su amigo quería decir.

—¿Qué? —soltó aún así.

—_Necesitamos celebrar, ya te lo había dicho_ —replicó su amigo—. _Al menos un par de bebidas. Podemos ir a un bar o algo el fin de semana. ¡Iremos a Nueva York, tío! _Nueva-York.

El moreno frunció el ceño, echándose hacia atrás en la silla y masajeando sus sienes con la mano izquierda. Le costaba pensar que el _«señor__ fiesta_»_ _al otro lado de la línea era el mismo que manejaba el consejo estudiantil y que poseía, no sólo uno de los mejores promedios de Dalton, sino una fachada de madurez que compraba a todos los adultos. A veces quería creer que Wes tenía un hermano gemelo, y que a él siempre le tocaba interactuar con el malvado.

—No tenemos la edad para beber, tú sabes.

—_Y existen las identificaciones falsas, tú sabes._

Blaine rodó los ojos, sabiendo perfectamente que aquella era una batalla perdida. Como siempre, Wesley Montgomery conseguiría doblegar su voluntad —ya fuese por las buenas o por las malas—. Era preferible ahorrarse toda a parte en la que él se resistía.

—Tú te encargas, mente criminal —comentó—. Yo tengo un examen de francés del que hacerme cargo.

—_D'accord, mon ami. _

—Au revoir, fou.

Con una sonrisa sobre sus labios, el moreno dejó su teléfono nuevamente sobre el escritorio. Realmente no podía molestarse con Wes ni con nada en el mundo. En su interior sentía esa alegría irracional que sabía perfectamente de dónde provenía. No quería pensar mucho en ello, ya que analizarlo demasiado significaba llegar a temas que prefería evitar por el momento, pero no podía retener todas las imágenes de los últimos días cuando su mente se desconectaba un poco de la realidad.

Ese día había sido… atípico. Blaine era bastante consciente de la inocencia de Kurt, pero haberlo visto allí, respondiendo a sus besos, a sus caricias… Simplemente era demasiado. Sabía que tenía que refrenar aquellos pensamientos y, especialmente, aquellas situaciones antes de hacer algo que pudiera perjudicar la relación entre ambos, pero no podía evitarlo. Cada vez que veía al muchacho frente a él, simplemente había comenzado a notar el deseo bullendo dentro de él. Casi por arte de magia, se había vuelto poco a poco _demasiado _consciente de él. Las piernas largas, siempre enfundadas en pantalones que las deliñaban perfectamente, la figura fina, la piel delicada… Blaine era un caballero —aunque muchos no lo supieran, esa era su verdadera naturaleza—, pero también era un adolescente. Sus hormonas no podían evitar que a veces dejara de pensar con su mente y permitiera que su cuerpo se encargara de ello. Además, la abstinencia nunca le había sentado bien desde que se había acostumbrado a sus encuentros con Jeremiah. Era complicado, pero cierto.

El curso de sus pensamientos le recordó, con una sonrisa, que debía llamar al rubio. Sabía que estaría feliz por él. Su relación siempre había sido algo así como una amistad con derecho a roce. El joven siempre había sido un apoyo para Blaine, un punto de descubrimiento para él mismo. Había sido el primero al que había besado y con quien había tenido sexo, más como curiosidad que otra cosa, por lo que siempre tendría un lugar especial en su mente y en su corazón. Sin embargo, entendía la diferencia recién en aquel momento. Él y Kurt eran cosas totalmente distintas, y aquel pensamiento, si bien le daba un poco de miedo, lo reconfortaba. Con el rubio todo había surgido como un juego experimental, como un secreto que ambos podían confiarse. El camino había sido simple, y los dos se habían lanzado a él con la seguridad de quien conoce el principio y el final del mismo. Con Kurt… todo era tan nuevo, tan irreal y delicado, que Blaine tenía miedo de arruinarlo. Con él, el joven Anderon se encontraba caminando por un sendero a oscuras, confiando tan sólo en la mano pálida que sostenía la suya y que lo guiaba a ciegas, deseando que ambos llegaran a destino. Todo era nuevo y no sabían que podría aguardarlos al final del camino, pero las promesas eran tan grandes y ambiciosas, que la espera y la delicadeza valían la pena.

Blaine quería hacer las cosas bien con alguien por primera vez en su vida. Incluso cuando el comienzo de la relación no había sido el mejor, el moreno quería compensarlo. Si tenían que esconderse, si tenían que tomarse todo lentamente, se aseguraría de hacer todo a la perfección. Quería que Kurt quisiera quedarse a su lado. Quería que Kurt… _lo quisiera_.

Con aquellos pensamientos, Blaine acomodó la cabeza sobre su escritorio, y fue sólo cuestión del tiempo para que el sueño lo arrastrara a la inconsciencia. Fue así como se despertó al día siguiente, con un dolor de cuello mortal, un brazo acalambrado por dormir sobre él y el cabello hecho un auténtico desastre. La única solución que encontró fue darse una ducha caliente y rezar que los dolores pasaran, repitiendo el vocabulario de su examen de francés mientras lavaba su cabello.

_«__¿Qué tal el examen?__»__._

El mensaje en la hora del almuerzo lo sorprendió gratamente. En vez de dirigirse directamente al comedor, como tenía planeado, viró y se perdió por los corredores de Dalton, tecleando ávidamente.

_«__Bien. ¿Tú?, ¿has dormido bien? ¿La escuela bien?__»__._

La respuesta volvió pronto, haciéndolo sonreír.

_«__Sí, papá. Me alegro por ti, de cualquier modo__»__._

Tecleando un veloz agradecimiento y asegurándole que se verían luego, Blaine retomó su camino para ir a almorzar, sintiendo el cansancio sobre sus pasos. Realmente no podía esperar a que aquellas semanas que quedaban pasaran rápido y la Navidad llegara. Blaine contuvo una sonrisa. Amaba la Navidad, las fiestas de fin de año y todas las celebraciones de aquel estilo. Realmente no podía esperar.

—No te tenía realmente como el tipo de persona loca por la Navidad —comentó Kurt un día, ayudándolo a decorar lo que quedaba de la casa.

Estaban ya a 15 de diciembre, a sólo una semana de terminar las clases y sumergirse de lleno en el receso de las fiestas. Blaine se había encargado de armar el árbol por su cuenta, y Kurt le estaba dando una mano con los adornos para el resto de las habitaciones. Quería darle la sorpresa a su madre, como todos los años, para que encontrara la casa decorada. Aunque Blaine pecaba de holgazán la mayor parte del tiempo, las fiestas sacaban a relucir lo mejor y lo peor de él. Cuando se trataba de la Navidad, puntualmente, se volvía un manojo de entusiasmo y energía. Podía decir, por su rostro, que el castaño se encontraba más que sorprendido con aquel pequeño descubrimiento. Había perdido una buena cantidad de tiempo mostrándole los adornos que tenían desde que Blaine era un crío, y que todos los años, hasta antes de mudarse, elegían en un pequeño local en Delaware que él adoraba.

—Lo soy —reconoció Blaine, encogiéndose de hombros, mientras cogía algunas guirnaldas de una caja de cartón junto a la chimenea—. Las grandes comidas, los adornos, los detalles, los villancicos, las películas…

Kurt rodó los ojos, aunque había una enorme sonrisa sobre sus labios.

—Lo mejor de la Navidad.

Blaine se acercó y le pasó una guirnalda por sobre los hombros, dándole una sonrisita cómplice.

—Lo mejor de la Navidad —coincidió.

La fiesta de los _Warblers_ se había postergado por culpa de los exámenes de fin de semestre. Todo el grupo se encontraba estudiando como loco, por lo que habían decidido celebrar el viernes 23, cuando las clases por fin terminarían y tendrían tiempo para divertirse sin presiones. Blaine mismo reconocía que se encontraba un poco agobiado y, si bien se sentía feliz de poder ver a Kurt durante toda la semana, gracias al trabajo, habían perdido un poco el tiempo para tontear regularmente. Si no estaba en la librería de Dalton o en la casa de alguno de los muchachos de su grupo, Blaine tenía que quedarse encerrado en su habitación y no podía más que tomar el té con el castaño o conversar un rato cuando hacía una pausa de sus horas de práctica. El joven de Lima le había confesado que la exigencia en el McKinley no era tanta y que tenía todo controlado pero, aún así, Kurt también andaba de aquí para allá con sus libros y apuntes. Todo fuera por tres semanas de paz.

El viernes 23, efectivamente, Blaine se encontraba con la sonrisa más grande y brillante que pudiera existir, al igual que el resto de sus compañeros —o, por lo menos, gran parte de ellos. Puntualmente, esos que habían aprobado todos sus exámenes—. Él y David se encontraban camino a la sala de los _Warblers_, tan sólo para encontrarse con Wes en la puerta, completamente solo. Era increíblemente temprano, pero habían decidido pasar la reunión para la mañana, ya que todos estaban ya con meros exámenes en los primeros períodos.

—Hoy no habrá coro —explicó—. Me ha llegado la noticia que las Nacionales se adelantarán para Marzo, pero he dejado a todos irse a descansar para la fiesta de esta noche —sonrió—. Nos lo merecemos, ¿cierto?

Blaine frunció el ceño.

—¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con mi amigo?

El joven asiático no se preocupó en ocultar su alegría pareciendo ofendido.

—Quiero ir hasta el McKinley a visitar a Santana.

—Eso explica todo —comentó David con una sonrisa—. Yo debo dejaros, muchachos. Aprovecharé el tiempo perdido con mi chica.

—Ya, ya, no queremos más información de la que podamos soportar, Dave —apuntó Blaine con una mueca, mientras los tres dejaban la sala y se dirigían hacia el aparcamiento de la escuela.

El moreno se fue y, después que Wesley se lo pidiera, Blaine accedió a acompañarlo hasta Lima. No era que tuviera algo mejor que hacer en su casa, de cualquier modo, y la posibilidad de ver a Kurt le resultaba atractiva. Aquella tarde no estaría en su casa —algo sobre su madre y una reunión con clientes le habían facilitado un día libre—, luego no lo veía por tres semanas y la perspectiva lo deprimía un poco. Esperaba que pudieran encontrar alguna excusa para verse durante las vacaciones. Realmente, después de todo aquel tiempo, que Kurt no estuviera alrededor le resultaría extraño.

—Les dije sobre la fiesta de esta noche —comentó Wes mientras Blaine aparcaba el jeep en McKinley. Podía sentir el corazón latiendo rápidamente dentro de su pecho, lleno de ansiedad—. Santana me dijo que ya se ha calmado el ambiente después de las Regionales.

—Bien —comentó el moreno, apenas escuchándolo.

Los dos jóvenes de Dalton tuvieron la suerte de encontrar los corredores vacíos. El coro, si los cálculos no les fallaban, debía haber empezado hacía diez minutos. Con Wes adelante, los muchachos hicieron su camino hasta la sala. El joven fue quien alegremente la encontró, según él, siguiendo las instrucciones que su novia le había dado. Hallando las puertas abiertas, se toparon con un grupo de muchachos que conversaban mientras el profesor intentaba hablar con ellos.

—¡Espías! —gritó Rachel Berry, que fue la primera que reparó de su presencia.

—No seas idiota, ellos ya nos ganaron —cortó Santana, saltando alegremente de su asiento para recibir a su novio. Luego le dio una filosa mirada a Blaine, que pronto apartó la vista.

Cuando el moreno encontró el par de ojos claros que había estado buscando, no pudo hacer más que sonreír suavemente. La ansiedad dentro de su pequeño cuerpo comenzaba a amenazar con ponerlo a botar de un momento para el otro.

El profesor los felicitó por su victoria y les aseguró que era un honor tenerlos allí. Pronto pasó a contarles que la asignación de la fecha —ni Blaine ni Wes entendían muy bien de qué iba aquello— estaba relacionada con la Navidad, pero no con las canciones navideñas propiamente dichas. El tal William Schuester, aparentemente, quería que los muchachos dieran las gracias por las cosas buenas de aquel año, cantando lo que sintieran.

Santana se acercó a ellos, después que hubiesen sido invitados a sentarse con los demás.

—Según el señor Schue, la Navidad es una época para agradecer lo que tenemos. Para mí eso es Acción de Gracias y Navidad es para recibir regalos, pero… en fin —comentó Santana, con su usual despreocupación y un ligero encogimiento de hombros, alejándose luego hasta el centro del salón—. Tomaré la oportunidad —y con un guiño en dirección a Wesley, hizo un gesto a la banda para comenzar.

La morena hizo una fantástica versión de _A Song for You, _en el estilo de Amy Winehouse. Blaine ocasionalmente echó miradas a su lado, viendo la sonrisa enamorada en el rostro de su amigo. Estaba realmente perdido. El mero gesto sobre su rostro decía tantas cosas, que era imposible no notar el cariño que sentía por aquella muchacha. Era increíble cuán diferente se veía cuando la latina estaba cerca.

—_Estábamos solos, y yo estaba cantando esta canción para ti._

Santana terminó la presentación y todos los muchachos aplaudieron. La morena se sentó junto a su novio, pidiéndole a Blaine que se pasara a la silla de al lado. El moreno le dio una mirada suspicaz a Sebastian, sentado a su lado y separándolo de Kurt. El hecho que el joven de la enorme sonrisa estuviera en el medio parecía ser una expresión que funcionaba en más de un nivel para Blaine.

—Muchas gracias, Santana —comentó el profesor con una sonrisa—. ¿Quién será el siguiente?

Hubo un pequeño silencio hasta que Rachel se puso de pie, siendo arrastrada nuevamente a su asiento por la morena que había cantado en las Regionales.

—Oh, no, no, no, Berry —dijo—. Tú ya has cantado esta semana.

—Tú también —replicó la muchacha—, y nadie quiere hacerlo.

Kurt, poniéndose de pie, pareció tomar a todos por sorpresa, incluso al mismo Blaine, que siguió la delgada figura del castaño mientras bajaba hasta el centro del salón.

—Yo quiero cantar —dijo, dando luego un profundo suspiro antes de continuar—: Quiero agradecer por todas las… pequeñas cosas imperfectas que tenemos con nosotros. Por esas cosas que simplemente…están. Y hacen que el día a día sea mejor, sólo por estar ahí. —Carraspeó suavemente—. Como el coro.

Un silencio en señal de aprobación pareció ser lo único que el muchacho necesitaba para hablar con la banda y tomar su puesto frente a sus compañeros. Blaine sintió la anticipación llenándolo, sabiendo que aquellas palabras iban dirigidas a él y lo que ellos tenían. No eran perfectos, pero se hacían bien mutuamente. Él lo sabía mejor que nadie, incluso cuando le había tomado tanto tiempo darse cuenta.

Una melodía rítmica llenó el salón, siendo pronto sucedida por un rasgueo de guitarra, y el muchacho comenzó a balancearse suavemente en su lugar, dando ocasionales palmaditas secas contra sus piernas.

—_Mi__ té se ha enfriado, me pregunto por qué me levanté de la cama solo. Las nubes de lluvia de la mañana en mi ventana son todo lo que puedo ver; e, incluso si pudiera ver más, todo sería gris. Pero tu foto en mi pared me recuerda que no es tan malo, no es tan malo._

Blaine estaba seguro que podría escuchar la voz de Kurt cientos de veces y jamás se cansaría de ella. El joven de Dalton se encontraba maravillado por los significados y matices que podía encontrar en cada una de sus palabras, por todas esas cosas que realmente nunca habían tenido significado para él… antes de Kurt. Parecía como si, de repente, pudiera observar todo con nuevos ojos. Era una sensación abrumadora, pero increíble.

—_He tomado demasiado la noche anterior, hay cuentas para pagar; mi cabeza sólo siente dolor. Perdí el autobús y será un infierno hoy; estoy tarde para el trabajo otra vez. E incluso si estuviese ahí, todos supondrán que quizás no dure ni un día. Y entonces tú me llamas y no es tan malo, no es tan malo… _

El delgado muchacho dio una mirada general a la audiencia, sus ojos encontrando los de Blaine por unos instantes. El moreno sintió como su estómago se encogía mientras el estribillo comenzaba. Era una versión hermosa de una canción más que oportuna. Él… Él era hermoso.

—_Y quiero agradecerte, por darme el mejor día de mi vida. Oh, sólo estar contigo _—Kurt hizo una pausa, una pequeña sonrisa extendiéndose sobre su rostro pálido— _es tener el mejor día de mi vida. _

Blaine se encontró a sí mismo sintiendo deseos de unirse a la canción, incluso cuando no estaba seguro de conocer bien la letra. Cada palabra que salía de los labios del castaño era tan delicada, tan cierta y tan sentida, que el joven Anderson… simplemente no podía poner en palabras sus emociones. Kurt había aceptado su relación con todas las cosas malas, con todo su pasado y el daño que este había causado. Los dos eran individuos rotos y asustados, y aún así diferentes, que habían encontrado un punto medio en el que podían ser felices y estar en paz. Blaine no podía dejar de preguntarse cómo había sido tan ciego cuando había tenido a una persona tan imperfectamente perfecta frente a él todo el tiempo. Una persona que, con sólo estar ahí, había sabido transformar un día común en uno increíblemente bueno.

—_Empujo la puerta, por fin estoy en casa y estoy todo empapado. Entonces me alcanzas una toalla, y todo lo que puedo ver eres tú. E incluso si mi casa se cae ahora, no tendría ni la más mínima idea, porque tú estás cerca de mí _—una mirada dulce se pinto sobre el pálido rostro del muchacho, antes de entrar al estribillo con fuerza—. _Y quiero agradecerte, por darme el mejor día de mi vida. Oh, sólo estar contigo es tener… el mejor día de mi vida. _

Ninguno parecía demasiado entendido sobre el asunto_ particular_ sobre el que Kurt estaba cantando, pero todos disfrutaban de la canción entre miradas cómplices, brazos entrelazados o pequeños apretones de mano con sus compañeros. Blaine, sin embargo, comprendía perfectamente. Y sintió, como una realización en medio de la nada, que la sonrisa sobre su rostro era exactamente la que había visto sobre el de Wesley minutos antes.

Quizás el también estaba perdido.

…

**N/A: ¡Hola, hola! Aquí me tienen desde la costa, afortunadamente sabiendo que tendré señal ocasionalmente —el viento en la costa argentina hace desastres con la conexión—, con otra dosis de azúcar jajaja. Yo he tenido mi buena dosis de Patch Cipriano y me he puesto a escribir como loca, así que me pareció buena idea venirme para aquí y subir un capítulo mientras espero por la comida. Intentaré responder los reviews —por lo menos, antes que el asado diga lo contrario—, pero si no termino hoy, será en estos días. Mil millones de gracias por toda la buena onda, el apoyo y los buenos deseos para las vacaciones que venía deseando desde hace tiempo. Viviré a lo hippie un par de días, así que seré todo paz y amor por aquí, por lo menos hasta nuevo aviso.**

**Las canciones que cantan son A Song for You de Amy Winehouse y Thank You, de Dido. La realidad era que tenía ganas de Kurt cantara Just Like Heaven **—una de mis canciones románticas favoritas por excelencia**—, pero esta última saltó en mi reproductor y... bueno, simplemente me pareció perfecta. Las dos están en la playlist, ya agregadas. ******

**Gracias, gracias a todas por el apoyo con esta historia :) Seguiré escribiendo desde aquí y actualizaré cuando pueda. Acabo de cambiar el rating a M, pero las cosas irán calentándose de a poco. Estoy escribiendo algunas escenillas, y esperaré por ver que les parecen antes de proseguir con ello. Espero que el viento se detenga y podamos leernos más seguido, o que a mí se me quite la flojera y me digne a ir a un bar con una buena red de wifi :)**

**Besitos para todas. Que tengan un buen finde. **

**MrsV.**


	27. Capítulo XXVI

**Disclaimer: **Ya lo dije, lo repito por las dudas: mis derechos sobre Glee son proporcionales a mis habilidades vocales. Me han querido echar de mi propio cumpleaños por cantar, así que sacad vuestras propias conclusiones.

…

**Damage Points**

…

**Capítulo XXVI:**

_«Las cadenas de un hábito no se sienten; las adquirimos con mucha facilidad, más después nos cuesta mucho romperlas»_. Samuel Johnson.

…

Kurt no tendía a improvisar, en ningún aspecto de su vida, pero con Blaine a su alrededor parecía ser inevitable. Ese cosquilleo por su cuerpo simplemente lo había obligado a levantarse y cantar, a buscar la mirada del moreno, incluso cuando fuese junto a la de todos sus compañeros. Había muchas cosas que no podían decir en frente de todos —ni a solas, tampoco—, pero la música parecía hablar por ambos. La canción en particular no había salido de una minuciosa elección, pero algo en la letra le había parecido como escrito por él. Desde que las cosas con Blaine habían mejorado, Kurt no había podido dejar de sentirse como si estuviera flotando en nubes de algodón. Era tonto, incluso infantil, pero no podía evitarlo. Había muchas cosas en su vida que estaban mal, que seguían tan problemáticas como antes. Incluso su relación con el joven de Dalton seguía llena de fallos, pero el muchacho no podía preocuparse por ello. La cercanía de Blaine era suficiente para que el día se convirtiera en algo excitante, diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrado. Ese joven había despertado una parte de él que había estado paralizada por tanto tiempo, y todo se veía tan… nuevo, tan distinto. Por momentos, el joven castaño sentía que podría explotar por las meras sensaciones.

Kurt volvió a acomodarse en su sitio mientras una nueva ronda de drama llenaba la sala. Sebastian se inclinó en su dirección, felicitándolo suavemente por la interpretación que había hecho. El cantante sólo fue capaz de sonreír, captando también la mirada atenta de Blaine detrás del joven Smythe.

El horario del coro terminó después de unos pequeños anuncios del señor Schuester, sobre un musical que despertó el entusiasmo de los miembros. Pasada la derrota, el profesor quería hacer algo para animarlos y, fuese cual fuese su elección para representar, aquello de seguro había cambiado el ambiente dentro de la sala. Todos los muchachos salieron conversando animadamente, ya comenzando con sus propias ideas y propuestas para lo que podía ser una futura puesta en escena.

Kurt prácticamente no fue consciente del final de la clase. Sus apenas sutiles intentos para estar al pendiente de Blaine le habían robado todo el tiempo. Estaba en su propio mundo.

—Eso suena bien —comentó Wesley mientras salían. Él iba abrazado a Santana, y Blaine junto a ellos. Kurt y Sebastian los seguían con pasos tranquilos—. Nunca hemos hecho algo así en Dalton.

—Aquí nos sobra drama —replicó Kurt casualmente, compartiendo una sonrisa significativa con el castaño a su lado—. Necesitamos canalizarlo en algún sitio.

—Yo quiero un papel —apuntó Santana—. Y si mi personaje mata al de Berry _dolorosamente_, mejor aún.

—No sé qué obra tienes en mente, Lopez, pero no creo que sea legal —comentó el joven Hummel, haciendo que el grupo riera suavemente.

Wesley comenzó a contarles sobre la pequeña salida para la noche que los Warblers estaban planeando, para celebrar las vacaciones y cualquier cosa que pudiera ameritarla, mientras alcanzaban el aparcamiento de la escuela. Kurt entonces, al buscar las llaves de su auto en el bolso, se dio cuenta de su falta.

—¡Olvidé mis libros! —exclamó, y luego suspiró con cansancio. Ni siquiera necesitó preguntarse dónde tenía su cabeza, porque lo sabía perfectamente—. Adelantaros, vuelvo enseguida.

El castaño corrió por la escuela, que se encontraba prácticamente desierta a aquella hora. No había muchos clubes en McKinley, más allá del coro y los deportes, por lo que no había mucha actividad pasado el almuerzo. Llegando con agitación al salón, Kurt le sonrió al profesor Schuester antes de señalar sus cosas, que habían quedado olvidadas en un rincón. Había tenido la cabeza en cualquier sitio desde que Wesley y Blaine habían cruzado las puertas del lugar, por lo que no le extrañaba. Así como tampoco le sorprendió ver a Sebastian apoyado en la entrada del salón, esperándolo.

—¿Los encontraste?

—Sí, hoy en día nadie roba libros de Física —respondió el castaño, sacudiendo el tomo y el cuaderno que había dejado allí.

Con su incansable sonrisa, Sebastian se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar. Los dos caminaron a la par por el corredor, lleno únicamente de miembros de los equipos deportivos que recién salían de las duchas. Kurt ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de temer lo peor; alguien se encargó de empujarlo, no sólo a él sino también a Sebastian, contra los casilleros, y no necesitó abrir los ojos después del impacto para saber de quién se trataba. De cualquier forma, la risa socarrona se encargó de confirmárselo.

—¿Nuevo novio, Hummel? —preguntó Dave socarronamente.

Kurt soltó un fuerte resoplido entre dientes.

—Déjame en paz, Karofsky.

El joven pálido echó una mirada de reojo a Sebastian, que estaba sobándose distraídamente la parte trasera de la cabeza.

—¿Cuál es vuestro problema? —preguntó el joven Smythe—. En serio, ¿no tenéis nada mejor que hacer?

Kurt supo que las palabras habían sido una mala elección en el preciso momento en el que salieron de los labios de Sebastian, pero no tuvo ni siquiera tiempo de reaccionar. David tomó al nuevo estudiante por las solapas de su saco, levantándolo del suelo y dándole la espalda contra el casillero. A pesar que el castaño era alto, Karofsky le robaba bastantes centímetros, por no decir unos buenos kilogramos en masa corporal. Kurt vio a Azimio y a otro tío —cuyo nombre jamás había sabido; se limitaba a llamarlos _cavernícolas_ a todos— riendo sonoramente, acercándose a ellos también.

—Mira, _señorita_, tú no vas a decirme lo que tengo que hacer.

—Déjalo —pidió Kurt fríamente.

Los ojos de Dave encontraron los suyos con una socarrona mirada de soslayo.

—¿Quieres que deje a tu novio? —preguntó el jugador, volviendo a golpear contra los casilleros la espalda de Sebastian, que soltó un quejido.

—¡Déjalo de una maldita vez, Karofsky! —gritó.

El gran muchacho cumplió con lo pedido, soltando al joven y dejándolo caer despreocupadamente al suelo. Fue Kurt quien recibió entonces su atención, siendo cogido del brazo por el jugador de futbol. El castaño podía sentir los dedos presionados contra su piel, provocándole un dolor casi paralizante en el antebrazo. Odiaba ser tan débil.

—¡Kurt!

El rostro del muchacho se giró cuando escuchó la voz de Blaine, que venía seguido de cerca por Wesley y Santana. El agarre de Karofsky se hizo más fuerte sobre el brazo del muchacho, que no pudo hacer más que gemir de dolor. La latina se abrió paso entre los dos jóvenes de Dalton, dejando en claro que no era intimidada por ningún jugador de futbol, ni por el número dispar que no la favorecía.

—¿Podéis salir de aquí antes que decida con cuál de ustedes fabricaremos los pompones para el próximo semestre?

Karofsky dejó ir a Kurt, enfrentando a la latina cara a cara. A pesar de la diferencia de alturas, la joven tenía la presencia suficiente como para parecer buena competencia para él. El castaño sabía que lo era, pero no deseaba que pelearan. El jugador, de cualquier forma, no pudo dar más de tres pasos antes que Wesley se adelantara, sobrepasando a Santana y quedando frente a frente con Karofsky. Su sonrisa seguía siendo cordial, pero había una amenaza en sus ojos, indicando que la misma era tan forzada como el tono melifluo de su voz cuando dijo:

—Mantente lejos de ella. —Dio luego una rápida mirada al grupo—. Sed un poco hombres y simplemente marcharos por donde vinieron.

Los jugadores compartieron un par de sonrisas burlonas antes de marcharse, haciendo algún comentario ocurrente sobre los muchachos de escuelas privadas. Kurt compartió una pequeña mirada con Sebastian, que se había puesto de pie y se encontraba aún con una mano apoyada distraídamente contra su nuca.

—Lo siento por eso —musitó el joven Hummel, honestamente avergonzado—. Fue mi culpa.

—¿Tu culpa? —intervino Blaine—. ¿Qué pasó?

—Karofsky se las agarró con Sebastian —respondió secamente, alisándose su ropa para mantenerse ocupado e intentando ignorar el dolor en su brazo—. Porque estaba conmigo.

—Ese _idiota _—murmuró Santana.

—¿Y eso fue todo? —preguntó Wesley—. ¿Simplemente te atacó?

—Sí —respondió Kurt, intentando dar el tema por terminado y avanzando por su cuenta por el corredor, dejando al grupo atrás—. Pasa todo el tiempo —susurró.

—¿Y no hay alguien que haga algo? —preguntó el joven Montgomery.

El castaño le dio una amarga mirada por sobre su hombro.

—Esto no es Dalton.

El grupo dejó caer el asunto, principalmente porque Kurt sólo se apresuro hasta llegar a su auto, después de prometer que iría a la fiesta aquella noche. Distraídamente pidió que le enviaran un mensaje con la dirección, para luego meterse dentro de su auto sin siquiera volverse para mirar a Blaine por unos segundos más de la cuenta. No sabía si era humillación, cobardía o enojo consigo mismo, pero quería salir de la escuela y del campo de visión de los ojos de aquellos que habían tenido que presenciar una de aquellas penosas escenas a las que él tan acostumbrado se encontraba. Era lo suficientemente difícil verse a si mismo en aquella situación como para que alguien más lo tuviera que ver o que, en el caso de Sebastian, padecer. El joven lo había asimilado como un problema propio, como algo que debía mantener para él mismo.

Era bueno que aquel día no tuviera que trabajar. La señora Anderson le había dicho el día anterior que tendría invitados por la tarde, por lo que ella estaría en casa temprano y se encargaría de los detalles. Kurt realmente no se sentía con ánimos de enfrentar preguntas que prefería no responder.

Suspiró cuando sintió el móvil vibrar en el bolsillo de su abrigo.

_«¿__Estás bien?__»__._

El castaño suspiró, habiendo aparcado frente a su casa. No estaba de ánimos para hablar sobre ello. Simplemente quería dormir un poco y prepararse para la noche. Ya lo llamaría a Blaine y tendrían tiempo para verse durante la salida que el grupo de Dalton se encontraba planeando.

_«__Lo estoy. Te llamo a la noche__»__._

Aprovechando que su padre aún se encontraba en el taller y tenía toda la casa para él, Kurt puso algo de música y decidió darse un largo baño. Con descontento, después de quitarse la camisa, se dio cuenta de la enorme marca violácea que comenzaba a formarse en su brazo izquierdo. Intentando ignorarla, terminó de desvestirse y se anudó una toalla a la cintura mientras la bañera terminaba de llenarse. Simplemente quería olvidarse de lo que había sucedido, aunque fuera por aquel día.

Blaine fue quien llamó al final de cuentas, alrededor de las seis y media de la tarde, aunque Kurt evadió sus preguntas sobre el día interrogándolo sobre lo que harían a la noche. El castaño encontró la excusa perfecta cuando el teléfono de su casa sonó, y se encontró con que Rachel y Finn lo estaban buscando para arreglar la hora a que lo recogerían. El joven Hummel se excusó con el muchacho de Dalton, diciéndole que tenía que prepararse si quería llegar a tiempo antes que pasaran a buscarlo. Sin darle a Blaine demasiado derecho a réplica, cortó la comunicación y comenzó a buscar un buen atuendo para salir a _Dios-sabía-dónde. _Rachel Berry tenía la mala costumbre de meter más palabras en una oración de las que una persona normal podía escuchar sin perder el hilo de la conversación.

—Y mis padres se han ido a Perú. Ellos querían llevarme y que pasáramos las Navidades allí, pero tú sabes, las Navidades son blancas y sé que allí está haciendo un calor de muerte. Gracias a Dios volverán mañana por la tarde, justo para pasar el veinticuatro en familia, porque hubiese sido bastante triste…

Rachel seguía con su monólogo mientras Finn conducía en silencio y Kurt, Mercedes y Sebastian planeaban un suicidio en masa en el asiento trasero. El joven Hummel honestamente esperaba que llegaran pronto a donde se dirigían, porque estaba seguro que la bufanda celeste alrededor de su cuello podía ser una discreta y efectiva arma para el crimen dentro de su cabeza.

Finn aparcó en un sitio amplio, frente a un bar que se encontraba ligeramente atestado. De cualquier forma, no fue difícil encontrar al grupo en la fila. Kurt no llegó a divisar a Blaine mientras los saludos generalizados flotaban por el aire. Inmediatamente, uno de los muchachos de Dalton les pasó a él y a los recién llegados unas identificaciones falsas y les indicó que se pusieran en la línea. Kurt alzó una ceja cuando un tal Chazz Donaldsworth le devolvió la mirada a través de la fotografía. Más allá de la diferencia de edad y la obvia falta de parecido, le costaba pensar que alguien de Hawaii pudiera lucir tan pálido como él.

Por supuesto, el plan de los muchachos de Westerville fue un fiasco. No sólo no los dejaron pasar, sino que Blaine se encargó de recordarle a Wesley que él _se lo había dicho_, haciendo que Santana nuevamente intentara arrancarle los ojos. La morena tenía pocas pulgas, pero cuando se trataba del joven Anderson parecía ser especialmente suspicaz.

Entre el revuelo, sin embargo, un grito entusiasmado irrumpió la suave conversación entre el resto del grupo:

—¡Fiesta en mi casa! —chilló Rachel.

…

**N/A: Hello. Primer post del 2012, ya de nuevo en casa. No sé si sentirme emocionada o desconsiderada por la falta de capítulos por aquí. Internet en la costa era un desastre y conseguir señal era tan difícil como conseguir un espacio en la playa y no morir en el intento. Espero que hayan tenido unas buenas fiestas y que hayan comenzado el año bien o, por lo menos, con la suficiente cantidad de alcohol en sangre como para que lo pareciera. A situaciones extremas, medidas extremas.**

**Eeeeen fin, se viene la fiesta de la que les había estado hablando. Este es un capítulo cortito, pero intentaré no tardar tanto en actualizar. He estado comiendo libros últimamente y no he escrito mucho, sumándole el trabajo a eso que me roba toda la semana, pero supongo que volver a la rutina ayudará un poco. Se viene mi cumpleaños también, así que tengo suficientes excusas para pedirles un poquitín de paciencia. Tengo ideas, pero no me gusta traer cosas a las apuradas; sólo falta tiempo para sentarme y escribir. Además un original nuevo se ha robado todo mi tiempo, lo reconozco :)**

**Muchas, muchas, muchas gracias por los reviews. En serio, son lo más; siempre me sacan una sonrisota. Entre hoy y mañana termino de responerlos. **

**Besitos para todo el mundo. Buen día, buen mes, buen año. **

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**MrsV.**


	28. Capítulo XXVII

**Disclaimer: **Ya lo dije, lo repito por las dudas: mis derechos sobre Glee son proporcionales a mis habilidades vocales. Me han querido echar de mi propio cumpleaños por cantar, así que sacad vuestras propias conclusiones.

…

**Damage Points**

…

**Capítulo XXVII:**

_«La única forma de vencer una tentación es dejarse arrastrar por ella». _Oscar Wilde.

…

Blaine no había sido realmente consciente de lo que sucedía con Kurt en McKinley hasta aquel entonces. Jamás se había imaginado el tormento por el que el muchacho tenía que pasar. Él sabía perfectamente lo que implicaba ser gay y cómo reaccionaba la gente ante ello; también había visto las marcas en los brazos de Kurt y la expresión de incomodidad que el muchacho adoptaba cada vez que tocaban el tema… Pero verlo allí, directamente y sin previo aviso, lo había sacudido. No podía creer que el joven hubiese estado luchando contra aquello tanto tiempo… _Solo. _

Kurt abandonó el McKinley con una sensación amarga en la boca del estómago, dejando al muchacho de Dalton lleno de incertidumbre y remordimientos. Blaine intentó poner su mejor rostro mientras Wes insistía en que se detuvieran en un café. Santana no parecía muy feliz ante la idea de tenerlo allí, y el joven solista no estaba exactamente saltando en una pata, pero sabía que discutir con Wesley era totalmente en vano. Simplemente aparcó su vehículo en un pequeño café cerca de la preparatoria, tragándose las quejas y enviándole un vago mensaje de texto a Kurt mientras los otros dos hacían su orden. Aunque deseaba llamarlo, realmente necesitaba escuchar que estaba bien. Leer, en el peor de los casos; cualquier cosa que le dijera que lo que había sucedido aquella tarde no lo había afectado tanto como a él.

_«__Lo estoy. Te llamo a la noche__»__._

La réplica no bastó en absoluto para que el joven Anderson se quedara tranquilo, pero no había mucho que pudiese hacer, y aquello lo volvía loco. Realmente deseaba volver a subirse en su jeep y conducir hasta la casa de Kurt y… y… _hacer algo. _Y, sin embargo, allí estaba, cumpliendo el impecable papel de sujeta-velas.

—Digo yo, pero ¿tú no deberías buscarte una novia, Anderson? —preguntó Santana, los tres acomodados en una cabina, ella y Wes sentados frente a él.

—Oh, no lo digas —pidió su el joven Montgomery, dándole una amistosa mirada a Blaine—. Hemos tenido un poco de paz de la telenovela diaria de Blaine Anderson. No tientes a nuestra suerte, por favort.

El aludido rió irónicamente, haciendo una mueca.

—Estoy bien, Santana, pero _gracias _por la preocupación —musitó.

Gracias a Dios, no pasó mucho tiempo para que la tortura terminara. Todos debían prepararse para la noche, después de todo, por lo que dejaron a Santana en su casa, y luego los dos muchachos emprendieron su regreso a Westerville. Con el plan de ahorrarse un poco de tiempo, ambos pasaron por la casa de Blaine a buscar algo de ropa. Su madre estaba con unos clientes y el muchacho no quería molestar, por lo que saludó educadamente y luego se dirigió al piso superior. Después de tomar un par de texanos oscuros, una sencilla camisa, un suéter con botones y una chaqueta, Blaine metió todo ordenadamente dentro de un bolso y abandonó la habitación.

Dejando el hogar de los Anderson, los dos muchachos pronto arribaron a la residencia Montgomery. La hermana pequeña de Wes se encontraba allí, y no tardó en saludar a Blaine animadamente mientras los dos ingresaban. Aquel sitio siempre había sido un agradable refugio para el joven moreno, cuyo tiempo a solas había abundado desde que había llegado a Westerville. Por lo menos, hasta que Kurt había llegado a la casa.

La noche llegó pronto y los dos muchachos se apresuraron a prepararse. Blaine se bañó primero y, mientras Wesley lo hacía, aprovechó para llamar a Kurt. De cualquier modo, la conversación no había sido realmente productiva. Después que Blaine volviera a preguntarle si se encontraba bien, el joven de Lima lo había confirmado y luego había mantenido otra conversación simultanea con alguien más, diciéndole luego que debía irse. El joven Anderson sólo había podido resignarse, sabiendo que conseguir hablar de ello con Kurt no sería un trabajo fácil.

El moreno se resignó a arreglarse mientras su amigo salía del baño ya prácticamente vestido. Blaine terminó de abotonarse el suéter, volviéndose luego hacia su compañero, que se encontraba luchando para ponerse un par de medias y peinarse al mismo tiempo.

—¿Tienes gel? —inquirió el joven más bajo, dándose cuenta que se había olvidado por completo de ello.

—Si lo que pretendes es quedar como un muñeco Ken, no, no tengo de ese pegamento industrial que tú usas —bromeó Wes, cabeceando luego en dirección al cuarto de baño—. Pero tengo algo así ahí. Fíjate, debería funcionar.

Blaine intentó, aunque realmente no era bueno y su cabello ya se encontraba algo seco. Resignándose a aquel peinado ligeramente extraño, con algunas ondas sueltas aquí y allá, se encogió de hombros ante su propio reflejo y salió del baño.

Wesley soltó una risotada en cuanto lo vio.

—¡Te ves bien, tío!

—Sí, sí, já, já —dijo sin entusiasmo, con una pequeña sonrisa de lado—. Vámonos ya.

El joven Montgomery se encargó de explicar su plan maestro y de mostrarle a Blaine todas las identificaciones que había conseguido, en el camino a la casa de David, y luego a la de Thad. Los cuatro llegaron temprano al bar, recibiendo poco a poco al grupo que llegaba. El joven Anderson se quedó apoyado casualmente contra una pared, esperando con aquella inevitable ansiedad que Kurt se uniera al grupo con los suyos.

Ni siquiera pudo reparar de su llegada con Sebastian, o del hecho de que no parecía muy feliz de estar allí. Aunque era una mentira decir que no se esforzaba para ello, Kurt siempre lucía radiante. Había algo en él, más allá del sentido de la moda o la figura favorable para cargarlo, que simplemente… _funcionaba._ Blaine realmente sentía que había caído tarde en la cuenta de esas pequeñas cosas, que había sido demasiado ciego para observar a consciencia. ¿Era acaso posible que sus ojos lo vieran de una forma diferente, desde ángulos distintos, después que se había tomado el tiempo para conocerlo, para mirarlo sabiendo con _todo _lo que cargaba, y _todo _lo que era?

El castaño no parecía muy preocupado por lo que había sucedido en la tarde, pero Blaine sabía que era bastante bueno ocultando cosas. Un deseo desmedido de acercarse a él, pasarle una mano por los hombros y preguntarle si estaba bien invadió el cuerpo de Blaine, haciéndolo sentir furioso consigo mismo, totalmente impotente. Apretando los puños, se mantuvo en su sitio mientras esperaban para entrar.

Por supuesto, el plan de Wesley había sido otro de los tantos que no había funcionado. Estaba bien decir que su peinado y forma de vestir _quizás _lo hacían ver un poco mayor de lo que era, pero le costaba pensar que alguien con un poco de decencia pudiera darle treinta y ocho años y dejarlo pasar muy campante. Las identificaciones del resto no diferían mucho de la de él —y Dios sabía que no quería enterarse qué había hecho su amigo para conseguirlas—, por lo que el rechazo había sido absoluto.

Claro, que Berry los invitara a todos a la casa, mientras él intentaba deshacerse de Santana después de meterse con su novio, había sido un nuevo permiso para la alegría y emoción de todo el grupo. Dividiéndose en los autos como habían ido, todos siguieron al vehículo del altísimo miembro de New Directions hasta la casa de Rachel, sin dudar ni un momento que la celebración podía trasladarse hasta allí, fuese cual fuese el lugar al que se dirigían.

La casa de la muchacha resultó ser espaciosa, con un sótano especialmente armado para echar fiestas —ella había contado una interesante historia sobre ellas, a la que nadie le había prestado mucha atención—. Todos se acomodaron allí, y pronto el muchacho con el mohicano y el que estaba en silla de ruedas se abalanzaron sobre la vitrina llena de licores, incluso antes las protestas de la dueña de casa.

No tomó demasiado tiempo para que el alcohol comenzara a flotar por el ambiente como un invitado más. Las risas se escuchaban más fuertes, los bailes se veían desenfadados y los coqueteos se volvían más descarados con cada botella que se vaciaba. Blaine había decidido no beber más de una cerveza en aquella ocasión, sabiendo que las consecuencias de su última borrachera habían sido bastante catastróficas —en realidad, había tenido suerte que hubiese sido Kurt quien lo había _escuchado_, pero sabía que podría haber sido cualquiera—. De cualquier forma, nadie pareció notar su sobriedad después de un par de tragos. Los ojos del moreno se entretuvieron con la multitud, deteniéndose por más tiempo en el muchacho del que había estado al pendiente toda la noche. El joven Hummel no parecía en su cinco sentidos. Blaine lo decía gracias al extraño baile que el muchacho pálido se encontraba realizando, con un particular movimiento de caderas desenfadado que no parecía propio de él y el vaso en su mano sacudiéndose peligrosamente. Sus ojos no pudieron evitar detenerse también en Sebastian, que se encontraba _demasiado _cerca de Kurt y bailando también como si nada le importara. Una puntada de celos cruzó el pecho de Blaine, incluso cuando el castaño parecía totalmente ajeno al obvio coqueteo del muchacho detrás de él. En momentos así, el joven Anderson deseaba poder ser lo suficientemente valiente como para poder abrirse paso entre la multitud, y simplemente coger la mano de Kurt y pedirle que bailara con él y con _nadie _más.

Tan perdido en sus remordimientos se encontraba Blaine, que recién notó que Kurt había dejado a su pequeño grupo de bailarines cuando trepó hasta el escenario que Rachel había declarado tener para presentaciones especiales. Cogiendo uno de los brillantes micrófonos rosas, tropezando alguna que otra vez, una sonrisa despreocupada trepó por los labios del castaño. Aunque el muchacho parecía querer decir algo, todos cubrieron sus palabras con aplausos y vítores. Incluso los borrachos de sus amigos se encontraban agitando los brazos, cuando Blaine estaba seguro que ni siquiera podían recordar sus propios nombres.

—Quiero cantar —comentó Kurt, estirando las palabras y ganándose otra ronda de aplausos y gritos. Uno de sus brazos se extendió en dirección al público, señalando a la dueña de la casa y dándole un descarado guiño—. Berry, golpéame con tu mejor tiro.

El castaño se acomodó frente al micrófono, haciendo que Blaine tragara pesado. No sabía si reírse, llorar o correr lejos. No sabía que esperar, y sintió como su corazón comenzaba a latir con más fuerza ante la anticipación. Por lo menos, estaba seguro de algo: hablar sobre lo que había sucedido en la tarde se encontraba totalmente descartado. Por lo menos hasta que los efectos del alcohol desaparecieran.

A Blaine no le costó demasiado reconocer la música disco, ni mucho menos saber de qué canción se trataba incluso antes que Kurt comenzara a cantar. _Dios-santo. _Aquello no podía terminar bien.

—_Ella se sienta sola, esperando por propuestas. Él está tan nervioso, evitando todas las preguntas _—una risita torpe, increíblemente sensual se escapó de los labios del castaño, que parecía totalmente ajeno a su público—_. Sus labios están secos, su corazón está martilleando suavemente. ¿No sabes exactamente en lo que están pensando?_

Kurt comenzó a moverse por el escenario mientras el grupo bailaba. Dos o tres muchachas y Sebastian se encontraban cerca de él, gritándole desde abajo y alentándolo para que continuara. Blaine no pudo entretenerse mucho con ello, de cualquier modo, ya que sus ojos parecían no querer perderse cada uno de los movimientos que Kurt hacía. Los ojos verdeazulados encontraron los del moreno, dándole una mirada pícara que hizo a Blaine se quedara de piedra. Era bueno que todos estuviesen tan metidos en su propio mundo, porque el muchacho de Dalton estaba seguro que los ojos de Kurt hablaban, no, _gritaban _en aquellos momentos. Y todo lo que decían parecía tener un tinte que hacía que el cuerpo de Blaine comenzara a reaccionar animada y dolorosamente.

—_Si quieres mi cuerpo y crees que soy sexy, vamos, cariño, házmelo saber. Si realmente me necesitas, sólo estírate y tócame. Vamos, cariño, dímelo. _

Blaine realmente quería morirse en su lugar. Desaparecer, o por lo menos tener la habilidad de poder tomar de la mano a Kurt sin que nadie lo viera y arrastrarlo al piso de arriba… si el castaño no hubiese estado borracho como una cuba y posiblemente sin una pizca de consciencia sobre lo que estaba haciendo. La combinación mortífera en el pobre organismo del moreno llegó, sin embargo, personificada en el cuerpo de Sebastian, que fue empujado al escenario por el grupo de muchachas y obligado a coger el micrófono que sobraba.

—_Él está actuando tímido, buscando una respuesta. Vamos, cariño, pasemos la noche juntos _—el muchacho tenía una buena voz, y aparentemente también había bebido, ya que no parecía muy preocupado en acercarse a Kurt con claras intenciones. Los dos compartieron una sonrisa antes que el joven continuara, haciendo que Blaine apretara los puños inconscientemente—_. Ahora, espera un minuto antes que vayamos demasiado lejos; dame una moneda para poder llamara a mi madre. Ellos toman un taxi a su apartamento. Por lo menos él puede decirle exactamente lo que su corazón quiere decir. _

—_Si quieres mi cuerpo y crees que soy sexy, vamos, cariño, házmelo saber _—cantaron los dos juntos, y Blaine sintió que la mínima distancia entre los dos muchachos se burlaba de él tanto como cada línea del estribillo—_. Si realmente me necesitas, sólo estírate y tócame. Vamos, cariño, dímelo. _

Cuando la canción terminó, todos volvieron a romper en aquella serie de aplausos y alegres gritos. Rachel ocupó el puesto en el escenario junto a la morena que había cantado en las Regionales, y Kurt y Sebastian se bajaron a trompicones, riendo distraídamente. El joven Smythe parecía muy interesado en captar la atención del muchacho pálido, mas Blaine pudo darse cuenta instantáneamente que los ojos claros y brillantes se encontraban fijos en él. El moreno decidió que era un buen momento para hacer una retirada, sabiendo que su cuerpo y su cabeza tenían pensamientos muy desencontrados en aquel momento. Después de robarse uno de los chupitos de tequila que se encontraban sobre la barra y bajárselo con una mueca de asco, enviando su plan de sobriedad al demonio, el moreno se escapó del sótano por una salida diferente por la que habían entrado.

La casa de Rachel era grande, y en la oscuridad Blaine no podía saber muy bien por dónde ni hacia dónde iba, especialmente porque se sentía algo sobrepasado por la situación. Dando una extraña vuelta, se metió por un corredor que no había visto antes, que conectaba con otras escaleras que parecían estar en desuso. Con pasos vacilantes y sólo unas luces lejanas iluminando el camino, el muchacho subió un par de peldaños, por lo menos hasta que escuchó su nombre a viva voz. Kurt se encontraba en la penumbra, con la misma sonrisa despreocupada, el cabello revuelto y apoyado contra la pared. Había una relajación inusual en su postura, que hizo que Blaine se aferrara a la barandilla de la escalera. Se veía dolorosamente guapo, pero algo le decía que incluso pensar en ello cuando el castaño se encontraba en aquel estado no era sensato.

Kurt se acercó lentamente, entremezclando pasos felinos con torpes. Al ver que subir las escaleras no parecía una buena idea para que el muchacho pusiera en práctica, Blaine bajó los pocos peldaños que había subido, sosteniéndolo por los antebrazos. El castaño pronto tomó ventaja de ello, inclinándose con una sonrisa y pasando sus brazos por el cuello de Blaine. Kurt lo pegó a su cuerpo, haciendo que sus pechos se tocaran y que su delicado mentón quedara apoyado sobre el hombro del moreno.

—¿Te gustó la presentación? —su voz era suave y baja, lenta y pretenciosa.

—Sí —musitó Blaine, cerrando los ojos e intentando mantenerse en una pieza.

El moreno se sorprendió cuando sintió los cálidos labios de Kurt sobre su cuello. Apretó más los párpados, aún cerrados. Jamás había sido tan consciente de alguien. Jamás se había sentido como si _realmente _deseara arrastrar a alguien a una habitación, no por mero deseo, sino por necesidad. Kurt sólo se encontraba pasando perezosamente sus labios, y ocasionalmente su lengua, por la piel de su cuello, pero el mero toque estaba volviéndolo loco. Incluso cuando sabía que estaba mal, que Kurt no era consciente de lo que hacía, Blaine no podía refrenar las sensaciones.

—Vamos arriba —pidió en su oído el castaño—. _Por favor_.

Blaine elaboró un cántico lleno de maldiciones dentro de su cabeza, mientras tomaba la mano de Kurt e intentaba arrastrarlo cuidadosamente escaleras arriba. Con pasos lentos, tropezones y ocasionales risitas del joven más alto, llegaron al piso superior, el castaño aún intentando tomar al otro muchacho por la cintura y atraerlo contra su cuerpo.

Después de dar con el baño y decidir que _realmente _no era una buena idea meter a Kurt allí y acompañarlo en un espacio tan reducido, probó la segunda puerta. Cuando una cascada de elementos decorativos color rosa lo recibió, Blaine supuso sin mucho esfuerzo que sería la habitación de Rachel. Aunque, la verdad, no era un dato que le importara. Sólo se ocupó de sentar a Kurt sobre la espaciosa cama, cerrando la puerta luego. Si el castaño estaba sintiéndose con deseos de hacer muestras de afecto, quería asegurarse que no fuese frente a todos sus amigos y conocidos. Las posibilidades de que nadie recordara nada al otro día eran grandes, pero Blaine no estaba de humor para tentar a su suerte. Ya bastante lo estaba haciendo a quedarse a solas con un Kurt que, sin problemas, se estaba entreteniendo desabotonando su suéter.

¿Suerte? Necesitaría un milagro allí para que la noche no terminara en un desastre.

—Kurt, deja los botones —pidió suavemente.

La única respuesta que consiguió fue una risilla, mas la mano de Kurt no fue gentil cuando decidió que dejar los botones significaba ir hacia abajo, presionándose justo sobre su entrepierna. Blaine gimió. Aquello no estaba bien. Demonios, decir que no estaba bien ni siquiera cubría una parte de ello.

Conteniendo la respiración por acto reflejo, Blaine tomó a Kurt por la muñeca, mientras este hacia un suave sonido con sus labios en protesta. Aprovechando el agarre, el castaño se puso de pie, sonriéndole ampliamente. Era una sonrisa diferente a la que Blaine acostumbraba a ver; perezosa y despreocupada, aunque igualmente compradora.

—Bésame —demandó el muchacho de ojos claros.

Blaine se quedó atrapado en la mirada oscurecida frente a él, sin responder. Realmente era un trabajo _imposible _resistirse a Kurt cuando parecía tan dispuesto a atraerlo hacia él. Mientras los brazos del castaño trepaban torpemente por su espalda, el moreno rezó para que su buen juicio triunfara sobre la tentación de dejar de pensar por un minuto.

—Blaine, bésame —repitió Kurt suavemente, casi suplicante—. _Por favor_.

No tuvo que decirlo una vez más. Blaine se inclinó y sus labios chocaron con poca sincronización, el moreno prometiéndose a sí mismo que no dejaría que las cosas fuesen _demasiado _lejos. Él sabía que el muchacho frente a él no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo, que no estaba bien tomar ventaja de aquel estado; pero también era un adolescente. Kurt no podía simplemente _implorarle _con tanto ímpetu que lo besara, y esperar que él se quedara de brazos cruzados, tarareando _Wizty Araña_ hasta que se calmara.

Kurt, sin embargo, no parecía contento sólo con un beso. Sus manos cogieron a Blaine por el cuello del suéter, obligándolo a caminar con él mientras sus labios y sus lenguas se movían de forma desordenada. Sin darle una oportunidad a reaccionar, con una audacia que no parecía la de alguien que había estado bebiendo, el joven Hummel lo arrastró con él hasta la cama, teniendo que hacer Blaine un buen esfuerzo para no aplastarlo con su peso cuando ambos cayeron sobre el edredón. El moreno consiguió romper el contacto demandante entre sus bocas, tomando los delgados brazos de Kurt y sosteniéndolos por las muñecas.

—Necesitamos detenernos —susurró, sorprendiéndose con la gravedad en su voz.

Kurt se impulso hacia arriba, escapándose del agarre mientras reía suavemente. Sus brazos se colgaron del cuello del joven de Dalton, provocando que volviera a caer y sus cuerpos chocaran otra vez sobre la cama. El castaño aprovechó la oportunidad para girar, quedando sobre Blaine, con sus piernas a cada lado de su cuerpo. Blaine tragó pesado cuando sintió sus erecciones rozándose dolorosamente mientras Kurt se acomodaba sobre él, soltando débiles gemidos. ¿Acaso se había quedado dormido en medio de la fiesta y aquello era otro de sus tantos sueños adolescentes?

—Me gusta más cuando usas el cabello así —musitó el más alto, rozando sus labios mientras hablaba y pasando lentamente una de sus manos por algunas de las ondas sueltas en la cabeza de Blaine—. Luces bien. Muy bien.

Las manos de Kurt se arrastraron por su pecho, inclinándose luego para dejarse caer sobre él. El rostro del castaño se hundió en el hueco de su cuello mientras parecía buscar fricción entre ambos. Las caderas del joven sobre él se impulsaban contra las suyas, haciendo que el dolor y la necesidad crecieran proporcionalmente. El movimiento de Kurt comenzó a hacerse arrítmico pero constante, mientras seguía buscando a Blaine con besos torpes y ruidosos. Las manos del moreno se hallaron de repente en las delgadas caderas del muchacho sobre él, buscando también el roce entre sus entrepiernas. La consciencia estaba allí, algo acallada por el último golpe de alcohol, pero las hormonas eran lo verdaderamente difícil de combatir. Kurt estaba allí, muy dispuesto, buscándolo… Y, Dios, Blaine no podía creer que acabaría en sus pantalones, como un muchacho que descubre el sexo por primera vez. Pero lo había ansiado _tanto. _Lo deseaba tanto, que los pensamientos ya no eran claros dentro de su cabeza. No con Kurt tan cerca.

El movimiento se volvió torpe y ansioso, y _demonios _que el moreno no sabía exactamente si era la fricción lo que más estaba excitándolo, o los sonidos que Kurt estaba soltando justo en su oído. El castaño no parecía demasiado preocupado por toda la gente que se encontraba escaleras abajo, y no estaba conteniéndose para hacerle saber a Blaine que los movimientos estaban haciendo buen efecto en él.

Los besos de Kurt se volvieron increíblemente demandantes, mientras los pálidos dedos se hundían en su cabello y las lenguas jugaban una batalla desorganizada. Blaine podía sentir la presión en su bajo estómago creciendo como un peso tangible, como algo de lo que necesitaba deshacerse inmediatamente. La anticipación guió a su mano derecha hasta los cabellos de Kurt, atrayéndolo en un beso aún más profundo, mientras la mano sobre sus caderas seguía haciendo presión para el contacto entre sus erecciones.

—Blaine… yo…

El tono agudo y terminal de Kurt sobre sus labios obligó al joven Anderson a contener un gruñido, los dos moviéndose a un ritmo dispar mientras presionaban la velocidad de las estocadas. El cuerpo delgado sobre él se quedó quieto por unos segundos, rígido, agitándose suavemente mientras Kurt soltaba un profundo quejido. Blaine observó por unos segundos los párpados cerrados, el cabello adherido a la frente y los labios entreabiertos, cayendo en la realización más estúpida. Kurt era hermoso. Estaba seguro que aquella imagen suya quedaría adherida a su retina por más tiempo del saludable.

Blaine cerró los ojos, sintiendo como su propio cuerpo comenzaba a temblar suavemente ante la fuerza de sus músculos contraídos. El alivio comenzó a llegar en cálidas oleadas mientras se mordía los labios con fuerza. Kurt rodó hacia el costado, y Blaine se permitió soltar un pequeño gemido cuando la pierna del muchacho se presionó una última vez contra la parte más sensible de su cuerpo.

Después de una parcial oscuridad, Blaine dio grandes respiraciones, aún con los ojos fuertemente apretados y sintiendo todavía los espasmos sacudiendo su cuerpo con suavidad. A pesar de la incomodidad de tener sus ropas puestas y saber que irse de allí sería un suplicio, el joven Anderson no podía dejar de pensar en lo absurdo y lo increíble que había sido aquello. ¡Demonios! Le costaba creer que pudiera sentirse… _así_ por alguien. Con Jeremiah había _sentido_ lo que era tener sexo, _verdadero _sexo, lo que era llegar al orgasmo y liberar toda esa tensión adolescente, pero jamás había pasado verdaderamente de ello. Con Kurt… era más bien como una necesidad, como algo de lo que estaba seguro que no podría cansarse jamás.

Quizás la abstinencia estaba comenzando a hacer mella en él, pensó, sabiendo que tendría que ir a adecentarse al baño pronto. Aunque el poco alcohol que había tomado se le había subido a la cabeza en el calor del momento, ahora podía ver las cosas con claridad. Nadie tenía que decirle que se encontraba en problemas.

Le dio una mirada al joven Hummel, que se encontraba aún acurrucado a su lado. Estaba dormido. No pudo evitar la pequeña sonrisa que se pintó en sus labios cuando vio la tranquilidad en las facciones de porcelana. Sin embargo, la expresión poco a poco decayó cuando Blaine se dio cuenta que el problema no era que Kurt durmiera. El verdadero conflicto se desataría cuando él despertara, y el joven Anderson no sabía muy bien cómo sentirse respecto a ello.

…

**N/A: Hello. Hace siglos que no estoy por acá. Les juro que estoy escribiendo poco y nada últimamente, porque no tengo mucho tiempo para hacerlo, y le estoy dedicando el poco que tengo a una historia nueva, un original. Saben que adoro esta historia, pero no puedo prometer que las actualizaciones serán más rápidas que esta última. Estoy llevando tres historias simultáneas, sumándole a eso este nuevo proyecto, y no quiero apurar las cosas. No es mi estilo. Por lo menos me contento con decirles que este capítulo es bastante más largo de lo usual. **

**¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Realmente no voy a poner opiniones o dilemas personales, porque me encantaría que me lo dijeran ustedes, así como también el rumbo que les gustaría que tomara a partir de ahora. Curiosidad, ya saben; y se aprecian mucho las ideas jaja. Realmente tengo cosas en mente, pero... quién sabe. Veremos :) No soy una reina del lemon y las situaciones sexuales en general cuando los personajes no son míos (generalmente mis historias son T, a decir verdad), por lo que me gustaría saber su opinión respecto a eso. Ya saben, la honestidad no duele. Además, como drunk!Kurt nunca fue canon, intenté hacer lo mejor que pude con eso también ajaja.**

**Millones de gracias a todas las que leen. El tema que cantan Kurt y Sebastian es el famosísimo _Do Ya think I'm sexy?, _en esa versión de los Warblers que se me pegó durante las vacaciones. Creo que la estuve tarareando tanto, que si no la ponía acá no iba a poder vivir con ello... o algo. En fin, estoy delirando. No dormí mucho y tengo un hambre para cuatro. La canción la dejo en la lista de reproducción de la historia, aunque me cuesta creer que alguien no la haya escuchado ya. Pero si no lo hicieron, ya vayan a mi perfil y busquen la lista, porque es una versión genial. **

**En fin... Nos estamos leyendo, bonitas. Mañana intentaré responder los reviews, porque tengo que ponerme en marcha de nuevo. **

**¡Besitos! Buen finde :)**

**MrsV.**


	29. Capítulo XXVIII

**Disclaimer: **Ya lo dije, lo repito por las dudas: mis derechos sobre Glee son proporcionales a mis habilidades vocales. Me han querido echar de mi propio cumpleaños por cantar, así que sacad vuestras propias conclusiones.

…

**Damage Points**

…

**Capítulo XXVIII:**

_«No _sólo de pan vive el hombre. De vez en cuando, también necesita un trago_». _Woody Allen.

…

Kurt sabía, basándose en lo que había visto en sus amigos, que tomar nunca era algo bueno. Sin embargo, cuando había visto allí a Blaine, tan dolorosamente guapo —realmente necesitaba preguntarle _por qué demonios _se empeñaba en deshacer aquellas ondas naturales de su cabello—, no había podido evitar buscar alguna distracción. Y cuando Sebastian se había acercado a él y las muchachas con un par de tragos, incluso ante la mirada de descontento de Rachel, no había evitado pensar que podría ser una buena idea.

_Craso error._

Había comenzado a sentir los efectos cuando la sonrisa estúpida en su rostro parecía adherida con pegamento y la ligereza de su cuerpo se había vuelto algo increíble, hasta el punto en que ponerse a bailar como si no hubiese nadie más en la habitación parecía natural. De repente, se sentía lleno de engería, con ganas de sacudir su cuerpo, cantar y reír toda la noche. No sabía qué era lo que Sebastian había puesto en el trago —sabía dulce, como a crema y menta, aunque con un toque fuerte—, pero después de dos o tres vasos, cualquier excusa parecía buena para romper en sonoras carcajadas, y todos sus amigos parecían mucho más… _abrazables. _¿Y Kurt? Bueno, él no se encontraba en posición de reprimir sus impulsos.

Rachel había comentado que tenían un karaoke para los eventos especiales, y Mercedes había sugerido que Kurt cantara. El muchacho, que parecía encontrar cualquier oración con más de una palabra algo sumamente hilarante, se sintió entusiasmado por la idea. Con más confianza de la que usualmente mostraba para cantar frente a una buena multitud, el joven trepó al escenario dando absurdos tumbos y decidió que podría cantar. Lo haría.

La canción le gustaba y, aunque no podía leer muy bien lo que salía en la pantalla, improvisó con lo que recordaba. Sebastian se le sumó, y Kurt no pudo hacer más que sonreír y seguir con el dueto. Le había tocado en suerte un compañero bastante guapo. Sus ojos, sin embargo, no podían dejar de observar a Blaine entre la multitud. Kurt no podía creer los enormes deseos que sentía de saltar del escenario —_volar _si era necesario— y caminar hasta que el moreno se encontrara al alcance de un abrazo, de un beso, de cualquier cosa que calmara esa ansiedad, ese fuego que iba desde la boca de su estómago hasta cada parte de su cuerpo.

Cuando terminó de cantar, decidió que eso mismo haría. Se iría del escenario y besaría a Blaine. No era como si realmente pudiera pensar en toda la gente que había a su alrededor o en que, en realidad, estaban juntos en secreto y besarse en público no era, justamente, una de las partes dentro de su acuerdo.

Mientras bajaba, sus ojos se encontraban enfocados únicamente en Blaine y en como parecía cada vez más lejos de él. Cuando el muchacho dio media vuelta, Kurt no dudó ni un momento en seguirlo, en buscarlo, dispuesto a cumplir con sus deseos simplemente _porque sí, porque podía._

Era como si no tuviese control de sus manos y su cuerpo. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo, y en condiciones normales hubiese reconocido que era tan atractivo como peligroso, vergonzoso y absurdo. Sin embargo, el alcohol parecía haber barrido cualquier noción de lo socialmente aceptable, haciendo las cosas muy simples. ¿Él quería besar a Blaine? Iba a besarlo. ¿Él quería tocar a Blaine? Iba a tocarlo.

No sabía dónde estaban ni a dónde había sido arrastrado —subir las escaleras había sido un trabajo que había requerido toda su concentración como para preocuparse por otra cosa—, pero Blaine estaba allí y aquello le bastaba. El calor corriendo por su sangre, esa sensación de que era capaz de todo, esa comodidad con su propio cuerpo… Kurt se sentía maravillosamente, pero deseaba más. Quería a Blaine, _necesitaba _a Blaine. Y sus impulsos, sin la represión del buen juicio, le dijeron que simplemente fuera a por él.

Jamás se había sentido así. Era como si todo su cuerpo estuviese en llamas, cubierto de una ansiedad que lo obligaba a moverse, a exigir de Blaine cosas que él mismo no sabía si era capaz de hacer. Se había sentido excitado en el preciso instante en el que los labios del moreno habían tocado los suyos, pero cuando el cuerpo de Blaine había rozado su entrepierna, cuando la misma erección del muchacho frente a él había entrado en contacto con la suya, Kurt simplemente había perdido noción de tiempo y espacio. Todos los demás no existían. Sólo era Blaine, allí, haciéndolo sentir como jamás se había sentido en su vida.

Su cuerpo se había sacudido violentamente cuando había alcanzado el orgasmo, soltando susurros y gemidos entre dientes que, en su cabeza, sonaban como el nombre del muchacho debajo de él. Jamás había sabido que aquello podía sentirse tan bien, especialmente cuando su usual sentido crítico no estaba allí para decir lo contrario. Tocado por aquella magnífica sensación de liberación, el joven Hummel había sido acunado pronto en los brazos del cansancio, que se lo habían llevado a un sitio perfecto, mientras el calor del cuerpo de Blaine se volvía el único condimento necesario para tener un sueño profundo y agradable…

—Kurt —Hubo una pausa, y la voz parecía un eco lejano cuando repitió—: ¿Kurt? —Silencio—. ¡Kurt!

El muchacho gruñó. No quería que lo levantaran. No sabía que sucedía, sólo era consciente que no quería abrir sus ojos.

—¡Kurt, vamos! —insistió la voz, y el joven Hummel supo que la conocía después de unos segundos saboreándola en sus oídos. Blaine—. Tenemos que irnos.

El muchacho más alto se incorporó, sintiendo como todo le daba vueltas y sin saber muy bien dónde se encontraba y por qué. No sabía si estaba mejor acostado o sentado, pero su cabeza le estaba doliendo horrores y la habitación parecía en medio de un terremoto. De cualquier forma, aún sentía el cuerpo liviano y un extraño deseo de pasar del mal humor a las pequeñas risitas. Blaine estaba sentado frente a él, asiéndolo por los hombros. El joven Hummel se quedó prendado en la maravillosa forma en que la luz de la luna le daba de lleno en el rostro, iluminando gentilmente su desordenado cabello y haciendo que sus ojos parecieran dos trozos de ámbar.

—Eres hermoso —confesó, como si fuese lo más natural del mundo.

Una pequeña sonrisa tensa se pintó en los labios del moreno. El joven se puse de pie, pasándolo por la cintura y ayudándolo a ponerse de pie. Kurt rompió en pequeñas risitas, haciendo que el muchacho a su lado se tambaleara junto con él. No le importaba mucho, de cualquier modo. Quizás podía tumbarlo en el piso y podían repetir aquello que habían hecho antes…

Perdido en sus pensamientos, el joven siguió disfrutando de la cálida cercanía de Blaine y de la forma en que el perfume masculino se adhería a sus fosas nasales, mucho más fuerte de lo que recordaba haberlo sentido jamás. De repente era muy consciente del fuerte brazo que lo tenía sostenido por la cintura, de la forma en que las costillas de Blaine se presionaban ligeramente contra las suyas, de cómo ocasionalmente sus piernas chocaban, haciendo que su estabilidad peligrara mientras bajaban las escaleras.

—Tío, ¿está todo bien?

Kurt alzó sus ojos —que habían estado bastante entretenidos en el rostro de Blaine y la forma en que su entrecejo se fruncía con cada paso que daban—, encontrándose con el rostro de Finn, que traía una mirada desconcertada.

—¡Finn! —chilló Kurt, con una voz que sentía como la de alguien más—. ¡Todo está más que bien! ¿Verdad, Blaine? ¡Cuéntale!

Una risa nerviosa escapó de los labios del moreno mientras asentía.

—Está ebrio —explicó el joven de Dalton—. Fui a refrescarlo un poco al baño, pero creo que lo llevaré a mi casa. ¿Tienes alguna forma de contactar a su padre?

—Me gusta eso —comentó casualmente el castaño, que sólo había registrado la parte en la que él iba a la casa de Blaine.

—Eh… sí, sí —aseguró el más alto—. Se suponía que la fiesta era en tu casa, de todos modos. Acordamos decirles eso a todos nuestros padres.

—Oh… De acuerdo.

Los muchachos hablaron algo más, pero Kurt se aburrió, y simplemente desconecto su mente. Su atención quedó atrapada en un colorido cuadro sobre las paredes, que iba a la perfección con el color melocotón de la pintura y la alfombra oscura. El joven hizo una nota mental para felicitar a los padres de Rachel, aunque el pensamiento pronto se perdió en el fondo de su cabeza, quedando en el olvido.

Los dos jóvenes salieron torpemente de la casa de los Berry. Kurt no se acordaba exactamente cómo había llegado hasta allí, pero el Jeep de Blaine parecía el lugar más cómodo del mundo para sentarse. Incluso quizás también para besarse y meterse mano un rato. El pensamiento parecía lo más natural del mundo en la cabeza del castaño, que aún se encontraba bajo los liberadores efectos del alcohol.

—Es un poco pretencioso, pero adoro tu Jeep.

La risa de Blaine sonó como música para sus oídos. Sintiendo que observar hacia afuera no era una buena idea —un mareo parecía sacudir su cabeza cada vez que se enfocaba en el paisaje en movimiento—, decidió quedarse con los ojos sobre el muchacho junto a él. Había una sonrisa distraída en sus labios y sus facciones, ligeramente turbadas, se encontraban concentradas en el camino. Parecía una sonrisa sarcástica, aunque igualmente atractiva. El joven Hummel estiró su brazo izquierdo, dejando que sus dedos se arrastraran suavemente por las ondas de cabello oscuro e indomable.

—Kurt —siseó Blaine suavemente, con un tono extraño, cualquier rastro de alegría abandonando su rostro—, necesito que mantengas las manos sobre tu regazo hasta que lleguemos a mi casa.

—¿Eso significa que voy a poder tocarte cuando estemos en tu habitación?

Kurt no obtuvo respuesta, y se contentó con eso de que «_quien calla, otorga»_.

El castaño se comportó durante todo el viaje, cumpliendo con su promesa y perdiéndose en ese sopor producido por la borrachera. Sin embargo, una sonrisa pícara cruzó sus labios en el instante en el que Blaine aparcó el vehículo frente a su casa. Con una sensación de déjà vu que descartó tan rápido como llegó, el joven de Lima se bajó con ayuda del moreno, amenazando con enviarlos a los dos al pavimento mientras se reía descontroladamente. Cuando llegaron a la puerta, el dueño de casa se detuvo y se volvió hacia Kurt, que seguía sonriendo alegremente y observándolo con atención. Jamás se cansaría de mirar a Blaine y repetirse lo afortunado que era de estar con alguien como él.

—Kurt —llamó el moreno suavemente—, tienes que mantenerte callado, ¿vale? Mis padres están en la casa.

Tambaleándose un poco, el castaño frunció los labios y pasó dos dedos por ellos, simulando mantenerlos unidos con un cierre. La sonrisa en el rostro de Blaine pronto se le contagió a él mientras los dos entraban. Tomándolo de la mano, el moreno lo guió dentro y Kurt procuró cumplir con su promesa obedientemente. Aunque no habló, más de una vez tropezó con sus propios pies y acabó chocando contra la espalda de Blaine, que decidió pasar un brazo por su cintura, sólo por si acaso. Así tuvo que cargarlo hasta que llegaron a su habitación, y el castaño se desplomó felizmente sobre la confortable cama del joven de Dalton.

—Amo tu cama —confesó, sin hacer ningún tipo de filtro entre lo que pensaba y lo que decía—. Me quedaría aquí por mucho tiempo. Como por semanas. O meses.

Ese maravilloso sonido que escapaba de los labios de Blaine cada vez que reía volvió a llenar el ambiente de forma baja y tensa. No era la risa favorita de Kurt, esa despreocupada y espontánea, pero aún así conseguía despertar una sensación de cosquilleo intenso en su bajo estómago.

—Por mí encantado —confesó el moreno, quitándole los zapatos mientras el joven Hummel sonreía—. Por ahora, dejémoslo en esta noche y duérmete, ¿vale?

—¿Dormirás conmigo?

Blaine sonrió de lado, y había algo extraño en la expresión, aunque el muchacho sobre la cama no podía decir exactamente qué.

—Tú duerme; yo luego me acostaré.

Kurt quería protestar, pero la idea de dormir le parecía verdaderamente tentadora. La realidad era que todo le daba vueltas y cerrar los ojos era gratificante. La cama de Blaine era el mejor sitio del mundo. Aunque le revolvía un poco el estómago, no podía evitar absorber el perfume de la almohada. Aquel aroma debería haber sido ilegal.

Claro, cualquier sensación maravillosa se fue al demonio cuando Kurt despertó al día siguiente. Apenas entraba un poco de sol por entre las cortinas cerradas, pero era suficiente para que el muchacho sintiera que su cabeza estaba a punto de explotar. Aunque no había comido nada en horas, sentía su estómago revuelto y las nauseas se multiplicaron cuando intentó incorporarse. No le costó demasiado reconocer que la cama no era suya ni, por ende, la habitación. Sus ojos escanearon el sitio en penumbra, aunque pronto se arrepintió y se dejó caer contra el colchón, presa de un mareo absolutamente desagradable. Recordaba muy poco de la noche anterior, y no sabía cómo había llegado allí.

Frunció el ceño, pensativo, y el mero acto envió una punzada directa a sus sienes.

Se relajó, y flashes de la noche anterior comenzaron a meterse dentro de su cabeza casi por propia voluntad. Él intentando olvidar un mal día. Él bebiendo. Él cantando con Sebastian. Él arrastrándose hasta Blaine y besándolo. Él y Blaine en la habitación de Rachel…

Oh.

Oh. Oh. _Oh._

El castaño se quedó inmóvil en su sitio, sintiendo como el pánico no hacía más que empeorar aquella sensación de revolución en su estómago. Se quedó congelado por minutos, sin poder manejar la ansiedad y las ganas de cavar un hoyo en el medio de la habitación y meterse dentro de él. Cuando el pánico no parecía poder alcanzar un punto más alto, la puerta se abrió suavemente, y Kurt enterró el rostro en la almohada. Aquello no podía haber sucedido; no si quería volver a ver a Blaine a la cara.

—¿Kurt? —la voz del moreno fue un susurro delicado, casi como una caricia que le erizó la piel—. ¿Estás despierto? ¿Estás bien?

El joven Hummel pensó en pretender que seguía durmiendo, pero sus respiraciones eran irregulares y se encontraba en una posición en la que uno de sus brazos comenzaba a dormirse; no podría quedarse así por mucho tiempo. Girando para quedar boca arriba, se llevó consigo la almohada y dejó su rostro cubierto, presionando la superficie con sus manos. Un martilleo constante le aporreaba la cabeza y aún sentía ganas de vomitar. Aunque no parecía lo más relevante de la noche, tampoco recordaba exactamente cómo había llegado a la habitación de Blaine. ¿Habían hablado con Finn, o aquello también era producto de su imaginación? Quizás había soñado…

—Te he dejado un analgésico en la mesilla. —La cama se hundió a su derecha, y Kurt se tensó inmediatamente al sentir el calor de Blaine cerca de él—. ¿Cómo está tu cabeza?

—Horrible —respondió en un hilo de voz, apenas audible a través de la almohada.

—No sé qué fue lo que bebiste, pero intenta evitarlo la próxima vez. Y las otras también —Podía oír una suave sonrisa en la voz del dueño de la habitación, y se preguntó si él recordaría lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. ¿Blaine había bebido también? ¿Ambos habían actuado impulsivamente y sólo a él le habían quedado los recuerdos?

Se mordió el labio, antes de hacer la pregunta del millón:

—¿Qué pasó anoche?

Hubo un pequeño silencio entre ambos, uno que podría haberse cortado con un cuchillo.

—¿Qué recuerdas?

Kurt también se tomó su tiempo para responder, aún usando la protección de la almohada a su favor. Estaba seguro que su rostro podría brillar en la oscuridad de lo rojo que se encontraba.

—Estábamos en la fiesta. Tomé algunas cosas, y luego… quise cantar. Sebastian se me unió. —Hizo una pausa meditabunda, cautelosa—. Terminamos la canción y fui a buscarte… —Sus palabras fueron apagándose hasta que los dos volvieron a estar en silencio.

—¿Es todo lo que recuerdas?

—No —musitó el castaño—. Tú y yo…

Kurt no dijo nada más. Era demasiado embarazoso. Su cuerpo volvió a tensarse cuando sintió las manos de Blaine sobre las suyas, removiéndolas suavemente de la almohada. Aunque deseó aferrarse a la tela de la funda, Blaine fue más rápido y dejó su rostro al descubierto. En un principio, el castaño cerró los ojos porque la más mínima luz hacía desastres con su dolor de cabeza. Luego decidió quedarse así, principalmente porque cualquier cosa era mejor que observar a Blaine directamente. Sus recuerdos no eran nítidos y no estaba seguro que todo fuese verdad, pero si por lo menos la mitad de lo que recordaba era cierto…

_Oh, Dios._

—Kurt, ¿puedes mirarme?

—No.

—Kurt.

—Me da vergüenza.

—Kurt, tú me has visto ebrio —dijo el moreno, con las manos sobre sus mejillas. Estaban frías en comparación con su piel, pero era una sensación agradable, aún cuando lo ponía increíblemente nervioso—. Sabes que estas cosas sólo… suceden. Somos adolescentes. Y no ha llegado a mayores, tú sabes.

—¡Pero podría haberlo hecho! —chilló, abriendo los ojos.

El castaño se retorció con incomodidad ante la intensidad de la mirada parda de Blaine. Sus ojos parecían más oscuros, más profundos… Kurt sintió un bandazo en el estómago, que hizo que las nauseas peligraran con hacerlo vomitar.

—Yo no iba a permitirlo.

—¡Tú no sabías lo que hacías! —gruñó, sin poder permitirse gritar. Su garganta se sentía áspera y, aunque hablaba en susurros, las palabras retumbaban desagradablemente dentro de su cabeza.

Hubo un nuevo silencio entre ambos, durante el cual el muchacho más pálido se sintió obligado a apartar la mirada. Los ojos de Blaine lo hacían sentir aún más vulnerable y avergonzado de lo que se encontraba.

—Yo no había tomado tanto, Kurt —confesó el moreno—. Sabía lo que hacía. Quiero decir, lo recuerdo, y no me arrepiento de ello.

Los ojos del castaño se abrieron como platos y viajaron nuevamente a los de su compañero, aunque el gruñido que quiso soltar sonó más bien como un gemido ahogado. No sabía si le molestaba más el hecho de que Blaine no hubiese parado las cosas, o que recordara con lujo de detalles todo lo que había sucedido, todo lo que él había hecho y dicho…

_Oh, trágame, Tierra._

…

**N/A: ¡Hola, hola, hola! Ya sé, no tengo perdón de Dios, pero estas últimas semanas han sido de locura. El original me está chupando el poco tiempo libre que tengo —literalmente: me siento a escribir y de repente se me pasan las horas Dios-sabe-cómo—, pero estoy feliz. Quiero terminar todas las historias que tengo en proceso antes de ponerme de lleno con él, pero a veces uno simplemente no puede controlar eso de tener ganas de escribir algo en particular, dónde sea, cuándo sea y cómo sea jaja.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Quería un punto de vista de Kurt de lo que había pasado, ya que era el más "afectado" con la situación. Como había dicho, nunca hemos visto a un drunk!Kurt, por lo que espero haber cumplido con las expectativas un poco. He estado haciendo un estudio de campo bastante interesante durante los pasados fines de semana jaja.**

**Gracias a todas las que leen y comentan. Como siempre, es un placer leer y responder sus comentarios. Espero poder volver antes de lo que me ha tomado esta vez, incluso cuando no puedo prometer nada. La inspiración es una perra :)**

**Besitos para todo el mundo. Que disfruten del domingo y, en caso de los locales, del agradable finde largo.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**MrsV.**


	30. Capítulo XXIX

**Disclaimer: **Ya lo dije, lo repito por las dudas: mis derechos sobre Glee son proporcionales a mis habilidades vocales. Me han querido echar de mi propio cumpleaños por cantar, así que sacad vuestras propias conclusiones.

…

**Damage Points**

…

**Capítulo XXIX:**

_«El mundo está en manos de aquellos que tienen el coraje de soñar y de correr el riesgo de vivir sus sueños». _Paulo Coelho.

…

Blaine sabía que la situación podría írsele de las manos en cuanto Kurt se despertara. Llevarlo a casa no había sido del todo terrible, sino más bien algo divertido. Más allá de la tortura inicial de tener a un Kurt increíblemente sincero y tratando de tocarlo permanentemente, era gracioso verlo tan despreocupado y cómodo con su cuerpo. Blaine tuvo que agradecer a todos los cielos que el muchacho se encontrara lo suficientemente cansado como para quedarse en su cama y dormirse poco tiempo después. Hubiese sido un verdadero problema si sus padres se hubiesen despertado justo cuando Kurt parecía tener un ataque de alegre sinceridad. Haber sorteado al tío del McKinley había sido suficiente para la noche, gracias.

El moreno se había devanado los sesos para imaginarse qué le diría a Kurt, pero no podía ser muy consciente de la escena puesto que no sabía tampoco si el muchacho recordaba algo. El hecho de que supiera lo que había pasado era positivo, porque…, bueno, no hubiese sido del todo cómodo tener que explicarle _exactamente _lo que habían hecho la noche anterior. No quería mentirle. No a él. Ya había pasado por aquella parte y, de cualquier modo, Kurt se daría cuenta tarde o temprano. Él mismo había tenido que lidiar con la ropa que se había quitado durante la madrugada. Había pensado en hacer lo mismo con Kurt, pero apreciaba su vida. Prefería no darle más motivos para que se volviera totalmente loco. Porque sabía que lo haría.

Sin embargo aquel muchacho tenía la asombrosa capacidad de sorprenderlo siempre.

Kurt se puso de pie, incluso cuando era obvio que ni siquiera podía mantener sus ojos abiertos sin hacer una mueca de disgusto. Blaine sabía lo que era una resaca, aquella sensación insoportable de que todo diera vueltas y pareciera excesivamente brillante o ruidoso, y sabía que el castaño frente a él no tenía mucha experiencia en lidiar con ellas. Y sin embargo, Kurt pareció buscar la forma de comenzar a caminar. No le importaban sus pertenencias ni el hecho de encontrarse tan sólo con una camisa cuando el clima afuera era helado. Parecía empeñado en salir de allí como fuera.

—Lo deseaba, Kurt —intentó intervenir Blaine, con un vano intento de captar su atención—. Y sé que no estuvo bien, pero me siento atraído por ti. Yo… —Gruñó, pasándose una mano por su revoltoso cabello—. Es complicado.

Kurt no se volvió, sino que siguió dando tumbos hacia la puerta. ¡Dios, que parecía que ni siquiera podía mirarlo a la cara!

—Blaine, tengo que irme.

—Kurt, espera, yo—

—¡Ay!

Blaine soltó su agarre en el brazo del muchacho tan rápido como lo había cogido. El muchacho había llevado su pálida mano hacia el sitio donde el moreno lo había tomado, y parecía dolorido. Al joven Anderson le tomó sólo unos instantes unir los puntos antes que su cabeza relacionara las ideas. Tomando con firmeza la mano de Kurt que no se encontraba sobre su brazo, tiró de él y consiguió alzar la manga de su camisa. Un moratón de un feo color amarillento se extendía por la delicada piel blanca. La visión del golpe contrastaba tanto con la suavidad del antebrazo que lo hacía parecer aún más atroz de lo que ya, de por sí, era.

—Él te hizo esto —musitó Blaine, sintiendo una desconocida furia bullendo dentro de su pecho—. Ese idiota de tu escuela…

—Déjalo, Blaine —murmuró el castaño, zafándose con un movimiento que casi lo envía al piso.

Blaine sujetó a su acompañante apoyando una mano sobre su cintura. Aunque Kurt se removió, incómodo y muy dispuesto a volver a escapar, el moreno se aferró con ambas manos a las caderas del joven. No estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir. No cuando podía sentir la impotencia de ser un total inútil en lo que respectaba a la seguridad de Kurt. Él no podía cuidarlo, no podía estar allí para él y defenderlo… como hubiese deseado que alguien hiciera con él. No podía salir, tomar su mano ni clamarlo como suyo en una fiesta. Tenía que soportar que otro muchacho cantara con él, le coqueteara, y pretender como que nada le importaba. Tenía que sonreír y seguir fingiendo que él era Blaine Anderson, ese conquistador nato e idiota matriculado que todos conocían.

No podía dejar ir a Kurt sin saber que podía hacer algo por él.

—Quiero ayudarte —pidió, su voz casi desesperada. Sus manos viajaron las mejillas del muchacho, que parecía muy empeñado en evitar sus ojos a toda costa—. Kurt, no quiero que sigas pretendiendo que no está sucediendo nada. No puedo… —Blaine tomó una profunda bocanada de aire, intentando no desesperarse—. No puedo soportar que te haga esto.

Las mejillas de Kurt se tiñeron de un suave color carmín, mientras sus ojos verde azulados parecían muy bien estando casi cerrados y fijos en el piso. Aunque la habitación se encontraba en la penumbra, la cercanía le permitía al moreno observar cada detalle —incluso cuando su compañero parecía empeñado en evitarlo todo el tiempo—. Blaine se agachó, intentando meterse en el campo de visión de aquellos tímidos ojos.

—Necesito que hables conmigo —rogó.

—Blaine… está bien —murmuró, aun manteniendo su mirada lejos de la suya—. No es como si hubiese algo que contar. —Un suspiro profundo llenó la habitación—. No puede hacerse nada, de cualquier modo.

El joven Anderson se quedó observando al cabizbajo muchacho frente a él, devanándose los sesos por alguna respuesta inteligente. Su pecho se encontraba contraído por los deseos desesperados que sentía de poder ayudarlo, aunque fuera un poco… incluso cuando sólo podía hacerlo desde la intimidad de su habitación.

—Pero Santana… ella sabe, ¿cierto? —murmuró, casi con incoherencia—. Ella podría ponerse de tu lado.

Kurt suspiró profundamente otra vez, dejando en evidencia sus pocos deseos de seguir hablando del tema.

—Todos lo _saben_, pero lo asumen como algo natural —murmuró, con un énfasis receloso—. No hay nada para hacer, ya te lo he dicho.

—No lo entiendo.

Los ojos del castaño finalmente se encontraron con los suyos. Aunque sus mejillas se encontraban sonrojadas y sus ojos poseían esa ansiedad esquiva, había determinación en su mirada, una seguridad que no era más que un reflejo del tiempo de experiencia. Blaine se sintió horrible al imaginarse por todo lo que el muchacho había tenido que pasar, mientras él se había regocijado en el placer de pretender ser el conquistador de Dalton, en la comodidad de ser alguien que no era para evitar luchar por sus ideales y derechos.

—Blaine, es una escuela pública; es el reflejo del pensamiento de la mayoría —susurró, con un tono tan delicado que hizo que Blaine sintiera ganas de llorar—. Lamentablemente, vivimos en un mundo en el que la gente diferente es molestada por ello, y eso parece lo correcto. Nadie se sorprendería si una chica hermosa sale con el chico más popular de la escuela. Pero si la fea sale con él, todos la mirarían con burla en los ojos, o pensarían que simplemente hay algo _extraño_. —Kurt volvió a tomar una profunda bocanada de aire y sus ojos volvieron a apartarse de los suyos cuando los cerró y giró su rostro a un lado—. Que me molesten por ser gay no está bien, todos lo saben, pero parece ser simplemente… _natural_ que suceda. Tú más que nadie deberías entender eso, incluso cuando Dalton sea un lugar… seguro.

Blaine asintió ausentemente, incluso cuando Kurt no podía verlo. Claro que sabía. Por supuesto que era perfectamente consciente de lo que significaba exponerse de aquella manera frente a una sociedad que no parecía comprender que el amor estaba bien, fuese de la forma que fuese. Él mismo había elegido el camino fácil, por no tener las agallas de volver a sentir el rechazo de la gente a su alrededor.

—Ahora, necesito irme, porque ya debo estar castigado hasta los cuarenta y no quiero agrandar el plazo aún más —murmuró Kurt torpemente, dando trompicones hasta la salida.

Blaine tomó su mano, pero el castaño se apartó con rapidez, como si nuevamente fuese consciente de lo que el contacto entre ambos rememoraba. Blaine dejó caer la mano cuando el muchacho se escapó de su habitación, sintiéndose completamente impotente. ¿Cómo podía hacerlo entender todo lo que sentía, las extrañas y contradictorias sensaciones que lo invadían cada vez que salía él lastimado, cuando reía o cuando compartían momentos como los de la noche anterior?

Dejándose caer sobre la cama, el muchacho se permitió un momento para perderse en sus pensamientos. Lo de la noche anterior había sido tan… extraño, en un sentido positivo, pero también aterrador. Blaine sabía que aquella no era la forma que tenía de tomarse las cosas; usualmente, sólo se preocupaba por sí mismo y lo que podía obtener de un encuentro que no significaba nada. Así había sido siempre, incluso con Jeremiah. Pero con Kurt… simplemente no había podido concentrarse en otra cosa que en las sensaciones, que en cada pequeño detalle que había a su alrededor y frente a él, en los ojos y el rostro de ese muchacho que parecía aterrado ante la idea de estar juntos. El ver a Kurt disfrutar de lo que sucedía había resultado suficiente para el moreno, que había alcanzado un estado total de éxtasis con tan sólo observar la expresión contenida en las facciones de porcelana.

Blaine sabía que el tío que lo incordiaba tenía que ver con aquella reticencia de Kurt por el contacto físico, pero también había algo más. El muchacho de Lima, de alguna forma, podía ser un huracán y una brisa suave, todo al mismo tiempo. Por momentos, Blaine temía que su intensidad acabara por volarlo en pedazos de un momento para otro, arrastrándolo hasta sitios en los que no estaba seguro de poder ponerse de pie. Sin embargo, en noches como la anterior, él no era más que un muchacho inocente y asustado por cosas que, Blaine sabía, eran tan normales como la adolescencia misma. Él había tenido suerte y el desenfado suficiente para conseguir que todos se lo hicieran fácil. Las chicas lo buscaban y él no tenía más que aceptar para tenerlas sobre él. Jeremiah había aparecido en su vida en un buen momento, y su relación había sido tan natural que el joven Anderson no había tenido que hacer grandes esfuerzos para abrirse con él. Kurt, por el contrario, era una persona completamente diferente. Era alguien que no había elegido el camino cómodo, que había decidido hacerle frente a la situación con la cabeza en alto, incluso cuando eso significaba tener que sufrir las consecuencias. El pensamiento le provocaba a Blaine sentimientos agridulces, donde el respeto por el muchacho y el miedo por su propia vida se entremezclaban permanentemente. Sabía que el contacto íntimo era tan delicado para Kurt como lo era para él su propia sexualidad de las puertas para afuera. Sabía que debía tomárselo con calma desde el principio.

Y, sin embargo, los meros pensamientos de la noche anterior conseguían hacer que su cuerpo entrara en calor. No sabía si era la abstinencia, o el hecho de que realmente estaba más atraído hacia Kurt de lo que había creído en un principio. La forma en que su cuerpo se había amoldado bajo el suyo, la forma en que sus largas manos habían quemado cada rincón de piel que habían tocado, tan suaves y diferentes a las rudas manos de Jeremiah, o a los pequeños y filosos dedos de las muchachas con las que había salido… Y su rostro. La imagen mental era suficiente para que sintiera el familiar cosquilleo en su bajo vientre. Los ojos cerrados, la boca entreabierta y las mejillas sonrojadas habían hecho de un cliché de la liberación una fotografía en su cabeza que difícilmente lo abandonaría pronto.

El joven Anderson gruñó y se cubrió el rostro con un brazo, sintiendo como el curso de los pensamientos comenzaba a afectar su cuerpo. No sabía que podría hacer cuando Kurt ni siquiera parecía dispuesto a querer dejar que lo cogiera de las manos.

Casi sin pensarlo, se encontró a sí mismo marcando el mismo número al que había llamado durante tanto tiempo, por motivos de lo más diversos. Su cabeza aún era un mar de pensamientos y su cuerpo un desorden total de sensaciones. Incluso cuando los sentimientos comenzaban a cobrar sentido, no podía evitar sentirse un poco perdido entre tantos sucesos fuertes.

—_¿Hola?_

Una sonrisa de lado trepó por los labios de Blain que, aún con los ojos cubiertos por su brazo y su cabeza cómodamente descansando sobre la almohada, se había acercado el auricular al oído con pereza.

—Suenas como mierda.

—_Luzco como mierda también, si eso sirve de algo _—respondió Jeremiah, carraspeando para mejorar el rasposo tono de su voz.

—¿Viernes de fiesta?

—«_Fiesta_»_ es un término demasiado ligero para lo que ha sido la noche anterior _—respondió él—. _¿Qué tal tú?_

—Ha sido una noche bastante interesante —murmuró, no sin cierto desazón—. ¿Crees que un café pueda ayudarte?

—Definitivamente —aseguró—. ¿Quieres venir para aquí? Mis padres no llegarán hasta tarde y Kath… creo que está en casa de una amiga. O de un amigo, en realidad.

El moreno rió suavemente. A decir verdad, a él también le dolía un poco la cabeza después de las pocas horas de sueño que había tenido.

—Vale. Estaré allí en media hora.

Jeremiah ya se encontraba al tanto de su relación con Kurt… a grandes rasgos. Blaine lo había llamado y de alguna forma había conseguido explicarle que él… bueno, quería intentar tener algo serio con el muchacho de Lima. Jeremiah estaba honestamente feliz por él, aunque parecía dispuesto a no preguntar todas esas cosas que, de cualquier forma, no necesitaba expresar en voz alta. _¿Cómo mantener la relación en secreto? ¿Cómo Kurt, siendo tan orgulloso, podría aceptar algo así? ¿Cómo haréis para veros si apenas tenéis tiempo a solas sin estar ocupados en algo más? _

Blaine sabía que todos aquellos problemas estaban allí, mas había preferido hacer oídos sordos y contentarse a sí mismo con la idea de que «ambos tenían muchas cosas sobre las que trabajar». Claro, cambiar significaba _hacer algo_, y Blaine estaba seguro que no había hecho mucho para progresar. Había dejado de salir con chicas, sí, también había dejado de encontrarse con Jeremiah, pero eso no significaba nada en comparación a lo que _en verdad _necesitaba hacer.

Mientras compraba dos cafés y unas galletas para llevar, Blaine pensó que quizás sería una buena idea comenzar hablándolo con un amigo. Sincerarse con Jeremiah podía ser el primer paso para aceptar que, en realidad, aún tenía mucho para hacer antes que lo de él y Kurt pudiera funcionar. Lo de la noche anterior y la reticencia de Kurt podía ser sólo uno de sus problemas, pero no el único. Era fácil hacer hincapié en la parte que era sencilla para él, pero si iba a hablar con Jeremiah, debía hablar de todo.

El joven rubio vivía con sus padres y su hermana en una pequeña casa a unas manzanas de la de los Anderson. El muchacho asistía a la Universidad de Otterbein y, teniendo en cuenta las distancias, había decidido permanecer en su casa durante sus años de colegiatura, por lo menos hasta que tuviera el suficiente dinero como para rentar un apartamento decente. El sitio era tranquilo y los padres del muchacho casi nunca estaban en la casa. Su hermana de quince años, Kathleen, eventualmente había comenzado a desaparecer los fines de semana, a medida que la adolescencia parecía hacer mella en la pequeña y tranquila niña que Blaine había conocido cuando recién había llegado a Westerville. No era que se quejara de que tuvieran toda la casa para ellos, de cualquier modo. Jeremiah había optado por quedarse allí hasta terminar la carrera, dispuesto a marcharse cuando pudiera tener un título con el que valerse en la gran ciudad. Sabía que Ohio no era el sitio donde quería vivir, mucho menos si deseaba tener una vida en pareja normal y, eventualmente, una familia.

El rubio, efectivamente, lucía tan mal como había dicho, aunque por lo menos evidenciaba signos de haberse duchado y puesto ropa limpia. Con una sonrisa, Jeremiah lo dejó pasar dentro de la casa. Blaine entró y se dirigió a la cocina, donde había estado ya más veces de las que podía contar. Dejando el café y las galletas sobre la mesada, se apoyó contra la superficie.

—Quizás quieras calentar un poco eso —comentó Blaine, quitándose los guantes y la bufanda—. Afuera hace un frío de muerte.

Eso fue exactamente lo que el dueño de la casa hizo, mientras el moreno se acomodaba en el sofá de la sala, prestando atención por unos minutos a las noticias locales sobre las nevadas que se esperaban, las compras de Navidad y otro buen puñado de temas al azar. Jeremiah llegó y se sentó a su lado, pasándole el latte en una taza a lunares que lo hizo sonreír.

—Entonces, ¿qué fue de la noche del gran Blaine Anderson?

El moreno rodó los ojos, antes de proceder a contarle, sin demasiado lujo de detalles, lo que había sucedido en la casa de Rachel. Jeremiah parecía ligeramente divertido ante la incertidumbre de Blaine y la preocupación porque Kurt se asustara de él después de lo que había dicho. Cuando su compañero parecía a punto de estallar en carcajadas, Blaine dejó su café sobre la mesilla frente al sofá y observó a Jeremiah, con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados contra su pecho.

—¿De qué te ríes? —preguntó, intentando sonar enojado. La realidad era que sabía que no podía enojarse con su amigo, incluso cuando estuviera riéndose de él.

—Bueno, Blaine, yo creo que te estás haciendo demasiado problema por ello —comentó, apoyando su café también—. ¡Vamos, que ambos sois adolescentes! Kurt se dará cuenta tarde o temprano: haces esas cosas cuando eres joven y te enamoras. —El rubio sonrió libremente mientras alzaba las cejas—. Creo que has llegado a la parte en la que aceptas que tienes sentimientos por él, ¿cierto? ¿O debo iluminarte sobre eso también?

Blaine sonrió suavemente, ante la facilidad con la que Jeremiah sabía siempre poner los asuntos sobre la mesa y aligerar la tensión que, sin dudas, el moreno podía sentir dentro de su pecho.

—No, sé cuáles son mis sentimientos por él —aseguró, sintiendo el vuelco en su estómago ante la perspectiva de decir en voz alta la idea que había estado revoloteando por su mente durante todo aquel tiempo—. Sé que… estoy enamorado de Kurt.

_Y quiero cambiar… por él. _

_Para él._

…

**N/A: Dani reportándose aquí, más dormida que despierta. Casi dejo la nota por la mitad, no sé, no tengo mucha coherencia en la cabeza a esta altura de la semana. Sólo quiero agradecer enormemente por todos los reviews y el buen feedback que tuvo el capítulo anterior. La verdad que, como dije, tenía mis dudas sobre si había quedado bien, por lo que en serio me alegro que les haya gustado :)**

**He renovado mi blog y ya estoy por publicar ese original del que tanto vengo hablando. Si quieren, lo buscan en mi blog (mrs-valensi) o en mi Facebook, Twitter... ya saben. Está todo publicado ahí, y realmente me gustaría que le dieran una oportunidad, porque estoy disfrutando muchísimo escribirlo. Por lo menos, así sabrán por qué estoy un poquito desaparecida del fandom de Glee últimamente jaja. **

**¡Un beso gigante para todas las que están del otro lado! Espero nos leamos pronto. ¡Ojalá les haya gustado el capítulo!**

**Que terminen bien la semana y disfruten del finde :)**

**MrsV.**


	31. Capítulo XXX

**Disclaimer: **Ya lo dije, lo repito por las dudas: mis derechos sobre Glee son proporcionales a mis habilidades vocales. Me han querido echar de mi propio cumpleaños por cantar, así que sacad vuestras propias conclusiones.

…

**Damage Points**

…

**Capítulo XXX:**

_«Dejamos de temer aquello que se ha aprendido a entender». _Marie Curie.

…

En cuanto salió de la casa de Blaine, Kurt se dio cuenta que se encontraba en Westerville, hacia un frío de muerte y no tenía auto. Su orgullo y vergüenza le habían evitado volver sobre sus pasos y pedirle un aventón a Blaine, por lo que se limitó a hacer uso del transporte público y rogar por llegar a su casa lo más temprano posible, y antes que aquel amenazante cielo oscuro terminara en lluvia —o, peor aún, en una nevada—. Eran las diez de la mañana y el latido en su cabeza era insoportable; de hecho, estaba seguro que de un momento para el otro podría vomitar en cualquier sitio. Quizás no había sido una buena idea irse tan de repente de la casa de Blaine, pero tampoco podía quedarse. No después de la noche anterior.

En el viaje, sentado contra la ventanilla del autobús, su cabeza viajó hasta rememorar los borrosos detalles de la fiesta. Cerrando sus ojos e intentando por todos los medios evitar la claridad, el joven Hummel se concentró cuanto pudo en los retazos de la noche anterior. El mero recuerdo de lo que había sucedido conseguía erizarle la piel y revolverle el estómago, aunque con una sensación muy diferente a la de los vestigios del alcohol. Él jamás se había planteado su deseo por Blaine de aquella forma tan… gráfica. La simple idea lo volvía un manojo de nervios. Los besos que se habían dado habían sido un claro indicio de lo que sentía por él, mas el calor había bajado con la misma velocidad con la que sus labios podían separarse. La noche anterior, en cambio, se encontraba grabada en cada rincón de su piel en el que Blaine había tocado —por lo menos, en aquellos que recordaba—. Las manos en sus caderas, la boca sobre su rostro, los ojos quemando sobre los suyos…

Kurt hundió el rostro entre sus manos, rogando para que la fuerza de las emociones dejara de teñir sus mejillas de todos los colores. Era difícil pensar en Blaine… así. En alguien, honestamente. Era la primera vez que se sentía de aquella forma, y le asustaba. Le asustaba muchísimo.

El muchacho no supo cuánto le tomó el viaje, pero se encontraba con un cansancio de muerte cuando divisó su casa en la lejanía. Había tenido que caminar un buen tramo, mas ya había llegado a ese punto en el que ni siquiera podía sentir el dolor. Era como caminar sobre algodones, aunque no necesariamente con una connotación positiva. Estaba perdido, ausente y nervioso. Habían sido demasiadas emociones para un solo día.

Y Blaine había tenido que sacar a colación el asunto de los moratones.

No era que no le gustara que se preocupara por él. Realmente, le parecía que el gesto sobreprotector de Blaine era agradable —increíblemente tierno y atractivo, para ser honesto, aunque no pudiera admitirlo en voz alta—. Sin embargo, el moreno debía comprender mejor que nadie que había cosas que uno simplemente no podía exponer en voz alta. Si se trataba de secretos, a veces era preferible soportar el daño por su cuenta. Hablar sobre los abusos significaba tener que poner en juego muchas cosas, relacionadas con su familia, sus amigos y el entorno que lo rodeaba. Comenzando por su padre, no podía exponerlo sin causarle una gran amargura. Y el ataque al corazón se encontraba aún demasiado reciente como para discutir sobre aquellas cosas. Y sus amigos… bueno, simplemente… no había forma de hablar de Karofsky con ellos. De alguna manera, no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionarían. Sabía que el maltrato era de conocimiento popular —o medianamente comentado entre los alumnos del McKinley, por lo menos—, pero todo el mundo lo veía como otra de las tantas cosas que sucedían en la preparatoria. No había mentido con lo que le había dicho a Blaine: todos lo veían como algo natural, incluso sus propios amigos. Era un cliché de lo que significaba ser gay en un pueblo como Lima, por lo que parecía correcto que ocupara su lugar. En el fondo, sabía que era consciente que quejarse podía sacarlo del sitio cómodo. Tenía su grupo de amigos, tenía al coro y su padre estaba vivo… ¿por qué tenía que preocuparse por cambiar las cosas, cuando las mismas simplemente estaban… _bien_?

Kurt se detuvo frente a su casa y tomó una profunda bocanada de aire antes de abrir la puerta. Apenas recordaba la conversación de Blaine y Finn, pero tampoco era como si aquello le sirviera de mucho. Su padre ya debía estar lo suficientemente cabreado como para poder inventar excusas que adornaran la situación y lo hicieran zafarse del catastrófico castigo que le esperaba.

La casa se encontraba en silencio cuando ingresó. Sabía que, de cualquier modo, su padre estaba allí. Era noche buena, y los Hummel tenían una tradición rigurosa desde que su madre había fallecido: los dos cenaban juntos y miraban las películas favoritas del muchacho, hasta que caían dormidos en el sofá. El joven sonrió un poco, con una expresión cansada. Aquello podría ayudar, a pesar de todo. Estaba agradecido que fuese Navidad, incluso cuando el espíritu estaba mucho más ausente que en otras ocasiones.

Su padre se quedó en silencio, saludándolo sólo con un asentimiento. Kurt suspiró, quitándose la ropa de abrigo. El calor de la casa era algo sumamente agradable, especialmente cuando todo su cuerpo parecía dispuesto a ceder ante el cansancio.

—Perdón por los planes improvisados —musitó el joven—. Blaine me ofreció quedarme y acepté, porque estaba cansado. Finn te llamó porque mi batería murió.

Si Burt sabía que aquella era una gorda mentira, lo disimuló muy bien sin decir nada.

Los Hummel tuvieron una cena tranquila, que el mismo señor Hummel se había encargado de cocinar durante la tarde. La realidad era que el muchacho había pasado el día en una especie de nebulosa, que posiblemente había sido una mezcla del sueño, el alcohol y los acontecimientos de la noche anterior. Cuando cerraba los ojos, creía que aún podía sentir las manos y el calor de Blaine, la forma en que sus labios se amoldaban a la piel de su cuello o cómo los susurros se volvían palabras sin aliento... El mero pensamiento lo había obligado a saltar dentro de la ducha, encontrándose con las evidencias de la noche anterior. Rojo como un tomate, se había pasado buena parte de la tarde asegurándose que su ropa se encontrara tan limpia como si fuese nueva.

La mañana del veinticinco, Kurt se encontró a sí mismo a punto de caerse del sofá. Él y su padre se habían quedado dormidos allí como de costumbre, mas con el paso de los años el mueble había comenzado a resultar chico. Kurt ya no era un pequeño niño y, además de un posible golpe contra el piso, sabía que tendría un buen dolor de espalda en cuanto estirara los músculos agarrotados. Para colmo, había comido demasiado —su padre había preparado un menú especial para él, y aquello había tenido sus consecuencias a la hora de seleccionar la comida después de haberse saltado el almuerzo—, por lo que se sentía increíblemente pesado. Pasando por la cocina, cogió un vaso de leche y lo metió en el microondas. Beber algo caliente y volver a meterse en la cama sonaba como un plan increíble para pasar la mañana de Navidad. Lima no era un sitio festivo, de todos modos, por lo que no había mucho más que pudiera hacer. Su padre tenía la costumbre de visitar a los vecinos con él, pero estaba seguro que podría saltearse aquella tradición por una vez. No era como si colaborara mucho en las visitas, de todos modos.

Arrastrándose por las escaleras, el muchacho se dejó caer sobre la cama. Parecía que su cabeza se encontraba en una pieza cuando estaba sobre la almohada, y no a punto de partirse en mil pedazos. No tardó demasiado en quedarse dormido profundamente.

Fue el sonido de su móvil el que devolvió a Kurt a la realidad, que comenzó a tantear su mesa de noche en la penumbra. El dolor de cabeza parecía haber disminuido, pero aun se encontraba físicamente agotado por el peculiar fin de semana. Como nota mental, se prometió a si mismo que le preguntaría a Sebastian que llevaba el trago que le había dado en la fiesta —principalmente para evitarlo el resto de su vida—, y que, en las próximas Navidades, procuraría buscar una cama alternativa para las tradicionales noches con su padre.

—Hola. —Tuvo que aclararse la garganta, ya que su voz sonaba inusualmente ronca.

—_Kurt, ¿estás en casa? _

La voz de Blaine al otro lado de la línea hizo que su corazón diera un pequeño salto. Ni siquiera se había fijado en el identificador, y el muchacho no se había anunciado, pero el tono de su voz era inconfundible. Kurt intentó no relacionar esa última premisa con hechos que llevaran su cabeza hacia otros sitios oscuros.

—Lo estoy…

—_Vale, porque estoy en la puerta _—explicó el moreno.

—Tú… ¿qué?

El grito se sintió incluso demasiado fuerte para el mismo muchacho, que cerró los ojos y apretó los párpados. El dolor de cabeza no había cesado completamente, después de todo, aunque no sabía exactamente si era causado por el dolor de espalda, el cansancio o algo más.

A duras penas, el muchacho bajó las escaleras, prácticamente olvidándose de cortar la conversación con Blaine. Se preguntó dónde estaba su padre, aunque aquella fue sólo una fugaz preocupación. La sala estaba oscura, y no había visto luces arriba. Tampoco estaba en la cocina, y sabía que cabía la posibilidad de que hubiese salido. La nota cerca de la puerta se lo confirmó, advirtiendo una pequeña visita a Carole Hudson. Ella y su padre habían comenzado a pasar tiempo juntos desde las reuniones de padres de la escuela, pasado un fugaz interés del joven Hummel en Finn. Sin embargo, el pequeño enamoramiento había pasado, por lo menos para él. Su padre y Carole parecían cada vez más cercanos. Era Navidad, y Burt sabía que no podía imponerle tradiciones nuevas; al muchacho no le molestaba que saliera como todos los años. Su padre sabía que, en aquellas épocas del año, el recuerdo de su madre era aún más palpable en el aire. Un poco de tiempo a solas siempre le hacía bien. Aquel año, lamentablemente, el martilleo en su cabeza no parecía interesado en dejarlo. Blaine, tampoco.

El muchacho se detuvo en la puerta, dando un profundo suspiro antes de abrir la puerta de par en par. Blaine se encontraba allí, tan abrigado que sólo podían vérsele los ojos y parte de la nariz roja. Una brisa helada atravesó la puerta de los Hummel. En algún punto había comenzado a nevar suavemente, aunque Kurt no tenía ni idea en qué momento había sucedido. Sólo pudo hacerse a un lado, antes que su embotamiento convirtiera a Blaine en un muñeco de nieve.

—Quería decírtelo en persona —comentó el muchacho, sacándose la bufanda para poder hablar—. Feliz Navidad.

Kurt frunció el ceño ligeramente.

—¿Viniste hasta aquí, en medio de una nevada, sólo para decirme _feliz Navidad_? —inquiró el muchacho, con cierta desconfianza.

Blaine sonrió, aquella expresión que hacía que el corazón del castaño latiera con un poco más de fuerza. Le costaba mirara aquellos ojos avellana y no comenzar a enloquecer. Con una determinación falsa, intentó concentrarse en lo que decía, procurando mantener sus ojos en la bufanda de colores que traía alrededor de su cuello.

El moreno suspiró.

—De hecho, no —dijo suavemente—. ¿Hay alguien en casa?

La premisa cayó sobre Kurt con fuerza mientras negaba suavemente. Estaban solos. No había nadie más en su casa. Su padre no estaba, y ellos tenían toda la casa… para ellos.

De un momento para el otro, su recibidor le pareció increíblemente pequeño y asfixiante.

—Kurt… sólo vine a darte mi regalo. Iba a hacerlo por teléfono, pero… creí que sería mejor así —musitó Blaine, que pareció palpar su nerviosismo—. ¿Podemos ir a la sala?

El joven Hummel le permitió a su compañero la entrada, invitándolo tímidamente a que se acomodara en el sofá de la sala. Fue en aquel momento que reparó que Blaine no llevaba una mochila a los hombros, sino la correa de una funda de guitarra. El joven Anderson la apoyó sobre el brazo del sofá, sentándose junto a Kurt. El pobre muchacho se encontraba tan nervioso, que las palabras se agolpaban en su garganta cuando quería hablar.

—¿Tocas? —preguntó en un hilo de voz.

—No, es de Nick, un amigo —explicó—. Él me enseñó algunos acordes.

Kurt se atrevió a alzar los ojos de la guitarra para clavarlos en Blaine. Las ondas de su cabello se encontraban húmedas y adheridas a su rostro sonrosado, haciendo que sus ojos parecieran más brillantes. El muchacho se había quitado el abrigo mientras entraban, y la mera vista de los pantalones ajustados apropiadamente y el jersey entallado eran suficientes para que Kurt se sintiera mareado. Nunca se había sentido así por alguien. Nunca había tenido aquellos deseos ambiguos de huir de allí y querer tirarse sobre su compañero al mismo tiempo. Nunca había sido tan consciente de Blaine y lo que provocaba en él.

—_Tú sabes que algo dentro de ti, todavía juega una parte en lo que hago, siempre_.

Blaine había sacado la guitarra y empezado a cantar sin que Kurt se diera cuenta. Efectivamente, sus habilidades con la guitarra eran pobres, pero su voz era todo lo que el castaño podía escuchar. Los ojos almendrados se encontraban fijos sobre los suyos, imposibilitándolo para moverse de su pequeño lugar en el sofá.

—_Estoy aquí para ti; creo que si nosotros fuésemos todo lo que tenemos, eso sería más que lo que muchas personas tienen de todas maneras. O, de todas maneras, puedes quedarte aquí._ —Blaine le sonrió suavemente; esa sonrisa honesta que sabía que pocos conocían. Frente a él, cantaba ese muchacho que se escondía detrás de las apariencias; Kurt lo sabía—. S_é que aún estás ahí porque estás asustado de perder a todos. Sé que aún estás ahí porque estás asustado de perder todo. _ _Estoy aquí si estás asustado para seguir adelante; lo que sea, sólo estírate, en frente de ti, siempre. ¿No te quedarías cerca? Tan cerca, lo jugamos como si nos importara; no te detengas ahora, ya casi estamos ahí._

Blaine dejó la guitarra a un lado, terminando la canción sólo en compañía del suave sonido del viento arremetiendo contra los cristales de la casa:

—_Sé que aún estás ahí porque estás asustado de perder a todos. Sé que aún estás ahí porque estás asustado de perder todo. Sé que aún estás ahí porque estás asustado._

El joven Anderson se estiró y apoyó una mano sobre la rodilla de Kurt, que inmediatamente dio un respingo. Blaine suspiró, alzando su mano hasta rozar suavemente la mejilla del muchacho. El joven cedió ante el toque, sintiendo un deseo absurdo dentro de su pecho de romper las distancias entre ambos. Pero Blaine tenía razón. Él estaba asustado. Él tenía miedo de salir de la zona cómoda, de ese sitio donde había estado bien, simplemente _bien,_ durante toda su vida. Ambos lo estaban, a su manera.

—No quiero que te alejes de mí, Kurt —pidió—. Sé que lo que sucedió no debería haber pasado… _así_, pero… no quiero que estés asustado de mí, ni de lo que pueda pasar entre nosotros.

El joven Hummel suspiró entrecortadamente. Todo lo que podía ver eran los dolidos ojos de Blaine, y no podía dejar de notar como su pecho se contraía en una extraño nudo.

—Lo sé —musitó.

—Lo haremos a tu modo —susurró el joven, acariciando su mejilla suavemente—. No quiero asustarte. No quiero apartarte más, ¿vale?

Las comisuras de los labios de Kurt se alzaron un poquito. Era absurdo que huyera de la única persona que le había mostrado que también podía permitirse sentir, ser algo más de lo que había sido durante toda su vida. Blaine tenía sus defectos también, pero ambos habían acordado en que los aceptarían. Kurt quería moverse, pero tenía miedo. No era que no lo quisiera, sino que simplemente… no sabía _cómo _seguir adelante.

—Quiero que… —Kurt se sonrrojó, bajando aún más la voz junto con sus ojos, que quedaron fijos en el tapizado del sofá. Estaba seguro que su rostro irradiaba calor propio—… me… guíes. Tú sabes…

Blaine pareció oírlo, retirando la mano de su mejilla para alzar su barbilla.

—Todo a su tiempo, Kurt —dijo, con la sonrisa más deslumbrante que el muchacho había visto en mucho tiempo.

Con aquella expresión de júbilo, los dos compartieron una intensa mirada. Blaine se inclinó suavemente, juntando sus labios en un beso casto, suave; una promesa de que las cosas seguirían un curso lento, a pesar de todo.

Y Kurt se dijo a sí mismo que no tenía por qué estar preocupado por Blaine. Los dos tenían sensaciones y sentimientos confusos que debían figurar con el paso del tiempo, junto con sus problemas y fantasmas del pasado. Pero, mientras tanto, podían quedarse sentados allí, simplemente riéndose de los especiales de Navidad o disfrutando de la calidez del roce de sus hombros o esos pequeños besos fugaces que buscaban promesas a futuro.

…

**N/A: Uh, que cursi. Hola :) Me costó escribir este capítulo porque estoy con mil cosas, pero espero que les haya gustado. En el próximo comienza otra etapa de la historia, que guiará luego al final. Me habían preguntado, pero honestamente no sé cuántos capítulos serán. Calculo que superarán los cuarenta, pero no creo que lleguen a los cincuenta. Son cortitos, lo sé, pero no creo que quede tanto de la historia. En mi cabeza, por lo menos, no parece tanto jajaja. **

**La canción que canta Blaine —que adoro— es _Scared _de Albert Hammond Jr. Nada, eso; si quieren escucharla, está agregada a la playlist de la historia. **

**¡Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, como siempre! Ando un poco perdida con las respuestas, pero intentaré responderlos hoy mismo. Ahora me voy a hacer el almuerzo, porque me parece que esta historia siempre me retrasa a la hora de comer. Aunque, bueno, no me quejo :)**

**¡Que tengan un muy buen comienzo de semana! **

**Besitos. **

**MrsV.**


	32. Capítulo XXXI

**Disclaimer: **Ya lo dije, lo repito por las dudas: mis derechos sobre Glee son proporcionales a mis habilidades vocales. Me han querido echar de mi propio cumpleaños por cantar, así que sacad vuestras propias conclusiones.

…

**Damage Points**

…

**Capítulo XXXI:**

_«La vida es una sucesión de días, de problemas y de sorpresas». _Chinogizbo.

…

La Navidad en casa de los Anderson siempre era un gran evento, especialmente cuando su hermano, Cooper, tenía la posibilidad de pasarlas con ellos. En aquella ocasión, el hijo mayor había conseguido viajar y había tenido suerte que las nevadas no hubiesen bloqueado su trayecto. Mas de una vez habían tenido que conformarse con una videollamada desde el norte del país, ya que el mayor de los hermanos no había conseguido vuelo debido al clima.

Alrededor de las tres de la tarde del 24 de diciembre, el joven Cooper cruzó la puerta con una enorme sonrisa, soltando sus valijas en el recibidor.

—¡Buenas tardes, familia!

La madre de Blaine corrió a abrazar a su hijo, mientras el pequeño Anderson forzaba una sonrisa. No quería estar allí. No era que no extrañara a su hermano, ¡claro que lo hacía! Sin embargo, todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior y aquella misma mañana se encontraba muy reciente. Si hubiese tenido la oportunidad de correr a casa de Kurt en aquel mismo instante, lo hubiese hecho.

Blaine abrazó a su hermano, y este pronto preguntó por su padre. Su madre se tomó el tiempo de contarle que las cosas en el trabajo estaba complicadas en aquella época. El señor Anderson trabajaba al frente de una compañía automotriz que vendía, no sólo en Ohio, sino también en los estados vecinos. Su madre lo ayudaba siempre que podía, aunque el diseño de interiores era su verdadera pasión. Tenía un pequeño estudio en Westerville, donde conseguía, por recomendación, una buena cantidad de clientes.

—Llegará para la cena, muchachos, no os preocupéis —aseguró Hannah, regresando a la cocina con una sonrisa feliz—. ¡Tu antigua habitación está preparada, hijo! —exclamó desde allí—. ¡Ponte cómodo!

Blaine observó como su hermano mayor sonreía, cogiendo las cosas para dirigirse a su habitación.

Una vez acomodado todo, los dos hermanos se sentaron en la sala. Su madre se había encargado de los preparativos desde muy temprano, por lo que no había mucho que pudieran hacer. Blaine hizo un par de preguntas sobre la vida de su hermano en Washington, donde se encontraba trabajando para una firma de abogados de un moderado prestigio. Cooper le contó emocionadamente los detalles de su vida en la capital, enfocando luego la atención en su hermano menor.

—¿Y tú? ¿Cómo va la escuela?

El moreno se encogió de hombros.

—Bien, como siempre.

Su hermano sonrió, de esa forma que a Blaine le había dado escalofríos toda su vida. Cuando era pequeño, significaba que estaba a punto de ser sometido a alguna de las travesuras de su hermano. Ya de más grandes, sólo podía significar que Cooper estaba buscando jugar un poco con sus nervios.

—¿Alguien especial en la escuela vecina?

Blaine repentinamente parecía muy interesado en sus manos, en lugar de los curiosos y picarescos ojos de su hermano mayor.

—Puede ser.

—¿Puede ser?

—Tuvimos una pequeña… pelea, si quieres llamarlo así —confesó. En realidad, no había sido una pelea, pero él y Kurt no se encontraban en los mejores términos. Tampoco era como si su hermano tuviera que conocer los detalles. _En absoluto. _De hecho, ya era lo suficientemente extraño estar hablando de aquel asunto con él.

—¿En vísperas de Navidad? —preguntó, sorprendido—. ¿Qué sucedió?

Blaine tuvo que tomarse un pequeño momento antes de responder, porque la verdad era que no estaba del todo seguro por qué las cosas habían terminado tan mal. ¿Era por lo que habían hecho en casa de Rachel? ¿Era por su testarudez para que Kurt expusiera abiertamente los abusos que sufría de parte del idiota de su escuela?

—Digamos que… no estamos de acuerdo… en algunas cosas —sólo pudo decir, algo perdido.

Cooper frunció el ceño. Realmente, Blaine no esperaba engañarlo. Sólo podía rogar para que irse para que la abstracción de sus respuestas y algún tema que le permitiera irse por la tangente le sirvieran para evadir el interrogatorio de su hermano.

Por supuesto, el mayor de los Anderson percibió la incomodidad, porque sólo le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro a Blaine, finalizando la charla con una simple frase:

—Bueno, es Navidad, hermanito. Si has hecho algo mal, es el mejor momento para solucionarlo.

No había necesitado más que aquellas simples palabras para tomar la iniciativa. Se la había pasado inquieto durante toda la cena, participando superficialmente en las conversaciones y casi sin poder tener cabeza suficiente como para sentirse mal por estar tan distraído en una de las pocas visitas anuales de su hermano. Se encontraba ido, pensando qué podía hacer. Esperaría hasta el día siguiente, sí, pero tampoco era como si hubiese comprado algo para Kurt. La idea no se le había pasado por la cabeza, y se sintió idiota por un buen tiempo pensando en ello.

Sin embargo, a la mañana siguiente se levantó con el plan perfecto. A un horario atroz para un día de vacaciones, llamó a Nick, uno de los _Warblers_, para pedirle su guitarra. Un poco desorientado, el muchacho accedió a que pasara a buscarla por su casa. Lo cierto era que ambos habían estado practicando un par de canciones en sus ratos libres, cuando todavía no había nadie en la sala de ensayos. Blaine sólo sabía tocar el piano, pero la guitarra siempre le había parecido un instrumento práctico y atractivo. Simplemente había dejado pasar la idea de tomar clases debido a sus exigencias escolares, por lo que las pequeñas lecciones de Nick se habían vuelto bastante útiles.

Y había una canción en particular en su cabeza que, si bien no sabía tocar muy bien, parecía apropiada.

Hecho un manojo de nervios y sin saber exactamente qué decir, había ido a casa de Kurt, incluso cuando sabía que corría la gran posibilidad de que su padre estuviera allí. Podía decir que sólo quería ver a su compañero en Navidad. El plan inicial había sido llevarse a Kurt a caminar, aunque la nevada había puesto las cosas un poco… complicadas. Blaine había tenido que dejar su Jeep aparcado a unos cuantos metros de la casa de los Hummel, y no había tardado mucho en quedar empapado. Pero nada le importaba.

Había cantado y había puesto allí todo lo que sentía. No era una novedad para ninguno de los dos que su historia tenía grandes complicaciones, pero Blaine sabía también que era su deber resolverlas. Era Navidad, y no le parecía justo que pasaran peleados aquella época del año. Tenían aún unas dos semanas para disfrutar juntos y para verse sin tener que preocuparse por sus responsabilidades. La perspectiva le parecía encantadora.

Si Kurt quería que él lo… guiará —la mera idea hacía que su estómago se contrajera con anticipación—, lo haría, pero todo debía ser con calma. Había aprendido que, con él, no podía tomar las cosas por sentado. Como con sus propios problemas, las cosas debían ser resueltas paso a paso. Blaine, mejor que nadie, sabía lo que era estar asustado.

—Deberíamos hacer algo en estos días —había soltado el joven Anderson. Habían pasado un buen tiempo simplemente mirando la televisión y disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Blaine se encontraba sentado en un rincón del sofá, con la cabeza de Kurt apoyada casualmente contra su hombro y su brazo apoyado vagamente sobre los hombros del muchacho.

—¿Hacer algo? —preguntó el joven de ojos azules, que parecía ligeramente adormilado.

—Sí, salir, quiero decir —se explicó—. Aprovechar las vacaciones.

La cabeza del joven Hummel se alzó, una pequeña sonrisa sobre sus labios. Blaine jamás podría cansarse de observarlo a los ojos y, con las diferentes luces, descubrir matices que no creía posibles.

—¿Como una cita?

Blaine sonrió, inclinándose para darle un rápido beso en los labios, casi a modo de promesa.

—Como una cita.

Kurt le regaló una radiante expresión.

—¿Alguna idea?

—Déjame pensarlo —respondió el moreno rápidamente—. Será una sorpresa.

El joven de la casa rió suavemente, asintiendo. Blaine le respondió con un gesto de complacencia, volviendo a acomodarse en el sofá y a dirigir su atención a la película en la pantalla. Kurt volvió a acurrucarse a su lado, y el joven Anderson hizo una nota mental para agradecerle a su hermano, a Nick y a todos aquellos que, directa o indirectamente, habían permitido que él estuviera allí en aquel instante. No había pensado en un regalo de Navidad, pero estaba seguro que aquello se hubiese parecido bastante a su pedido.

Habían pasado apenas unos minutos cuando el teléfono del moreno sonó, sobresaltándolo a ambos. Estaba seguro que él no había elegido como tono _Lovefool, _por lo que no le sorprendió el artífice de aquella llamada. Blaine sonrió a modo de disculpas, sacando el aparatito de su bolsillo.

—Me encantaría saber qué pasa por tu mente cada vez que decides cambiar el tono de mi móvil.

—_¡Felicidades para ti también, Blainey!_ —exclamó un alegre muchacho al otro lado de la línea—. _¡Mis saludos a todos los Anderson también!_

El joven moreno sonrió, contagiando su expresión al castaño, que lo miraba a través de ojos perezosos.

—Igualmente para vosotros, Wes —sonrió—. ¿Qué sucede?

Su amigo vaciló unos segundos, lo que puso a Blaine en alerta. Wesley jamás pensaba demasiado las cosas, por lo menos no antes de decirlas. Era un tío inteligente, sí, pero con sus amigos rara vez tenía filtro de lo que decía.

—_¿Crees que podrás ponerte en contacto con Kurt? _

El corazón del moreno dio una extraña voltereta dentro de su pecho, echando una involuntaria mirada de refilón a su compañero. Kurt lo observó con curiosidad, y Blaine fue capaz de forzar una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Supongo. ¿Por qué?

Blaine escuchó unos sonidos al otro lado de la lista; no estaba muy seguro de qué se trataba, pero no sonó como nada bueno.

—_Quiero hablar con él_ —dijo —. _Con los dos, en realidad_.

Blaine sintió repentinamente la garganta seca. No podía ser que él supiera, ¿cierto? Wesley no podía saber qué era lo que sucedía entre él y Kurt… ¿Por qué quería hablar? ¿Por qué estaba buscando tener una conversación con ambos durante las vacaciones?

—V-vale, ¿sobre qué?

Aunque no podía verlo, pudo imaginar bastante bien a su amigo con esa sonrisa maquiavélica tan suya.

—_Sorpresa_. _¿Te parece bien si nos encontramos mañana en Lima Bean? _—sugirió su amigo, entusiasta—. _Pregúntale a Kurt y envíame un mensaje para confirmar, ¿de acuerdo?_

—Está bien.

—_¡Bien! ¡Adiós, Blainey!_

El joven Anderson cortó la comunicación, aún con el ceño fruncido y una sensación de inquietud dejándolo atontado. Kurt le preguntó que sucedía y él simplemente le contó sobre los deseos de su amigo por hablar con ambos. El joven Hummel lo observó con cautela, sabiendo bastante bien qué era lo que pensaba; Blaine supo que el terror en sus ojos debía ser bastante evidente. Una de las pálidas manos del castaño se extendió hasta coger la suya, acariciando sus dedos suavemente. El joven Anderson cerró los ojos.

—¿Tú crees que él…?

—No lo sé —admitió Blaine—. No debería.

—Quizás sea otra cosa… —sugirió Kurt casualmente, sus dedos persistiendo con las caricias.

El moreno abrió los ojos, observando sus manos entrelazadas y luego dándole a Kurt una mirada a través de sus pestañas. El joven Hummel pareció reparar de lo que estaba haciendo, porque le soltó la mano como si quemara. Blaine sonrió suavemente, cogiendo el brazo del muchacho con la mano libre y volviendo a posarla sobre la suya. Luego sus ojos encontraron los orbes azules de su compañero, compartiendo con él una mirada intensa.

—No quiero que te sientas mal por esto —dijo—. Me hace bien que estés cerca, Kurt. Nunca te sientas avergonzado de ello.

El muchacho, con las mejillas ligeramente rosadas, se quedó observando sus manos mientras los dedos del moreno se entrelazaban con los suyos.

—Es… extraño —reconoció.

—Entonces hagamos que no lo sea —dijo él, con una mirada honesta, antes de inquinarse a besarlo.

El asunto de Wesley pronto quedó olvidado. Y sus manos permanecieron unidas durante el resto de la tarde.

…

Blaine entró a Lima Bean hecho un manojo de nervios. Aunque había intentado mantener la calma delante de Kurt, realmente estaba nervioso. Wesley los había citado para el mismo 26 de diciembre, por lo que dormir la noche anterior había sido una tortura. Durante el desayuno había tenido que evadir a su hermano y justificarse con una maratón de películas para explicar las ojeras y sus deseos de volver a encerrarse en su habitación al mediodía.

Aún faltaban algunos minutos para la hora acordada, por lo que Blaine ordenó un _latte_ y se sentó en una de las pequeñas mesillas que usualmente ocupaba con sus amigos. Sabía que la charla sería incómoda, y ni siquiera podía adivinar que era lo que Wesley tenía para decirles. Honestamente, _no quería _adivinar de qué iba todo ese secretismo. Sólo le quedaba rezar silenciosamente, o prepararse para una serie de negativas convincentes. ¿Cómo podría haberse enterado? ¿Acaso era obvio y Wesley no era el único que sabía que ellos…?

La entrada de su amigo cortó el hilo de los pensamientos de Blaine, que se sentó en su lugar con la espalda recta y las manos jugando nerviosamente con la taza de papel. Wesley le sonrió felizmente antes de dejar sus cosas frente a él, disculpándose luego para ir a ordenar. Pocos minutos después volvió y se sentó frente a su compañero, sonriéndole ampliamente. Blaine forzó una sonrisa.

—Entonces… ¿sobre qué querías hablar? —preguntó, sonando tan casual como los nervios se lo permitían.

Wesley sonrió por detrás de su taza.

—Tranquilo, hermano. Esperemos a que llegue Kurt.

Aunque para Blaine pareció un período de tiempo absurdamente largo, no pasaron ni diez minutos de aquella frase antes que Kurt apareciera por la puerta del café, bien abrigado y con las mejillas sonrosadas. El joven Anderson no pudo evitar que su corazón diera un salto al verlo allí. Siempre deseaba besarlo. Siempre deseaba estar a su lado y actuar _normalmente_, no como el idiota que apartaba la mirada e intentaba permanecer tranquilo. Pero no podía darse aquel lujo sin que todo explotara justo en su cara.

Kurt compró su café, disculpándose y atribuyendo su retraso al tráfico.

Wesley se entretuvo con pequeños rodeos, preguntándole a Kurt cómo había pasado sus fiestas y demás nimiedades que sólo estaban revolucionando la pobre cordura del joven Anderson. Cuando su café se terminó y no tuvo nada más que hacer con sus manos, Blaine comenzó a tamborilear sus dedos sobre la mesa. Su amigo le dio una mirada extrañada, sutilmente divertida, antes de ponerse serio. Los observó a ambos por unos segundos, haciendo que el moreno considerara seriamente la posibilidad de salir corriendo del café. ¿Por qué tanto misterio?

—He discutido esto con Santana, y ambos coincidimos en que era la mejor opción —comentó Wesley—. Ella hubiese querido estar aquí, pero tenía que visitar a sus abuelos en Nueva México… Quiero que disculpéis mi intromisión, especialmente tú Kurt, pero no podía pasar el asunto por alto…

Blaine se mordió el labio para no gritarle a su amigo que, por favor, dijera de una vez por todas lo que lo había llevado allí.

—Ambos creemos que no tienes por qué soportar lo que te está sucediendo en el McKinley —dijo—. Sugerí que habláramos con los directivos, pero ella aseguró que lo más posible es que nadie haga nada al respecto, por lo que me tomé el atrevimiento de pedirle a mi padre que se pusiera en contacto con uno de los dueños de Dalton…

Blaine frunció el ceño, comenzando a caer en la cuenta del giro violento que había tomado la conversación.

—Después de algunas llamadas, ha conseguido una beca en Dalton para que puedas entrar en el segundo semestre, Kurt —dijo él solemnemente, sonriendo un poco—. Hay una política de cero tolerancia a los abusos, y he escuchado por Santana que tienes las notas suficientes para poder ser considerado una buena adición para nuestra escuela.

Blaine se quedó observando la sonrisa de su amigo, con la mandíbula tan desencajada como la de Kurt.

¿Qué?

Honestamente… _¿qué?_

Wesley _tenía _que estar bromeando.

…

**N/A: ¡Hola todo el mundo! Tardé años, lo sé. Les juro por Dios que extraño muchísimo escribir, actualizar, leer; pero no tengo nada, _nada _de tiempo. El trabajo, el estudio y la poquita vida que me queda después de todo eso me están dejando sin tiempo para nada más. Escribo los fines de semana, por lo que posiblemente sea en el único momento que me ven actualizar. Algún miércoles, quizás, si estoy de suerte, pero los otros días están descartados. Voy lento con esta historia, pero seguro. Dije desde el principio que serían capítulos cortos y bastantes, posiblemente entre cuarenta y cincuenta. Siempre lo digo, me encanta escribirla. Los originales también me roban un poquito de tiempo (muchas, muchas gracias a los que pasaron por el blog, dicho sea de paso), por lo que, bueno, muchos deben entender lo que es esto de andar haciendo malabares con el tiempo.**

**Es un placer volver acá, de cualquier modo. Muchas gracias por los reviews. En el transcurso de la tarde-noche los responderé, porque si no me pongo a estudiar ya mañana me voy a querer sacar los ojos con una cucharita. **

**Aviso, por las dudas, que aún no he visto _The Big Brother _(agradezco los NO-spoilers, por favor jaja), y este capítulo lo comencé hace bastante ya, por lo que Cooper Anderson es totalmente _hecho en casa._ No vi promos del capítulo ni nada, por lo que lo único que tomé fue el nombre; la personalidad salió de esta cabecita, al igual que pasó en su momento con Sebastian... y nada, eso jaja. **

**Un beso ENORME para todos, y un gran GRACIAS por la paciencia, los comentarios y la buena onda que hay siempre por este rinconcito :)**

**¡Buen finde!**

**MrsV.**


	33. Capítulo XXXII

**Disclaimer: **Ya lo dije, lo repito por las dudas: mis derechos sobre Glee son proporcionales a mis habilidades vocales. Me han querido echar de mi propio cumpleaños por cantar, así que sacad vuestras propias conclusiones.

…

**Damage Points**

…

**Capítulo XXXII:**

_«El zapato que va bien a una persona es estrecho para otra: no hay receta de la vida que vaya bien para todos». _Carl Gustav Jung.

…

Kurt estaba…, bueno, sorprendido. De alguna forma, había temido, esperado, casi _deseado, _que el amigo de Blaine los hubiese citado para hablar de ellos, como pareja. No era que quisiera que ambos quedaran expuestos de aquella forma tan repentina, pero en algún momento sus pensamientos se habían desviado en aquella dirección —después de todo, podría haber sido una posibilidad—. Durante toda una noche en la que apenas había podido dormir, había tenido tiempo para pensar. Aunque en un momento había estado un poco asustado, había comenzado a sopesar la posibilidad de que aquella charla significara un progreso en su relación. Si Blaine tenía el apoyo de uno de sus amigos —Kurt no lo conocía mucho, pero Wesley parecía un buen tipo—, quizás el muchacho comenzaría a darse cuenta que estaba bien ser lo quien era y querer a quien quería sin tener que esconderse.

Sin embargo, Kurt en ningún momento había esperado que aquella conversación fuese _exclusivamente_ sobre él.

Los abusos en McKinley siempre habían sido lo que lo había atormentado. Tenía un buen grupo de compañeros, el coro y un cuerpo docente… _interesante, pero el instituto jamás había sido un sitio agradable para él. No era miedo lo que sentía, sino más bien una sensación de asfixie. Allí adentro jamás había podido ser quien era cómodamente. Era como tener que esforzarse constantemente para respirar, cuando debía ser algo natural, algo que simplemente _sucedía.__

Siendo honesto, no sabía cómo sentirse.

Observando de reojo a su compañero, Kurt notó la tensión en la mandíbula de Blaine y la ausencia en su mirada. Parecía perdido en sus propios pensamientos, y el castaño hubiese dado lo que fuese por saber, por lo menos, una parte de ellos.

—Bueno, pensé que estaríais un poco más felices…

Los ojos azules del joven de Lima se movieron rápidamente hacia el muchacho sentado frente a él.

—No, Wesley, sólo estamos… sorprendidos —musitó—. Ha sido muy repentino.

—Para ser sincero, no quería deciros nada hasta que no estuviera confirmado —explicó el joven de Dalton—. Ayer, finalmente el director tuvo un respiro y se atrevió a llamarnos durante las fiestas para confirmarnos las noticias…

El joven Hummel esperó a que Blaine se inmiscuyera para decir algo, aunque daba la impresión que al moreno le habían comido la lengua los ratones. Kurt se mordió los labios ante la falta de colaboración, sin saber muy bien que decir. Apreciaba todas las molestias que el joven Montgomery se había tomado por un muchacho que, después de todo, no era más que un conocido. Incluso así, resultaba difícil decir algo sin sonar maleducado. Todo había sido demasiado rápido, y bastante distinto a lo que se había imaginado al ir allí.

—Yo… necesito tiempo —murmuró, vacilante—. Te agradezco muchísimo lo que has hecho, pero necesito hablarlo con mi padre, y… tú sabes…

Wesley sonrió conciliadoramente. Parecía un poco extrañado ante la falta de la reacción de su mejor amigo, Kurt pudo verlo, pero todo fue pronto escondido detrás de aquella sonrisa tranquila y madura que poseía el compañero de Blaine.

—No te preocupes, no es como si estuviera obligándote o algo —dijo tranquilamente—. Sólo quería que supieras que tienes la opción. Dalton es un lugar maravilloso, y estoy seguro que nuestro director no dudará en darte esa beca una vez que te reúnas con él. Santana no deja de decir que, si hay alguien en McKinley que merece algo mejor, ese eres tú.

Kurt se sorprendió ante las palabras del muchacho. Realmente le costaba creer que Santana estuviera diciendo ese tipo de cosas sobre él, pero se debía una conversación con ella. Incluso cuando sus palabras hubiesen estado siendo trasgiversadas por los labios de Wesley, ella había tenido que ser quien había comenzado aquello. Wesley no podía saber con detalles cuál había sido su padecimiento allí adentro, y Kurt siempre había estado convencido que a nadie le importaba. Casi se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al saber que, incluso cuando él se encontraba tan encerrado en sí mismo, había alguien allí que se preocupaba por lo que le sucedía…

—Bueno, muchachos, sólo quería contaros las novedades —comentó Wesley, mientras cogía una servilleta. Inclinándose, cogió un bolígrafo de su mochila e hizo unas rápidas anotaciones—. Aquí tienes mi número —dijo, pasándole el papel a Kurt—. Tienes el resto de las vacaciones para tomar una decisión, así que tómatelo con calma, ¿vale?

El muchacho asintió.

—Gracias, Wesley —soltó únicamente, con total honestidad—. En verdad no sabes lo que significa para mí.

El joven de Dalton le regaló una amplia sonrisa, antes de volverse a su amigo; Blaine seguía observándolos con una mirada que parecía casi indiferente. Kurt no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto. Wesley, aparentemente, tampoco, ya que sólo se despidió de su amigo y abandonó la cafetería con una expresión de extrañeza. Aquella mueca quedó perdida en el rostro del castaño, que se quedó observando la cafetería con gesto ausente. El silencio entre los dos muchachos se volvió ligeramente pesado. Aunque Kurt esperaba que Blaine explotara, no lo hizo. Observándolo tímidamente, se dio cuenta que el muchacho seguía perdido dentro de su propio mundo.

—¿Blaine?

El joven sacudió su cabeza, como si efectivamente hubiese estado en un sitio distinto en todo aquel tiempo. Kurt se hubiese comprado su desentendimiento, si no hubiese sido por sus ojos, aquella mirada de pánico que parecía delatarlo totalmente.

—No estás feliz con esto.

Blaine lo observó, sorprendido, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—No, no, Kurt, ¡claro que estoy feliz! Es sólo que… ha sido muy repentino —dijo quedamente—. Tú lo has dicho.

—¿Entonces estás de acuerdo?

Blaine se mordió el labio inferior, y luego le dio un sorbo a su café para llenar el silencio. Kurt sabía que, de alguna forma, no podían mentirse entre ellos. El joven Hummel había sabido ver demasiado bien a través de él, y Blaine parecía saber que mentirle no lo llevaría a ningún lado. Kurt era plenamente consciente, incluso sin preguntar, que el moreno no estaba contento con las noticias.

No sabía si sentirse mal por su compañero, o triste por su comportamiento.

—No es una obligación, Blaine, ¿sabes? —dijo, intentando sonar desinteresado—. Wesley lo dijo, es sólo una charla con el director. Puedo rechazarla.

Blaine negó suavemente con la cabeza, aún evitando su mirada.

—No quiero que la rechaces —admitió—. Siempre… —suspiró—. Siempre he creído que Dalton sería un lugar maravilloso para ti.

—¿En serio?

Blaine asintió, forzando una sonrisa sobre su rostro. Aunque Kurt sabía que no era del todo honesta, apreció el gesto devolviéndolo suavemente.

—Sí. Y estoy seguro de que entrarás —aseguró, jugueteando con el vaso de su café—. Puedo ayudarte, ya sabes…

Kurt sonrió.

—Eso sería bueno.

El tema quedó olvidado por el resto de la tarde. Aunque el humor de Blaine seguía extraño, Kurt prefirió no volver a tocar el asunto aquel día. Después de todo, la perspectiva de irse a otra escuela aún le parecía irreal. Sí, lo había pensado antes. Sí, había deseado más de una vez poder desaparecer del McKinley. Sin embargo, el que aquello _realmente _pudiera ser posible lo hacía algo… aterrador. Eran muchas cosas. Y ni siquiera lo había hablado con su padre.

Los dos jóvenes se separaron alrededor de las tres de la tarde, después de un almuerzo en Breadsticks y una caminata tranquila y bastante silenciosa. Kurt tenía un buen trayecto hasta su casa, por lo que aprovechó el tiempo para pensar un poco. La perspectiva de cambiarse a mitad de año lo entusiasmaba y lo asustaba al mismo tiempo. Le parecía excitante la posibilidad de poder ir a un lugar donde la gente se _preocupara _por lo que sucedía con él; un sitio donde nadie pudiera tocarlo. Sin embargo, no podía evitar sentir incertidumbre. Por el nuevo entorno, los nuevos compañeros… Por Blaine.

—Qué bueno que no estás con un auto, porque si no estoy bastante seguro que me hubieses atropellado.

Kurt sacudió su cabeza, alzando la vista de sus zapatos para encontrarse con la alegre mirada de Sebastian Smythe.

—¡Sebastian… yo, lo siento! ¡Iba distraído!

Él rió despreocupadamente.

—Sí, lo había notado.

Detrás de él, Kurt pudo observar a dos muchachas cubiertas en ropas de abrigo, que observaban la escena con curiosas sonrisas. Sebastian rodó los ojos jugatonamente, señalándolas por sobre su hombro con el pulgar.

—Mis hermanas, Keira y Johanna —explicó—. Salimos a dar un pequeño paseo. ¿Tú que hacías por aquí, solo en víspera de fiestas?

El joven Hummel se encogió de hombros suavemente.

—Sólo caminando. Regresando a casa.

—Estábamos por ir a coger un chocolate caliente —se inmiscuyó la más alta de las muchachas, con una sonrisa que parecía calcada de Sebastian—. ¿Por qué no nos acompañas?

El muchacho se rascó la nuca suavemente. La idea le parecía tentadora, especialmente porque necesitaba poner un alto en sus pensamientos. Quizás, sólo quizás, necesitaba digerir la idea de un cambio antes de poder tomar una decisión. Dejar de pensar en ello, en aquel momento, parecía lo más tentador.

—Si no os molesta…

—En absoluto —interrumpió Sebastian, sonriente—. Venga, vamos, antes que nos congelemos en medio de la acera.

Los cuatro muchachos emprendieron el camino hacia una cafetería pequeña, ubicada a unas pocas cuadras del sitio donde se había encontrado. Durante el corto viaje, sin embargo, las hermanas del joven Smythe se las apañaron para conseguir hacer la mayor cantidad de preguntas en tiempo récord. Sebastian, con una sonrisa apenada, terminó por mandarlas a callar, sosteniendo la puerta del local para que todos entraran. Kurt recordaba haber estado allí algunas veces con su padre. Lejos de la mayoría de las tiendas de café modernas, el sitio era muy hogareño, casi como estar sentado en la sala de una vieja casa familiar. El grupo se acomodó en una pequeña mesa baja con dos grandes sofás. Las hermanas de Sebastian se precipitaron sobre uno de los muebles de dos cuerpos, dejando inevitablemente a los dos muchachos sentados en el restante.

—Servicios —dijo una de ellas, poniéndose de pie y tirando del brazo de su hermana. La más alta parecía una copia fiel a Sebastian, alta y con los ojos y el cabello a juego, mientras que la otra era más bien regordeta y con cabello rubio, aunque la sonrisa parecía ser la marca registrada de los Smythe—. Ordena por nosotras, hermanito.

El muchacho dejó escapar un profundo suspiro, observando a sus familiares alejarse con animado caminar.

—Discúlpalas —musitó—. Debe ser el clima. Ha terminado por congelarles el cerebro.

Kurt rió suavemente.

—Son simpáticas.

—Porque no vives con ellas.

El teléfono del castaño comenzó a vibrar en su bolsillo. Aún con los vestigios de una sonrisa sobre sus labios, el muchacho cogió el teléfono. El nombre de Blaine saltó en la pantalla. Un mensaje. Inmediatamente, los ojos del joven Hummel viajaron a encontrarse con los de su compañero, en un nervioso acto reflejo. Sebastian se encontraba mirando el teléfono, con una expresión en blanco. Sus ojos se alzaron para encontrarse con los de Kurt. Y cuando vio aquello en los ojos claros frente a él, el pálido joven se sintió desfallecer. Con una sonrisa tranquila, quizás decepcionada, quizás conciliadora, Sebastian soltó con suavidad:

—Tranquilo, no le he dicho a nadie ni tengo pensado hacerlo.

Kurt frunció el ceño, buscando su voz.

—¿Decir qué?

—Qué tú y Blaine estáis juntos, Kurt.

…

**N/A: Hay una ley de la vida, y es siempre aprovechar el tiempo libre en el trabajo para seguir haciendo cosas productivas... como escribir. Estoy enchufada, perdón. Hola a todas :) ¿Me extrañaron un poquito? Espero que sí, porque yo las extrañe mucho, a ustedes y a esta historia. No he tenido mucho tiempo para mí ni para escribir (ya conocen las excusas), pero siempre que tengo rincones chiquititos como hoy me gusta relajarme con un poco de música y volver al viejo vicio. ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Particularmente, tenía ganas de escribir un poco de KurtBastian hace tiempo, y esta escena había estado en mi cabeza desde que Sebastian había aparecido en la historia, más o menos. Como saben, él no está dentro del canon, por lo que pido que no lo crucifiquen ya desde ahora. Paciencia, que se vienen cositas interesantes jaja. **

**Paso así, como Flash. Un saludo enorme para todas las que leen, para las nuevas lectoras, y las viejas (sin ofender jaja), también. Un abrazote especial para aquellas que dejaron sus comentarios y me tuvieron paciencia con las actualizaciones. Es complicado escribir cuando uno tiene muchas cosas en la cabeza, pero siempre hace bien. Además he comenzado un crossover de Klaine con The Hunger Games, y Dios sabe que he pasado tiempo escribiendo eso también. No pude evitarlo, ¿ok? jajaja. **

**Saludos y besos bien grandes para todas. Si Dios quiere, volveré pronto. Espero que sí. ****En casa, cuando tenga un tiempo, me pongo a responder reviews. **

**¡Que terminen bien la semanita! :)**

**MrsV.**


End file.
